Persephone
by lookinforsomeday
Summary: There wasn't a single thing in the world that meant more to the Cullens than family. And they'd be damned to let anything stand in the way between the safety and happiness of one another. But what happens when the person capable of destroying what they hold so dear is the very same one who can save them?
1. One

Chapter One:

 **The Night Watch**

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

The rules were simple.

First, don't ask questions. The answers you'd find would be far worse than what was looked for. Second, don't leave the compound unless ordered otherwise. Orders were to be followed without flaw or hesitation unless you wanted to meet your maker- not the holy heavenly one. Third, yet most important of all, _never_ hunt outside of the designated areas. And for the love of God, don't leave any witnesses.

I mean come on, was it _really_ so hard to follow those three little rules? According to the echoing screams and angry orange flames bouncing off the side of an apartment building two blocks over, apparently so.

From my perch above an abandoned office tower on the west side of downtown, I watched for a moment as the bright light from the flames danced along the side of the building ahead of me. It was almost as if the untamed flame were following its own unique dance to the tragic song of fear and pain from the screaming humans below. How devastatingly poetic.

I let slip a slight growl of irritation, trying to savor my last moments of peace and solitude atop the empty building. The crime at hand would make for a long and dreadful night. From the moment I descended into the streets below, I would be consumed in handling such chaos until the perpetrator was properly dealt with and the scene cleared of evidence. It could take hours, perhaps even until sunrise depending on the severity of the crime.

 _Wonderful._

It was my job to enforce the rules and keep my "siblings" in line. If they could even be considered as such. I did my best not to see them as anything more than strangers I was merely accountable for. It was best this way, emotional attachments only making the job more difficult. Emotions would get you killed in such a brutal world as this one. It was best to turn them off completely.

So, I did.

I saw to ensuring that all commands from our leader were obeyed when he was unable to do so himself. Which was very often now, especially as our numbers began to grow outstandingly over the course of the last few weeks. However recently, I felt as if I were an underpaid babysitter to a handful of bratty, snot-nosed rugrats rather than in a position of respect and authority.

I glanced at the broken watch on my wrist, having salvaged it from a recent hunt. The glass casing that protected the delicate hands underneath having cracked in various places after I had grabbed the original owner's wrist not so gently. But it still worked, if only barely. It was the best I could find and made do with it until I came upon another that would fit my small wrist.

It was half-past eleven. I assumed I had fifteen minutes to spare before the general public took notice of the commotion and alerted the city authorities. Plenty of time to clear the scene and fix whatever chaos the morons had managed to stir up.

Of course, only after working in a quick snack first. I felt I deserved at least a little something for the annoyance it would cause me later.

I had chosen this particular building not just for the ability it gave me to keep a close watch on the underlings in my supervision, but because of the practical buffet it provided within the dirty alleyway between itself and one of the rowdiest nightclubs on this side of the city. It was a place no sane person would ever dare enter, knowing better than to set foot in the dark and closed-off space, save for those who thrived within it.

Just as one sorry old man did tonight. I had seen him once before, spotting him one night as he crouched behind a dumpster outside a popular restaurant on the touristy side of town. I had been making my rounds through the city, making sure the group I had taken to hunt were staying out of the public eye when I spotted him. I knew he had nothing but cruel intentions, with the way he ogled the passing women and children on the sidewalk, his scruffy and unkempt beard doing little to hid the sickening grin on his blistered lips.

The look would have been missed by a human if they spared only a moment's glimpse in his direction. But not by me.

It sent a thrill up my spine to have spotted him there, as the only thing having saved him weeks ago was the abundance of tourists surrounding him. Now he hunched over once again behind an overflowing dumpster, waiting for some poor soul to come stumbling out the backdoor of the club and into his waiting, clammy hands. Only this time, he would be falling into my unforgiving ones.

And as if on cue, stumbling out ungracefully from behind the club's heavy metal doors, appeared a young woman. Wearing tall stiletto heels that made her feet wobble like those of a newborn lamb, she attempted to make her way towards the brightly lit street ahead of her, arms out like a bird as if to provide herself balance.

She didn't make it far, the man stepping out from his place among the shadows to block her path with his heavy-set body. She nearly walked straight into him, her sight blinded behind the veil of her drunkenness, had he not grabbed her by the shoulders in a tight grip. Her frightened, pained gasp echoed off the cold brick walls of the alley.

I chose that moment to make my appearance.

In a single leap, I fell to the ground, landing a mere inch behind the elephantine man. He reeked of alcohol and body odor so terribly that even a human of the weakest sense of smell could have smelt him from several yards away. I paid it no mind, the smell drowned out completely by another so great it caused something inside of me to snap in the most delicious of ways.

Blood.

In only a second's time, faster than either human could see or react, I had the man pinned against the brick wall by nothing more than my hand around his throat. His stubby legs helplessly dangling inches above the ground as I held him there. It took him not a moment later to react to the event, eyes wide in shock and sudden fear.

I heard the woman behind me stifle a scream, and saw the sheer terror in her eyes as she finally processed the events that had happened in less than a moment's time. Nothing sobered a person up quicker than having the shit scared out of them. With a nod of my head to the street to the right of us she scurried out of the alleyway as fast as her clumsy feet could carry her. Once she was gone and there were no witnesses left, I turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

"Oh my... what do we have here?" I said in sheer excitement, my voice low as I grinned, always finding delight in their realization that the being who had captured them was _far_ from a defenseless mortal girl. If the effortless ability to lift and pin them up was enough of an indication of my unnatural strength, the burning, bright red eyes staring right at them was what always stole the show.

I knew parents always told their children not to play with their food, but where was the fun in that?

He began to panic almost instantly, his beady eyes blown wide in terror as he began to squirm yet to no avail in my hand's hold. Gibberish was all that he could manage to get out of his mouth, all ability to form a coherent word lost. I tutted at him, lifting a finger to my smirking lips.

"Shh… now, now dear. What's got your panties all in a twist, hmm?" I asked sweetly, smiling wide in my enjoyment of causing such panic, the display of my teeth causing his terror to escalate instantly at the confirmation that indeed I was _not_ human. He wailed in desperation once again, his hands clawing at my pale hand in a hopeless attempt to loosen my grip. I only tightened it in response.

He choked on his own saliva, his airways moments from collapsing under the tremendous pressure of my hand. Only once his face turned the shade of a ripened tomato did I speak again, moving even closer. Never ceasing eye contact.

"I don't appreciate it when puny bastards such as you take advantage of such helpless creatures like that poor girl," I said, reaching my face upwards towards his own, the heat of his suffocating flesh radiating onto my own like an oven, the blood's aroma only growing as a result. My mouth pooled with venom.

With the quickest of movement by my other hand, I gripped tightly on the gray hair that remained on his balding head, yanking his head to the side as to expose his pudgy neck. Maintaining the closeness I had held before, I leaned into his ear, standing on my tiptoes to do so. He gasped for breaths, face now purple as his time left ticked away into the seconds.

"Go rot in hell," I whispered, before gripping his throat so tightly the bones of his neck and spine gave the most satisfying crack under the pressure. Whatever breath had trapped itself in his now dead lungs escaped in a wheeze through his clenched teeth. Dropping his body from its height above me I finally went in, tearing into the skin where the shoulder and neck met, greedily draining him dry.

Once finished I let his worthless body sag to the ground in a thud, wiping my face of any remnants of the meal. Checking his pockets for anything of value that would serve me any purpose, whether it be money or a credit card, I spared a moment to take in the sight as I stood. I scoffed, rolling my eyes in distaste at the now colorless face of such a pathetic man before lifting his body over my shoulder and tossing it into the dumpster behind me. I let the rusting metal lid drop over the bin in a loud clang.

No one spared a second thought for the bodies found in places such as this one. They were assumed to be drunkards, druggies, or gang members who had simply met their match at the bottom of another bottle or syringe. No need to file a report. It made for little effort having to be put into the disposal, which for my tightly scheduled job, was simply a bonus.

After adjusting my jacket and checking my clothes for any stains from my quick meal, I scaled my way back up the brick wall of the office building. According to the lagging watch, I had just under ten minutes to spare to get to the scene of where I was sure something just short of a massacre had occurred. Jumping across three rooftops and down to the abandoned lot where the commotion was, I barely managed to contain my rage as I assessed the scene.

It looked as though the idiots had tried to catch a meal by grabbing and throwing a small car off the road and into the lot, the fire seen earlier coming from the explosion of the engine upon impact with the crumbling wall of an old building. However, looking closer I saw that such a scene as this was not done out of a desire to feed, but to cause chaos.

For a sadistic thrill. Something that was not tolerated whatsoever.

I marched over to the prime suspect of such a thing, one of the newest additions to the coven and the least experienced on the scene, a scrawny blond kid named Jack.

He stood with two others over a pile of mangled limbs soaked in the wasted blood, laughing along with what one of the others must have said. I decided I would deal with the others later as I gripped the youngest boy by the shoulder, throwing him over my own which sent him crashing into the car. A dent that dwarfed the small boy in size appeared on the side of the vehicle at the force of impact. I made my way over to him slowly, the sheer look of rage on my face and the growl that emitted from my chest an explanation enough as to why I threw him, his eyes wild in fear as I approached him.

There was complete silence as the others watched from behind, their laughter dying instantly in their throats as the realization of the event at hand washed over them. The only sound heard was the crackling of the engine's fire and the distant noise of the bustling city around us.

Jack cowered against the silver frame of the car, curling into himself as I stopped before him, the shadow of my silhouette shading his face from the flames behind me. He refused a glance up, his eyes shut tight as he lifted his hands to shield his face in mock surrender.

"Please... Please!" he said, stammering as he tried to find his voice. I narrowed my eyes, reigning in my anger as I prepared to listen to whatever sorry excuse he came up with this time.

"I swear, it wasn't my fault this time! I only followed Tom over here when we heard the commotion, we can prove it! You can go check the docks, we disposed of two bodies by the old loading annex! I swear it, there'd be no mistake by the scents that it was us who left them! I learned my lesson last time," he said, his pleas racked with sobs from tears that would never shed.

I considered his plea and accusation for a moment, studying his face hard for the slightest sign of deception in his features. The last rule he broke had left a severe impact on him, judging by his current state, the fearful tremors racking through his chest a clear sign that he did not want to endure the repercussions again. I scowled at him, before turning around to look at the remaining two.

Tom, the auburn-haired boy he had vouched for, was standing the closest to us. Almost as if he wanted to reach out to his friend to help him, yet he knew far better than to interfere. His wide and shock-filled red eyes didn't look to me, rather they were glued on his friend on the ground. His eyes confirmed Jack's claim, his wide eyes a bright red that accompanied a recent feed. Behind him stood the remaining suspect, Noah.

Noah had been a part of the coven for months, being brought in not long after our creator had begun to mold me into fitting the role I now played. He knew the rules, and he followed them well. Yet the evidence left him as the only possible culprit. I growled in irritation as I came to the confirmation in my mind, the fact that he indeed was the guilty party.

"You mean to tell me that Noah, an _educated_ vampire, who knows better, " I stilled my gaze on the accused party before looking back at Jack, my voice low and full of anger, "did such a thing as this?"

His swallowing of what venom had pooled in his mouth at the intensity of his fear was the only sound he made, eyes wavering as he brought them to look at me. They were bright red, just as Tom's were. He nodded in hesitation, the fear of what would come from the crime rippling through his lanky body.

In less than a second, I had turned and pinned Noah against the ground, his throat in my hand as my foot ground into his chest. He looked at me wide eyed in surprise, as if he had been completely confident that he wouldn't be blamed, before showing his anger a moment later at the younger boy ratting him out. He roared in his frustration, though he knew better than to fight me off. Instead, he remained still, save for flailing his arms and legs in his rage like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

He turned his face to the side to glare at Jack, who sat still in his place by the car, finding it to be the safest place far out of my rage's way. Tom had moved to a defensive crouch beside his friend in case Noah charged at them.

"You nosy little shit! I knew I should have kicked your ass to the curb when you and your pal Tommy boy came snooping! And then you turn around and blame me? Do my threats mean nothing to you boy?" He roared, venom spewing from his mouth as he yelled. I simply pulled his head up from the ground with my hand before throwing it back down into the pavement to silence him, cracks creeping up his face and into the concrete at the force of the impact. He stilled again, shakily closing his mouth and turning his head back to me. His face restrained as he knew better than to show even the slightest sign of emotion towards me.

"I am severely disappointed in you, of all the survivors of your batch I had expected far more from you," I said, my voice so low that only with our heightened senses was it possible to hear, before continuing.

"And after all the mercy you were spared in the beginning... I would expect nothing but _gratitude_ and _respect_ from you. After all I did to keep you from being disposed of," I said, the calm I managed to portray in my voice beginning to startle even myself. It was only because of my position at the time of his creation had I been able to convince our leader that he was valuable, did he live past the first waking hours of his new life.

Rarely did I use my position to pull strings or show any kind of favoritism. But when I saw that there was potential to mold him into a valuable asset to our coven, I made a great effort to sway our leader to spare him.

I didn't appreciate being proved wrong.

He gulped, turning his eyes to something behind me, desiring to look anywhere but at my now black ones. He knew what would come from this. I spared him once. I wouldn't do it again.

I stood, walking around him towards the pile of lifeless bodies. I took in the sight, letting it fuel my rage further. Though there wasn't single body left completely intact, nearly every limb torn from its socket, I could tell there were four individuals murdered here. Their smells each unique, yet I didn't need to take in the underlying notes of the blood pooling at my feet to tell me they were related. The wedding rings on the male and female adults hands.. The severed, small hand of a child clutching a blood-soaked teddy bear... The disfigured head of a middle schooler was all I needed to see to tell the story.

A family.

"I hope you learned a very important lesson here tonight, Noah," I said, no longer bothering to hide the anger and sheer disappointment in my voice before turning back over my shoulder to look at him where he lay, still frozen in his state of submission on the dirty pavement.

" _No one_ goes against me and survives it."


	2. Two

Chapter Two:

 **Dance With The Devil**

* * *

I remembered very little of my human life.

I had awoken cold and afraid, not knowing where I was or how I had gotten there. I didn't know where I was from or how old I was, either. Was I legally an adult, or was I a teenager still in high school? Was I from the city I woke up in, or even an American citizen for that matter? The questions were frightening, but fleeting as a greater one arose. Because the thing that had frightened me the most had left a sense of weariness and dread within me. It was something I thought over constantly even still, looking for the answer through all the months since my change.

I didn't even know my own name.

It seemed as though every single important fact about my life had been wiped from my memory, the expanse of my mind a clean slate save for the few and insignificant things that would appear on random occasion. Hazy images of people from a life I didn't know would sometimes cross my mind; a shadowy figure of an older woman standing over a stove as she cooked, the voice of a man telling me good morning, a snippet of conversation as a group of people sat around a large table discussing politics. I couldn't assign names or specify the importance of them, having no idea if they were family, friends, or near-strangers I had met on only one occasion.

How cruel fate had been.

Yet perhaps it had been for the best. I had to begin from scratch, and surviving in such a horrific world as the one I had woken to, it made it easier to push through. I didn't have anything to mourn over since I remembered nothing, therefore I had no weaknesses to be exploited. The only thing driving me was the pure desire to survive, trying to adapt accordingly to each situation I faced.

I had nothing to go back to, but I had the whole world to live for. With nothing to keep me grounded such as predetermined goals and belief systems, I could become whoever or whatever I wanted.

Or what my creator had wanted.

My unique situation was what had caught his attention when I had first woken, my behavior a stark contrast to the four others I had been locked in that abandoned storage unit with while we had changed. They had let their instincts fuel their actions, fighting each other until torn to shreds, their existing memories and knowledge of the world telling them that they had to eliminate the threats around them. I didn't have that.

I had sat in the corner, observing them tear and shred each other apart, trying to understand through my confusion at what exactly made them act as they had. Tying to learn from their actions, noting what had worked or didn't for each strike and new opponent. It proved useful when the last one standing had turned to me, eager to end every threat in sight. Yet they failed, as only moments after their hand had reached in my direction they became a pile of disassembled limbs beside me. They had left their feet in a weak stance, something none of the others who fought them had noticed. They didn't think, didn't observe. Yet I had.

My empty and impressionable mind was what had saved my life that day, my creator emerging from the shadows to congratulate me on such a show of "talent," as he called it. He said I would come to serve his cause well. I was molded into the perfect weapon, the perfect tool for keeping a coven as large as our own in line and away from discovery.

I hadn't failed a single task he'd given me.

And I wasn't going to start now. Especially not after the sheer betrayal I had felt towards the actions of the pleading vampire before me, clinging to my feet in desperation for forgiveness.

His begs of mercy fell upon deaf ears as I forced him back into the bowing position in the center of the room, his forehead splintering the wooden floorboards as I held it there with more force than was probably necessary. I took my satisfaction where I could find it.

After ordering the two remaining boys at the scene to clean up the mess and stage an accident, I had all but dragged a weeping Noah back to the compound.

Our "home" was on the northwestern outskirts of the city, in a large and abandoned three-story warehouse facing the bay. The closest city dwellers were miles away, the industrial block it sat on having been abandoned decades ago. Far away from prying eyes.

It was little more than a hideaway for the members of our coven, the others outside of myself only being able to leave the confounds of the place when ordered on a mission or to go hunting under my supervision. It was forbidden to leave the compound after sunrise and before sundown, though no one was foolish enough to risk the imminent death that would come from doing such a thing.

The first and second floors were open for the masses to use freely among themselves, having nearly no walls between rooms remaining after the wear and tear that the careless underlings imposed upon the weak drywall, making each floor practically open spaces with no privacy. The third floor was reserved for only the creator; the original structure of the floor's layout remaining completely intact and decorated with the basics of an office. No one entered the space besides he or me unless called upon, and it was guaranteed that the visit wouldn't be a nice one.

Then there was the basement, a dark room that hosted nothing other than the rotting wooden floorboards and a single, dangling lamp that provided the only light in the entire space. Like the top floor, it too was forbidden to enter unless ordered otherwise. Only here, the space didn't serve the same purpose of comfortable relaxation as the makeshift office.

It was where the sentencing of crimes was dealt and the rule-breakers punished. By connection of myself to the job of carrying out and overseeing such things, I spent more time in the dark space than I probably wanted.

Not that I really had a choice in the matter.

"Be glad that I'm not the one who gets to decide your fate tonight, Noah," I muttered as I released my hold, standing to move several steps behind him. His body visibly convulsed at the words, his arms and torso trembling in fear. The sheer idea of one's fate resting in the hands of our creator was enough for even the toughest of our ranks to wish and beg for death, the pain and terrible torture he would be put through at the monster's hands was far worse than any punishment I could ever think of.

From above there was a sudden silence that washed over the entirety of the compound, the ever constant noise of conversation and movement vanishing in an instant. A change that, with such strong hearing senses as ours, was impossible to ignore. The only thing left to hear was the slow, paced steps of heavy boots making their way to the basement stairwell. Noah let out a stifled cry, curling into himself even more as if he were trying to disappear into the floorboards beneath him; he heard it too.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear.._

"My, my.. what a surprise it is to see you in such a place, Noah," came the low, yet terrifyingly excited voice of the madman. It always sent chills down my spine, the memories such a sadistically thrilled voice had attached itself to flooding back each time I heard it. All of the pain and terror to be delivered hidden within each drawn-out word was something even the worst of nightmares couldn't capture.

Out from the shadows of the doorway he made his way into the room, taking his sweet time to draw out every last bit of theatrics as he could before stopping directly in front of the trembling boy on the floor. This was all a game to him, finding enjoyment in drawing out the fearful anticipation of what was to come in his victims. He crouched down, his red eyes drinking in the sight before him, reaching his hand out to run his fingers over the weeping man's hair in a mock-comforting way. The sight was sick to take in, yet I watched on in silence, my body ridged as I forced myself to keep myself free from any sign of emotion. Showing the slightest weakness of emotions at a time like this would have me dead on the floor with the boy before I could manage to process it.

Again, emotions would get you killed in a job such as mine.

"How disappointing it must be to our friend here," the monster said, his voice sticky sweet as he smiled before taking the hand resting softly among Noah's curly hair into a tightly gripped fist around what he could hold, before yanking the boy's head up forcefully. Noah gave a startled and pained yelp of surprise, the instinctual breaths he had been taking now short and low rasps as he tried to calm himself through the pain. Unable to see his eyes, I let the curiosity to see him fade as I knew better than to confirm what I knew lied out of sight. I could see all that was needed in the thrilled grin and blazing eyes of the madman.

"She gave me such a fuss all those months ago over you.." his grin faded slightly, turning into a slight frown of feigned disappointment as he furrowed his brows at the fledgling in his grasp. His voice taking a lower turn than the tone it held moments before. He tutted. "She saw potential that I never believed you had, yet I spared you that time. It wasn't often she asked for favors, so I was willing to reward such loyalty with your sparing.

"But, oh, what a pathetic sight you were! You couldn't hold your own against your siblings, your legs barely holding you up like a frightened newborn foal at the slightest foreign sound or sight.. Yet she saved you- Ha! And to see, now, what a waste of effort and time you were for her! For someone of such importance as my second in command to spare even the slightest ounce of effort on you, a waste of our resources. A flaw in our perfected plans!"

Suddenly the devil had Noah's head twisted around to face me in a 180-degree turn, his shoulders following suit as he desperately tried to lessen the pain at such a quick action, the pale hand that gripped tightly against his skull giving him little leeway to do anything more. Noah's terrified and saddened eyes desperately sought mine, trying to strike some emotion within me. Internally begging for help.

I forced a frown in faux boredom, my gaze even as I stared back at him in feigned ignorance of his silent pleas, instead only giving a hardened look in return. I didn't dare break the eye contact, my role in this sick game was just as important to my survival as it was to the destruction of the boy before me. I knew what was expected of me in these moments, evil sought evil. And I played the part far too well. The creator's eyes lingered on me, drinking in the reaction, judging the look on my face before grinning. Eyes blown wide in sadistic enjoyment as he let out a laugh.

The devil was satisfied.

For now.

"Now. Tell her you're sorry," He said, a fake pout replacing the thrilled look as fast as it had come, looking down to the boy from behind as he held him tightly in his grasp. His other arm came to hold around his chest, the pressure beneath the tight grip preventing the slightest bit of movement from the boy. Noah looked at me again, his silence breaking as he began to hyperventilate at the level of terror he now felt. He would never leave the position he was now held in, and the implications of what that meant for him finally dawned on him. He'd die on this floor at the hands of the devil.

The lack of response wasn't the answer he had looked for, and gripping the boy tighter he twisted his neck again, eliciting an agonized scream from Noah.

"I _said_.. say you're sorry" he growled through clenched teeth, pulling back the boys head even father, almost as if testing the elasticity. How far would it go before snapping off? Noah's screams only continued, his body writhing in the hold. Like a fish out of water, suffocating for the air his immortal lungs didn't need.

"I'm-I'm Sorry!" he yelled, choking on the words as he tried to force them out through the pain. I held back a wince, deepening my frown further to prevent a slip of emotion. It was a tactic he had used countless times on other victims, toying with them. Playing with their emotions, humiliating them to get their venom boiling. To mess with their minds, get in their heads and _wreck_ them.

It was only the beginning of the show, I reminded myself. The opening act in what the sadistic creature holding the poor boy down had in store for his most recent victim. I knew he wouldn't make it long through this game, he was mentally weaker than most who had met the same fate. I only hoped that he would give in to it, something that brought boredom to our maker- when there was no more tortured screams to elicit from him he would kill him instantly when the fun was gone. It would be quicker for him this way.

The answer was satisfactory enough it seemed as he stood back up, bringing the boy with him, still held tightly to his chest. He had Noah's head pulled far back over his shoulder, the scared and exposed pale flesh of his neck level with the demon's mouth. I knew what was to happen next, the flashes of all the similar cases I faced in this very room filled my mind, each following this same pattern. The toying and games he would play were always different. But this- this was always the same. I met my maker's eye, nodding at the unspoken command hidden within his pitch-black eyes. I gave a stiff nod in understanding, his wicked grin only growing in response.

It was time to light the fire.

* * *

It wasn't often that the estate fell quiet, the large home usually filled with the humorous conversation of family, the sound of music from decades past floating through the halls, and the soft, intimate moments stolen away between lovers. Rare were the days where the home of such light, positive and happy emotions became hollow of such things, space once free and flowing stuffed with thick emotions of far graver origins.

The suffocating feelings followed the silence almost as instantly as it had come, the intensity of the moment cutting through the open sitting room where the residents of the home had been lounging.

It had started with the crashing sound of a vase falling to the floor, startling the family that had been so relaxed only moments before. But one look in the direction of the sound to behold the sight, the petite woman standing still- too still- over the shards of glass and freshly cut roses from their mother's garden, her face glazed over in a look of sheer horror sent them all into silence as they waited for her to return to reality. To hear what she had seen.

No one moved for some time, save for the small woman's mate who had instantly moved to her side in worry. Moments ticked by until she gasped, her hollow lungs taking in the air they didn't need, her bright eyes blown wide as she returned to them from wherever her gifted sight had taken her.

A growl from the other talented sibling followed, furthering the emotions of fear and worry emitting from the five other occupants of the room, the deep and warning sound confirming the terror in the seer's eyes even further at the anger it held.

" _No,"_ was all the mind-reader could get out, his once relaxed body now gone ridged in his chair by the fireplace.

Six pairs of eyes darted back and forth between the two gifted siblings, trying but failing to follow the silent conversation between the two by reading their expressions.

Their ever impatient sister finally let out a growl of her own in annoyance at the exclusion a minute later, standing from her place under her lover's arm. It worked, finally snapping the two out of their mental conversation to glance at their waiting family.

The small woman clutched her mate's arm in support, her eyes darting frantically around the room. He wrapped his own around her in reassurance, watching her intently as he waited.

As they all waited.

"I..I saw something coming- something bad," she said, her usually melodic and cheerful voice dying to a sad and sober tone. One that didn't fit her at all, stirring the panic further. At her hesitation to continue, the mindreader cut in to finish for her, his eyes ablaze as his anger grew by the moment. Barely able to contain his rage.

"Someone is plotting against us," he growled, his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth tightly to contain himself. His hands clenched in fists at his sides. "They want to kill us, kill-"

His voice died in his throat, his usual calm thrown to the wind as his voice became only barely lower than a roar. He stilled, a sight far more terrifying than the tempered fit he had been only moments from throwing.

"They're going to kill Bella."


	3. Three

Chapter Three:

 **Your Obedient Servant**

* * *

If there was one thing I had come to find any emotional comfort in during this life, it was the promise of getting to return to my personal quarters at the end of a long day. While the rest of the coven was limited to the first two floors of the compound, our leader taking the top and bottom levels to use for his dark agendas, only one part of the abandoned property remained unoccupied.

The crumbling structure of the factory annex was conjoined to the main building through only a small corridor that had caved in upon itself decades ago, the mound of brick that had fallen in on itself blocking entrance to the additional unit on the main levels. But a second entrance existed beneath the street, connecting the dark basement of the main building to that of the smaller one I had come to call my own.

I had claimed the space for myself almost instantly upon our coven's move to the large space. I was met with little objection, as all knew that to try and face the wrath of the leader's second in command was to grant their own death wish. The annex became the place where I retreated to once the deeds of the day were done and I had a few hours to spare.

It wasn't the decor or treasures I had brought in from my hunts to fill the place that gave me the sense of comfort or peace, but rather it was the fact that this was the one place I could truly be alone. Free to forget about the dozens of idiots I had to watch during the evenings, free to finally drop the hardened facade of being the devil's chaos-driven second in command. For those few hours, I was able to be no one. The nobody I truly was, the no name.

The solitude was the one thing in this life that I had, the one thing I could control. This was my space; I had set up a few pieces of furniture at the center of the large room for lounging and reading, a tall pile of books stacked neatly by the worn-out sofa. At the back corner of the room was a broken chest that I used to store the few clothing and personal items I had salvaged from my victims, a timeworn painting of flowers I had picked up in an alleyway hung crookedly on a rusty nail above my box of little treasures.

It had been nearly 5 am when I had been dismissed to dispose of Noah's body once the devil grew bored with playing his twisted games. I had stood in silent obedience for hours after lighting the ancient furnace built into the back wall of the basement, tending to the blazing warmth of the fire within as he took his sweet time tearing piece after piece from the boy's mangled body, chunking the limbs into the coals one after the other.

The sting of Noah's betrayal had still hung heavy on me afterward, even as I strode through the narrow and damp corridor to the annex, the bitterness of being wrong mixed with the all too familiar emotions that came with sitting through yet another torture session. It had me less than eager to spend a moment longer in the company of my coven. I wanted my solitude, I craved it. Without it, I didn't know how close I would become to snapping on someone, the need to release the pent-up rage was prickling at my skin. It wasn't an all too rare occurrence where I had ripped off a limb from a coven mate or two because they had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

So, one would assume that the idiots would know better than to impose on such a volatile creature in their own den, right?

Apparently, there was one vampire who didn't seem to get the memo.

"I thought I told you last time, Diego," I growled over my shoulder from my place on the threadbare sofa, my eyes never leaving the page of the book I was currently reading. It was just past noon, and though the makeshift curtains I had made from discarded tarps kept most of the bright sunshine from coming in through the windows, there were still thick lines beneath them where light managed to enter the room, telling me that there was still a long while until I was supposed to go back to tending to the underlings. I could sense his body shift in the doorway to lean against the splintered frame behind me, the old floorboards beneath him creaking at the shift of weight, "that the next time you set foot in my lair your ass would be grass."

The familiar boyish chuckle tickled my ears, the almost taunting tone to it telling me all I needed to know. He never took my threats seriously. I scowled further, narrowing my eyes in a more forceful effort to concentrate on the paragraph I was on as he moved from the doorway to plop down into the La-Z-Boy chair across from me.

"Oh, so you're calling it your _lair_ now are you, Count Dracula?"

I spared the smallest of a moments glance at him, taking in the annoyingly large grin that seemed to be permanently plastered across his olive face. His faded red eyes were wide in a mischievous way that set my scowl even deeper on my lips than before. He was always up to no good when he came here.

Every single member of our coven had faced my wrath at least once, most on more than one occasion as per their newborn nature. Each had deserved it in one way or another, whether it be from disobeying orders during training or out of causing chaos. But this kid hadn't. Yes, he was the biggest thorn in my side, always bugging me and getting under my skin. But it was never in a harmful way. I sensed that perhaps there was some commonality between the behavior and that of the way a younger sibling would pester their older sibling, but being I had no true experience with the feeling to relate the two it was only my best guess.

I dismissed the dig with a sharp flip of the page of my book, taking great care not to rip yet another page out from my pent-up frustration at the evening's events, a pile of twenty or so of the previous pages lying next to me in tattered shreds. He chuckled again at my response, or rather at the lack thereof. I rolled my eyes.

"So, I guess Noah must have really done a number on the downtown by the sound of how badly you tore into him down in the pit." He said, tone quieter now, low enough so that no one outside the small room could hear. Discussing words like those in the open were brazen enough to get one killed.

I slammed the book shut at that, growling as my patience had worn too thin to even fathom thinking on the matter. If I had to spend one more moment thinking about Noah, or the _pit_ as the rest of the coven referred to the basement, I was going to go on a rampage. I met his gaze in warning, an unspoken understanding between the two of us that he knew to take the topic no further.

I evened my gaze as I calmed, watching him curiously, searching his face for signs of why he really came to visit. His visits were never without cause, his small talk was only for testing my mood. To see how best to bring up his visit's purpose. "Why are you here?"

After a moment of studying me in return, searching for something he knew he wouldn't find on my stoic face, the smile he so often wore didn't reappear as it usually would have. Something unsettling swelled in my chest, worry, before I pushed it down as soon as it came. Though his next words were nothing to settle me further. He adverted his eyes.

"I just left a meeting with Riley," he said, his tone low and gruff as he decided to bring up the subject slowly. Smartly.

I groaned internally, a million thoughts flooding my mind. Guesses of what he could have possibly discussed with our leader.

It was no secret that his second choice in a right-hand man after myself would be Diego; a smart, eager to please member of our coven who had been turned just short of two months after myself. He was fast and of average strength, the brute force he had once been able to overpower me with having quickly dulled after the first weeks of his change. But there was always a subconscious knowledge that if Riley so chooses to displace me, it would be with him. He began inviting Diego to his study more often about six weeks ago, letting him in on operations and knowledge that previously only myself had been told. Grooming him, getting ready for something much bigger than just being pent up in a factory on the outskirts of Seattle. He was planning something.

Something to do with me. I just didn't know what yet.

And as odd as it would sound, I wasn't as bothered by that as I probably should have been. My position was important, yes, but it didn't grant me immunity to the same punishments and treatments my siblings received. If anything, they were more severe and gruesome. And most of all it would be a foolish assumption to make that by being his second I was safe from extermination.

I was still a puppet. A tool, the perfect monster he had so carefully constructed out of my blank canvas of a mind. Diego knew that and didn't seek my role as perhaps other members of our coven would if they were given the opportunities that Diego had been.

But that didn't mean he intended to refuse the offer if given it, either.

"And what did he say that I should be so concerned with?" I asked cooly, quirking a brow at him in peaked interest. He looked at me then, running a hand through his curly black hair, brushing back some of the fallen curls from his face. It was a very human action that he did a lot; he was one of the few who had a near-perfect memory of his human life, his quirks and treats carrying into this dark one.

A stark difference between us.

"Well, I think you might want to find that out for yourself," he said, earning an apprehensive look from me. Once again, he was able to hold back any expressions from his face, a sober and serious look taking over the usually happy one in a way that he usually had a hard time doing. It was most concerning.

I shook my head in dismissal, going back to my book. I didn't have time for riddles and word games. If it was something he wanted to speak with me about, then it must be important and it would be a meeting to come in due time. I raised a brow, going back to the chapter I had left off at, my voice stiff with indifference as I spoke, "did he send you to fetch me, or did you come here for something else?"

He fell silent for a moment.

I sighed after a few minutes sitting in the silence, the irritated edge to it showing just how close my pent-up emotions were to coming through again. "If Riley didn't send for me, or he didn't ask you to relay an order, go back to the common room. I don't babysit before sunset"

He bristled at my biting tone, the sting of my words evident in his shocked expression. He was offended by how easily I brushed him off. My indifference was unsettling, surprise surprise.

I didn't bother looking up.

"Is that really how everything is with you?" He deadpanned after a long minute of no response, giving me a heated look. I raised my glance back up again, seething slightly at the audacity at how bluntly he spoke. He'd never spoken to me this way, no matter how harsh my order. He was riding a thin line, one that before this moment he had never come within a mile of.

"What do you mean?" I asked lowly, gritting my teeth. I didn't like his tone, the look he gave me was as if he could see right through me. As if he knew everything about me, all that I was. It made me glower with anger.

He scowled further, it was a terrible look on him. It didn't look right on his gentle features. I frowned, irritated by his uncharacteristic behavior, but he didn't budge. I bared my teeth, daring him to go on with the fight he was picking.

"I just don't see how you treat everyone and everything in your life like it means nothing. Nothing matters to you," he ranted, throwing out his hands in a gesture to me. Something made him snap, I knew it. Whether it was to do with Riley's meeting or solely my piss poor attitude, I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell wasn't going to take his words kindly. I repositioned my body from my seat on the couch, moving to a half-crouched position, warning him of just how far he was pushing his luck.

"I come down here at least every other day, for what- nearly a year- spending hours trying to crack your shell, telling you all about my interests and life story," he sighed, shaking his head, a look of disappointed astonishment on his face, "yet you never budge. Ever. It's like a brick wall, nothing there. Is that really all this life is to you? You're not even willing to try living, only surviving? Killing for Riley and killing for survival?

"You know, I thought that just maybe you were just afraid. Afraid of Riley and what he could do to you, so you obliged to everything. But I don't think that's the case anymore, I think you're honestly just as heartless as he's made you to be. There's nothing going on inside, is there? You just shut it off, like its that easy huh."

He gestured to my face trying to convey emotions in his unwelcome speech, entering a territory I hated more than anything else on this earth. My venom was boiling, my mouth pooling with it as he struck a nerve I would not tolerate.

He pitied me.

I launched forward without another thought, having him pinned to the adjacent wall by his throat, teeth bare as I held him there, though I knew he probably expected this to happen. His face was free of any emotion that would invite challenge, knowing perfectly well he overstepped. Probably had done so intentionally. I wasn't sure what I looked like at that moment- my eyes ablaze in anger, a hideous scowl etched across my features, venom seeping through clenched teeth as I growled- but I know for a fact it sure as hell wasn't one of a pitiful, sappy damsel in need of saving.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay?" I hissed, voice so low it would have startled myself had I been in any other mood than the fury I was in now. He breathed out through his nose, a slow stream of air blowing against my pale arm, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looked down to me with a calm expression, or at least as calm as a vampire could be with their every instinct screaming at them to fight.

" _First_ of all, I don't know what kind of tragic backstory you think I'm harboring but this isn't fucking Candy Land, okay?" I spat, eyes never leaving his own as I wanted to make _very_ sure he heard me, loud and clear, "Everything's not all gumdrops and rainbows, _not_ in this world. _Not_ for us. That little fairytale bullshit ended when you died. When you woke up as a vampire- a monster- a predator.

"Kill or be killed is our way of life. There's no room for "opening up about _emotions_ and _interests._ You don't get such luxuries. Don't like it? That mentality will only get you killed- again! Wake up from whatever dreamland you live in and bask in the reality of our situation," I said, my voice going from its once frantic and fast tone to a more somber and bitter one, each word like poison in my mouth. I released my hand from his neck, backing up a step to look evenly at him, his face still unreadable. The air was thick, suffocating my burning and empty lungs.

"We do not get to make such decisions as to when and if we want to fight or not, that's not how it works. If _he_ says to fight, you do it. You ask no questions, you just obey and exceed his expectations in doing so. All it takes is one little move, one little thought out of line to end your life. You don't get to live freely, to live how you want. That's a human's dream. So arrogantly ignorant you are, Diego, to assume otherwise." I said, my arms crossed tightly as I maintained a stiff posture. The sudden flood of emotions was something I had rarely experienced, and speaking about such things, let alone so much at once was something I had never done. But I had to get it all out, to make him see just how crazy his implications were. He hadn't moved from his place on the wall, still leaning back upon it with his hands clenched by his sides. Maybe he wanted to protest, but I didn't let him.

"That's the problem with you lot-" It was my turn to gesture to him, in reference to the other newborns, " you think you're some kind of gods, chosen to wreak havoc upon the earth at your will. That you're invincible, and by being chosen by Riley to enter this life of undeserved power places you in some kind of higher power over human men. But you'd be very wrong.

"What _god_ are you that you get to do and feel and think about such things? This isn't a fairytale land where your status as being more than human gives you the go-ahead to do and say what you want. This isn't _your_ coven. And I'm sure as hell not taking orders and scolding words from you about how I have chosen to _live_ my life," I laughed bitterly at him, shaking my head at the words in distaste.

"And _second_ of all, I don't know what "shell of mine" you are referring to, but let me be perfectly clear when I say that you _don't_ know me. And you _never_ will. Because there is nothing to tell, this is my life. The one life I have ever lived and it is all I know. I'm not blind by what I do, I know I am a monster, but I am not dumb enough to even let myself believe for a single second that this fate is escapable or changeable. It's not."

I paced back and forth for a moment before planting myself firmly before him, gesturing to myself in fervor as I tried with all my might to get him to see. To see just how important it was that he understood the consequences at hand.

 _" This_ is my reality, it is _your_ reality, Diego. No matter what I do, no matter how strong and powerful I am over the others, I am not irreplaceable. No one here is safe from their second death, all it takes is the careless action and beliefs that you hold on to so strongly to put you in a bad place of Riley's favor. Don't let that happen," I said, allowing what small sense of genuine concern seep through my voice. Let him be warned.

He had so much potential, so much to keep him alive. But he was an idiot by his own means, and it would cost him his head if he placed his nose somewhere it didn't belong.

"So, here's your look past that "wall" I have. Every fiber of my being, every thought filling my brain has been placed there by careful, rigorous design. I am not a _person_ , that thing you lot so enjoy considering yourselves, because you happened to remember your human lives. It makes you weak. Don't be fooled by my allowing you to come here and pester me as an invitation to some kind of friendship. We don't have friends here, there's no such thing. There are only enemies and those who have the potential to become enemies. That is all."

He stood silent for a while longer, face finally readable for once. An emotion I knew better than any plastered on his face. Disgust.

I propped myself against the back of the sofa, eyes glued to this vampire before me. Watching, assessing every move in a way I would do to a target. Because the reality here was that in the end, that was all he would be. And I to him, if he really knew better. He wasn't safe from the plans Riley had, nor was I. And both being so close to his command put us in a boat together that would eventually sink. It was designed intentionally with leaks and holes in the bottom.

"So," he started, voice deep and low and full of an emotion I didn't quite recognize. I didn't like it, but it was better than the pity it had held earlier. He looked me down then, eyes no longer holding the disgust as before but were softer, yet, like his voice, was unreadable to me. It made me feel weird, yet I allowed it. He took a step closer, and then another, slowly getting closer until a good three feet remained between us.

"You just accept that you're-" he swallowed loudly, hands out in front of him in a way to signify he was trying to grasp something. I watched in concealed interest, eyes darting between the strange face and hands. I could guess the rest of that sentence for him. I knew the word so well.

"You're a monster?"

I sat there for a bit, taking in that moment of strange emotions thick in the air and the purely disconcert tone of his voice that still rung in my ears. Like he couldn't believe, couldn't accept that for the true and simple answer that it was. I gave a wicked laugh.

"Better that than an arrogant god," I bit out, a strange sense of twisted mirth overtaking me. Reveling in the knowledge and acceptance of what I was.

He blinked at me in bewilderment.

I merely blinked back.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that I didn't know how long we had sat there in utter silence, as the weight of my words settled into the dust around us, leaving a sense of frustration within Diego. For me, it was a feeling I had long since accepted, a truth so painfully obvious to myself that I had swallowed it long ago.

But in reality, with our impeccable senses, I easily counted that we had sat there for 30 minutes and 43 seconds before Diego finally moved from his place standing over me. He inched his way towards the door almost in a defeated manner and had I not known better I would have gloated at it. But I knew him well enough to know that he simply didn't want to stir my anger further, the poorly concealed eagerness to retaliate to my harsh words glimmered in his eyes all those moments we had sat in our silent stare down.

He paused in the doorway for the slightest of moments, not daring to look back and cause more conflict as he said, voice melancholic, "Riley asked for you to meet him tonight. Before taking tonight's group out to feed."

And with only a curt nod from me in response, he left.

I walked over to the recliner chair he had sat in earlier, taking that seat as my own before turning back to the book I had been reading before his disturbance.

As I tried to read the book, I found myself caught in the strangest phenomenon, barely managing to read the same two pages I had been looking at for the past hour, taking none of the words in. A foreign emotion had started to take hold in my chest, one that I didn't know whether to be afraid of or welcoming towards, but it had trapped my mind in replaying the unpleasant interaction I had with Diego.

I ran my words over and over again in my mind, analyzing everything I said. I had been truthful, my words dripped in the poisonous truth I had become so well known for sharing. Yet this feeling- this ache that was appearing- betrayed that part of me that wanted to be smug in putting him in his place. Why?

I didn't understand it. I tried convincing myself that I was being absurd, to feel bad for doing my job was ridiculous, yet I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried to distract myself. To rationalize that I was in the right, trying to get him to see. So that he would save himself.

Even as the bright rays of daylight from under the covered windows faded into the cloudy haze of dusk, the feeling never subsided.

So, I did what I was best at, and shoved the thoughts and the strange, powerful feeling to the side as I prepared myself for the impending meeting I had been summoned to.

My absurd emotions could wait, I had a job to do.

I raced through the connective corridors and up through the main basement, the smell of scorched coals and the sickening familiar tang of burnt venom still engulfing the space, before arriving on the main floor. I walked at a human pace to the stairs, the sharp click of my boots against the wood echoing through the large room as those around me stopped to stare.

I paid no mind, used to the looks of fear and unease I stirred in my siblings' eyes as they all took in the haunting, mangled pallor of my skin. It was a natural instinct to feel threatened by the marks permanently indented into our marble skin, a feature I used to my advantage and flaunted by exposing as much of my arms and neck as I could when around them all, my long and unruly hair in a tangled ponytail pulled high out of my face for that very purpose.

We all had scars of similar shapes and varieties, yet none stood close to the number I had begun to collect as I grew stronger and higher in my position in Riley's coven. If someone was going to get hurt dealing with rowdy newborns or put down a careless vampire that threatened our safety, it was going to be me in the crossfires.

I ascended the creaking stairs, eyes trained on each step ahead of me until I arrived at the top floor, where a single closed door stood at the end of the hallway. Riley's office.

Walking up to the door, I barely reached my hand out to take the knocker before his voice stopped me before I could touch it. The chilling calm that permanently laced his words sent a shiver up my spine.

"Come in, my dear."

I took my time opening the door, cracking it open to assess the room ahead of me before deeming it safe to enter. No surprises lurked inside to challenge me as there had been a few times before, tests he had put me through to "keep me on my toes."

But it was empty, save for Riley and me. He stood by the large window, the curtains now opened and pulled back to reveal the clouded night sky, the moon peeking out behind the murky clouds in the distance. He never looked away, staying in his place as he watched the streets below, an eerie calm washed over his face. I moved to the single chair in the room, save for his own larger and plush chair across the mahogany desk. It creaked at the shift in my weight as I sat in silence. Waiting on him to speak first.

He didn't bother to look back at me as he spoke a moment later, only shifting his stance, moving to cross his arms as he studied the bustling city beyond.

Plotting.

"I must say," he said lowly, stalling a moment longer by the window before finally turning to acknowledge me. I stiffened as his dark eyes came to rest on my face, analyzing every detail. He smirked before continuing, "after the events of last night, I'm quite surprised you handled the aftermath as well as you did." He gave a wicked cackle, amusement swimming in his beady eyes as he reminisced.

I nodded, averting my eyes to the floor, trying to take as much attention off of myself as possible. I did well at hiding my emotions, but that didn't mean I was flawless at it. I was still bitter about Noah, and the more I did to hide that fact the better.

"It was my pleasure, just another night's work completed, " I said, brushing off his comment, doing my best to sound apathetic. I glanced back at him, giving a slight smirk, "Noah was a weak link, his actions would have destroyed us had he been allowed to live longer. If anything, I am glad that he misstepped so that it could be dealt with now rather than later," I said, allowing the forced smirk to turn into a grin.

He grinned back, the tight-lipped smile he wore now spread wide like that of a Cheshire cat. He stepped closer, inching slowly to the front of his desk where I sat before he was a mere few inches away. He leaned down to be level with my sitting form, his face even with mine as it lowered to invade my personal space.

"And just when I think you'll finally crack, you simply become more resilient," he purred darkly, raising his hand to brush at the fallen strands of long caramel hair from my face, forcing me to repress the strongest urge to recoil at his touch, "you never cease to amaze me at your strength and loyalty, my dear Persephone."

And there it was. That name, the one that I hated with all of my being, the mere whisper of it sent my venom boiling. The name that he had mockingly given me all those months ago when I had just begun training to be the soldier I was now.

A fitting name, he had deemed it, it was humorous to him that it fit my position so well as he saw himself as the figurative incarnate of Hades, as everyone saw him. And the other younglings agreed, that it was suited to such an ironic correlation, as they had all taken to using that name every time they wished to speak of me. The mention of the Greek maiden filled their hushed whispers for weeks as they spoke of the horrors I carried out for Riley before, finally, it stuck.

He stood there leaning down a moment longer, a strange contemplative look on his face before he finally stood up again, turning to the other seat across the desk. He took out a rusty, old key that went with the piece of furniture before using it to open one of the desk drawers. While rummaging through it, he spoke more. Finally getting to business, I held back the sigh of relief I wanted to let out.

The sooner I was out of this space and out running my rounds, the better.

"It has been nearly a year since I created you, a year you have served my coven in diligence and with an iron fist," he said, finally finding the paper he sought, taking the crisp white page before folding it down into a square, placing it on the desktop. He rested his hand there for a moment as he studied me closely, far more serious than I had ever seen him before. The look sent a chill down my spine. "But I didn't create you _just_ to clean up after the coven's messes, or to take out the rotten seeds when they disobey. No, I had greater things in mind for you."

I had wished too soon. Whatever he intended me to do next, I knew it would be bad. Far worse than anything I had done before. I sat there stunned, unable to think of what he could possibly be implying. I had an inkling, but I didn't dare let my mind go there.

"You've proven to me your loyalty and skill, something that will grant you success in your mission should you comply exactly as I have planned for you," his serious tone sent a bubble of terrible emotions swirling in my chest, emotions I had never felt but I knew they were linked to the fact that I was _not_ liking a single word he had to say, and I didn't look forward to the words I knew he was going to say. Surely, he wasn't going to send me _there._ But I couldn't protest, not unless I wanted my head on a spear.

Somehow, through the strong and overwhelming emotions, I managed a stiff nod, complying to what I knew would be my death. I knew this day would eventually come, but not so soon.

He smiled that ugly grin of his, eyes alight as he surely sensed the emotions rolling off me in waves, he delighted in the fact that I knew I was trapped. That I was going to do whatever he said no matter what, it made the emotions swell even more, yet this time mixed with a hint of an emotion I knew better than the rest. Hate.

"You know our coven's purpose, Persephone. Your siblings wish to make me out to be the worst devil in existence, but there's no denying the fact that I am _far_ from the evils of those who wish to see us destroyed," he said, his rough voice taking an even darker tone. The air suddenly became thick with the tension and severity of the situation. I realized then what the sharp pain of emotion I felt was- fear.

I knew- we all knew- that there were even bigger monsters than ourselves out there. We were all told the stories, some assumed it to be a false tale created by Riley to scare us into submission. But we knew those monsters were real. I had to hear Riley talk about them time and time again as he ranted about the lands that were rightfully ours, and how the yellow eyes took it from us. How they killed and tortured the entire coven save for the lone survivor, Riley.

The Cullens, that is what he said they called themselves.

He escaped them, turning to the slums of Seattle to hide. He began to reform his lost coven, gaining strength in numbers against the threat that was ever looming over him. He said they would return, never satisfied until they wiped any remnants of his coven from the earth. That's why my siblings- why I- were created. We stood a fighting chance in numbers. At least, that's what Riley believed.

But he did a good job of striking a sense of doubt in me that we could win- not against the supposed, terrifying abilities of the yellow-eyed vampires. Something that our coven didn't possess.

The sound of the folded paper being slid across the desk pulled me from my dark thoughts, and as the paper came to a stop before me, Riley's hand retreating back to his lap, I could manage to do nothing but stare at it. I didn't want to see what was inside.

I glanced up to Riley, his expression lost on me as it was a mix of many emotions, muddled together in a way that left me unsure if even he was wary of this mission too. But at his nod of encouragement, I took the paper, slowly opening it with caution, as if something from the page would jump out at me.

A map printed from the internet, directions to the highlighted destination listed below it.

Forks, Washington.

I glanced at him, the confusion in my eyes apparent as he explained further.

"It's time we take our first steps toward gaining the upper hand in this fight," he said, the odd expression now gone from his pale face and replaced by one lit with a smile and eager eyes, "The Cullens have had their reign of terror for long enough, and with their belief that my coven has disappeared for good, thinking that I will live my eternity cowering in fear, gives us the chance to take the offense in this. Take a charge at them when they're least expecting it.

"However, before we can take a chance at a full-on confrontation, we need to scout the place. That will be your mission. Taking in the perimeter of their territory, analyzing their strong and weak points. You will report back to me in two days' time with the information, providing any insight into any advantages we can take when we do decide to attack.

"You will leave upon the hour, only stopping to feed in Port Angeles, if you're going to make it in good time. Take care to hunt before entering their territory- they will know instantly if you decide to, so stopping at the Port will prevent that. Stick to the town's main streets if they discover you, they wouldn't attack there if you get into trouble. But I know that won't be a problem for you, my dear. There's a reason you've made it this far. I trust no one else on such an important task."

I sat there, stunned. At a loss for finding the right thing to say- if there was anything- the fear too strong at the revelation of what I was about to do. But somehow through the fog I managed to nod, forcing a small smile to plaster itself across my face. This was going to be a breeze... right?

In my gut, I knew that it wasn't. It definitely wasn't. But I had no choice in the matter. I never had a choice before, not in the last year of this existence. I wasn't going to be granted one now.

I was going to die, one way or another. I knew that it was always a fact for me. I would die if I did this for him, the yellow-eyed monsters delivering what I knew would be a horrible death, I knew that for certain. But I would also die if I tried to refuse his command.

So, I did what I knew was my only true option in this situation. I stood, folding the now memorized map and placing it in my back pocket before leaning over the desk, staring my creator in the eye. I managed to keep the poison grin plastered on my face for a moment longer.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

It was rare for the couple to stop in such small cities as Port Angeles for long, the risk of discovery too great for their liking, but sometimes the feeding opportunities were just too great to pass up. They had planned on only stopping for an hour of feeding along the city harbor's docks, the space crowded with empty boats providing the most ideal places to hide a body, and they had stuck to the decided schedule thus far. The hour coming to a close in less than a minute, the pair were well on their way to the city outskirts.

Until the male came to a skidding halt, that is.

The woman, who had been holding his larger, scared hand tightly, was pulled back suddenly at his abruptness. She looked to him in confusion before seeing the look in his eye. She knew that look well.

"What is it, honey?" She asked, her tone full of more curiosity than concern. His "gift" was known to be more of a hunch about random, obscure facts rather than being of factual and important meaning. Usually.

But the look on his face made her concern grow for once, furthering as he remained silent for a moment longer. She could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"I don't think we should leave town just yet," he said, his usually blithe tone turning into a more troubled, confused grumble that she hadn't heard in decades. A moment later he regained his composure, eyes now clear taking in the worry in his mate's wide doe eyes. He clasped her petite hand in his tighter, bringing it to rest under his chin as he pecked it lightly.

"Don't worry, sugar. It's nothing dramatic. I just have a feeling that a new friend of ours will be needing our help."


	4. Four

Chapter Four:

 **Down on the Corner**

* * *

I had little to do in preparation for taking my leave from the compound.

Riley had granted me an hour, a timeframe during which I was supposed to have all my things in order for the next three days.

I sat in the annex for the first thirty minutes, sitting motionless in the broken La-Z-Boy recliner. The only sounds were the faint noise from the packed main building, the occasional sound of a passing train echoing off the stone walls. My mind had raced with the emotions I was feeling in that moment, many for the first time. I couldn't identify them all, but fear and dread were the two most powerful.

Had I been a human I was sure I would have thrown up.

 _Holy shit I'm going to die._

I knew I had to remain calm... or at least, as calm as a vampire walking into their own personal death trap could possibly be.

Before leaving the building, I walked over to the little trunk of "treasures" I had collected over the past year. I took my time rummaging through the items, moving to the side a stack of neatly folded shirts and miscellaneous clothing accessories that sat at the top, finally reaching the bottom where a rusty, old lunchbox rested. I fondly recalled the night I had found such an item.

It was a common pastime of mine to rummage through the vast dumpsters and discarded boxes of items in the dark alleyways when I had some free time to spare on my hunting trips. It was where I found this box, wedged between the brick wall of a comic book store and its dumpster, an item that I couldn't help but keep around.

Most of the paint had chipped off, but I had recognized the image plastered on the front. It has stirred a strange feeling within me, a new fragment of a memory surfacing as it triggered an emotion, a warm feeling in my chest. The feeling of nostalgia had overtaken me as I focused, happily, on the new fuzzy memory I had recollected.

 _A snippet of a time when I assumed I was a small child watching Star Wars: A New Hope, lines of bright yellow script flashing across the tv screen as a feeling of excitement overtook the child me, the flash of a lightsaber going off in my tiny hand as I thrust it at the person beside me, who raised their own in retaliation. Popcorn went flying through the air like confetti as I swung the bright blue toy across the coffee table, knocking the bowl up high into the air. Laughter echoed in my ears before the memory faded as fast as it had come._

But I wouldn't forget it. Not again.

I traced the risen metal painted over by the image of the Death Star as I reminisced over the memory, Darth Vader looming ominously behind the trio of heroes below him. The paint of Luke Skywalker's face nearly flecked away completely. I had kept the box anyway, the significance of it was too great to let go of. I cherished it greatly. As I did the few items I hid inside it.

Each thing I held on to had a meaning, a snippet of my past identity that it brought forward. I treated them as though they were the memories themselves. They were all I had.

Prying open the box I couldn't help the grin that quickly etched itself on my lips as I took in the items nestled inside. I took great care in taking them out one by one.

The largest item was a big, round presidential campaign button, the slogan of "Clinton - Gore '96" written across the American flag in bold letters. I had found it in yet another dumpster, beneath giant black bags of waste. I couldn't recall anything about the time itself, but I knew a general knowledge that the pair had won re-election. The pin brought a strange, but more detailed memory than the lunchbox.

 _A group of a dozen or more people sat around a large table, the round tabletop covered in plate after plate of food, a large floral arrangement in the center of the table with orange and brown leaves surrounding it. The faces were hazy, none distinguishable. But I knew I was present, wedged between two adults. A shrill voice came from behind me in the kitchen, an elderly woman spewing hateful words to someone at the table, her voice dripping in a strong southern accent._

 _"Now I've said it once, and I won't say it again! If you're even the slightest bit a true patriotic American you wouldn't be backing no member of the Ass party!" A string of gasps followed, though there were faint giggles from the other children at the table. I knew I had laughed at the naughty curse word._

 _The older woman across from me yelled back with just as much fervor, "Damnit, Tina! I am sick of your backward ways, I think America needs a fine man like Clinton up there in that White House, he's done a fine n' dandy job so far! No need to ruin dinner over it, now you've made me take back being thankful for your racist ass!"_

It was strange, such an odd memory entangled with something so small as a political campaign, but it was the only memory I had that showed at least some true hint of my past family life. A Thanksgiving dinner with what I presumed to be my family, perhaps distant relatives or great-aunts arguing over their political views? It was something, at least. I would take it over nothing.

The next item was a ticket stub. This time, it wasn't an item I had stumbled upon in another back alleyway. I had used some cash I had taken from a victim's wallet one night, the evening just beginning as there were hours still left in our feeding trip. I wasn't on patrol back then, Riley was still directly watching over the groups himself. I was just beginning to learn my duties, only three months old. I knew he wouldn't be watching me closely, the trust I had earned from my hard work keeping me out of his direct line of sight.

I had been keeping to the rowdier side of town, finding the hunting spots more abundant and quick than the ones my siblings preferred closer to the tourist areas. I had taken notice of a subway stop just a block from the alley I had frequented, always curious about what it would be like to ride one. So, deciding I had nothing better to do but kill some time, I bought a ticket.

It was the first time I had interacted with a human outside of intending to kill them. It was easier than I had imagined. They had ogled me a bit, a bit taken surprised by my enhanced looks, striking features. But being strange was common in this area, so they didn't even take in the bright red eyes or tattered clothes as out of place. I got on the car without a second glance in my direction. I was just another passerby.

It was one of my more reckless and painful memories that had surfaced, triggered by the long train taking off on its route around the city.

 _Lights on the subway car flickered as it sped through the brick tunnel, the rough sounds of the car moving under the bustling city echoed in my ears. It was packed that day, commuters bustling about as they eagerly waited to get to their stop to go home for the evening. I turned my head to the person next to me, their arm wrapped around my shoulders casually. A mop of messy black hair covered the top of his blurred face. An odd feeling flopped around in my stomach when I looked at him._

 _There was a concert that night, one that we had traveled to this city to see. A sense of fear resonated in the teenage me, glancing down at the phone in my lap to make sure I didn't have a missed call. What if they found out I had lied? The thought ate away at me. The boy who made me feel weird patted my shoulder. "Hey, just relax. We're going to have the time of our lives, babe."_

 _I wanted to believe everything that came out of his mouth. I threw the phone back into my purse. Pecking the guy on the cheek. The strange feeling flaring to life even stronger than before._

I had assumed that whoever the hell took me on that subway ride, was someone I had the total hots for. It was just an inkling though, the feeling it stirred in my chest at recollection felt wrong and strange. One I wanted to forget and rid myself of. It didn't fit in this world. But I still held on to the torn piece of paper. That subway ride was like a small victory of mine, a small slice of independence I had greedily taken.

Lastly, there was an item that held no significant ties to memory. Rather, it served more as an enigma of my past life than a helpful clue.

A pearl ring.

I had been wearing it when I woke up to this life. The only thing I had on me other than the shirt on my back.

I had hoped it was some clue to the past, a trigger into the lost world of my thoughts like the other items. But no luck had come from it. It was just a stupid ring.

But I couldn't bring myself to let go of it, it was _truly_ the only thing I had of my past life. The one I didn't remember practically at all. Having snippets of family movie night, dysfunctional holiday dinners, and reckless vacationing didn't count as the ring did. There was nothing to grasp onto in those hazy memories. But the ring- it had so much potential to be a key to something real.

I simply didn't know what. But I didn't give up in believing that it could.

I slipped it on my right ring finger, the fit snug and perfect. It felt natural as if it were always meant to sit there. I rubbed over the silver band with my thumb, contemplating with sadness on what I was to do next.

I stuffed the things back into the chest, taking out one shirt from the pile and switching it out with the one I had on- a tattered maroon Henley- I had worn it to rags. The new shirt had a slash or two at the V-neck collar, but it was in otherwise perfect condition. The once dark black logo of ACDC had long since faded away on the front of the grey shirt, but it was still in better condition than the other ones I had. I slipped on the leather jacket I had nicked from a thrift store a few weeks ago.

With one last glance at the room behind me, I made my way back to the main building slowly, not quite ready to face the rest of my coven. I had to talk to Diego, but the pride swelling in my chest was something I didn't want to swallow. Not after the harsh berating I had given him earlier.

But as my gaze settled on the now extinguished furnace in the pit, the stench of burning venom now gone, I forced myself to. I needed to do it, I wasn't going to make it back. With a sigh I ascended the stairs, taking my time to make sure my approaching presence was known. I could hear the sudden sound of hushed curses and the bustling of the vampires above trying to form their line.

Opening the basement door, I threw on my best face of usual indifference, hiding away the vulnerability I felt in that moment. I took in the sight of the perfectly straight row of vampires, all varying in height but each stiff and perfectly placed in their form.

I had been a stickler for perfection. It only took a few limbs to be torn off for them to get it right in the beginning.

I walked over to the first in line, lowest in rank, meeting the male's eye evenly as I studied him. Jack. He faltered in his stare, the fear I had instilled him less than 24 hours ago still fresh in his mind. I grinned at the look in his eye, though it didn't entice any true thrill in me. I felt like a stranger in my own body as if the reality of the next 72 hours pressed on my shoulders like a ton of bricks. I couldn't manage to feel anything but the sheer indifference for what they did.

I moved on from Jack, making my way down the line slowly as I took in the many faces I had watched after all these months, many of which I didn't even know the name of. Just another reckless newborn who'd be replaced by a few new faces when they would inevitably misstep.

I only spared the effort in getting to know the top ranks of the coven, currently sitting at four including myself after the death of Noah, those who had survived the longest thus far. The youngest being four months, a scrawny brunette named Kristie. She caused trouble here and there with her little cronies, usually amongst the followers of the next oldest.

Raoul was a scoundrel, constantly stirring up trouble with his little group of devoted followers. The most foolish of newborns always took to following after him, and they were always to fall for the blame for any of his schemes. He had met many lost fights with me for all the nonsense he had started, but because of the favor Riley held for him, he never got off with more than a limb or two being taken away as punishment.

I frowned at the realization that I wouldn't get the chance to kill him if he messed up after tonight. That would fall to Diego, the last vampire standing at the end of the line.

As I came to stand before him I couldn't manage to keep the fake dark grin I had been holding. I let it fall into the frown that genuinely tugged at my lips. He wore a frown of his own, one that would forever be burned into my brain. I wanted to take my hands and force it up into a makeshift smile. It bothered me. But seeing the look in his eye, the stifled anger and bitterness he still held there for me, I backed away and turned to regard the rest of the group before I let it get under my skin.

If I lingered there with him any longer I wasn't going to be accountable for the fight I knew would ensue. I didn't want my last night to be spent making him hate me more. He'd have too much on his plate to be bothered with that resentment.

I was met by an array of eighteen pairs of eyes, colors ranging from dim reds to the darkest black, all waiting for my orders.

I evened my glare once again.

"As of tonight, you'll be following orders from someone else," I said, tone even and free of any emotion. I glanced to the dark-headed boy to the right of me, hoping to convey even the slightest bit of an apology in a milliseconds glance, before gesturing for him to step forward.

He furrowed his brow in confusion of where this was going, but complied anyway with the order, taking a step out from the line hesitantly.

"From here on out until ordered otherwise, Diego will be in charge."

Murmurs erupted from the gathered newborns, words of confusion and shock at the news filled the air before I cleared my throat in warning. Silence filled the room once again a moment later.

I gave them a stern look, the seriousness of the situation slowly soaking in as they realized I wasn't joking. I looked to Diego, the floor was now officially his.

Diego looked lost for words. A sheep surrounded by starved wolves.

He hadn't expected this. Not now.

I approached him again, for one last time. I rested my hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as I looked into his eyes deeply. Trying for the final time to tell him my apology. The look of confusion on his face faded into a sober one, before being replaced with a sad smile as he finally understood. He knew what I was going to do.

"Don't screw this up, D," I said, using the nickname the rest of the coven had taken to calling him. I had never used it, it had always felt wrong. But the look in his eye at my calling him that was worth it. He patted my shoulder back. Gripping it firmly. He raised a brow, the smile he so often wore now back again, even if it were for the briefest of moments.

"I won't. You'll be back in no time, Seph."

I wanted so badly to believe his words.

But they were too good to be true.

We both knew it.

* * *

It was a short run to the city of Port Angeles, the time between the distances being filled with the exhilaration of being able to run top speed for the first time, for as long as I wanted.

There was limited space to move about unseen in Seattle. But in the expansive lush forests of the state, there was an unlimited possibility.

I even scaled a tree in under a second, knocking it down with a punch as I jumped down from its peak. Just for the hell of it.

I'd never felt so alive.

It was half-past nine o'clock when I made it to the city center, walking along the main streets as I tried to assess my surroundings. Looking for the perfect place to feed.

I wandered around for a half-hour before stumbling upon a bustling bar along the harbor, the loud sounds of the live band playing 80's rock songs echoing through the streets. College kids and young adults flooded the place.

It was the perfect spot to find my next meal.

Glancing at my outfit, the tattered band tee, leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans and converse made me blend right in. My mouth pooled with venom at the jolt of excitement that ran down my spine at the hunt that laid ahead of me.

I got in the bar with zero hesitation from the bouncer. One flash of my bright and intoxicating smile had the poor guy waving the cover fee altogether, telling me it was "lady's night" and to enjoy myself. It didn't go unnoticed by the group of girls behind me in line as they scoffed when he charged them the full five-dollar cover.

I laughed in glee at the sight before me when I entered the packed bar.

The place was lit dimly, save for the glittering disco ball that hung over the crowded dance floor in front of the stage at the right of the room. A multicolored light hit the ball as it spun, sending all colors of the rainbow splashing across every surface. A set of pool tables were at the opposite corner, where the older crowd of young professionals unwound from their long days at the office.

The left side of the room was dedicated to the long bar, shelves of countless liquor bottles filling every inch of the wall behind the sticky wooden bar top. I eyed an opening at the end, where there was little focus and away from the dance floor. I took a seat, needing only to flash a smile at the middle-aged woman behind the bar for a martini to appear in front of me in a minute's time. Not that I could even drink it. I simply enjoyed the look of it in my hand.

The tricks and allure of vampires weren't effective on _just_ the opposite sex.

I enjoyed just sitting there for a bit, watching the scene of sloppy, drunk college kids trying to keep with the rhythm of Blue Suede's "Hooked on a Feeling." It was a hilarious sight.

My entertainment was somewhat short-lived, however, when my meal came strolling through the door.

I turned my attention back to the bartender as he came to take a seat next to me, the lingering of his eyes on my body not missed. I pretended to ponder deeply over my drink, dragging my finger lazily over the rim. I glanced at him, eyes hooded as I looked through my lashes into his stare.

He was middle-aged, maybe late 40s, and relatively handsome. Generic cheating husband looking to spend his days chasing women half his age, the ring on his finger clear as day. But he was what I was hoping for to come crawling into this place. A man of his age stuck out like a sore thumb in a college bar like this one, his intentions completely obvious as he hungrily eyeballed my much younger figure.

 _Pig._

"If you take a picture it'll last longer," I said, adding a flirty edge to my voice as I looked at him pointedly. Using the heightened traits and appearances that came with this life was almost instinctual, kicking into full gear when luring in prey. We were designed perfectly to ensnare the starstruck humans in to our traps.

"Maybe I should, such a pretty little girl like you only comes around once in a lifetime."

He fell so easily for it.

He smirked, shifting his body to move closer to me. He reached his hand out to graze my thigh, testing the waters with his advances until he took the hint I was willing to let his exploration continue.

His hand came to rest on my hip. I kept my grip tight on the still full martini in my hand, restraining the urge to rip out his jugular right here and now, the smell of his blood potent in the air as he became more excited by the second. I gave a teasing laugh.

"Well, if I hadn't already paid for this one, I would have asked you to buy me a drink," I said slyly, the smile I gave wasn't one of forced flirtation. It was one of the pure excitement and eagerness I felt at thinking of how close I was to drinking my fill. Oh, he'd certainly buy me a drink.

Simply not one of liquor.

He glanced around the room, looking to see if anyone was watching. He settled his perverted gaze back on my body again before speaking, not bothering to even hide his ogling.

"Why don't we get out of here? I'm sure I could do something really nice for you," he suggested, trying to attempt his best sexy voice. I would have grimaced. But I was too eager to get this show on the road.

He laid down a twenty on the bar to pay for the beer he didn't even touch, too entranced by the person next to him, before he led the way out of the place. He started to head back to the center of town, but I had other ideas. I hung back a step, glancing back at the docks down a block. He looked confused as to why I stopped.

"I have a better idea," I said mischievously, glancing back at the docks. I raised my brow, "How 'bout it _sailor?"_

He all but ran the block down to the water.

Now, this wasn't my usual cup of tea. Most commonly I would spend my hunts dumpster diving and waiting to catch the perfect prey in surprise, but that didn't mean I didn't like to have fun every once in a while. Testing just how strong the enhanced allure of vampires was to humans.

This was one of those instances.

I had to force myself from recoiling as he all but latched himself to my body, wasting no time in latching his scruffy face onto mine. I allowed the act for a moment, taking the distraction to listen in to my surroundings, ensuring we would be completely undisturbed before I went in for the kill.

I slowly made my way down his neck to the base, savoring the smell of the blood pumping through his veins fast and hot. It was simply too irresistible to wait any longer. With a grin and eager growl, I wrapped my hands around his neck, snapping the bones in under a second before he could process what was happening, and I craned his neck to the side as I bit into the skin there at the base. Greedily taking in the sweet nectar his life's blood provided.

And just as it began, it ended all too soon. I let the body fall limp to ground of the wooden docks as I wiped the spilled drops of blood from my lips. I released a satisfied sigh.

After the last twenty-four hours, I _really_ needed that.

I looked down to the corpse below me for a moment, studying the look of shock frozen forever on his stiff face, eyes still wide. I bent down, closing them before rifling through his pockets, finding what I looked for in the inside of his blazer.

A wallet full of cash.

I pocketed the money before placing the leather wallet back into the pocket. Scanning my surroundings, making sure once again that the coast was free, I threw the body into the water.

I left the docks with a full stomach and satisfied smirk plastered on my face.

I had the rest of the night to enjoy the small city. I didn't know what to see first.

So, I took to seeing it all.

Passing street after street, I enjoyed the simplicity of gazing into shop windows at the different displays. Toy shops, clothing boutiques, jewelry stores. They were all interesting to see, and it kept my mind from roaming to much darker things. I wanted to avoid those thoughts for as long as possible. I wasn't ready to face what was coming tomorrow. So, I kept window shopping through the town.

It was around midnight when I felt their presence behind me.

I had noticed them when turning a new block, the distinct lack of a pulse and smell sent my mind into a frenzy. There were vampires in Port Angeles. There were humans in the vicinity, leaving the bars along the street, so I had the main road to stick to without a confrontation. None of us would dare attack with witnesses around.

But as the main street began to clear the further down I walked, the greater my unease grew. What would happen when it was just the three of us alone?

 _Were they Cullens? Had I entered their lands without realizing it?_

I braced myself for the confrontation that would ensue in mere moments as I rounded the corner and into a dimly lit alleyway. Away from human eyes. They followed, coming to a stop at the mouth of the short and narrow passageway.

I had crouched into a defensive stance, the growl emitting from my chest releasing on instinct as I warned them to back away. If they came any closer I wasn't going to just sit back and take it.

I looked to the two, a male and female, both taking me off guard in appearance and body language. It made my apprehension spike, even more, when I noticed that their eyes matched mine- bright red.

Not yellow.

But what did that mean? There were more vampires outside our clan and the Cullens? I furrowed my brow at the thoughts, which was a mistake, as the male took this as a chance to speak. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

The male raised a hand in mock surrender, both placing their hands' palms up in front of them for me to see- they posed no threat. The monster inside me relaxed a bit at that like it was a universal sign for "okay, they're cool". I shook my head, returning to my crouch. No thank you. I didn't trust it one bit, even as my instincts told me otherwise. I couldn't risk it.

Maybe they had some hidden abilities like the Cullens that made a person let their guard down. Or something crazy like that. It sounded about right.

"Hey now, we didn't mean to scare you," the man said slowly, calmly. I scowled deeper, narrowing my eyes as I ground my teeth in irritation.

"Then why approach me at all?" I bit out, mustering the best warning tone I could. I instantly regretted wearing my leather jacket, itching to show off my scars. They were meant to be used in these exact situations. I was not one to be messed with, and I wanted them to know it.

"We were simply passing through the area when we caught your scent. We figured we should check it out."

It was the woman who spoke this time, daring a step forward as she spoke. She made sure to keep her hands out in front of her. There was a look in her eye that made me feel weird, something about it was similar to the way that Diego had looked at me on many occasions. But she didn't know me, how could she feel anything close to kindness towards me?

I rolled my eyes. Lies. why would any remotely sound-minded vampire think it a good idea to go seek another one out? Bad idea. There was something else motivating them, I could feel it.

"Don't bother lying. I'm not really in the mood for reindeer games," I bit out, unable to help the sarcasm that seeped through my voice. I was becoming more on edge with every moment that passed.

That earned a laugh from the male, the calm on his face shifting to one of pure mirth. I scowled further. I wasn't joking. The woman next to him cracked a smile too, eyes shining in her silent humor as she dared yet another step forward. He followed suit after her.

"Look, doll. If I wanted to hurt 'cha, I would have by now," he said, the humor he felt ringing through his words as he laughed them out.

I frowned, shifting my stance to a more relaxed one as his words soaked in. Perhaps he was being truthful, at least somewhat. I couldn't deny my own curiosity about the pair, having never met others like myself outside my coven. Questions burned at my mind the longer I thought about it. Maybe they knew the Cullens, or at least something useful I didn't know already.

We stood there in silence for a moment longer as I turned the decisions over in my head before finally relaxing my stance completely, standing upright. Taking care to mimic what they did, keeping my hands out in front of me to show I wasn't a threat. Or that I wasn't going to attack first anyway.

A smug smile tugged at the male's lips as I finally relaxed. He moved forward with the woman close by his side. I noticed the way she was tucked behind him, even if only slightly, her body moving perfectly in step with his as they approached. The strange behavior didn't go unnoticed.

Eventually, we were face to face, a good yard between us remained by the time I had fully relaxed, the pair coming to a halt in front of me. I studied them closely. The male was tall, with a muscular build. His deep-set red eyes were the stand out feature of his pale face, a crown of sandy hair covered his head in a short fashion.

The woman beside him was petite in size, her features clearly of beauty from even before her change, the venom only enhancing them more. She had large, doe-like eyes that made her small form look like she was almost glowing. Her dark brown hair was cut into a blunt bob, meeting her shoulders in light waves.

Perhaps the feature that was most noticeable to me was the age that shown clearly through their red eyes, their confidence and body language another factor in confirming that maturity. They had been around for a very long time, they knew what they were doing. I shifted awkwardly in my place, the fact unsettling to me as they studied me closely with their critical eyes.

The woman spoke again, finally breaking the stiff silence. An introduction.

"My name's Charlotte," she said sweetly, the twang of her voice made the melodic sound come out even more beautifully as if she were singing every word. I had noticed the accent before, the southern twang far heavier in the male next to her. She nodded to him, "This is Peter." He gave a wink and wiggle of the eyebrows in greeting.

It was hard not to crack a small grin.

I hesitated in my own introduction, though. How much did I need to tell them? Riley hadn't prepared me for this.

I managed a small nod, allowing the small amused smile to linger on my lips a bit longer, "Persephone."

The most amused look washed over Peter's face. He looked as if he were holding in the largest laugh like an inside joke had been told but the only one who knew it was him. "No shit you don't say"

The confusion at his reaction was clear on both Charlotte and I's faces. But he gave no further explanation, simply shrugging it off like it wasn't important. If you didn't get it, you just didn't get it.

"Look, I think it's fair that we don't beat around the bush here. We scented your presence in the city a few hours ago and decided to check it out, but we also have some information you might be interested in learning," he said, giving me an even look, the humorous tone taking on a sincerer one. Like it was of great importance that I go with them, hear whatever they had to say.

They knew something I didn't. The curiosity gnawed at me.

 _Did they know something about the Cullens?_

I narrowed my eyes at him, looking for any sign of deception in him or Charlotte. They both wore only looks of sincerity and slight concern in turn.

I was either an idiot or simply reckless with the threat of my agenda looming over me. I was willing to do just about anything. I was going to die anyway.

Why not test fate further?

So, I accepted their offer. As shady as it was. But there was one condition they had to agree to.

"Not here, I want this to be discussed somewhere more visible," I said, receiving nods of understanding and acceptance of my conditions. We strode down another block to a late-night diner, the place nearly empty save for two truckers sitting at the bar.

We slid into a booth in the back corner, ordering only coffee to keep the facade that we were just normal people meeting up for coffee. It was a tense ten minutes between our agreement and settling in, the waitress setting down the piping mugs of hot joe on the table. As she left us, Peter spoke first when he was sure she was out of earshot.

Nothing could have prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth.

"So, we know what you're up to," he said, mindlessly fiddling with the drink in his hands as he spoke. His tone matter of fact and free of bullshit as he eyed me.

I blanched at him, eyes darting between the two across the booth from me as I stiffened in shock. How could they possibly know? I tried to play it off the best I could, but my flinch had already given me away, red-handed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, clearing my throat as I tried to rid my voice of the uneasiness lodged in it. It didn't help at all.

He gave me a pointed look, one that said _seriously?_ He cocked a brow.

"Are you sure about that, Hun?" He asked incredulously, not buying it for a second. I didn't offer another word though, it wasn't a smart idea to run my mouth just yet. I wanted to see just how much they knew. Charlotte rolled her eyes before elbowing Peter in the ribs, earning a faux "ouch" from him as he flinched away from her touch.

"Ugh, just get on with it already," she sighed exasperatedly, though a small teasing smile graced her lips. I grinned at the exchange, stifling my laughter. They were quite a funny pair when you set aside the fact they were dangerous vampires. Peter rolled his eyes back at her as if they were a pair of five-year-olds bickering. He flicked his wrist at her, shooing her away.

"Okay, fine," he said before looking back at me with the most serious look I had seen on his face thus far. The light and humorous look gone from his eyes with just a flick of a switch. It was odd how easily they made me forget what they were, what I was, with the carefree way they acted. He continued, voice even and straight to the point, "I'll just cut to the chase, then.

We know what you're up to, where you're going. I won't go into all the boring details of exactly _how_ we know, we just do. And let me just say that it is a _terrible_ idea," he deadpanned, shaking his head eagerly. I could only offer a blink in response to such a revelation. What the hell? How was that possible?

Before I could ask any of the many thoughts bubbling in my mind, he continued.

"First of all, you've been severely misled," he said, voice going back to its more even and casual tone. The point confused me further, how could he know so much about me? The thought occurred to me that maybe, like the yellow eyes, he had a gift of foresight. It sent a chill down my spine. I managed to get a word in.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you _think_ you know about me, or what I'm doing but I'm sure you're _very_ wrong. You don't know me, how could you possibly expect me to believe you," I said, flabbergasted as I looked between the two of them. Eyes wide in my disbelief in confusion. I felt a knot of emotion bubble in my chest, the desire to become defensive and lash out against the pair was inching to get to the forefront of my mind.

Charlotte noticed my patience wearing thin, taking this as a chance to lay her right arm across the tabletop, her eyes never leaving mine. She raised a brow in a challenge to my words.

"You want some proof?" she said quietly, before pushing back the sleeve of her denim jacket up to the middle of her forearm, exposing her pale wrist.

Her mangled, scar-ridden wrist.

I stared openly, wide-eyed in disbelief at the sight before me. I couldn't take my eyes off the scars, the ones that matched my own. Peter also lifted his arm to lay it like Charlotte's was, lifting his own sleeve up to reveal his wrist, too. The marble skin was in a similar mangled state as his partners.

I took the information in, glancing down then at my own hand clutching the mug of coffee. After a second of hesitation, I pushed back my own sleeve, revealing the scattered, shiny crescent moons that littered the appendage. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth from the heavy emotions I was now feeling.

My pleading look was all Peter needed to continue. I believed him now.

"I don't know what all you have been told about our kind, but I assure you. It was purposefully lied about," he said, tone sober and edging on a dark note. Something hazy swam in his eyes as he looked practically through me, but I knew that he was recalling something dark in his mind. A dark memory.

His grinning lips had turned to a deep-set scowl as he continued, "I want to make sure you know the truth, if anything. There's no use being kept in the dark, it will only get you killed running around naively." He spared a glance at Charlotte, her eyes swimming with a similar haze as she smiled sadly at him, gripping his hand in her own tightly.

I contemplated his offer, the valuable information he promised laid out before me. Did I take it, and believe it word for word? Or did I leave then and there?

My curiosity got the worst of me, the similarities I saw in myself and the pair stirring something in my gut. Telling me to take their offer.

So, I did.

We exchanged words back and forth for what felt like hours, me giving them what information I had been taught of our kind- the need for blood to survive, the way our strength faded as we grew older, the deathly effects of sunlight- and as I ran through the list they would critique each one, giving their own experiences and knowledge on them if incorrect. They had even confessed to their similar upbringings, not going into detail much, but making sure to stress that it was not a life that all of our kind behaved like. Most were nomads, like themselves, as they had explained.

My fear of the sun sent Peter into a cackling fit, the sheer hilarity at my words shining brightly in his eyes as he took a while to calm down enough to talk.

"No, darlin'. Trust me, when you step out into the sun you'll only _wish_ it would kill you," he laughed, eyes crinkled in his mirth as he waved off my words. He backtracked a bit, adding in, "Well, maybe not. All the girls seem to like what it does. Us guys, not so much."

Charlotte giggled at the words, nodding in agreement. I didn't get it, the joke lost on me, but their laughter was infectious. I gave a small smile of my own.

We had talked about every possible fact of what it meant to be a vampire- the science and theory behind the functions of our enhanced bodies- but there was still much we all had avoided. It was like the big elephant in the room, the air stuffy and thick from skirting around it. I knew they were waiting for me to bring it up.

It was a private coven matter I was speaking of, after all. What if I blew the cover? But the thoughts passed quickly as I realized- _fuck_ the cover. I had been lied to, manipulated. And I had let it happen. Deep down there had always been an inkling of suspicion, one that I had always squashed down as quickly as it surfaced. I had been living in a minefield of ticking time bombs, the slightest sense of doubt in my purpose would have gotten me killed. I had known that.

So, I had kept silent. Willingly ignorant.

But I didn't want that anymore. Not with all the newly revealed truths eating away at me.

I fingered the rim of the white mug, gazing deeply into the brown liquid within as I spoke, not wanting to lose the courage I had built to bring it up. My voice was quiet, low enough that only a vampire of our hearing ability could pick up the sound.

"You said you knew what I was 'up to.' And _where_ I was going," I hesitated in continuing, the territory touchy for me. I felt they were bluffing, and I hoped I would catch them in their lie. I glanced at the pair now, both looking at me attentively, hanging on to each word. With Charlotte's nod of encouragement to continue, I spoke again.

"If what you claim is true- that you know- why do you think it is such a terrible idea?" I asked, my brows knit in my confusion. To be honest, I didn't even know if I wanted to go to Forks anymore. I was still sorting through my feelings about Riley and the lies he had told. If so much of what I thought I knew was false, was all of it? Even the story about his coven being destroyed?

He sighed, contemplating for a moment. Thinking how to best go about this. How much he should say. Finally, he looked at me, dead in the eye.

"You're going to go stir up trouble with the Cullens," he said, matter-of-factly, like it was as simple as saying the sky was blue.

And there it was- he nailed it on the head.

A breath of air caught in my throat, confirmation enough that he indeed knew my plans. He knew too much, too much for him to be bluffing. His presence here wasn't a coincidence. It was enough to confirm for me that, indeed, things with Riley were officially over. As far as I was concerned.

 _What will I do now?_ I thought, the fact that I was now on my own, alone in the world fell upon me like a ton of bricks. Everything I knew had been swept out from under me.

But he didn't stop there with his conversation, only grinning further as he knew he had me pinned.

"That little mission wouldn't end well for you, trust me. But not because they would viciously attack you, no, quite the contrary."

I looked at him puzzled, the shock at the extent of their knowledge still fresh in my mind, now muddled with the confusion at what he meant by that statement. I still hadn't gotten over the worry from my new status as _alone,_ I couldn't process it all.

First, he said the sun doesn't fry us, now he wanted me to believe that the yellow-eyed vampires weren't dangerous? I frowned deeper. He held back a laugh at the expression on my face, the amusement clear in his eyes. He loved to burst bubbles.

"The Cullens live a life very... different from most of our kind, one that prevents them from doing such heinous things like killing you on the spot. Things that, naturally, vampires would never do. Everything from their social behaviors to the way which they feed is different. Abnormal.

So, while they wouldn't slaughter you without a second's thought, they would still be very wary of your presence. Their unique talents, ones I'm sure you're aware of, grant them an insight that I'm sure has already prepared them for your arrival."

I was confused even further if that were even possible. I slumped back into the booth, my posture slouched as I sat there mulling over the riddled words of Peter. Dumbfounded.

I couldn't decide if he made me more afraid of the coven of strange vampires in Forks, or if I was comforted by the idea that they weren't hostile. But the fact that he said they already _knew_ about me coming?

I wasn't going to go there anymore, not with the intervention taking place before me. Would they come after me still, even if I decided not to go?

I was lost, for the first time in my life. I didn't know what to do.

"Hold the phone- I'm so confused now. Do they know about me? But after what you've told me tonight, I don't even think I want to go! I have no purpose to anymore! Are they still going to come after me if I don't go?

You just laid out tons of information that all but swiped me clean of everything I thought I knew. But apparently, it was all a lie. My very _existence_ is a lie if your words are true. What am I supposed to do now if that's the case? I have nothing, I _am_ nothing. Am I just supposed to aimlessly wander the Earth for an eternity?" I all but yelled hysterically, feeling out of control of my body. Just as my life was now, out of my control.

Peter just grinned. The look of amusement on Charlotte's face didn't go unnoticed, either.

"It's simple. Do what you were originally set out to do, only don't spy on them and do all the other nonsense you were. Basically, just go down there. See what's up. They'll come to you."

"What the _fuck_ does that even mean? Why the _Hell_ would I do that? Enough with the cryptic shit!" I growled at him that time, eyes ablaze with the fury boiling my undead heart. My fingers dug tightly into the wooden table. I could hear the dark wood begin to splinter under the unrelenting pressure I was applying. He was being no help!

The pair shared a glance for a moment before Peter spoke again. It irritated me, the obviousness that they knew something I didn't. Something they didn't want me to know, even though they had so willingly given me information up until now. Why not whatever they were hiding?

Were they going to just up and leave me in shambles, after destroying the world I thought I knew? Peter then gave a small, sad smile. The look didn't reach his eyes. They still bore the irritating twinkle of " _I know something you don't."_ I wanted to poke them out with a stick, it pissed me off.

"I'm not telling you what you should do. I don't work that way. I'm just giving you some suggestions, a little nudge in the right direction if you choose to believe me. Which, I highly suggest you do. I tend to know my shit pretty well," he smirked at his last words, the glimmer in his eyes all but growing brighter.

"If you trust my word enough to believe everything I've said before, you could take a leap of faith and trust me with this now. All you have to do is try. It's not like they'd kill you. At least, not on purpose," he said, eying me with that irritating look. The shit-eating grin plastered on his smug face. I rolled my eyes. But I listened.

"You'll thank me later. I can promise you that for sure, damn straight."

I huffed then, my last and poorest effort to argue anymore. I was spent. Emotionally and mentally. I had a lot on my mind, a lot of new thoughts and emotions I was feeling, things I had never encountered before. It was weird to think on my own. To stray from the narrow path I had been stuck on for the past year.

It irritated me that I liked it.

Finally, after minutes of us sitting there in silence as the pair waited for me to make up my mind, I sat up, propping my elbows on the table as I laid my chin in my hand. I looked between the two critically, one last time before sighing.

"Fine. But if I get shred to pieces and blown to bits, I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

The peals of their laughter still rung in my ears hours after we had parted ways as they left to continue their journey north, myself heading south once again.

I didn't know what I was doing, hell, I wasn't even sure I trusted their words completely. They could have been sending me to my ultimate death, I didn't just the fact that they had approached me, unafraid and more civil than any vampire I had met, made me believe. Even if it was in the tiniest bit.

They gave me hope, for the first time in my life.

It was enough, for now.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to say how grateful I am for the response I have gotten so far! It means **so** much to hear your thoughts, and I would love to hear what you think of the journey our main character is about to embark on! Persephone is such a complex character, with so many layers and has so much to learn about herself and the decisions she will have to make on who she wants to be. What are your thoughts? Where should her story go from here? I'd love to hear your guesses and thoughts!


	5. Five

Chapter Five:

 **Fear the Reaper**

* * *

It was an hour until sunrise when I had finally made it to the outskirts of the tiny town of Forks, having decided to stay back a few miles within the deep forest of the Olympic National Park. I still wasn't sure what I was walking into, or if I even wanted to follow through with the plan at all.

For all I knew, it could be a death trap.

But at the same time, the odd feeling the pair of nomads had left me with still clung heavily on my shoulders, and in a seemingly good way. I knew it meant that I had trust in them, something I had never felt before in this life.

And it scared the shit out of me.

Though I knew I trusted their word on many things, there was still one thing, in particular, I wanted to test out first. Something that I still couldn't believe, and knew I just had to see it out for myself. If they had told the truth about it, then surely everything else they said was true too.

I wanted to see if vampires burned in the sunlight.

So, that was how I found myself during the early hours of that morning, pacing back and forth safe within the shadows of a cave tucked beneath the side of a mountain as I psyched myself into testing the theory. The instinctual fear of burning to a crisp was overpowering my curiosity. What if I burned? Would it be instant? Slow, and painful?

But the opposite question plagued me even deeper - What if it didn't kill me?

The sun had long already risen, the impossibly tall cedar trees casting beautiful streams of light across the forest floor, the lush vegetation washed in hues of red and orange. It was beautiful to behold from within the mouth of the cave, a sight I had shied away from over the past year in fear of the horrors my creator had told me. I was eager to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, something I wasn't even sure my cold body could feel, but I wanted to at least try it.

Peter had sworn, laughed at my disbelief even, that I would be fine stepping out in the daylight as if I were the only idiot in the world who didn't know such an obvious fact. I could hear him in the back of my mind, taunting me to do it.

 _Don't be a wuss. Just do it._

I slowly made my way to the edge of the cave's shadow, my feet stopping a mere inch from where the darkness ended and the light began. I closed my eyes, letting go a shaky breath. I ran my finger across the pearl ring, trying to find comfort in the object.

I had to do this, there was no getting around it. I wanted so badly to prove that there was hope.

And without another thought, before I talked myself out of it once more, I propelled myself out into the daylight, the sudden speed of my step sending fallen leaves stirring across the forest floor before I skidded to a stop several yards away from the cave.

I stood there, completely still. And I waited. Waited for the pain to overtake me, turning my flesh to ash.

But the pain never came.

There wasn't a word to describe it, the feeling of the sun on my pale skin. I relished in the moment, taking in the peace I felt. I didn't dare open my eyes, not for a long moment out of fear that once I did, this dream would end.

I let out a choked laugh, the sheer disbelief of what I was experiencing causing a grin to spread wide on my face. I couldn't believe it. I peeked open an eye, then the other after a second of standing there on the forest floor, a ray of sunlight beaming down on me from the canopy above.

I was thrilled as I took in the forest around me, the beauty of the natural world a stark contrast to the dark, shadowed world of the bustling city I had been raised in.

But my excitement came to a sudden halt when I caught a glimpse of something shimmering at my side.

I spun instantly, suddenly on alert.

 _What was that?_

I glanced over my shoulder in panic, my instincts going haywire as my mind began to fog.

 _There it was again!_

Again, I spun, the shine of something odd caught in my peripherals once more.

It wasn't until I crouched down into a defensive position, my hand splayed out below me that it hit me. My fear was instantly washed away with confusion.

It was my hand. It was.. glowing?

I brought it closer to my face, flipping it over as I watched the strange phenomena happen before my eyes.

No, I was shimmering. Depending on the way the sunlight hit my skin, the pattern and direction of the light reflecting off the hard surface changed. I was mesmerized.

Then I remembered what Peter had said, " _Trust me, when you step out into the sun you'll only wish it would kill you," he had laughed, eyes crinkled in his mirth as he waved off my words. He backtracked a bit, adding in, "Well, maybe not. All the girls seem to like what it does. Us guys, not so much."_

I was a walking, talking disco ball.

I fell into a fit of laughter then, the ridiculousness of it all crashing down on me. Of all the things sunlight could do to us, this was what happened?

I stayed there in the sunlight, simply soaking up the glorious rays for what felt like forever, but in reality, was only a short while. That stretched moment of time had gone sour, as the day's revelations made me realize a lot of things that I had avoided thinking about.

For starters, Peter had been right. And truthful. Secondly, that meant I had been clearly lied to. And if this was one of the things I had been kept in the dark about, his second in command, what other parts of this life were I manipulated into not knowing about?

It made my venom boil in anger, the betrayal I felt was still hard to process, and I knew it wasn't something I was going to get over easily or quickly. The scars a constant reminder of what I was, what I was created to do. Or rather, the lack thereof.

Hell, I didn't even know what my _true_ purpose was. I had to assume every story, every mission I had been commanded to do was a lie. What had really happened to Riley that led to him wanting to target the Cullens? Did anything even happen at all?

I had to know the truth, I needed answers.

I wanted my revenge. I wanted Riley's head on a platter for what he put me through, for what he put all of us through.

And there was only one place I had any hope of getting that information from. If Riley was a crook and a lying devil, then that made the Cullens my closest thing to being the exact opposite. My saving grace.

Maybe they were just as bad as the coven I had left behind in Seattle, but maybe they weren't.

The weight of the unknown of what I was going into completely unsettled me.

But I knew I had to do it. It was my only option.

I was going to walk into the lion's den, even if it killed me.

Because if it didn't...

Riley better _run._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The suffocating tension that had fallen over the Cullen home those few days ago had yet to diminish, the members of the family feeling as though they were all but choking on it. The slightest movement of the seer had their heads turning, watching her closely in case she saw something new, something hopeful.

Or something else that was horribly wrong.

Their mind-reading brother did little to lessen their fears either; the threat upon his beloved, Bella, had taken over his mind completely as he obsessed over what to do about the threat looming over them.

Alice had seen something that night, something completely unexpected. Who could possibly be after them? Let alone Bella, a simple human girl?

The solid details of the vision were few and far between, but there was one image that was clear as day. Unmistakable.

 _Snow was blanketing the ground in soft billows of pure white, the crystalized water beautiful in its totality as it covered every inch of the mountain's surface. Trees with evergreen branches laden heavy with snow peppered the clearing, hiding the small area from the ground below. But suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the blinding white snow was soaked- ruined- with a flowing crimson river._

 _A body lay at the center, one unmistakable in appearance, the once flowing and beautiful chestnut hair of the girl matted with the blood, her pale face whiter than ever before as her life-force drained from her. Looming over was a man, a vampire. His face blurred but haunting, he had been the one to do it. He had killed Bella Swan. His companion, a single figure hidden amongst the tall trees emerged then, racing forward at an impossible speed to tackle the demon in the clearing._

 _But they were too late; a flurry of gold and a piercing scream echoed, so loud as if it would have been heard around the world before total darkness overcame the haunting scene._

 _Suddenly the world blurred, shifting and morphing into a different world- a different season. A land that was familiar, but changing. It was the same vampire from the clearing, the one that had hidden amongst the pines. They were alone, navigating through the lush forest of the land, stopping and stumbling every few miles, as if they were contemplating something._ _Making a decision._

 _It became clear that this event was before the horrific night on the mountain, the weather much warmer, the trees still full in their liveliness. The warm colors contrasting hauntingly against the pallor of the girl's body as she made hast in her journey._

 _A mission._

 _One that, no doubt, would lead to the untimely death of Edward's human girl._

 _The girl came to a stop once reaching the edge of the wood, abruptly stilling as she took in the world around her- assessing. Taking in every detail._

 _The familiarity of the scene finally came together, recognizable- the shrubbery and tall, strong cedars dotted the same forest that the family entered nearly every single day._

 _The girl was waiting, watching the home of the Cullen family._

 _A spy._

The second half of her vision had worried her and had become the focal point of the message for everyone who heard it. The vampire that was to see them- Edward was adamant on saying that it was a Volturi spy- was their biggest threat.

If they were involved with the vampire on the mountain, they were just as likely to do the deed as well, he had rationalized. The family all agreed to the theory, even their parents reluctantly agreed. They had little else to go off of. They had no other sibilance to an enemy or any coven that wanted to do them harm.

They braced themselves for the stranger's arrival- Alice had seen it would be the midmorning of the coming Saturday. Everyone, even Rosalie, worked to form a strategy to ambush- or perhaps, at the least, confront the stranger about the meaning of their presence.

Nothing meant more to them than the safety of their family, and they would do whatever it took to keep that family alive.

They had misstepped with James, they wouldn't do it again.

So that was how they found themselves, early that Saturday morning, grouped into the large living room on the ground floor of the family home.

Edward hadn't let Bella out of his sight since the vision, his worry sending everyone else further on edge. Many argued that it wasn't the best idea, but he insisted. He wasn't there to protect her when James took her. He wasn't going to mess that up again, he rationalized.

No one could argue against that point.

It was like that they sat, none daring to move as the silence weighed over them like a heavy cloud, watching as the clock ticked away. Closer and closer to the arrival of the newcomer.

Alice had been in a state of complete unrest those few days, her mate unsuccessful in his attempts to lessen her stress and burden of sight. He could only give her the comfort of his touch, wrapping his arms tightly around her petite form in his embrace as they sat on one of the grey couches with the rest of their family.

Edward and Bella sat next to them, Bella's earlier attempts at making small talk had dwindled to silence, the mood was simply too dim to carry a conversation for her sake. They were worried, afraid. It was no use hiding it from her simply to make her comfortable. Esme had brought her tea and biscuits for her to eat breakfast, and as an excuse to busy herself in the nervous mood she was in. Carlisle sat alongside his wife, gently holding her hand in his reassurance.

Rosalie was the worst off out of any of them in dealing with the whole ordeal, her mood sour from the very beginning when Edward had helped Alice explain what she had seen. She had immediately called for the hunting down of the spy that would enter their territory, her fierce devotion to keeping the family safe was one that burned deep within her- she'd rip the vampire limb from limb if she had to.

Though Emmett would never let her even dream of getting close enough to even attempt to touch the stranger.

So, there she stood by the window overlooking the vast backyard- as if glaring holes into the woods where Alice said they would emerge- simmering in her anger. Emmett had given up on trying to coax his mate into sitting down with him, sprawling out on one of the small plush leather armchairs.

This left the one remaining member of their coven, sitting quietly in his lonesome across from his much larger and burly brother. The empath had suffered the greatest during those few days, every surge of emotion from the moment Alice had dropped the flower vase his mind had been in a constant state of a figurative headache. If vampires could even get them.

He had tried to reign in the emotions around him, the initial panic of the situation had caused a fog to cover all of their minds, and he had absorbed most of the chaos, but there was still only so much that could be done to handle the intense emotions of seven other vampires. So after the first night, he had resigned to taking a backseat to the situation, offering his experience and knowledge of handling strategic offensives against the newcomer. Other than that, he stayed silent, preferring to observe and listen.

He trusted Alice and her vision, she would know how to handle the situation when it happened. And he would be there to help, as would the rest of their coven. So, he sat there, gauging the emotions of the room, doing the best he could to keep everyone as close to calm as he could, putting extra emphasis on helping Bella, her anxiousness making her heartbeat dangerously fast.

He'd prefer to not have to think about wanting to kill her during a time like this. It would be highly inappropriate.

It was an hour past sunrise- at the half an hour mark of the vampire's arrival- when Alice began to stir, her movements sharp and full of her nerves as the anticipated event drew near. Suddenly, it was like the room was a live nerve, wired with nervous energy.

Jasper's steady flow of calm did little to lessen the panic in the room.

Everyone had their eyes on Alice, waiting for her to give the go-ahead for them to make their way outside. But as soon as she went to stand up, she faltered.

Her eyes glazed over like she had left this world and entered another, completely unknown to anyone else.

Edward glared daggers at his pixie-like sister as he clung to every thought he read in her mind, both of their faces unreadable. Everyone watched them, waiting for the smallest sign of emotion.

Suddenly Edward stood- his movement so abrupt it scared Bella, sending her scrunching back into the sofa- and he growled at his sister. No one dared move as they watched the exchange, afraid and confused about what was he possibly saw.

Alice had yet to return to reality, her face blank in her daze.

When she did a moment later, she had a strange look in her eye, her lips inching in the slightest upwards in a small grin. She looked at Edward, raising a brow as her small grin turned into an even larger smile as she became more rooted in reality, what she had seen making more and more sense to her. She stood then, a bounce to her toes as she dragged her mate to stand with her.

The rest of the family exchanged looks of confusion, oblivious to what was happening. Edward was staring daggers at Alice, his hands in tight fists at his side as he visibly vibrated in his concealed anger.

Jasper sat up a bit, focusing now on what exactly had shifted between the two talented siblings, his own confusion at the situation made him curious. And also wanting to prevent any breakout of a fight should Edward's mood go even further south. He was in a full rage.

"Alice, that-" Edward said, barely managing to keep his voice even, his words almost a growl, "That _can_ 't be right."

The collective confusion of everyone else skyrocketed as they looked to Alice, wondering what she could have possibly seen. Her expression did little to quell the feeling though, as her look of sheer joy was the exact opposite of what they expected to see when dark events were just over the horizon.

She bounced on her toes happily, the grin on her face looking as though it would splinter her jaw in half it was so large; her movement like that of a hummingbird moving a million times a second. She let out a tickled laugh.

"Edward, I know what I saw. You saw it too!" she exclaimed happily, though her words only sent his scowl deeper on his face.

Bella tentatively reached her hand upwards to her boyfriend's, gently taking his in her own in an attempt to comfort him. He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself, he stroked her hand lightly with his thumb as he looked down to her. The hash lines on his face subsiding into a grim frown.

"Alice.. saw something new, about the stranger that is coming here today," he said slowly, trying to piece together what he saw in his sister's mind, the vision was the last thing he had wanted to come from this situation. He spared the quickest glance to his older brother, so quick that it went _mostly_ unnoticed by the others in the room, before glancing back to Bella. He opened his mouth to continue but Alice had enough of his dramatics, cutting him off.

"They're not what we think!" she exclaimed happily, beating Edward to the punch, her joy was like a contrast of night and day with the rest of the room. They looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

Rosalie turned from the window completely then, taking a step towards them, her eyes glowering with her own anger and frustration. She studied the giddy pixie for a moment. "What do you _mean_ not what we think?"

Alice scoffed as if it were the dumbest thing to ask. As if everyone were in the loop.

"There isn't much time now, she'll arrive any second. But, oh! I just can't wait!" She answered excitedly, and simply took her mate's hand in her own and strutted out of the room, leading the way out into the back lawn. No one had a choice but to simply follow, reluctantly. They were all confused, more so now than ever.

But they knew Alice to never be wrong, so they went with her word. No matter how odd it might be in the moment.

They all walked to the outskirts of the main property, stopping only a few yards from the tree line, where Alice said the vampire would appear. They had discussed at great length of how they would position themselves, a neat curved half-circle with each pair tucked close together, Bella strategically placed behind them all, her safety the number one priority. If they wanted to get to her, they'd have to take down the entire coven first.

Alice stood to the left side with her mate, tightly tucked under his arm as she rested her head on his broad chest, a happy grin on her face. She looked to the others, making sure all was right according to their plans.

"Remember, _don't_ make any quick movements or threatening body language. Be very cautious of how you present yourself. And _always_ have your hands displayed to where they're visible," she hastily reminded them. And just like that, they fell back into their silence, the uneasiness and anticipation from before crept back over them all as they stood there, waiting.

It was completely silent for a few minutes longer before Edward announced the newcomer's presence with a nod of his head in the direction they were coming. All eyes zeroed in on the spot where he had gestured, exactly where Alice had said they would be.

To the human ear, there was nothing to be heard, Bella oblivious to what was happening or where they would turn up, but the rest of the group could hear them now, the distant rustling of branches and trees snapping under quick feet fast approaching. The sound grew louder as they neared, before slowing suddenly, the proximity to the tree-line close enough to where they decided to cautiously walk at a human pace. Each step calculated.

Shoulders were squared, positions locked in place as they waited for the moment the foreign face would emerge from the shadows.

Alice gave a glance to Edward then, a message passed between the two before he then looked to his adoptive father, Carlisle giving a nod in understanding. They had discussed this ahead of time.

The newcomer was waiting, watching from their hidden place amongst the foliage. Edward could hear their thoughts at this range, as could Jasper feel their emotions. They were curious, worried. Wondering if this was a trap.

They would have to coax the vampire out of hiding.

"Please, come out. We mean you no harm," the leader of their coven said softly, his voice not needing to be raised thanks to their advanced hearing. Edward gave him a nod to keep going, the vampire becoming more relaxed by the moment.

Carlisle took a small step forward, differentiating himself from the others, his hands carefully displayed outwards by his sides as he continued. "I am sure you have many questions for us. If you come out perhaps we could discuss them in a civil manner."

There was a long pause, the options being weighed by the hidden vampire, before finally there was more rustling. Edward stiffened, tightening his hold on Bella, pushing her further behind his tall form. The vampire slowly made their way through the remaining tall shrubbery before finally emerging from the darkness and into the open yard.

No one dared move as they studied the vampire, as she studied them right back.

She took in the nine figures before her, each standing still in their tightly held circle. She had learned a long time ago to keep her own hands open before her, her movements slow and steady as she approached. She still wasn't completely sure if this was a trap or not, but if she were going to find out, she had to do her best to not seem like a threat. But the color of their eyes was striking, the gold she had thought to be just another lie was true. It stunned her.

She stopped just outside the forest's edge, a defensive decision, in case she needed to flee if they decided to attack.

Her eyes went directly to the largest of the group, her most likely threat, the burly male to the farthest right. He was taller than the others, his figure bulked with muscle that no doubt provided him with additional strength. His face threw her off. His face was just as rugged as the rest of his body, carved with sharp-angles and a strong jaw. But his eyes, they gave his facade completely away.

He was a threat, no doubt. But not the greatest. She noted that even though he had great strength, he would have to catch her first to do any damage. He would be much slower than the others.

She looked to the next in line, the female tucked under the behemoth of a man, though she was clearly fighting to hold her own ground without his protection. She was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, the golden perfect curls of her hair cascading down her shoulders shined bright in the sunlight. She met the woman's haughty gaze, fighting the urge to give her a scowl back, instead noting the woman's effort to put on a threatening front. She was one to watch, her body language much more threatening than the others. But there was no telling if it was all bark and no bite.

Her eyes landed next on who she assumed the be the leader of the coven, the man who had spoken, standing further out from the line than the others. He was quite young, his white-blond hair combed back neatly and his dress much like that of a professional, which perplexed her. Why would he need to dress like so? His soft voice matched his demeanor, his body most relaxed compared to those around him, his face was a portrayal of pure calm, a small smile on his lips as he returned her look. He was patient, something that was more unsettling to her than the angry blonde from before, and she quickly moved on to the next person, eager to shake the feeling.

The girl had no other word to describe the woman next to the coven leader than as _warm._ She was even softer and open in her body language than the man had been, the two's hands wound tightly between them, and the girl came up short of an explanation for how the pair could possibly be so composed. They had to be good actors, she thought. Her decision to wear her hair down before approaching the property to cover her neck and chest didn't cover all her scars, few were still visible even with her jacket and tattered blue jeans covering most of her limbs.

And it only took one or two to provoke another vampire's instincts.

Like in the next vampire, the male with the wild brown hair standing in the center of the circle was the most disturbed by her presence, his eyes had never left her face since she emerged from the wood. She had been aware of the sheer anxiety he gave off from her proximity, and it delighted a dark part of her to know she evoked such emotions in him. But she showed none of that as she met his gaze, knowing that this was probably the vampire she would have to convince of her innocence the most if it came to it. He didn't trust her, and for good reason. But something else set him on edge too, she noticed as she looked to the left, but stopping short in her thought process.

She had never been happier than in that moment that she had chosen not to breathe at all during her approach to the house.

There, tucked tightly behind the boy with daggers for eyes, stood a human girl. She was completely lost for thought at the fact that she had somehow missed the sound of her heartbeat, so very obvious to her ears now that she had noticed her. She thanked her lucky stars above, if she even had any, that she had fed excessively in Port Angeles. The girl wasn't going to be her kryptonite, but it would be an uncomfortable obstacle if she chose to breathe, so she didn't.

But she was confused at the girl's presence, why would a coven of vampires have an innocent human girl amongst them. For a meeting such as this? The first things that came to mind made her quite angered, the obvious assumption that they kept her around as a snack of sorts was simply too absurd. Not even the worst and demented of her own coven had ever dared take a human as a hostage for their entertainment.

The bronze haired male that held the cowering girl tightly to his side grimaced as if he had been disturbed by something. It caused the girl to give him a slightly confused look of her own, tilting her head slightly as she studied him closer.

Why did he react to her that way?

She didn't let herself get caught up in the thoughts for too long, choosing to move along as if the human wasn't there and that she didn't care, though she very much did, her composure resettling as she took in the next male.

He was of average stature, his physique fit, and athletic. His facial expression was calm and almost friendly, his dark brown skin making his golden eyes shine as they bore into her own, a mesmerizing combination. He was relaxed slightly in his stance as well, but his secure hold on the small woman in his arms gave away his true feelings he was trying hard to hide.

The woman in his arms was almost humming with energy, something that set the girl on edge, the giant grin plastered on her tiny face was growing by the second the longer she stood there. Her hair was chopped sharply above her chin, her dark black hair a stark contrast against her pale white skin.

What was more horrifying, a giant mountain of a man or a pixie loaded on caffeine?

She didn't want to find out, and she had an inkling that it was probably the latter. She quickly moved on to the next and final person of the strange golden-eyed coven before freezing completely.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that every other member of the coven had perfect, flawless skin. None of them had the tell-tale marks of war on their skin, as she did. It had made her feel self-conscious, that she very clearly didn't belong.

Until her eyes landed on the most scared skin she had ever seen.

It was as if this male's skin was made of ridges and grooves, the potter leaving his creation mangled and unfinished on the wheel. Still, it was a marvel to witness, and even more so terrifying to take in. Those marks matched her own, even greater in number from what she could see, and each one told her he never lost a fight. Just like she hadn't.

But she knew, if it came to it, he would take her down in an instant, even she was no match to whatever power clearly lay dormant within him.

She took in every detail then, wanting to memorize every possible point of weakness. But she had found none, not in his rod straight posture, his muscular arms taut clasped behind his back. He was tall, shorter than the bronze haired man and the mountain, but still much taller than her own 5'7". Even his golden blond, curly hair was flawless in its placement as it graced his head.

She was itching to run, run far away and never return the longer she took in the literal killing machine before her, every instinct and muscle screaming at her to put as much distance between herself and this man. But that all came to a skidding halt when she dared meet his stern gaze.

The range of emotions she had felt in this life was limited to only a handful, but her comprehension of those she hadn't was pretty good. She could imagine a what it felt like when someone felt sadness or excitement, based off the way they were described in the many books she had stolen and hidden away in her abandoned annex of the factory. But this, what she felt when she looked at him, was something she had never read or heard about.

She didn't move for a long moment, eyes blown wide in a mix of shock and confusion, his own mirroring hers for the slightest second before he was able to gain his composure. Much quicker than she did.

Her mind was fogged, her thoughts sluggish and slow, her mind trying to run a mile a second but the gears were stuck. Something didn't click, and she desperately needed it to. It felt like she was a puppet on a string, some unknown part of her pulling on them, completely out of her control.

Finally, she was able to snap out of it, cutting the strings that held her frozen in place, immediately taking herself back over, her body rigid and still once more, face void of any emotion. She didn't dare meet his eye again, afraid and wary of what would happen if she did it again.

It was quite obvious that the others took notice of the exchange, some of their expressions changed to an array of those of shock, confusion, or in the angry blonde lady's case, even angrier.

The girl tried to not think about the reactions too much, still trying to process in the back of her mind what happened, but she definitely committed them to memory. Something very clearly happened, and she had an inkling that they knew something she didn't.

The blond god to her left did little to help calm her as his gaze burned into her, but she didn't dare meet it again. For all she knew, it was his gift to try and make her mess up.

Thankfully the leader of the coven spoke up again, quick to diffuse the tension by removing what attention he could from the moment and placing it on the true matter at hand.

He extended an arm behind him, gesturing to the large mansion in the distance.

"I'm sure you have many questions for my family and I. Please, do join us in our home so we may discuss things more comfortably."

She could only manage a nod in acceptance of his offer, the coven of golden-eyed vampires turning to lead the way to the three-story building they had called their _family_ _home_.

There were so many things running through her mind, questions about their strange behavior, why they looked different from her, and more importantly - and most definitely more pressingly- why the golden-haired man never took his eyes off her.

Even as she followed shortly behind the coven leader, he trailed behind her at the tail end of the group, matching her every small step with an equally large stride.

There was no turning back now.

She had entered the lion's den.

And she had the feeling that the lion was hungry.

Starving.


	6. Six

**A/N:** (For reference, I modeled Michael's physical description after the actor who plays Marcel in The Originals). Xx

* * *

Chapter Six:

 **The Lion's Den**

* * *

At this point, there were very few things that I thought could surprise me anymore.

But as I was led across the threshold of the large mansion, the group filing into the large space one by one, I couldn't believe what I saw. I stood there, stunned for a moment as I took in my surroundings.

What kind of lair was this?

It looked as if I had walked into an actual human home- the furniture and walls completely intact, some even decorated with exquisite paintings and decor pieces. It wouldn't have lasted an hour with my coven.

The door we had entered through opened into a large den, a set of plush white couches took up much of the center space, single chairs of various make sat around them forming a rectangle.

Immediately my eyes went to scanning the room for exit points, noting that the entire south wall was made of glass, a marble fireplace to the right wall, and stairs ascending to the next floor were on the left. Ahead was what I assumed to be the remainder of the first floor, and I was curious if maybe this room was a facade, hiding what horrors and destroyed furnishings lay beyond.

The blond man with the kind eyes, who I was certain now was their leader, gestured to a chair closest to the exit for me to sit, seemingly already knowing I wouldn't dare venture further in case of a sudden attack. I took note of it as I slowly took the seat, the gesture making me want to feel touched, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not.

I sat straight in the chair, relaxation wasn't necessary and would be a foolish idea in a moment like this.

The male who looked as if he was constipated had never let the human girl out of his tight hold, positioning his body to shield her from my view even as they sat, taking up half of the large white couch furthest from my chair, trying to get as far from my direct line of sight as possible.

The leader of the coven sat in the single chair next to me to my left, the woman with the gentle features who had stood beside him chose a seat by the fireplace at the other end of the room. His posture was purposefully relaxed completely in what I could only assume to be yet another attempt to show he was no threat. And I agreed.

He wouldn't stand a chance if it came to it.

It was another moment of silence as the rest of the group settled, the giant bear of a man and his female companion- the blonde who was trying to murder me with her glare, sat on the remaining empty sofa that was across from me. The pixie-like girl had yet to cease her bouncing, having to sit on the arm of the couch as her partner sat in the seat, his arm releasing her from the hold as if he knew she wouldn't stay in one place for long.

I braced myself for the moment I knew she would move, I simply didn't know when.

That left one member of their coven standing, one that I wish wasn't there, his gaze had yet to cease in its intensity as he planted himself firmly in place behind the couch directly across from me. I still refused to meet those molten eyes that sought mine.

It angered me the more I thought about it, the urge to attack growing, so I did my best to ignore him completely.

That quickly proved to be an impossible task.

It was as if I were subconsciously in tune with every move he made, even when I had turned away from him.

But he never relented, and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing my unease. He was trying to intimidate me, _dare_ me to try anything.

Thankfully, the leader spoke again, finally filling the stiff air with sound.

His tone was hesitant but still soft as he spoke. He gave a slight chuckle, a small attempt to make light of his words, to better the mood.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin, however, I do believe we are in need of an introduction. I am Carlisle, and this is my coven." He spoke slowly, eyes never leaving mine as I studied him. He spared a small glance to the bronze haired boy, as if in need of encouragement to continue, who gave his leader a stiff nod.

It was as if he were calling the shots today.

Carlisle then proceeded to go around the room, naming off each member one by one. Most were reluctant to call attention to themselves, but some seemed to be completely calm. Esme, the woman who I now believed to be the leader's companion was most welcoming. I would say that Alice was as well if it weren't for the freakishly giddy look on her face and squeal that forced itself from her throat when Carlisle called upon her.

I wanted to put as much distance as possible between the small girl and myself. Her partner, Michael however, had relaxed now that he was settled. He had what seemed to be a permanent look of mischief in his eyes. As did the mountain man who I know knew to be named Emmett, the companion of the smoke-show, Rosalie. I had no doubt that the two were constantly up to no good.

"And this is my son, Edward," he said, gesturing to the bronze haired boy who was weary of my presence.

Carlisle had been reluctant to call attention to him, the obvious elephant in the room being the human girl, who Edward did a poor job of hiding behind his broad upper body. While he was aggressive and peeved in his demeanor, she was the opposite. Curious, wide eyes peeked over his shoulder as she tried to get a glimpse of the strange newcomer.

I was intrigued by her, as she clearly was by me. I knew little of what her purpose was here, but it was slowly piecing together that she was here because of a connection to Edward.

Surely, they weren't involved as a couple, I thought.

I earned a growl at that from Edward, almost as if he could read my thoughts.

Carlisle was quick to diffuse the situation, giving the boy a stern look of warning before turning to me to check if it set me off. I had bristled at the sound, my instincts flaring to life at his challenge, but I was doubled down on my self-control. An iron grip on my urge to snap right back at him.

I also noticed the blond male shift in his stance. Ready to take action if I made any sudden moves. But that was something I still wished to avoid, for now anyway.

I made an effort to relax my shoulders, even if it was for show, to indicate that I wasn't going to fight.

It worked, but there was another long moment before Carlisle spoke again, continuing the introductions. He gave a small frown as he gestured to the girl, reluctance in his eyes as he called all attention to her.

"This is Bella, Edward's... companion," he said, and at the call of her name, she blushed furiously, her eyes darting away from mine and to the floor. She was a shy person, her hands wringing together as she fumbled with the hem of her sleeves. It was a behavior I didn't understand but noted that it sent her heart rate soaring.

Edward leaned even further back then, taking the girl with him as he tried to cover her completely with his body from my view. It irked me, the blatant possessive behavior he exhibited as if I would dare try to _eat_ his girlfriend, but I had to let it go, I reminded myself.

I had to make this work. I had to get what information I could, this was my last option.

I turned away, knowing the longer I let my eyes linger the more uncomfortable the thirst would get, as would the mood of the room. Carlisle gave a small smile, as if in thanks, and moved to gesture to the last remaining member of his coven. I dreaded it, I wanted to pretend he wasn't there.

I stalled in my glance, but the desire to look was simply too strong. It ate away at me.

"This is Jasper, the newest member of our coven," he said hesitantly, almost as how he was with Bella. He had caught on to the awkward tension between the man and me.

Out of not wanting to be rude and insult the coven, I forced myself to look at him. It was only meant to be a half of a moment's glance of acknowledgment, but as I met his eye I was once again trapped.

Every vampire was beautiful, the looks of each person dramatically enhanced upon their turning, but there was something else there that made him stand out. He had a rugged look to him, his body weathered from a harsh environment that no one else in his coven had ever imagined seeing. Everything from his posture and demanding presence, I knew that although Carlisle was the head of this coven, and Edward seemed to hold some deal of favor, Jasper was a leader, a power lying dormant within him.

It pricked my curiosity to know why that was.

Though he held his ground firmly, body as ridged as before, and his eyes were different than they had been in the clearing. His jaw was clenched tightly still, his face void of any emotion save for a scowl, one that he no doubt wore at all times. But his eyes had been emotionless before, unreadable. Now, the amber eyes held some strong emotion there, but it was one I couldn't read.

It was as strange to me as Jasper was, but it was present in him. And I could feel it too, that odd and overwhelming sensation from the first time I locked eyes with him.

It _had_ to be some kind of dark power that he had.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, having a practical staring contest with the man, but it must have been long because it took Carlisle's loud clearing of his throat to break the string that had kept me stuck there.

I shifted my gaze to him immediately, noting that again, there was something going on that I was clearly unaware of, the glint in the leader's eye was a knowing one.

I spared a glance around the room in suspicion and was proven correct when I noticed that the others had the same look, too. It was at Emmett's wiggle of his brows that I stiffened, turning instantly back to the leader, mortified and shocked at his insinuation.

I knew good and well that there was now a large smirk plastered to his face.

It was a burning question I would have to save for later.

There were far more important things to discuss first.

"I'm sure you have many questions, however, due to the circumstances, I hope you understand our hesitance. We wish to know more about you before we feel comfortable enough to share more," Carlisle said, his eyes sincere, an apologetic small smile on his face.

I couldn't believe how.. soft these vampires were. Asking kindly for information, hesitant to instigate any questions. A stranger had entered their lands, their territory, and they asked if they could get to know them.

I was dumbfounded but obliged. I had to give information to receive it.

But I didn't know where to start. Civil conversation wasn't my forte.

Edward seemed to pick up on my hesitance, if not irritated by it, because he led the questioning.

"What is your name?" He asked, the glint of curiosity in his eye meshed horribly with the scowl he still wore.

I hesitated on that, not sure of how much information was too much information, to begin with anyway. But deciding that the quickest way I would gain their trust was with honesty, I told him the truth.

"I actually don't know. At least, not my real name," I said, speaking for the first time. It was weird to hear my voice take such a soft tone, one I had to force myself to keep steady. It actually sounded quite nice, a stark contrast to the raspy growl I almost always used to provoke fear and a sense of superiority over my siblings. I continued, the tiniest sense of embarrassment creeping up on me as I revealed my name, the one my creator had tauntingly given me.

"But I've been called a name by others. They call me Persephone."

It was a long pause then, the golden-eyed vampires soaking up the information like sponges, each eager to ask their own slew of questions. But they approached it slowly, tentatively. Carlisle furrowed his brow in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Does that mean you do not remember your human life?" He asked slowly as if he didn't want to offend. I gave a stiff shake of my head, that no, I didn't.

"When were you changed?" Edward asked this time, his tone more rushed and abrupt than Carlisle's, as if he were in a hurry to get this over with.

"Just under a year, 352 days ago," I said, running the numbers easily. It was hard not to count every single day, the days I survived.

Many of them looked at me in poorly hidden surprise, followed by a sense of unease. They were looking at the scars, noting how short of a time span I had earned them. Some shifted in their seats.

I let my gaze stay on Edward until he asked another question. Finding it easier to look at his already untrusting gaze than to think about what the others must have felt.

He began listing off a series of questions, more personal ones then. I was glad he finally got the balls to do so, the beating around the bush they were doing was becoming irritating.

"Why are you here, then? What is your motivation," he asked haughty, his eyes burning into mine. " _Who_ sent you."

There it was.

Finally, it all clicked, the reason for their hostility and curiosity exposed. They already knew I was coming, I remembered what the nomadic pair I had met just the night before had said. _They'll be anticipating your arrival, they'll see you coming._

I approached the topic cautiously, knowing that there was clearly something they knew. They wanted to see if I would lie, testing me.

After a moment, I made up my mind, deciding to tell the truth. It would do me little good to lie and end up roasting on the fire. I looked to Carlisle, finding his gaze to be much easier to meet at that moment.

"I was.. created for a very specific purpose. My creator claimed that he was a survivor, having been the only one of his coven to escape the tyrants that had overthrown their territory." I began, slowly, not daring to show any emotion, my eyes never straying from their leader.

He looked confused, sharing a glance with Edward, but didn't interrupt. He nodded, beckoning me to continue.

"He was plotting, planning something to take back what was his. It's why he sent me here, to assess the territory and its surroundings."

The air was thick with tension, the Cullens clinging to my every word. I paused to look at them, a look of complete confusion on each of their faces.

Edward stared at me intently, speaking to the others as he stared, never breaking the eye contact.

"She's telling the truth."

How did he know that?

Emmett spoke then, the goofy look now gone, replaced with a stern glare, "What tyrants? Why come here?"

Edward answered for him, his brow knit in confusion as if he was unsure of the words he said "Us. _We_ are the coven they claimed to escape."

They looked to me for confirmation, to which I nodded.

"I assure you, there has been a mistake. No coven other than or own has laid claim to this land for centuries," said Carlisle, his eyes wary as he assessed me, the fact that I was a threat becoming more apparent to him as he learned more. "And even then, we mean to make peace with all we encounter. Surely you have been misled."

"I know," I said, to which they were surprised at my agreement. That I already knew this. Then why was I here?

Alice hadn't broken from her happy daze through all of it, but now she wore a knowing grin. Her eyes twinkling, she was trying to bite her tongue.

The others gave me a look, one which told me the floor was mine, and to start talking. So, I did.

"From the beginning, there were things that didn't make sense, things that we were told about our new life that simply didn't add up. I had no other sources, so I had to take the information I was given as fact. I was suspicious, but-" I hesitated, suddenly a tightness in my throat, preventing me from speaking freely. A feeling I hadn't felt before, wound tightly around my chest.

This was the first time I dared speak the words out loud, and it overcame me. But I pushed on, I needed this to be known.

"But my existence wasn't a given, secure. I had to keep my position to ensure my survival, and so I was deliberately ignorant to what I was told. It wasn't until I was sent here did I learn just how.. deep the lies ran."

There was yet another pause, no one quite sure what to say. I was glad I didn't have a heartbeat, for I knew it would be drumming loud in my chest from the pressure of the situation.

"What made you realize it was a lie?" Carlisle asked, curious as ever, though the kindness had returned to his eyes. It was confusing, how could he be so in touch with his emotions when he was, of all things, a vampire?

Before I could answer, however, Edward cut in. He was sick of beating around the bush apparently, and admittedly, so was I. But what I thought was just a snap of irritation, blew me out of the water when his next words fell out of his mouth.

"She came across two nomads," He said, never taking his eyes off me as he continued, "Charlotte and Peter, they changed her path."

I was stunned, he had been doing that the entire time, but this time, I was certain.

That fucker could read my mind.

I wanted to hightail it out of that house, and run as far away as I could, my instincts flaring to life in full force then. I braced my arms on the wooden chair I sat in, ready to push myself up and launch for the door in my fear.

I knew the Cullens had something different about them, from their looks all the way down to their mannerism. But I had followed them anyway, blinded by my desire to get revenge. Ignoring my instincts.

I should have never gone through with seeing them.

Carlisle launched into action, quick to diffuse the situation and to calm me down. I flinched when the head of the coven reached a hand out in my direction, and I leaned back into my seat, weary of his close proximity. Anything could go south from here, and if one of them had a special ability, then perhaps they all did.

It hit me then why Alice was so strange, she had _seen_ me. Why Peter had been so insinuative of them knowing of my arrival.

They had about three seconds to start explaining or I was running for the door, and I was taking down whoever necessary to reach it.

Carlisle retracted his hands at my reaction, choosing to instead leave them displayed once more by his sides, he relaxed into his seat. His coven followed suit, Michael and Emmett had braced themselves for an attack when I had sat up, and noting the actions of their leader they hesitantly eased themselves back into their previous positions.

Rosalie and Jasper, however, didn't relent in their firm positions. Their hard eyes never straying.

Carlisle gave Edward a scolding look, before directing his gaze back to me. He needed to fix this, fast.

"I apologize for my son's bluntness, you see- ah- " he struggled to find the right word, "he has a gift, as some of our kind do. I'm not sure what you know of these _abilities,_ but Edward has the gift of telepathy."

I was still frozen in place, my instincts fogging my mind, making it hard to concentrate on his words. I looked to Edward then, studying him closely, looking for something, as if I missed it written somewhere on his face. He gave a small, smug grin.

It made me want to punch him.

However, as soon as the angered emotions came, they disappeared, replaced by a thick blanket of calm. It was unnatural, as if someone had smothered out the flames of a fire with a hydrant, and I was hyper-aware of the sensation. I blinked, confused even more by the fact that I knew I was angry and afraid, the thoughts still just as relentless, but the emotions were washed away and replaced with an artificial calm.

I looked down at my body, at the tattered and stained clothes I wore, as if I would find the answer on me. I glanced up hesitantly to Carlisle, lost for what to do or say. I was helpless.

I hated it.

He grimaced, giving me a somewhat apologetic glance as he nodded his head over to the golden boy I had done so well at ignoring up until now. "Jasper can feel emotions, as well as manipulate them if the situation arises."

I glared at him then, meeting his gaze evenly, pushing aside every strange emotion it made me feel when I did that, I fought the urge to give in to his power. I just _knew_ he had been doing something to me.

His face was void of the hostility it had worn earlier, now a small, twisted grin sat there. It made me want to punch him, too. It only grew larger as he no doubt felt the growing sense of annoyance I felt towards him.

I huffed, irritated at the whole situation.

For the first time, then, the human girl spoke. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten about her presence, the can of crazy I had opened here today was turning my heightened senses to mush.

"Who are Peter and Charlotte?" she asked innocently, her voice soft and seeped in curiosity. The rest of us had gotten so caught up in the tension that the interrogation had been completely thrown out the window.

Edward sighed, his whole demeanor changing as he turned to her, and in that moment, it was as if she was the only thing in the room with him. He tenderly took her hands in his, gentle as if she were made of glass.

"They're nomads, vampires who travel from place to place. They are old friends of Jasper, Alice, and Michael from before they joined our coven," he explained, his voice smooth and velvety, a tone I was sure he reserved only for her.

So, there was another side to this Edward boy behind the charade of toughness.

And he was whipped by a tiny human girl.

He turned around to glare at me for that thought, but I couldn't hide the small grin that plastered itself on my face. The first one in, well, ever.

If he was going to read my thoughts, he would have to just deal with sarcasm.

They all looked to me for confirmation of the information, that I had indeed met Peter and Charlotte. I nodded, suddenly thankful that they had connections here.

Perhaps it would grant me some creditability.

"They were the ones who told me about the true nature of.. _our kind._ And what they told me proved to be true. They also made it clear that what I was being led to do was a complete hoax, but still insisted that I come," I said, my confusion about the last part evident on my face.

Carlisle, who had been listening intently to both Edward and myself, finally spoke after a moment of gathering his thoughts.

"Tell us more about this creator and his.. mission. From what I've heard so far, it is clear that the story he has spun about our coven is a cover for a much deeper motive," he asked, voice solemn.

"His name is Riley," I said, not bothering to hide the scowl, the twisted face of the devil burned in my mind as I spoke his name, my mood turning sour even with the grip of calm Jasper had pushed over me.

It was like a light went off in Edward's mind, as he read my own. He interrupted, his next words surprising all of us.

"I've seen his face before," he looked to his creator as he stood, eyes dark, "He's the kid that went missing from around here, he disappeared a little over a year and a half ago."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone from the room, a rustling noise could be heard from one of the rooms above. In less than a second he was back, a folded piece of paper in his hand. He laid it out on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room for all to see.

There, printed in black and white, was an exact replica of the devil's face. Only in the picture, he was much softer, eyes innocent and lively as he smiled for his photo. Human.

Riley Biers.

I raised a brow at the information laid out before me. Riley had been turned less than a year before me, news that was hard to swallow. So the story of having anything to do with the Cullens was completely fake, made up.

My venom was boiling.

I glanced at Edward, not bothering to hide the glare my eyes held from the dark emotions I was harboring.

"Why would he be after our coven, if he hasn't even met us?" Esme asked, more so to herself, but the rest of the room was thinking it as well.

The only answer she received was Carlisle's shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you sure there was no one else involved? No other person in command?" Edward asked, raking my mind for any trace of faces he might recognize.

I thought about it for a long moment but came up short.

"No, he was the one who turned me, and the one I woke up to. Every command was given by him, he claimed to be the only one left of his coven," I offered, my mind coming up short. The only others close to his position were me and Diego, and we were both created by him.

So, who created Riley?

No one seemed to have an answer to that. At least, they didn't voice it if they did.

We sat there for a while longer, different members of the coven offering up their theories, and whether or not it could be possible. I was asked more questions, the nitty-gritty details of my time with Riley that might have given any more clues, such as the size of the coven. Where did the coven reside? What were the lies we had been told? What did they know of the Cullens?

The details made it apparent very quickly that the "coven" I had been made for was in reality, a newborn army. The term was bitter on my tongue when Edward had given it that name. They explained that very few existed, and most vampires lived in covens such as their own, or out in the world as nomads.

I was comforted yet saddened by that revelation. And incredibly bitter.

But no matter how they angled it, how they approached the different theories with the information now laid out in front of them, they still came up short.

There was too much missing from the puzzle.

They eventually gave up trying to figure out the missing pieces. For now, anyway. There were still other matters at hand.

Jasper hadn't said a word throughout the whole morning, his eyes never straying from my form. It was irritating and confusing, especially when everyone else in the room had relaxed with my presence, listening to my input and comments when they were found useful.

But he didn't budge. Not an inch.

Until Rosalie opened her mouth, unleashing a fire that had been brewing within her since my arrival.

"How are we supposed to just take every word this _stranger_ says as truth? She just waltzes in here, and no one bats an eye? What if she's lying, steering us in the wrong direction, only to stab us in the back the second we let our guard down?"

She was seething, eyes alight with the angry fire I had only had a glimpse of before. She held her ground firmly as I met her glare, not daring to back down from a challenge.

I had handled far greater threats than her. If she wanted to attack me, I would gladly oblige.

"She was made to kill us!" she seethed through her teeth, jaw clenched tightly as she threw her fit. No one came to her side on this one, eyes turned away to the ground. Her accusations made the room tense, the direction it was going in likely to be a disaster. Jasper bristled at her harsh words, the first time he had moved since entering the home. Emmett reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, but she shrugged it off forcefully as if his touch burned her.

" _No,_ I will not stand by while we get played by some _newborn, conniving-_ "

Her enraged rant was cut off suddenly by the least suspecting voice in the room. All eyes were wide in shock to hear the deep, commanding voice that was so often silent.

" _What_ , Rosalie?" Jasper asked, his eyes cut to her, the same glaring look falling on her heated face. It was a taunting one, daring her to continue. She had frozen, the interaction not expected, and suddenly she looked as if she felt scorned.

The two fiercest members of the coven had a stare-down for a long moment, Jasper daring her to say whatever foul words she had aimed at me. She huffed loudly, crossing her arms as she backed down, plopping down into the couch in defeat.

No one said a word. What could they say to argue against Rosalie's point? It was true.

I was shocked at what had just played out before me. Jasper had.. come to my defense.

I was more confused then than ever before. But I shrugged it off, compartmentalizing it for another time.

Rosalie glowered at me from under her lashes, her hands gripping her arms tightly.

"She has a point, you shouldn't trust me," I said, all eyes turning to me, thankful for a distraction from the awkward interaction they had just witnessed. But they were equally confused at my words but didn't stop me. I continued.

"You have no reason to, I'm a stranger. I was _created_ to kill you all. Why does that deserve respect and trust, when all I've done is tell you a little bit about myself?" I said, catching myself starting to ramble, but I persisted, wanting to make my motive clear.

"I've been lied to, my existence only serving as another puppet in Riley's sick game," I said, spitting the words out, my tone bitter as I thought about the man I hated most with all my being, "a life, one I don't even remember, was stolen from me."

I looked to each of them, meeting their eye one by one.

Even Jasper's.

"There's only one thing I'm after. It's not your pity, or your protection, that I want," I said, my eyes never dare leaving the molten amber ones that bore into mine. It was as if they were what gave me the confidence to say what was on my chest.

"I want to take down the monster who created me, and I'll do it with or without your help."


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven:

 **Gimme Shelter**

* * *

We had sat there, in silence, for what felt like an eternity.

My words had rung loudly in my ears even still, a single drumming heartbeat the only true sound in the quiet room of vampires. And even then, we did our bests to ignore the beautiful sound.

No one knew what to say.

It was true, every single bit of it.

Carlisle looked to me wearily, as if debating in his head on what to say. I knew he was biting his tongue, holding back whatever he truly wanted to say. His desire to be civil and rational overpowering that of improper bluntness, a nature I was much fonder of.

"Though we do not make it our mission to hurt others, or cause trouble with other covens, in this situation I feel that it may come to that. If this Riley truly wishes to seek us out, then we might not have any other choice," he said, hesitantly. In his soft amber eyes, I could see the disappointment in himself already swimming there, the thought of having to fight another person caused great turmoil within him.

His coven seemed to agree, stiff nods bobbed across the room, even Rosalie managing a small one of her own as she still simmered in her anger.

"Then it's decided, then," I said, my voice gaining back the monotonous and serious tone that hadn't peaked through earlier in my vulnerability, my control coming back now as the seriousness of the situation at hand became real once more. It was the stern voice I had adapted over the year, my mind instinctually clinging to the edge it gave me, and I went to stand up.

I studied Carlisle closely, searching his face for any possible hint of deception. Then to Edward and his smug, pained face for the same reason. They were confused at my movement.

"Riley isn't one for waiting, and the moment he realizes I won't be returning he will step into action. For the next phase of his plan, or sending someone else in, I'm not sure. But there's about a two-day period between now and then," I said, standing up from my place on the plush chair. The males bristled at the movement, unsure of what I was doing.

I tried to hide the smallest smug grin that graced my face, the fearful reaction was one I always enjoyed.

I waved their gazes off with the shake of my head.

"I thank you for your coven's hospitality, Carlisle," I said, struggling to get such strange words out of my mouth. It was foreign to say such things and _actually_ mean them. As if it would kill me to be civil for once.

Edward interrupted me before I could say anything else. I had intended to make my way towards the door, feeling as though I had overstayed my welcome, and if I spent a moment longer in the presence of Jasper I felt my head was going to explode. I didn't want to impose on their space, just hanging around in their grand mansion.

It wasn't my scene.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously, his head cocked to the side in genuine interest as he tried to read my mind. I looked at him for a moment, before shrugging. I honestly wasn't sure.

"I won't stray far," I said, knitting my brow in my own slight confusion. Did he really think I would stay here, up in their space?

Esme lit up at the words, her eyes full of concern. She let out the smallest gasp. "Oh, dear. Nonsense!"

I grimaced a little at her words, not knowing what she had in mind.

She stood then, approaching me. I bristled, but allowed it, knowing that all eyes were on me and every movement I made. One slight move out of line against their matriarch and I was done for.

She stopped just before reaching me, a few feet between us. She was lovely in every way, her heart shaped face radiating the same warmth it had earlier, a kind smile on her rosy lips.

"Please, do stay for a little while. We don't mind at all, and I'm sure you have many questions for us. Ones I'm sure we could answer," she said kindly, her voice soft and smooth, like a blanket on a chilly day.

My lips fell into a tight line, and I fought to control the expression on my face. Under everyone's gaze, I contemplated what to do. I felt awkward, out of place amongst the flawless and almost alien-like behavior of these vampires.

But at the nods of agreement to her words, even one from Edward who still clearly detested me, I agreed.

For the time being, anyway.

I slowly sat down in my seat, Esme glowing with happiness at the silent agreement as she made her way back to her seat.

The room wasn't stuffy with tension like before, but there was something new in the air. Something lighter, I couldn't place it. It was an environment foreign to me, but I had an inkling that this was what positivity felt like. Excitement flowing through and around the room.

From there, it was as if a light had been switched on, a side of the Cullens coming out that I hadn't seen earlier. As if they were now comfortable with showing their true nature, even if just a little bit.

It was strange, yet I couldn't deny that I liked it.

I had to applaud Alice for being able to keep a lid on her bubbling excitement for so long, the second she unleashed herself it was like she never stopped. She loved to talk, and she enjoyed pitching in her thoughts on every little thing someone had to say.

Carlisle had launched into addressing the elephant in the room after a little while of small talk- why their eyes were so different from my red ones.

I couldn't believe what I heard.

I sat there, unable to prevent the slack of my jaw as I stared at him, my eyes locked on his bright golden ones. It was as if he had grown two heads.

Did they drink from _animals?_

The craziest part was that they actually called it vegetarianism. And if I wasn't so shocked, left speechless, I would have probably laughed at the irony of such a thing. But Emmett and Michael were the ones who got the first laugh at my reaction.

Apparently, it happened a lot when people found out.

"How is that even possible?" I asked in disbelief, glancing around at the others, noting how their eyes varied slightly in shade and intensity, but all were the same in that they were unmistakably golden.

Again, I didn't dare look at Jasper. The few glances I had spared on him were not forgotten, burned forever in my mind as I committed every detail of his face to memory. His eyes were the most intense, a fire behind the gold, melting it with slight shades of dark amber and honey. It pained me to admit they were beautiful.

Carlisle chuckled at me, enjoying the reaction. It was clearly a common one. "How is it possible that our kind even exists?" He retorted, his posture relaxed as he crossed his legs comfortably.

"It's the same concept as the more.. traditional diet, simply taking out the human equation. It is the blood itself that we survive on, just as a human survives on the different combinations of protein, carbohydrates, and other nutrients they find in food. As long as they get those main things, they can eat a variety of diets such as omnivorous, vegetarian, or vegan.

Though it is not as satisfying to feed off animals, it is just as successful in meeting the basic thirst. They taste different, like a salad with little dressing and flavor, if you will," he explained, a twinkle of mirth in his eye at the last little joke, proud of himself for making it. I nodded in understanding of his words, still trying to process it all.

Of all the things I thought were possible, that _definitely_ wasn't one of them.

"Wow," that was all I could manage to say, earning peals of musical laughter from the others in the room.

Again, I was thrown off with how easily I had forgotten the human in the room, her own fit of soft laughter bringing attention to her again.

I was becoming more comfortable with her there, my thirst had been exceedingly met in Port Angeles, but it did put me on edge that she was present through all of this.

How did a human become so involved with vampires?

The good-natured look of humor faded from Edward's face then, as he took in my thoughts. He wasn't as hostile as earlier, though there was apprehension in his now sober gaze.

I noted that he didn't try to hide her from my view now as he answered my thoughts.

"Bella and I have known each other for quite some time now," he said softly, his tone completely different than it had been earlier when she had been the focal point of the room. All traces of hostility gone, and the lightness that sparkled in his eye when he spoke of her was clear as day. He cared deeply for the human girl.

He wrapped her small hand in his pale one, resting it gently on his lap as he spoke. His thumb traced a pattern lightly over it.

"She's a... _very_ inquisitive person," he said, slight humor to his voice as he looked to her, a furious blush gracing her cheeks at his doting on her. An inside joke there, only known to the people in the room.

She must have found out on her own, I guessed.

 _But how did she come across a nest of vampires?_ Was my next thought.

Edward looked back at me then, reading my unspoken question.

"We chose our diet for many reasons, one being that we wished to not harm any human lives. The other is one that I'm sure you're already putting together. It's why we dress, act, and live as we do," he said, glancing around the room.

Indeed, I had noted the strange tendencies about them. The way they dressed in human attire, like professionals and common passerbys. The way Carlisle had referred to them as his _family_ and _children._ How the mansion was their _home_ and why it was decorated so finely. But I couldn't piece it all together, not quite. I had chalked it up as just strange, and perhaps even a facade.

Edward gave a small, sad smile at my thoughts. He wanted so badly to pity me like this was something I was supposed to know, but silently I was glad that he didn't let it show. No doubt he knew how it made me feel.

"We live amongst them, our milder eye color allowing us to blend in better with our peers and coworkers," he said, finally sliding that last missing puzzle piece into place.

Again, I was shocked for what felt like the thousandth time in the last day. How many more tricks were they hiding up their sleeves?

I looked at Carlisle for confirmation, a small proud smile there on his face. Unable to hide it.

"So..." I began, slowly trying to piece together my thoughts. Each person listened intently, patiently. "You guys are like a... _family?"_

The word felt foreign, and strange on my tongue as I spoke it. I watched the reactions on their faces, particularly Carlisle's. He nodded, a soft and airy laugh escaping him at my words.

To them, it was like as if it were supposed to be obvious that they were. But as vampires, it was the furthest thing from natural.

Again, Peter's words ran around in my mind. _They aren't like other vampires._

Clearly.

As they continued in their laughter, I felt a creeping sense of understanding and warm tenderness wrap itself around my shoulders like a blanket of clouds. Ebbing away at the feeling of foolishness and hurt that I was so ignorant of the world. I was instantly alerted by it, but just as suddenly aware that it came from the empath.

I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked at the emotions he had sent my way. But on the other hand, I understood, remembering that he too didn't have the same background as his coven.

It sparked my curiosity, the message he relayed to me that he understood. Just how different was his past from his family's? I wondered. It would have to be a question for another day, as I was knocked out of my thoughts by Alice's exuberant voice.

"Okay, okay. We've had our fun. Now it's my turn!" she said happily, rising from her place on the sofa's armrest. She was graceful in her step, light and tender on her feet as she all but floated over to my seat.

This was the moment I had been afraid of, knowing the moment she moved it wouldn't be good for me. I looked at her, wearily, meeting her bright and excited eyes. She smiled wide, reaching her hand down to me. I stared at it, blankly, my eyes wide.

"Oh, don't act so shocked, I won't bite! I think it's time that we get you cleaned up!" She said jokingly, rolling her eyes mockingly, gesturing to my form. I looked down at my clothes then, suddenly hyperaware of just how dirty I was in comparison to them.

I had never thought about the clothes I wore and what it might look like to others, the only thing mattering to me being that I could show off as much scarring as possible, or do the opposite and hide them with my jacket. Now, I was aware of every little stain and tear in comparison to their crisp and pristine clothes. Not to mention the near literal rat's nest of hair on my head, pulled up into a messy low ponytail.

I felt like a contestant on one of those extreme makeover shows I saw playing in the windows of the video store I'd pass by often downtown.

I tried to shrug her off, and the attention she had brought to my state, "No, it's fine. I'm quite fine as I am, really,"

But no matter how much I tried to excuse my state and that I liked my clothes, she didn't buy it. And I knew she wouldn't give up until I gave in.

"Fine," I said, reluctance seeping through my voice as it was no doubt showing on my face. I noted the grin on everyone's faces, especially Edward and Michael's.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be fun.

At least, for me anyway.

* * *

"Ow! Alice, for the last time, I think I'd like to keep what hair I do have left on my head!"

All that I got in response was a peal of her infectious laughter, melodic and light in sound. But her brush didn't stop in its motions through the knots and tangles of my hair, despite my endless protests.

 _Crack._

The paddle snapped in half like a toothpick, the bristled end stuck in my hair as she sighed.

"Tsk. That's the third one!" she pouted, chunking the handle end in the trash can, where two others had been discarded. They had lost the battle against my unruly mane of hair.

She reached for the top drawer of her elegant vanity that I sat at, taking out another brush, her petite form barely the same height as me as I sat in the plush chair before the mirror. I groaned as she went back to her impossible task at hand, the tug of her strong grip through my equally strong hair pulled tightly at my scalp.

I had to hold back a growl.

After much arguing, and ignoring my pleas that I was indeed fine with how I looked, Alice had won in her insistence that I let her help me _"_ clean up."

It was like I was a Barbie doll.

She had asked I remove my tattered clothes and shoes, offering me a long robe in exchange as she took them from me. I hesitated in complying but relented when I thought that maybe she was just going to wash them for me.

She actually chunked them in the trash.

I was mad, but also flustered. That was my only change of clothes. After telling her that, that I had to keep them because if it, she only gave me a look that told me I should know better.

She handed me a change of clothes from a shelf in her large closet, one that was bigger than any I had ever seen, before ushering me off to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom and telling me to shower and get dressed.

It was more like an order.

But I complied, as much as I hated to admit it, I was tempted to take up her offer. She had turned the water on while I had changed out of my clothes in the other room, the steam from the warm shower head filling the room with billows of warmth that enveloped my body. Inviting me into its embrace.

I savored every moment in the shower, almost embarrassed at the sheer amount of grime and dried blood that washed off of me and down the drain. I hadn't been this clean since the moment I woke up.

I was thankful that Edward had taken my kidnapping by the pixie as the chance to leave the home, Bella in tow. Without her here I felt free to breathe in, greedily taking in the delicate scent of lavender and vanilla soap that foamed on my body and in my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes she had given me, a thick maroon jumper and dark washed denim jeans- not a single tear or rip in them. They were new, the fabric lacking any scent from a previous wearer.

I never had new clothes, ones that were truly my own.

I had stood there awkwardly in the doorway as she pranced around the room, gathering items I couldn't quite see from different drawers and cases before she beckoned me to the vanity, where I sat now.

We had been trying to tame my hair for half an hour, and I was sure if this fourth brush broke she would give up.

But it didn't, not before we finished anyway.

I had been avoiding looking in the mirror, my eyes glued to the vanity top, tracing over the different bobbles and bottles of fragrance sitting there. But at the excited "Ta-Da!" that Alice gave, I dared look.

I was shaken to the core at what stared back at me in the reflection, a stranger sat in my spot.

I had only seen small glimpses of myself before, in the blurry reflection of a dim storefront or a puddle on the sidewalk, never liking what I found.

But this... This was like I was seeing for the first time.

It was me, the unmistakable sharp structure of my cheekbones and small, refined nose. Full pink lips, the lower slightly heavier than the top. They were features I knew I had from slight glimpses but never paid attention to. But now, they were the focal points.

Except for the burning red eyes, their brightness brought out by the complementary color of my sweater. I met my own gaze for the first time, slightly fearful before the emotion quickly settled and changed to that of wonder. Softly arched brows sat above my almond-shaped eyes, thick lashes dotting them in full.

Gentle waves of caramel-colored hair flowed down and over my shoulders, stopping just past my breast. I ran a finger through it, my curiosity getting the best of me as I took in the feeling. Soft and clean. I had never felt it that way before, the mess it had become over the year was best kept in a bun or in a messy ponytail. Out of the way.

I was actually kind of pretty, and it felt weird to know that.

Of course, I was a vampire. Every feature was enhanced tenfold, and I was curious to know what I might have looked like as a human.

I had almost forgotten Alice's presence. If it hadn't been for the bouncing black spikes of hair looming over my head like a wonky crown. She peeked over my shoulder, her eyes alight as she took in my reaction. I was worried for a moment her face might split in half from her giant smile.

She waited for my thoughts, but I could only manage a nod.

She giggled with glee, clapping happily.

"I _knew_ you would love it! Crazy what a little bit of soap and hairspray can do, right?" She laughed happily. I managed a small laugh of my own in agreement.

She motioned for me to stand again, and when I did she moved to the table next to the vanity, bringing over a small box of items that I now noticed were jewelry. She wiggled a brow, handing it to me.

I took it in my hand awkwardly, like something would jump out at me, not knowing what to do with it. She laughed at my expression, waving me off.

"Put it on, silly! What kind of outfit is it without a bit of accessorizing?" She teased. I glanced at the box uneasily, shaking my head, thrusting it back out to her to take.

She shook her head, pushing it lightly to my chest once more. A soft smile overtook her lips then, a calm look in her eye. It was the calmest and sincerest I had seen her thus far.

"Really, Seph. It's okay. I have too much of this stuff anyway," she said, taking the shimmering bracelet out of the box and clasping it on my wrist before I could say anything. For emphasis.

I took a moment, gathering my thoughts.

I had never been given anything before. A gift.

 _And_ she had already taken to giving me a nickname.

The tiny pixie had yet to cease to surprise me.

I finally gave in, putting on the small golden studs and dainty gold necklace, a small circle at the center rested against my chest. I smiled, grateful for her kindness.

She winked in return before running into the closet one last time, throwing out towards me a pair of shoes. I caught them with ease, knowing this time not to object, slipping on the dark brown booties.

She gave me one last look over, before nodding to herself, satisfied.

She led me over to the door, I followed, unsure of where she was taking me next. She opened the door, stepping out into the hall and waited for me to join her. I waited for her instruction.

She had a different glint in her eye now, one I knew to be that of knowing and mirth. She nodded in the direction of the remainder of the hall, an expanse of several other doorways were ahead of me.

"I think my work here is done," she said proudly, looking me over once more in satisfaction. She glanced down the hall again.

"The rest of the family has stepped out to do a few things, and they'll be back in just a bit. Until then, you can wait for Carlisle in the study," she said, nodding to the end of the hallway, where the stairs to the third floor sat.

"It's upstairs, at the end of the hall. The door's open. I'll be here if you need me."

I hesitated, listening for any other sounds in the house save for ourselves. Sure enough, we were alone. Though I knew they couldn't be far, I had a feeling they had stepped out to give us a sense of privacy.

It was touching.

It made me a bit uneasy, but feeling more comfortable now than earlier, my new clothes giving me a sense of confidence I did as I was told.

She retreated back into her room without another moment's hesitation, before I could protest.

I took my time walking up the stairs, taking in the elaborate art that was displayed. A giant piece of abstract fabric rested over the stairs. It took a second glance to realize it was made up of hundreds of graduation caps.

 _What a sick joke_ , I mused.

With the human gone, I felt more relaxed with breathing. While Alice's room had smelt heavily of vanilla and lavender, a slight hint of cinnamon no doubt from Michael, the rest of the house was a mix of too many different smells. I nearly had to halt my steps as it just about knocked me over. So many scents of different vampires, trailing in lingering traces of human with them from their social interactions... I didn't see how they did it.

But with a few long, even breaths I could separate them, focusing on the ones I knew to be a vampire.

It wasn't until I landed on the third floor did one hit me with such force I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

I had never encountered such an enticing scent before, the mix of citruses, spices, and wood had me feeling like a moth drawn to a flame.

It was completely intoxicating, my mind taking a backseat as my instincts led me down the hallway before I could process what I was doing. I had come to a skidding halt at the last door on the hall.

It was slightly ajar, the powerful smell that had compelled me was coming from within. It had the power to bring me to my knees.

I hesitated, trying to think clearly about what I was supposed to be doing up here.

I looked around, noting that this was the only door that had been open. Alice had said to go to the open room, right?

I couldn't remember. I didn't want to.

I took a hesitant step inside, flicking on the light switch to reveal the mysterious treasures that laid within.

It was a study, just as Alice had said.

It was as if every available inch of space along the walls were crammed with books, a colorful array of hardcovers lined the shelves. There were some spots here and there where an empty space had been left, memorabilia and pictures filling the bare wooden shelves.

At the other end of the room, bookshelves lining the walls behind it, sat an ornate mahogany desk. Equally ornate chairs carved with intricate designs lined with plush green seating, sat facing the larger chair behind the sleek surface. A single computer monitor and keyboard sat on the tabletop.

To the wall next to me, by the door, was a green tufted couch with wood backing. A standing lamp was beside it, a large painting above the furniture. The only wall without bookshelves.

I moved further into the room, the smell grew stronger and more complex. Whoever it belonged to, they spent nearly all their time here. The notes of patchouli, sandalwood, and fir balsam enveloped me in its warm embrace.

If this was Carlisle's scent, I was going to be so embarrassed.

But in that moment, I didn't care.

I spent the time alone looking through the vast spines of the aging books, some tattered and worn from centuries of use, others looked to be fresh off the factory line. I noticed some titles looked familiar, a few I had managed to find in my travels through the city, while others gave me a strong sense of deja vu. Maybe I had read them in a past life?

I made sure to keep my hands close to my sides, not daring to touch anything with my still too strong limbs. I hadn't quite nailed being delicate with fragile things.

I came to a stop at one of the display shelves. There were figurines from a time long passed, and I briefly wondered if anyone in the coven had lived through that time. Carlisle was no doubt older than the modern world, his demeanor and wise eyes made me guess he was turned sometime before the 18th century.

Taking up most of the space was a shadowbox, within it lay different military patches I wasn't familiar with. It was achingly familiar, maybe from something I would have learned in school, the center patch a logo for what I was sure to be a branch of the military. The other most notable patch was one that had been used to signify rank, the age-worn patch was made of a chevron shape, three golden bands forming the triangular shape.

I wondered if it held any personal importance, or why they owned the artifacts. It certainly kept to a theme, the majority of books I had skimmed over were on military history and strategy. Paintings and black and white photographs of military camps, battle scenes, a cavalry.

Carlisle certainly didn't look the type.

"The American Civil War."

I froze in place, every hair on my body raised at the sudden deep sound, the intrusion of the silence. That voice- velvet and deep- I had only heard it once.

I turned around, daring to look at who was at the door. His tall yet muscular body was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he watched. I had no idea how long he had been there.

Jasper.

There was something about him.

Something about the way that he watched me.

His honey eyes called to me, and I found it irresistible to look into them. His face was free of the hostility and hardened look it had worn earlier as if replaced by a completely different man.

His gaze left my eyes for a second, roaming over my newly cleaned body, not bothering to hide his staring. I couldn't read the expression. Whether it was one that was impressed or underwhelmed.

I suddenly felt small and powerless under his eyes' hold. Becoming self-conscious, I crossed my arms, trying to take up as little space as possible in the large library.

My mind was swimming with thoughts, trying to understand why he was here. Of all people to seek me out.

I thought this was Carlisle's office.

Suddenly, it clicked in place as I took in a small breath, my body going rigid as my mind pieced it together.

The incredible smell, the one of fresh citrus and dark woodsy notes. It was pouring off his body in waves.

I struggled to react, to think. I was frozen there like a deer in headlights.

 _Very_ uncharacteristic of me.

He grinned slightly, understanding what I was going through was pretty easy with just a simple glance at my horrified expression. Let alone the fact he could literally _feel_ my emotions.

I snapped out of it for the briefest moments, not daring to breathe in the air within a mile of him. It was too intoxicating.

I was mortified and angry at how easily he made me forget who I was, every instinct going slack around him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize- didn't know this was _your_ office," I stammered, for the first time ever. _Since when was I ever left speechless and embarrassed?_

This man was dangerous for my well-being. My usual heightened awareness of the world around me vanished completely.

He took a step closer, entering the room now. I was still frozen, unable to do anything but watch.

His movements were calculated, his eyes never leaving mine, though I knew from months of my own experience what he was doing. Assessing me.

I was prey.

Racking my brain frantically for something to do, I shifted my stance, managing to back up an inch, though I instantly regretted it.

The new position of my body had me trapped against the bookshelf if he decided to attack, his much taller form stopping a mere three feet before me.

He studied me, the smirk slowly fading into a small, sad smile as he watched. Suddenly I felt a sense of calm overtake me, and even though I was embarrassed, I was glad he at least helped me come to my senses.

I wasn't sure what to think of him. If he was a bad guy I needed to look out for, or if he was simply someone I misread.

But there was one thing I was certain about him.

Regardless of how accustomed he was to this life with the Cullens, their ways as social and respectable _people..._ There was a darkness about him. A past that loomed heavily over his head, crowned with a halo of golden curls cascading past his chin.

Scars, jagged and angry, littered the exposed skin of his neck. Just as they did mine.

I fought the desire to touch them, to see if they felt as mine did.

He seemed to catch on to my hopeless state, and that it was going nowhere, so he was kind enough to take the attention off of himself by turning to the shelves behind me, gesturing to the shadowbox I had been so curious about earlier.

He moved to stand before it now, and I slowly inched closer to see, keeping a respectable distance between us.

I didn't want to know what would happen if I touched him. With how every other sense was reacting to him, I wouldn't be surprised if it electrocuted me.

He traced the black frame with his hand lightly, pointing through to the patches that laid within. He pointed to the emblem first, the one with two elegant gold swords crossed.

"This was a patch they gave to the members of the Texas Cavalry," he said, glancing to me for a short moment as I looked at it in curiosity. Soaking up the new information like a sponge. He pointed to the strange chevron patterned one that I had been so perplexed by earlier, a small smile resting on his lips as he studied it as well.

"This is one of the many badges soldiers were given to signify their rank, the wearer gained more marks the higher their position," he said, his smooth voice like music to my ears. I could listen to him talk about anything and be content, but I noted the heavy emotion there in his voice. He had a connection to the item. He continued, tracing his finger over the three interlocking bands, "This indicated that the wearer was the highest in the rank of his division, the Sergeant Major."

I raised a brow, noting the sudden sense of pride in his voice, an unmistakable accent coming out.

The motherfucker had a southern accent.

It was easy to piece together the puzzle.

"So... these were yours?" I asked looking at him apprehensively, my voice uncharacteristically soft. He met my eye, the small smirk back full force. He nodded.

"I don't..." I began, hesitant to speak. I wasn't used to sharing my thoughts. A surge of confidence went through me, Jasper eager to hear what I had to say.

"I don't remember much about the wars, not much of any American history, really," I said honestly, slightly embarrassed at how little I knew. I was still convinced that there might have been a chance I was Canadian, it wasn't off the drawing board just yet. I studied the small black and white photograph framed next to the badges. A scene of what I was sure to be a military encampment. I continued, finding my own rambling to be better than the deafening silence between us.

"I know there were two sides... The civil war was between the states, right?" I asked, hesitant to voice my own uncertainty. He nodded encouragingly, that I was correct.

It was interesting to think about, as we stood there in silence. It was a comfortable one, I knew he wouldn't say anything unless I asked him directly.

It made sense, the way he held himself. Rigid in stance, something he no doubt learned in his time in the military. And the timeframe fit, he was much older than the others, save for Carlisle. That put him to be over 150 years old if the war was during his last years as a human.

I wondered how much of that time was spent outside the Cullen family.

How long did it take him to earn those scars?

Our silence was disturbed suddenly by the approaching of fast, heavy footsteps. It wasn't a second later that the large frame of Emmett stepped through the doorway, having to duck his head to enter. I was still taken back by his size.

He had a wicked grin plastered on his face as he looked between us, myself wishing then more than ever that I was as far away from Jasper as possible. I wasn't an idiot to not understand the meaning of the wiggle Emmett gave of his eyebrows.

He chuckled at my discomfort. Jasper gave him a disapproving look, one that fit Edward better than him.

"Sorry, hope I didn't interrupt anything important," he joked, the mirth at his own jokes evident in his eyes. His giant shoulders moved up and down with his chest as he laughed. He looked at me closely then, giving a mock whistle as he took in the new look Alice had created for me.

"Looks like you clean up pretty darn well, Ms. Priss."

I rolled my eyes, already tired of the antics. And I had only been there for half a day and already I wanted to punch him in the throat. I tightened my hold on my crossed arms once again.

Jasper bristled at the change in emotions of the room, and Emmett backed down the second he noticed the change in his brother's demeanor. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, Jazz. But I mean it! Alice always had a talent for cosmetology, but I think this might be her most dramatic makeover yet."

The good-natured joke earned him a few small laughs from me, the sound echoing from different floors throughout the house as the others agreed.

Emmett gave me a faux charming smile, "I was sent to fetch the lady, everyone is regrouped downstairs if you're up for more boring conversations."

I nodded in agreement, following behind as he led the way out of the room and down the flights of stairs. I was hyper-aware of Jasper's presence behind me, his movements matching each of my own.

It was hard not to look back at him and stare, the newfound information he has been so open about sharing was burning on my mind.

Why decide now to be so relaxed towards me?

The question didn't answer itself by the time we made it to the main sitting room once more.

The other rooms on this floor, as I had learned when Alice hauled me off to give me a new look, was where they had their dining room and kitchen. It was odd that a coven of vampires kept up the facade so thoroughly, though Alice explained it was because of the occasional business of coworkers or friends, like Bella.

Edward had returned, sitting in the same spot once again, though this time he was far more relaxed. No longer worrying about the possibility of me attacking and eating his girlfriend. He gave me a raised brow in return to my dark thoughts. I ignored it.

I sat back down in the same seat as before, choosing to stick to the familiar. The others did the same.

Jasper went back to his place behind the sofa, though I noticed that he was more relaxed. Not as rigid as before.

I looked to Carlisle, waiting for him to begin. We had much to discuss.

And so, we did. We retouched the topic of Riley, and if anyone had drawn any new leads. No one had anything useful, and it was quickly dismissed to the side until something helpful would come along.

Right now, preparing a defense was much more important.

The asked about the skills my siblings had, how well they were able to fight.

Jasper was much more comfortable to speak now, after what happened in his study. It was as if I had unlocked some part of him.

Though I knew he didn't quite trust me, and for good reason, he was less on edge. A mutual, weird understanding between us.

He was more vocal in asking questions, countering everything I said, trying to get all information out of me as possible.

I was surprised at just how much he knew, how the _army_ had worked. But honestly, considering that he clearly had a similar past as me, he was the best person for formulating a plan out of his family.

I had a strong feeling that none of them had ever gotten their hands dirty.

Let alone take another life.

Edward chose not to give that comment any attention, pretending as if he didn't hear my inner monologue.

Well, it was the truth.

The sun had long set by the time the coven had grown tired of talking of tactics and strategy. It had been an incredibly long day, and though as a vampire I could never tire physically, mentally I was spent.

The room had broken off into soft chatters, leaving me there for a brief moment to take it all in.

I had found it strange that these vampires called themselves a family, the term so foreign and wrong on my tongue. But as I had observed their behaviors today, the way they interacted, with such strong positive emotions and loyalty, I was entranced.

A few hours ago, I had been ready to bolt for the door, not wanting in on this strange dynamic.

But now I felt great pause to that initial assumption.

Edward spared me a side glance. A knowing look in his eyes, the amber color now faded into one of a dark muddled black as the presence of his human girl wore down on his hunger.

"You know, you don't have to leave," he said softly, his intention to keep the conversation somewhat between just us. But without strong hearing everyone heard, their own separate conversations dying instantly at his words, each zoning in on what passed between the bronzed haired boy and I.

I nodded, understanding. Carlisle and Esme had already told me that, multiple times throughout the day.

That I had a place to stay should I need it.

It was a tempting offer, one I was hesitant to refuse. There was still so much I wanted to know about these intriguing people.

So much to learn about Jasper and his mysterious pull.

Alice chirped in then before I could give any excuse as to why my absence would be best.

"Really, I've already seen it. I can set you up in the upstairs lounge for the time being," she said, eager to bargain with whatever luxuries she could throw my way to get me to stay. I gave her a small, thankful smile.

Of course, she had seen me staying.

I sighed, uncomfortable at the gesture of being given something. A whole room in someone's house? I couldn't.

"That's generous of you, Alice. Really. It's kind of you all, thank you," I said, looking to each of them then, even to Rosalie, who had yet to relent in her hostile gaze. I didn't blame her, and wouldn't try to convince her otherwise.

She was the only sane one here, rightfully wary of my presence.

"But I don't think my presence will be welcome long, here," I continued, raising a brow. There were many differences between myself and the Cullens, many visible on my skin, my mannerisms.

But there was one I knew couldn't be compromised on their part. A condition that I would have to meet should I choose to live there.

I'd have to convert to their _diet._

Carlisle was the first to catch on, a sigh of realization escaping his thin lips. He gave me a look of understanding.

"I see, I'm sure the strangeness of our vegetarianism is different to you. I understand the decision to convert is a hard one, and it's yours to make," he said, nodding to reiterate his words, "however, you must know that in order to stay here, in this territory, converting is the only option. We value the lives of humans above all else, and their protection comes first. Even from ourselves."

I thought about it for a long moment.

It would be hard, and I worried I would break easily.

I had done very well as a newborn with controlling my thirst, never once unintentionally attacking someone. But that was because I had been given an unrestricted free range of the city, any time I wished to feed I could. So more often than not I would feed in excess, never going hungry.

I hadn't faced the thirst head-on since I was only a few weeks old. I didn't know how I would react if I changed.

Edward, sensing these thoughts and self-doubt, stepped in then, offering words of encouragement to try and sway me.

My presence here was valuable to them, as they were to me. They provided me with extra force in taking Riley down.

I was their eyes and ears into the vampire army that threatened them.

"It might help if you have some assistance at first, someone to guide you through the transition. A keeper," he said, eyes darting between me and Carlisle, eyes asking if the suggestion were alright. Alice smiled wickedly, whatever she saw from Edward's bargain couldn't be good for me.

I quirked a brow at him, my interest peaked.

"Just give it a few days, see how it is. If you feel it doesn't work out, then you're free to leave. No questions asked. We'll understand. But if you can try, and it goes well, I promise you won't regret it."

I thought about it for a moment.

I was given a choice, one I had never imagined being given. I nodded in agreement, a smirk forming on Edward's face as he reeled me in.

There was happy commotion around me, the deal was struck.

What was the worst that could happen?

"Wonderful! Then it's settled, Jasper will be there through every step of the way to guide you. Tomorrow, he can take you hunting!" Carlisle exclaimed.

That could happen. _Definitely_ that.

My wide, terrified eyes were simply met with a pair of smug honey ones.

Shit.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight: 

**Houston, We Have A Problem**

* * *

I was going to kill him.

As another laugh of mockery echoed off the walls of the large mansion, I decided for sure.

Yes, I was _indeed_ going to kill him.

I had spent an entire twenty-four-hour period with the Cullens, inside their odd yet lovely home. During which time, I had been given a space to roam at my leisure, had a short but sweet chat with the matriarch of the coven, and had been completely humiliated by the blond man with eyes like fire.

The last part certainly left a damper on the otherwise good mood of my day.

It had been during the early hours of the next morning, myself emerging from the confines of the spacious movie room on the third floor as I made my way downstairs, where my... _teacher_ awaited me.

I had half the mind to stay in the luxurious lounge space, curled up on one of the many plush sofas with a book as I had done for the last eight hours, Carlisle having been so kind as to lend me a few books to read when he found I enjoyed them. Of course, they were the newer and flimsier copies that he didn't mind getting ruined, as I still hadn't quite mastered a gentle touch with my strength.

Even then, I wished I could have stayed in that room. But I had made a deal, to alter my diet in exchange for their help in taking down Riley.

I needed this alliance more than I wanted to avoid being stranded with Jasper in the middle of the forest.

I knew I would come to eat my words, but that would just have to wait.

I had a date with death.

He stood waiting for me on the back lawn, just near the tree line where I had first encountered the strange group of vampires. Where I had met his entrancing eye.

It took everything in me not to meet them yet again as I approached him, but I did spare a quick glance his way. It was impossible not to.

He had changed into a much more relaxed outfit; worn-in denim jeans, a dark grey sweatshirt that clung nicely along his arms and broad chest, dark leather boots.

He was gorgeous, and it made me hyperaware of my less than attractive outfit. Alice had insisted that I not ruin the nice clothes she had given me last night, talking me into changing into an outfit that I assumed to be some form of athletic wear. I wore snug black leggings, a light blue tank top under a thin running jacket, with matching blue sneakers. I had a feeling they wouldn't keep their nice color for long.

I was itching to take them off, to feel the earth under my toes. But Jasper's presence made me a bit on edge, and I couldn't help the unease that flowed through my body at his proximity. I wanted to move into a defensive stance every time he moved.

And he was aware of my weariness, too. He was smart enough to keep his hands displayed by his side, posture still tall but not as rigid as the past interactions. He knew too well the skittish nature of a young vampire.

The list of differences between him and his family only grew by the mile each time I studied him.

He gave a small nod in greeting, to which I returned with my own stiff one. His face was unreadable, and I was glad. Rather that than the irritating smirk he had worn the day before. It was time to get down to business.

"So, how far out does the hunting grounds extend?" I asked, averting my eyes to the tree line. His gaze followed suit as he answered, voice just as deep and smooth as it had been the day before. The last time he had spoken a word to me.

"The property extends west for about another two hundred acres, where it meets the national park line. We primarily hunt there, and it's about fifteen hundred miles in total area."

I contemplated the numbers, trying to decide if they meant anything to me. It was big, I knew. But it was hard to comprehend fifteen hundred miles when I had, until now, been limited to the mere eighty of Seattle.

It excited me.

With a nod from me that I understood, he made his way forward into the bush and shrubbery of the tree line, myself following suit right behind him. I matched his stride, intentionally keeping a small distance behind him. He stopped after a few yards, ourselves completely immersed in the vibrant greens and browns of nature.

It was a stark contrast to the grey and dull browns of the city, and I was still getting used to the contrast. I could have just stood there, in awe, staring up at the tall, ancient trees towering over me.

Jasper looked my way before stopping, and I forced myself to look away from the beautiful sky to meet his gaze. Again, his face was unreadable. I had a feeling the stern look never left it for long, and if it did, it was replaced by that stupid smirk.

But it wasn't there today, not with what was ahead. It was a test of my loyalty, as well as self-control.

If I couldn't manage a hunt _sans_ humans, how could I continue to stay with them?

"There are a few things you should know before we depart," the words left his mouth slowly, the drawl that had slipped out in that odd moment between us the night before in his study had returned, the deepness of it pleased my ears. I nodded hesitantly for him to go on, that I was listening.

"First, for your safety and mine, I ask that when you do catch a scent of prey, that you let me know before running off. Vampires are feral in their feeding, and once you track down the scent there will be little to no cognition in your actions. Simply instincts will be controlling you, like on autopilot," he said, evening his gaze. His tone taking a turn to that of the military commander he had been once upon a time. Demanding and serious.

It irritated that it fit him.

I steeled my gaze in return, squaring back my shoulders. It was involuntary, the commanding tone he used put me on edge as I realized that he was the one in control here. Not me. The only person who had ever told me what to do- and got away with it- was Riley.

So, this was how it was going to be.

I raised a brow, not liking the fact that he was being bossy, but reminding myself that I had little say in what he did, I relented. I nodded stiffly for him to go on.

He could no doubt sense the irritation that I was feeling at his leadership, his face relaxing slightly to reveal the smallest of grins. I could have sworn there was a twinkle there in his eyes if the light hit them just right. I wanted to hit him, too.

"Secondly, while the park is vast and grand in size, there is no guarantee that the path we take will be completely free of humans. This time of year isn't peak tourist season, but on occasion there is the lone hiker or two," he said, his jaw clenching tightly before he continued with whatever it was that he was insinuating, "That's why I will go ahead, at least a few hundred yards, to ensure we don't catch their scent. But in the case that we do.. you _must_ stay in control, resist the urge to hunt them."

His insinuation that I lacked control struck a nerve, and I dared raise a brow. A scowl of my own was pulling at my lips.

 _Me_? Lack control?

Granted, there were the occasional slip-ups. But given that I fed almost always in excess, even when I wasn't hungry, it meant I had never snapped. My siblings, on the other hand, had snapped many a time. It was difficult to deal with, let alone clean up. But me? Never.

"I can hold my liquor, thanks," I said, snappily. My pride a bit stung by his comment.

He gave a scoff and humored look of his own, shaking his head. I noted the way his golden hair danced around his face at the movement.

"While I'm sure you can, I'm only warning you. Carlisle made it clear of how we live our lives, and we take the safety of all humans very seriously. Even if it means interfering with our own kind to prevent any harm from coming to them," he said, a sense of implication there in his words. It took a moment for it to click.

They valued humanity above all else. Meaning, if it came to it, he would put an end to _me_ before I could even think of ending one of them.

I fought to roll my eyes.

I didn't understand their obsession with protecting humans. Sure, I could understand that not all humans were bad. I myself, for the most part, had only preyed on the scum of society. But to even let those terrible people live free, too? I didn't get it.

It was a question that would have to wait another day.

"So, what am I supposed to hunting for today?" I asked, well aware my voice was far from chipper. I paced around the small clearing we had settled in, eyes trained on the way my feet scuffed up small billows of soil each time I stepped. I didn't bother hiding my disdain as I continued to taunt, "Rabbits? Squirrels?

Or is there a greater delicacy on the table- such as a cricket or frog, perhaps?"

I was pushing it, I knew. But daring a look back at him, where he hadn't moved from his place, I was pleasantly surprised to find the smallest gleam of humor in his eyes. There, at the corner of his lip, if you looked close enough, it was raised as he fought valiantly to keep from laughing.

It was strange to realize that I liked provoking such a reaction from him, but I tucked that thought deep into the darkness of my mind as soon as it came. I was not going to let myself even toy with where that thought train was going.

"No, no crickets today. That's usually reserved for holidays," he jest, though the tone of his voice didn't change. "We're actually going to be tracking down mountain lions."

I raised a brow, surprised at the revelation of today's menu. I hadn't thought about those, and it intrigued me to think of how I would do it. I'd never been in close quarters with any animals save for the occasional sewer rat and stay cat that roamed the city streets.

I made my way back over to him slowly, giving a sigh.

"Well, let's get on with it then."

And at his nod in agreement, we did.

It was easy to keep up with him as we ran, he kept to a straight and narrow path that was worn down from what must have been years of use, the plant life flattened to the earth from trampling, quick feet. Leaping over rocks, dodging the occasional low-hanging limb of a tree, crossing a small stream.

I had never felt so alive.

We ran for miles, eventually breaking out of the dense trees of the forest and along the foothills of the mountains. Trees still scattered the area, providing shade and cover from the open rocks. We made our way around the mountain, and after a few miles further, Jasper stopped. I haunted my step a few yards behind him, immediately turning to take in the scenery around us.

He breathed heavily, turning to his left, and for a moment I was curious as to what he was doing. Was he lost?

But apparently not, he knew what he was doing, as he turned around to face me. I stilled, moving to stand tall as he approached.

He came to stand beside me on my right, careful to keep a small space between us. He pointed ahead, to the side of a rocky hill about a mile north from us. Even with our strong eyesight, there was little I could make out from here. I was curious to know what I was supposed to be looking for. I turned my head to look at him slightly, a look of confusion in my eye. He met my gaze quickly before turning back to look ahead, suddenly the short distance between us very obvious and uncomfortable. But I was glad he made no indication that it made him feel the same, his face free of emotion.

"There- just above that ridge, that's where you'll find them," he said, before shifting to stand about a yard behind me. "Close your eyes."

I hesitated but obeyed. I became hyper-aware of his presence, the sound of his feet shifting shuffling the soil beneath him. The leaves of the trees ruffling in the soft breeze.

"Listen closely, focus in on your surroundings. Take a deep breath," he said, I noted the tone of his voice had changed. Much softer, kinder.

I did as he said, bracing myself for the onslaught of smells, particularly his overpowering one that made me weak in the knees. It was hard to concentrate, to push past the overwhelming desire to focus on him, but I did my best. After a moment, I could decipher them; the deep and rich smell of the earth, the fresh cool of the breeze, the crisp grass.

I was expecting to feel the same reaction to the scent of animal blood as I did for human, the strong pull in my gut, the burn of my throat as I took in the sweet delectable smell. But I didn't catch it, not at first.

It was like the blood was almost muted, hidden behind a much stronger musk, and at first, I thought I must have been mistaken. But the sound of their heartbeats- three strong, one faster but lighter, a cub- I was assured that it was the mountain lions.

Alice had been right in her musings, they didn't smell nearly as appetizing.

But blood was blood, and the all too familiar burn in the back of my throat roared to life.

It was like something in me clicked, the tether that kept me composed and civilized snapped, my instincts taking over.

I nearly rushed away, but the words Jasper had said earlier echoed in my mind. I managed to spare a quick glance back at him, and his curt nod was all I needed.

I sped off in the direction of my meal.

It was exhilarating, the rush of the cold wind in my face as I sped through the tall foliage of the land, not even hesitating to jump when the ground turned to stone, my feet gliding across the rocks as I landed firmly. I couldn't help the proud grin that plastered across my face at the grace I was naturally able to have in my movements, I felt like I was on fire.

The only thing to put out that flame was the meal that waited for me on the other side of the hill.

I slowed in my movements when I reached the flat peak of the mound, gripping my fingers into the cold stone as I assessed the prey below me.

Just as I had sensed, there were three large mountain lions, huddled together in what I assumed to be their pack. One lay on its side, the cub curled under its belly. The mother and her child.

The two male lions lazily circled the small cove they had settled in, completely oblivious to my presence.

Every instinct screamed at me to attack, to capture my prey. But I waited- forcing what control I had over me, taking time to process my thoughts. How to tactically go into this, rather than just massacring them all.

I wanted the males, their scents the strongest, blood richest and largest in quantity. The female and her cub would be a waste, letting them live would allow for good hunts at a future time.

After processing my thoughts, like a drunk trying to tie their shoe, I let go of the little control I had, the monster within roaring back to life as I threw myself down the hill.

I landed flat on my feet, taking down the largest male with me. His neck snapped instantly. The others startled, but I had been too quick, and before they could scurry away I had the other male down, the female using that time to pick the cub up in her mouth. She climbed over the rocks and to safety as I played with my food.

The large cat could give little fight as he thrashed against me, my hold simply too strong to fight. It was a piece of cake, crushing his ribs and spine as I tightened my hold around him. He fell limp beneath me.

I went over to the largest male, and with little hesitance in repulsion at the fur and musk that gathered at the nap of its thick neck, I sank my teeth in, taking in the sweet nectar I had craved.

The moment the blood hit my taste buds I considered spitting it out, the blood tasting nothing like the sweet and spicy warmth that accompanied that of a human. It was dull and bland; the warmth of its freshness was the only good thing about it.

But it dulled the burn in my throat, and that was all I needed it to do. So, I continued to feed, moving to the second beast when the first was completely dry.

I took my time, the new experience felt as if I had fallen into the Twilight Zone- the actions foreign and completely unnatural.

Not that my existence was natural, to begin with.

I savored the moment, happily realizing that I was alone in the vast park, having laid claim to the spot. No buzzing noise of cars and city life, the constant worry of passerbys and other newborns to come in and try to steal my meal.

My silence was disturbed by a rustling from the rock that I had climbed over earlier, the scuffing of feet over the crumbling stone sent me into high alert, the memories of all the encounters I had had with my siblings coming back, sending my mind into overdrive as the instincts fueled me.

I growled, moving to stand over the last corpse I had taken down, the blood not yet drained completely. And I was going to protect it, it was mine.

 _Mine._

As their face peered over the top of the mound I bristled, eyes narrowed further as I growled even louder, baring my teeth in warning. They needed to back away, get away from what was mine.

They slowly descended the mound, moving closer into the lion's den, each movement closer in my direction made me angrier, making my hair stand on end as I grew more on edge. Ready to fight the second they showed any weakness.

He raised his hands out to his sides, showing surrender, but I didn't back down, not when my instincts were all but screaming at me to take him down, any hope for clear judgment thrown out the window.

He spoke then, the smooth and deep voice prickling my ears in a pleasing way, and I fought to make sense of the words in my frenzied haze.

"It's me, Jasper. I'm not going to hurt you- I'm not here for your prey," he said evenly, eyes never leaving mine as he spoke. The bright gold was dazzling, and I barely managed to pick out a single coherent phrase from his ramblings.

 _Jasper._

I knew Jasper, I rationalized, slowly. Why was he here? What did he want? He was here for my food! He was going to take- No. No, he wouldn't take my prey. It's mine. _Mine._ He knows that. He wants to help- Help.

Jasper.

Slowly I began to calm, the sensation of foreign emotion taking hold of me, and I began to slowly relax.

It was another moment before I was able to think coherently, moving to a more upright stance, though still guarded.

I didn't meet his eye as I regained complete control, slightly embarrassed that he was the one who had brought me back to reality.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, looking down at my clothes for the first time, taking in the now tattered and crimson-stained shirt and jacket. my face was no doubt messy as well, the ends of my hair matted in blood.

"Thank you," I said, voice hoarse, and I cleared my throat once more. I crossed my arms again, falling back into the habit I had quickly formed of trying to hide my form from his gaze.

I was powerful, but he was even more so. It wounded my pride to show any more weakness than I already had.

"You're welcome," he said, watching me closely, looking for something amiss. I met his gaze briefly to assure that I was, indeed, fine, before looking away.

We stood there in silence for a moment, simply taking in the carnage I had created, laid out before us.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, to break the awkward tension between us. I tried to start up small talk, but given my lack of experience with being civil, it wasn't the best material.

"They tasted like shit," I said, bluntly, kicking my foot into the rock, causing the small section to break loose, crumbling down.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You did good, the first hunt is always the easiest," he said, there was something about his tone that made me look up. Curious as to what he was alluding to.

"From here it only gets harder, once you step away from human blood, relying only on that of animals, the harder it is to be around them. Especially when you have been groomed to expect it in excess as you have."

I could only manage a nod in agreement, the fact laying heavily on my shoulders. He was right. The only thing to do now was to rough it through the new transition.

To wait and see if I snapped the next time I encountered a human.

I sighed, the only thing I could offer in response. It was a grim topic, but honestly, what wasn't?

I wasn't from their world, where the only thing to worry about was a restricted diet and keeping up appearances for humans.

We walked down the side of the small foothill and through the rolling grass fields in silence, turning our focuses to the world around us. Myself easily preoccupied with taking in the wide-open spaces for the first time, seeing the Earth in harmony with the wildlife was fascinating. I don't think Jasper could blame me for not being in a hurry to get back to the mansion, being cooped up within its stuffy walls. And his odd family.

After a time, Jasper spoke up, stealing my attention from the blue horizon, hidden behind the copious amounts of gloomy clouds.

Again, the unsettling fact that we were alone set me slightly on edge. The one person in the coven who was an actual threat, one who, if he chose to, could take me down without even blinking.

I thought that the more I was around him, the easier he would be to understand. By now I had thought I would have him completely figured out, something that normally came to me quite easily. Yet, I felt I knew him even less than I had yesterday.

He was too complicated, holding so many secrets, locked away tightly behind those golden eyes.

I wanted to know what horrors he had seen, the person he had been before the Cullens.

He turned to look at me, face on, and I couldn't help the way it made me bristle. I stiffened up, the look on his face was a serious one, but a strange look of curiosity was there, too.

"So, you truly don't remember anything from your past life?" he asked, not holding back in his bluntness, his tone much stronger and demanding than anything he had said before. I quickly pieced together what he was doing, interrogating.

There was a protocol he followed in front of his family, a calm and collected, restrained Jasper. This- this was just Jasper. The one that he had patiently waited to bring out when it was just us, alone, in the middle of nowhere.

I needlessly gulped, the trickles of fear prickling my skin making me stammer for words. I was thrown off by it, and I realized that he must have been waiting, planning for this. It was a tactic I had used countless times on my siblings- catching them at a vulnerable time. What an idiot I was to not think he would do the same.

"No, I don't remember a single thing," I said, after a long minute of an intense staredown. Neither of us moving, standing alone in the vast open fields that seemed to go on forever. No one would interrupt us.

No one would stop him.

I shifted my stance to a stronger one, breaking away momentarily from the shock and fear that had poured over me, planting my feet firmly on the ground, the blades of the tall grass tickling my knees. He raised a brow, challenging. No doubt not believing a single word.

But I remembered he could read emotions, faces. He would know if I lied, so I answered as simply and honestly as I could. Without his compassionate and soft leader here to defend me, nothing would stop him from tearing me limb from limb if I didn't.

He shot off a list of questions, one after another, most those that had already been asked by his family. But here and now, it was impossible for me to ramble and lie. He had me caught off guard, and there would be nowhere to run. If there were answers to be found, he intended to get them now.

"Did you know Riley's true plans prior to two days ago?"

"No."

"Did he send anyone else with you?"

"No."

I quickly grew irritated, the fear that had iced my veins had now turned to an angry boil, flowing through me. I was moments from snapping.

"Was Riley the true and only leader? Did he have an accomplice?"

" _No, and no."_

 _"_ Did he ever punish you?"

At the last question I snapped, the turn he was taking was enough. I couldn't continue the interrogation, or comprehend why he would even care.

" _Look,_ I've told you all that I know. Everything from when I was changed down to the details of my daily life. I had one job, up until he sent me here. I was just a shepherd tasked with tending to his sheep. Feed them, train them- hell- _kill_ them when he grew tired of them or if they proved weak. And I've told you my intentions, I want to take Riley down. With or without your help. He's a dead man walking as far as I'm concerned."

I clenched my jaw, eyes glaring into his, those golden eyes turning from an irritated glare into an amused one at my words.

He hadn't expected me to bite back. Well, I didn't nibble. I devoured.

"And why do you even care, hmm? Clearly, you're no saint like the rest of your coven. The way they move, interact, even the way they _speak_ tells me all I need to know- that they've never seen the likes of me or the world I come from," I said, pausing for a moment to gather my thoughts, to calm. I raised a brow at him, the amusement fading away into a grim look. The tight-lipped grin falling into a frown at my next words.

"But you.. _you_ have seen what I have. Far worse, in fact, if I had to guess. I recognize your demeanor, the way you command a room without even meaning to, scanning it for the best points of defense and where the exit points are. You've done it so much that it's become a natural part of you. And the scars.." I looked down at my own hands at the words, the scars that littered the pale skin there, not bothering to hide the heated bitterness that laced my tone.

I looked up to him grimly, eyes piercing his in their bitterness.

"The scars will never go away, no matter how hard you try to hide them. You are what you are, and even though I'm only just beginning this life... I already know that, no matter how long I live it differently from here, no matter how hard I try to outrun it, I never will. I've accepted that, but I don't think you have."

The words cut into him like ice, I could tell by the way he moved back a step, his jaw clenching. Eyes burning into mine as the words hit him in the face.

For a moment I regretted them, it painfully twisted something deep inside me- made me want to take it all back and make him happy- but I didn't. I couldn't. It was true, and he needed to hear it. I knew none of the vampires up in that stuffy house had ever spoken to him the way I just had, whether that be for better or for worse in my case.

But I felt like he needed to hear it.

We stood there for a long moment then, trapped in another stare down. His expression shown nothing to give me any clue to what he possibly could be feeling, anger or hurt, I didn't know. But I didn't hide mine, the challenge and irritation no doubt showing over every inch of my expression. I clenched my hands by my side, eager to do something- kick down a tree, punch a rock to bits- anything to ebb away the strong frustration.

But he didn't move, didn't try to erase the emotions I felt, as he had done so many times in the last twenty-four hours.

Maybe I had broken him, I wondered. Or did he just not care at all, even before I ran my mouth. But nothing, no matter how strong my emotions were, he didn't change them, didn't do anything about them. He just stood there, taking it in. Thinking, empty eyes never leaving mine.

Eventually, I grew tired of it, the anger and frustration ebbing away as time went by, my mind wandering to so many other things that it was impossible to stay focused. There were so many things I wanted to know about this man already, and I had just met him. But boy, did I have a lot to question him about, too. Things I wanted to demand him to answer.

Starting with the annoying way he made me feel. Not the anger, or the irritation, but that _weird, consuming_ feeling. The one that had sent me almost to my knees, every time I had looked at him. I was sure it was something he did to intimidate me, make me weak. His odd power working its magic against me. I wanted to know why he did that.

But this wasn't the time. The last thing I needed was to push him too far, having already seemingly pushed him to his limits. The last thing I needed was to lose a limb.

I huffed exasperatedly, and with a roll of my eye and shake of my head I stormed off. Whatever he was doing, I was over it. We would get nowhere just standing there, and I knew if I didn't move, we'd be there forever.

I was almost to the tree line when he finally moved, I could hear the rustling of the tall grass behind me. I didn't dare look back.

As soon as I breached the forest I took off in a run, ready to get back to the Cullen home. The tattered books Carlisle had lent me were far better company than this goon.

He didn't try to catch up or pass me, instead, he kept a distance behind me. His pace slower, even though I knew he could keep up easily. I was somewhat thankful for the space, though that irritating part of me ached in worry that it was because I had wounded him in some way.

I pushed that thought away so fast I didn't dare try to process it, or what it meant. I wouldn't pity him.

Nearing the property, he sped up, his pace nearly matching mine, though he kept right on my heels. I could feel his emotions again, whether he truly felt them or if they were fake I wasn't sure, but the feelings enveloped me and I couldn't help the way they made me feel. Much to my dismay.

I felt humored, elated. Proud. It was odd, and surely not real as I knew there was no way I could have possibly made him feel anything close to those feelings. He should have been angry, absolutely livid at me for saying such harsh things.

It irritated me.

Which I quickly put together that, of course, that was the point. He wasn't going to give me the satisfaction or closure that I wanted. He knew the feelings would piss me off, not giving me the satisfaction to see him fall. I glared back at him when I put two and two together, and the smirk that plastered itself on his face at my look made my venom boil.

That bastard.

Suddenly he took charge, leaping over a fallen branch to my left, putting him yards ahead of me. I scoffed in irritation, the action pissing me off even further, trying to speed up to beat him.

I somehow found myself in a race.

But he was impossible to catch up to, every time I would gain a yard he pushed even faster, reaching a speed I eventually couldn't muster. He was simply too fast.

Breaking the tree line finally, we entered the backyard. He came to a halt ahead of me, feet flawlessly stopping into a light jog. Myself, however, trying to copy his smooth moves, ended up butchering the neatly manicured lawn. I halted my step too firmly, ending up sliding several yards, bringing up mounds of soil with me in the process, like a baseball player sliding into home plate.

I sat there, scowling, in the dirt. Embarrassed and irritated at myself. Jasper walked over, leaning over me, arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face. I glared daggers at him.

There was commotion from the home ahead, and at the booming laughter that pierced the sky, I knew I would never live this down. The family had no doubt gotten a full show thanks to the glass walls of the home.

As Emmett and Michael sped over to mock and pick at me more, Jasper took his leave, disappearing behind the two jokesters and into the house.

The giggles and jokes the two buffoons threw at me fell on semi-deaf ears, my mind still preoccupied with the anger I felt at the blond vampire.

Even as I sulked back into the home, led by the two _still_ throwing around jokes at my expense, I couldn't shake it.

It wasn't until I met Esme's eye did my mind move away from the thoughts of Jasper. I gave her an apologetic look. I had completely butchered her lawn, the one she no doubt spent hours of her time perfecting. But at her soft smile and humored eyes, I couldn't help but offer her the same, joining in on their laughter.

Alice came dancing down the stairs, her gasp at the sight of my bloodied and dirtied clothes sending her into cleaning mode. She all but pulled me up the stairs with her, and by now I knew the routine she was about to put me through. With a towel and cloth thrown in my direction, which I caught, I made my way into the bathroom suite she pushed me towards.

I took my time in the shower, not wanting to face the world outside the lovely distraction the warm water gave me. I didn't want to think about Jasper or his stupid, cute smirk. _Especially_ not his cute, stupid smirk.

The steaming water from the showerhead did little to drown out the noise from the boys downstairs, the jokes continuing to go on even after I had retreated in shame.

The laughter echoed off the walls, and I was irritated to hear that Jasper had now joined in on the poking fun at my expense, his deep chuckle blending with the boom of Emmett's.

I ground my teeth when he made a joke, one about the way I had tried to attack him when he came upon my hunt, and I broke the soap bar in two with my tight grip at the sound of his smooth voice, the amusement there.

I was going to kill him.

As another laugh of mockery echoed off the walls of the large mansion, I decided for sure.

Yes, I was _indeed_ going to kill him.

In my storm of wrath, I rinsed off quickly, nearly breaking the faucet, too when I shoved it to the side to stop the water. I didn't bother hiding my rage, even though I knew I was being a sour sport for letting him get under my skin.

 _This is what he wants, stupid._

I told myself as I dried off hurriedly with the plush towel, throwing it to the side and into the hamper by the toilet. I threw on the oversized grey sweater and ripped blue jeans. I slid on the white converse Alice had let me pick out, before stomping my way up the stairs.

Not even bothering to tame the wild, wet tangles of my hair as I threw open the door of the movie room and plopping down into the plush cushions of the couch.

I was pissed, and it made me even more so knowing that I was letting him win by feeling so.

It was a game I knew I wouldn't win. But I was too prideful, I would never admit it, no matter how angry I was.

So being the stubborn person I was, I threw myself into reading a book, though I couldn't find it in myself to take in the words I found there on the pages. Rereading the lines over and over again, my mind preoccupied with the blond boy who knew how to press every button I had, the good and the bad ones.

The hours passed painfully slow, and my frustration barely dimmed for a while, until eventually, I managed to distract myself with the book. I found that not breathing was the key, as his scent flooded every inch of the corridor. Breathing it in only made the flood of thoughts about him worse.

I was finally content, finding some peace within the marvelous work of Mary Shelley when I felt a presence at the door. I stilled, waiting for the person to let themselves in. Bracing for whoever it may be. I prayed that it wasn't Jasper.

But damn it, of course, it was.

He eased in slowly, not moving from his place by the door.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with him anymore for the rest of the day, raising the book over and closer to my face to hide him from view.

I could practically see the smirk that plastered his face through the thick pages of the book, the burn of his gaze hot on my face.

He moved closer, so close that his knees brushed the edge of the couch, his tall form leaning over me.

I threw the book down to my lap in irritation, glaring up at him expectantly.

The irritation was back full force, with one look at him. It made me angry to know that I found him attractive, that feeling he evoked in me was as present as ever. The amused look in his eye told me all I needed to know, that he was _well_ aware of it.

"What do you want?" I growled, the scowl eating away at my lips, eyebrow raised expectantly. I crossed my arms.

He grinned, his arms crossed tightly across his broad chest. He shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe an apology is in order," he said, amused.

I scoffed, nodding in agreement. Indeed, there was.

"You're right. How nice of you to do so. I'm sure it was hard on your ego to come up here," I mocked, moving to pick the book back up. I trained my eyes on the page, though we both knew I was doing anything but reading.

Suddenly he snatched the book from my hand, and I had little time to do anything but look up at him surprised, a look of shock in my eye.

Before I could protest or say anything he had leaned down, arms over the back of the couch and on the armrest above me, caging me in. He leaned dangerously close to my face, and I couldn't help but shrink back, putting as much distance between myself and the man above me.

A look mixed between sheer amusement and eyes alight with a fiery darkness shone on his face, his mouth tight in a smug line. Caught between wanting to grit his teeth and smirk at the reaction of fear he caused.

I knew it was him that fueled the feelings of fear and shock within me, heightening the emotions that were already there. He relished in it, a smirk forming on his handsome face as he took in the expression I wore, one no doubt mixed with fear, irritation, and much to my horror, attraction.

He leaned in even closer, his cool breath tickling my ear, my now air-dried hair tucked behind it, "Don't get this twisted, darlin'," he breathed, and I stiffened at the mocking term of endearment, spiking the cocktail of emotions further. It was overwhelming. I could only look on in horror.

"You may have a further insight into the world that I come from, but it doesn't quite take a genius to tell that I'm not the saint of the family," he said, his eyes narrowed as he spoke, words hushed and fast. I could only blink, still held captive under the intense control of his power. The edges around his form began to blur, and I managed to put the thoughts together that it was because I was shaking. I was so terrified- that I was _shaking._

His smirk returned for the smallest moment as he did a once over of my pitiful form, eyes burning holes into mine as he grit out the next words, "But don't _ever_ assume that your knowledge gives you a competitive edge over me, or that you know anything other than what's visible. There are far worse horrors that you could only _dream_ of knowing.

So thank your lucky stars, darlin', and keep your nose out of it. Before you find yourself experiencing it first hand."

The moment the last word left his mouth it was as if the emotions had been pulled back, sealed away within the man above me. He stepped back a few feet, and it took me a moment to brave moving from my curled-in position.

There was a long moment of us just looking at one another, myself bewildered at what had just happened. He had threatened me.

And I believed every bit of it. I _never_ wanted to find out what his words implied.

He was satisfied by my reaction it seemed, as with a simple nod of his head he departed. I didn't move an inch until I heard his steps as he made his way downstairs and out the backdoor.

The house was silent, not a soul daring to move either until he left, no doubt having heard the threats.

I wondered if he could control how large an area the emotions spread to- had the entire house been frozen in terror, too?

It was a lot to process, first trying to shake the fear, then the creeping guilt that overtook me.

I had run my mouth, crossed a line. One that I knew better than to cross.

I wouldn't make that mistake again.

But it left me beyond confused, it made the puzzle that was Jasper Hale even more complicated.

Was he a foe, now? Or simply giving me a warning?

I didn't know what to decide, my instincts a muddled mess. Part of me wanting to make it my goal to avoid him forever, while the other half- as much as I hated it- wanted to cling to his side, never letting go.

I scoffed to myself, finally picking back up the book I had discarded, shaking my head.

Damn, Jasper Hale. And his stupidly beautiful face.

* * *

It seemed as if, in the blink of an eye, another day had passed.

The sun was setting, casting a rainbow of pastel colors across the floor of the kitchen, where I sat at the bar while Esme scurried about as she put together a dish for Bella. She was to be arriving any minute, Edward reluctantly agreeing to Esme's pleas that she visit.

Any excuse to cook up a meal, Esme took it.

At some point during that afternoon, I had made my way down to the living room, where Alice had roped me into a game of chess.

As far as I knew, I had never played the game, giving the pixie the perfect opportunity to teach me as well as get to know me.

The best she could, anyway. There were few interesting facts for me to tell.

But the game quickly became frustrating for me, as her ability to predict my every move led to three games of loss for me, and smug victories for her.

Carlisle and Esme joined us in the warm space after he returned from his work, which I found to be fascinating. A vampire who pursued a career as a doctor.

It was the most ironic thing, and it baffled me. Even with his supposed perfect control.

It was only after my sore loss against Emmett in a game of Mario Cart on his gaming system did Esme all but drag me into the kitchen, my ego severely bruised from a day of tragic losses.

No one brought up Jasper, no one daring to risk bringing the tension back full force. He hadn't returned from wherever he had run off to all those hours ago, and I didn't want to know.

The distance between us was probably for the best.

We didn't mix well together at all, like oil and water.

The sooner I accepted that, the better.

It angered me that the idea pained me a little bit, tugging tightly at a spot in my chest. Something I had never experienced before.

Throwing myself into learning how to knead and shape the dough of a pizza was my answer to drowning out those thoughts, Esme having to rescue the dough more than once from the ceiling.

I couldn't help that I naturally threw it too high.

But as the oven dinged, signaling the cheese pizza was done, I was overcome with an emotion that I was quickly learning to love.

Contentment.

I was starting to understand why the Cullens acted and lived the way that they did. Sure, there were many things still that I couldn't comprehend, such as their diet and desire to actually mingle with humans. But the desire to live as a family, taking advantage of modern technology such as a fully equipped home and the luxuries of fashion?

It made sense.

And I realized that I wanted that for myself, too.

My moments of fantasizing at the counter were interrupted by the approaching of a car down the long driveway, the crunch of gravel and hum of engine signaling Edward and Bella's arrival.

Esme paused in her washing the dishes, a beaming smile lighting up her face as she heard them, too. She then sped through the remaining dishes faster than one could blink, each piece laying shiny and dry on the rack. She took off her apron and smoothed her clothes before gliding over to me, the sweetest look of excitement in her eyes. I couldn't help but return a small grin of my own.

"Oh, they're here! I hope she likes what we cooked up, I haven't made pizza since the second time she came over. I completely butchered the tomato sauce, it's such a shame it doesn't taste good to us," she rambled on, as we made our way down the hall. She went to the door, where Carlisle already waited for her to greet the two. I made my way into the living room.

I took a seat in the lounge chair by the fire, wanting to place myself as far from the center of attention as possible. The less Bella noticed me, the better the evening would go. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to feel uncomfortable or threatened by my presence.

I momentarily contemplated leaving for the evening, sticking to the outskirts of the property until she left. But I shook the idea quickly, that would put me at risk of running into Jasper. The last thing I needed was to be alone with him.

Neither of us were guaranteed to survive that.

As Bella and Edward made their way inside, Alice floated into the room, moving to sit at the armrest of the couch beside me.

She gave me a small smile and a reassuring nod, that apparently, I wouldn't mess this up.

Small talk was exchanged for a bit, as Esme brought Bella into the kitchen, fixing her a plate of pizza and salad that she had carefully prepared. Bella's whisper of shy thanks delighted Esme, her smile never once fading even after they had all settled into the living room.

The couple sat on the couch opposite of me, Bella quietly taking her time eating the food as the others conversed around her. I found myself caught in a conversation with Michael and Alice, the two telling me about their travels through New England, insisting that I must see it one day.

Halfway through her gushing over the supposed breathtaking sights of the Hamptons, she froze, eyes glazing over. I reached out, laying a hand lightly on her thigh.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly. My words caught the attention of the others, all heads snapping in our direction, each awaiting for Alice to return to the earth, sharing what she saw.

If Edward's blanched expression was any indicator, it wasn't good.

With a gasp and rapid blink of her pale yellow eyes, she returned to reality. Her face was one of horror as she stared at me for a moment, before snapping around to face the others.

Edward was up on his feet in an instant, startling Bella so badly that her plate went shattering to the floor, the poor pizza Esme had worked so hard on falling face-first into the white carpet.

He was furious, eyes flickering from Alice for confirmation to me, the expression unreadable.

"There isn't much time to explain. But- well- it's the wolves," he said, his words filling the room with the icy air of fear as the others reeled back in shock and anticipation. Growls pierced the air.

"They're coming, I'm not sure why, but I can put two and two together," Alice said hesitantly, her voice shaky before her eyes shifted to me. I leaned back into my seat, the attention making me uneasy and even more confused.

 _God, what now?_

"They're coming for her," was the last thing she said before a Rosalie sent a vase flying passed my head, shattering against the brick wall of the fireplace. I resisted rolling my eyes at her theatrics.

The room was alight with their panic and frustration, Carlisle trying but failing to take control of the situation. Edward never ceased in his pacing, no matter how much he argued with Michael and Alice over what to do. The room was so noisy, and full of energy, that I eventually snapped. Pulling myself together, despite the confusion, I announced over the room in the voice I reserved for only the worst of interrogations.

It tended to demand all attention. All eyes looked to me.

"What the hell do you mean _wolves_ are after me? Don't you guys eat them?"

I had never been so grateful for the voice that answered me, the arrival of his presence having gone unnoticed thanks to the chaos the room had erupted into.

A warm blanket of calm and peace enveloped the room, each panicked vampire settling back into their seats. Relaxed and silent.

I never took my eyes off the figure that walked towards me, stopping to stand beside me, a look so intense in his eye I didn't have time to think of what it possibly could have meant.

"They won't make it a foot near you, not if I can help it."

I still didn't know if he was my greatest enemy or misguided ally, but at that moment, I didn't care.

I knew that whatever threat was upon us, Jasper would handle it.

Even when the air between us was far from clear, his family was the number one priority for him. He'd do anything to keep them safe.

Nothing stood in his way.

I was snapped out of the staredown with the anomaly that was Jasper by Alice's worried words.

"They're here..."


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine: **  
**

 **Bite First, Bark Later**

* * *

After meeting the Cullens, I had truly thought that nothing could surprise me anymore.

Well, I was _once again_ proven wrong.

 _Very_ wrong.

"What the hell do you mean the _wolves_ are coming? And that they're already here?" I asked bewildered, growing more irritated by the second as they continued to ignore my questions.

Wolves, as in.. the animal species?

Didn't they eat them?

But I knew that there was something bigger in the picture than just simple wild dogs- they said the wolves were after _me_. It simply wasn't logical to assume it to be referring to just animals.

Perhaps it was a codeword for other vampires? Another clan in the area?

But what could they possibly want with me?

My mind was flooded with an onslaught of thoughts, and I was barely able to keep myself afloat. If I had to endure another moment longer without an answer I feared I may drown.

Finally, Edward, having sensed my worries and no doubt overwhelming thoughts, turned to me then. His shoulders were tense, and I involuntarily shuddered as it dawned on me that I should probably feel that way, too.

"There isn't much time to explain," he said hurriedly, rushing over to the couch in a blink of an eye, picking up the forgotten food Bella had spilled and set it aside on the coffee table, before gently helping her to stand. He kept the fragile human girl nestled tightly by his side.

He steeled his worried gaze on me then, his jaw flexing tightly, "but there are more... _beings_ in this world other than vampires. There is a pack of them here, and clearly, they have noticed your presence."

I tried to put the puzzle pieces of his words together in my mind, the emphasis on _beings_ was a heavy indicator. And like a light, it clicked in my head suddenly.

"You mean..." I said slowly, not daring to vocalize the remainder of that thought. It felt silly to even consider, too ironic and outlandish. But at Edward's grim nod to confirm my unspoken words, I could only stare at him wide-eyed.

No, it couldn't be.

"Seriously? You mean to tell me that _werewolves_ exist and of all places, they live here too?" I said, barely able to control my pitch, not caring how panicked I sounded.

Had it been any other occasion, I knew my reaction would have earned a laugh from Emmett and Michael, their expressions amused. But the humor didn't quite reach their eyes, steeled and guarded with the arrival of the strange group of creatures.

It was apparent that the relationship between the Cullens and the mysterious group of approaching creatures was anything but friendly.

It frightened them, which meant it should most certainly frighten me.

And with each second that passed, it did.

Incredibly so.

There were very few things that had ruffled my feathers in this life, not once since I had emerged from that wretched warehouse my creator had left my burning body in, the one I emerged from victoriously had I felt such terror.

I had been so meticulous, so very focused on keeping my emotions on a tight leash since that day. With the burning desire to survive Riley's intense training and over a dozen newborns in my care, there was little room for error or outbursts. Fear made you weak, an easy target.

Hell would have frozen over before I would have ever allowed myself to spare even the slightest trickle of the emotion cloud my mind, it's icy tendrils taking hold of the mind. Freezing one in place.

I had seen many newborns fall to it's incapacitating embrace, in reaction to my presence or Riley's. But _never_ did I fall victim to it. I had found their horrified expressions amusing, reveling in their wide eyes.

But now-now, I truly felt it for myself. This wasn't a trick of Jasper's, this came completely from my own mind. It took over my whole body, crippling, and I was sure I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

My mind was void of anything other than the panic-driven train of blurry thoughts and images, flashes of bits and pieces of distant thoughts. What little I knew of werewolves, images of sharp canine teeth, dripped in blood and savage, beady eyes filled my mind. Images from some horror film, pop culture fables that fueled the frightening tales and stories that would keep one up at night.

I sat there for what felt like forever, yet not nearly long enough before I was snapped out my frozen state by the sudden tight grip of a petite hand around my wrist. My ears had fallen deaf to the rushed voice of the person, a light female voice telling me to move.

I could barely register that it was Alice. Her large, golden eyes wide as she looked at me, a worried expression marring her beautiful face.

 _Move, come on! They're here, they're here._

Suddenly I was hit with a jolt of such a strong surge of electrifying energy I was sure it would have sent me to my knees had I been standing already, the sudden overwhelming feeling of confidence overtaking me, replacing the ice in my veins with an addictive warmth.

I let out a choked sigh as my mind tried to push through the fearful thoughts, now slowly being chipped away by the onslaught of the foreign warmth. Confidence, a pure surge that pulsed through me as I forced myself to my feet.

I visibly shook at the sudden swap in my mind, like a switch going from off to on, and I clenched my jaw in anticipation. Alice released her tight grip on my wrist, and with half a moments glance she fled out the glass sliding door to the back lawn. One by one, the others followed her at a fast speed, Edward choosing to walk slowly with Bella, his firm grip on her shoulders never ceasing as he eased her out of the house and down the porch steps.

It was now just me, and the male presence that hadn't moved from behind me. Watching, waiting for me to move.

But I couldn't.

The loud voice at the forefront of my mind told me to go, to put one foot in front of the other. To react with equal urgency as the others. But the artificial fog that influenced such thoughts couldn't cloud over the coldness that truly took hold there, cowering in the smallest of alcoves of my mind. Small, but enough to make me hesitate.

Jasper sensed it, and after another moment of waiting for me to follow the others, he released a huff of irritation at my lack of response. He walked past me, making his way towards the door.

I noted how that even in an urgent situation his posture was straight, his demeanor an eery calm that alone struck a sense of unease within me. A trait that proved him very valuable in worlds such as the one I had been bred for.

He spared only a small glance back at me, expectantly, never faltering in his step. "Are you going to just stand there or do you want the wolves to come to you?"

His voice held nothing within it for me to pick apart. None of the aggression, distaste it had the day before. Neutral, unbothered.

Like he couldn't care less.

But I knew that was a lie, I wouldn't forget the expression he had worn when he had stormed into the room not thirty minutes before, the deep tone to his voice as he reassured me that I wasn't alone.

This man was an enigma. And it was driving me absolutely insane.

It took all of my willpower not to grab the nearest object and chuck it at his head. But I refrained, remembering the situation at hand.

There were much bigger fish to fry.

I was right on Jasper's heels as he exited the house, down the porch steps and onto the lawn. I slowed a pace behind him as he reached the rest of his coven, their members forming a half circle similar to that of the one they had first greeted me with not too long ago. Only this time, they weren't half as uneasy or poised defensively. If anything, I would have assumed they felt relaxed if I hadn't known any better.

Most shockingly, Bella had weaseled her way out of Edward's grasp, moving a step in front of him, watching the treeline in anticipation. It was the most puzzling, as I studied her behavior as well as those around her, myself standing just three feet behind the center of the loosely-shaped curve. Right at the gap between Edward and Jasper.

I shifted on my feet, the creeping sensation along my spine, the feeling of slight nervousness making me jittery as I watched the treeline. Waiting, listening for the slightest indication of the presence of these supposed werewolves.

I didn't know what to expect, would they be human? From what I could barely recall, it seemed that the legend went that they only took the form of a wolf at the full moon. Did that apply here as well? Or did they take the form of a beast at all times?

My frantic state must have irritated Jasper once again, as I was suddenly hit with a strong emotional cocktail of confidence and calm. He didn't even turn around, and I was glad.

It irked me that he must have assumed I needed to always be coddled and influenced.

It bothered me to no end that in just a short time in his presence I was slowly descending into the state of a true newborn. Weak, skittish, and unable to control myself. I had never fallen to such emotions and traits, not in my natural habitat I had been bred into. But here, it was different. I was the small fry here, the weak link that Jasper just couldn't resist tearing apart.

However, before I could continue my internal rant of distaste for the blond bastard, there was a crack of fallen tree limbs in the distance. And then another one, followed by the drum of multiple heartbeats. All eyes and ears snapped in the direction of the sounds, listening closely. From the echos, it seemed they were only mere yards away.

I was so overwhelmed I had a hard time trying to tally up the number of heartbeats, but by the sound of it, there had to be at least five. Five werewolves.

 _If this broke out in a fight, would I be able to survive it?_ I thought.

Before I could move to the next thought, to build a strategy if it came down to fighting for my life, the first creature burst through the treeline, halting any and all thoughts.

I was frozen in place as I assessed the creature, and then the three others as they showed themselves at last.

The beasts' sizes alone sent my instincts flaring to life, the reality of their forms blowing any and all of my expectations out of the water.

There were no fangs, not a single talon-like claw in sight. Yet it was just as equally horrifying that instead of the famously fabled creatures of the night were simply wolves.

Giant wolves.

 _They could probably snap me in half in one bite._ I thought, taking in their muscular forms, the sheer power and strength these beings possessed had to be equal to that of vampires, if not stronger.

I fought the urge to flinch as their dark eyes slide to me, one by one, all locking in on their target. The reason for such a visit. Me.

It didn't go unnoticed that the others around me had moved their positions as well, Edward tightening his grip on Bella, who only wiggled her arm in protest. As if she wasn't frightened at all by their presence, the most bizarre thing of all.

Jasper only straightened his posture, if that were even possible. A wall of stone, unyielding.

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth, the constant flow of confident emotions gripping me strongly even still, and I met the gaze of the large creatures ahead.

I had been so startled by their arrival that I had failed to notice the fifth individual, which was much to my surprise, a human man.

He slowly moved forward, never once breaking our eye contact, stopping to stand between the four wolves, the creatures dwarfing him in size as they flanked him protectively.

I gathered that he must have been their leader, steadying my gaze as he sized me up and down. Studying me, as if assessing how big of a threat I could be.

We stood there a moment longer, the only sound the strong heartbeats of the wolves and man, a faint and slower beat belonging to Bella until finally, Carlisle spoke.

Breaking the bronzed man's focused gaze from me, he turned to look at Carlisle then. Giving the vampire the same tense stare he had given me.

"It is good to see you, Sam, however, I am surprised at such a sudden meeting. Might I ask what the meaning of this visit is?"

He never failed to impress me with the ease at which he spoke, always so calm. I didn't dare move my gaze from this newcomer and his wolves, this _Sam_ character. Carlisle's question rang in my mind.

 _Me. They are here for me._

Was this Sam a werewolf too?

From the looks of his muscular build and the impossible rate at which his heartbeat in tune with the giant wolves, something that no human heart could manage, it was a good guess to assume so.

Sam only offered Carlisle a short, stiff nod in acknowledgment before turning his gaze back to me. I met it with my own equally firm expression.

His voice was deep and strong, a sense of commanding authority there within the rasp and ruggedness of it.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Know that we would not make such a bold move as to approach your coven if there wasn't an urgent matter at hand," he said, his voice tensing at the end as he narrowed his eyes at me. The urgent matter. My arrival.

The wolf closest to Sam on his right, the brown and sandy colored one, bared its teeth at me. The others seemed to share the wolf's hostile thoughts, each shifting on their feet almost in anticipation as they eyed me. As if waiting for the cue from their leader to charge. Rip me to shreds, I was sure it would take no time for them to do their work.

I did everything I could to hold my ground, steady. I hadn't dared to breathe, knowing good and well that the scent of two humans present would weaken my resolve.

"As you know, we run frequent patrols around the perimeters of our land, to ensure the safety of our people from your kind. Trespassing, as you know, violates the treaty our people agreed upon with your coven many years ago. Your coven has done well to keep that promise with few problems-" he glanced pointedly at Edward and then Bella, a look that I was sure to take note of, before continuing, "yet, tonight, as two members of our pack ran the perimeters of the southeastern edge, they came across a scent.

The scent was faint, old from a few days of exposure to the wind, but still, undeniably there, a vampire had crossed into our territory. It was a scent we had never encountered, not from a member of your coven. How it could have gone undetected until now, is still a mystery, but nevertheless, it was present. We were able to track the scent of the vampire to a cave under the mountain, where the scent was strongest. The trail led us here."

I wanted to hit myself upside the head, so very hard at that moment.

I had been so clumsy, stopping for the night on the outskirts of Forks before I had decided to see the Cullens. I could have so easily been caught by these creatures, the wolves. What would have happened had they found me?

I would have been dead, very dead.

The Cullens shared glances amongst themselves, piecing together the information, and I realized an unspoken decision was being made.

Would they try to speak in defense of me? Or feed me to the dogs, quite literally?

At the shared nod between Edward and Carlisle, a decision had been made, and the coven leader gave Sam a small, charismatic smile.

"I believe I understand what has happened. I must apologize profusely, Sam, but I believe there has been a mistake. As you have noticed, we have a guest visiting with us. Clearly, it seems that the rules and outline of our treaty were not explained thoroughly enough to our visitor."

I lowered my head slightly in a show of embarrassment and shame, though the emotions didn't reach me. I would play my ass off along with their story if it would save my head from being bitten off by the giant creatures. I was just thankful Carlisle didn't throw me under the bus.

So, they were going to keep my true origins and reason for coming here in the first place a secret then.

Sam looked from Carlisle to me, as if searching for a lie or deception to be written across our faces.

I met his gaze with a look of feigned apology, doing my best to let go of my instinct to stiffen my posture, instead, I made sure to stand relaxed and like that of a shy young girl.

I didn't need to be seen as more of a threat than I already was.

Sam spoke once again, and his words made the

"While I'm sure you meant no harm in inviting a guest into your home, Carlisle, the violation of our treaty cannot be ignored. No matter how little damage was done. With the return of your coven to these lands, there has been an increase in supernatural occurrences that have put our people at risk. Nomads coming in, killing as they please with no fear of being caught. And not to mention, the added attention the relationship your son has taken up with a human girl has brought to your family...

Do you see where I'm going with this? The decisions and actions of your coven these past few years have brought not only potential but real harm to the people we were created to protect. There must be consequences, Carlisle. We've let the events of the past slide, but we must put our foot down at some point. _I_ must hold someone accountable. If this treaty is to continue to last, something has to be done."

Edward's head dropped in slight shame, Bella's cheeks turning a bright scarlet at being pointed out. As if being scolded by a disappointed parental figure.

Carlisle sighed, a small frown placed on his lips. He looked at Sam apologetically, though Sam's expression showed nothing of forgiveness. Only disappointment.

"It was fortunate that none of our people were harmed when your guest trespassed onto our lands. It was sheer luck that she took a path that was out of the way of our village, what if she had come upon a lone hunter? What would have happened? She isn't a Cullen, not a member who has sworn to the treaty between our people and your coven. Your coven is the only one of your kind we have encountered that has such a peculiar diet. There's no guarantee she wouldn't have killed our people if given the chance, what of her own diet?"

All eyes turned to me then, studying my face. Looking for a shade of red in my eyes that would give me away.

Had I not been in close quarters with Bella that afternoon, the ruby red color of my eyes would have indeed given me away. But they were pitch black, the sudden switch to animal blood the day before and then the close proximity of a human had shocked my system. Not to mention I had never gone so long without feeding, I would normally feed every chance I got. Every eight to twelve hours. It had been more than that by now.

I thanked whatever forces in the universe that saved me this once, that my eyes did not betray me.

"I understand your pack's apprehensions, Sam, this is indeed a terrible situation. But I must reassure you, that our guest is well aware of all that we believe and practice."

"While that might be, it does not quell our concerns," Sam said, turning then to me to speak directly for the first time.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked sternly, and it took everything in me not to glare at him.

I evened my gaze, straightening my posture as I responded.

"Persephone," I said, working hard to keep my tone even and hidden of any ill emotion. I still had much practice to do on mastering the art of civility. I swallowed hard, before continuing, "I apologize for my trespassing onto your lands, I had not realized that it was wrong to do so.

If anything, it is not the fault of this coven that I made such a mistake. I hope my actions do not reflect poorly on them, and their agreement to your treaty."

I said, making sure to leave out any and all indications that I hadn't even known the Cullens beforehand, or that I was, up until hours after my arrival, a treat to all.

I wondered what would happen if these wolves ever discovered my true purpose here, or the deception taking place at this moment.

Sam simply stared at me for a moment longer, as if battling an inner monologue, and for a brief moment I wondered in horror if these wolves had special "gifts" like the Cullens.

That would be just freaking fantastic.

Suddenly, the brown and creme colored wolf, who had been shifting on its feet back and forth since their arrival, darted back into the forest behind them. The other wolves stayed put, including Sam, who only offered a disapproving look over his shoulder before looking back to us. There was a long pause as if the beast would return, before a strange sound echoed through the treeline.

Every single one of the vampires present bristled at the movement, each moving to a more defensive position. Jasper's back went completely rigid, his hands clasped tightly into fists by his side. I didn't miss the small sidestep he took to move slightly in front of me, as if to block an oncoming attack.

This clearly wasn't supposed to happen, if the Cullens reactions were anything to go by. Had I angered the wolf?

Bella was squirming in Edward's grasp now, trying to balance on her tippy toes as if it would allow her to see into the forest better. I wondered what her fascination with this wolf was, it hadn't gone unnoticed how her attention had been on it for most of this encounter, as the beast's own gaze had darted to her ever so often.

Perhaps she knew the wolf-person? _What was the proper term for a person who was a werewolf half the time?_

I furrowed my brows in confusion at the sound that came from the forest, a cough and sigh echoed, followed by the shuffling of what sounded like clothes. My confusion was only momentarily, because not a minute later a man burst through the tall underbrush of the forest.

Or should I say a boy, upon further inspection. He was simply giant in stature, even in comparison to Sam who was shorter by at least three inches. While his body, which was free of a shirt of any kind just like Sam, resembled that of a bodybuilder, his face kept the boyish charm that came with any stereotypical teen soap star you found plastered all over the gossip magazines. His face was handsome, I could tell, even though at this moment it was marred by a horrible scowl.

Directed right at me.

He marched right up alongside Sam- moving to pass him and charge right up to me- before the leader grabbed him by the arm tightly before he could take another step. He looked back at the leader in distaste, baring his teeth like an animal would- like a wolf would- before turning back at me in pure disgust.

He turned his gaze to Edward then, the growl dying in his throat as he studied the pale vampire in a look that was nothing but pure hatred. Whatever the past between the two, this werewolf must have had horrible experiences with Edward in the past. He spared a look to Bella, who had been eagerly trying to get his attention, and suddenly the evil look vanished, replaced with a soft expression.

Oh. - _Ohh._

Suddenly, I was caught up. It truly was like watching a cheesy soap show.

Edward spoke then, his soft and musical voice so starkly different from the haughty look he wore as he stared at the wolf boy. No doubt having read what was on the boy's mind, and it must not have been good.

"Jacob, I promise you, you're jumping to conclusions. This is simply a misunderstanding. Don't pick a fight when there isn't one, to begin with," he said, glancing to his side with a soft expression as he looked at Bella, "Please, for Bella's sake. Don't do this."

Bella was lost in Edward's gaze like he had brought the moon and stars to life for her, and I recognized the look instantly. She was completely dazzled by him. But I knew the look to be more than just a facade. He didn't do it intentionally. It was just her reaction to him. I wanted to vomit.

And so did Jacob, his look of rage now that one of disgust, turning his nose up as if he had smelled something foul. He looked between the two as if battling with himself in his mind, before finally huffing and shaking Sam's grip from his arm.

He stalked back to his place that flanked the leader, arms crossed as he pouted like a scorned child.

No one said anything after that, as if my words had been forgotten in the wake of this Jacob kid's outburst, but slowly, the mood settled when all had decided that Jacob wasn't going to have an outburst again.

Sam looked to me, tilting his head to the side. I could already see the list of questions he wanted to ask me, to interrogate me with. To find out who this stranger trespassing their lands was.

"How long have you been on this... as your kind say.. _vegetarian_ diet?" He inquired, and I internally grimaced.

Great, first question out of the gate and I was already screwed.

"Well, I-" I began, preparing myself to give the biggest performance of _pulling complete bullshit out of my ass,_ but I was immediately interrupted by the deep and serious voice of Jasper.

I was shocked, yet relieved at the same time, hoping that perhaps his word would be received better than my own. They had to have at least known him a little bit. If they didn't like what he had to say, at least they would be more hesitant to attack a true member of the Cullen clan than an outsider.

He crossed his arms as he spoke, his demeanor shifting almost instantly as he gave the wolves my backstory, and I would have given anything in the world to have seen the expression he wore on his face. I was impressed by just how effortlessly- and convincingly- he spun such a tale.

"Persephone is a younger vampire, who until just recently had been living with a group of nomads on the eastern coast. The three of them lived the standard life of the nomadic individuals of our kind, feeding on humans- only, they took great care in only feeding on the evil-doers of human society.

Her creator and his partner are very close friends with our coven, our relations going back centuries, and upon hearing of our enlightened ways, Persephone decided that she, too, wished to try our lifestyle for herself. We accepted her request to visit, at the insistence of her coven, where since her arrival she has taken to our diet."

Not a single sound save for the heartbeats of the mortals present could be heard, it was dead silent as all listened to Jasper's words. I didn't dare look at the wolves, not wanting to know if they were believing this so far, but I couldn't do anything more than to keep a look of awe from my face at the words I was hearing. Why was he defending me with such a story?

He could have just let me struggle, dig myself a hole with trying to explain myself to these creatures. But he didn't. Instead, he vouched for me, creating a false story of my relation to Peter and Charlotte to save my ass.

Regardless of how irritated and completely infuriated I had been with him over the last day, I knew I couldn't let this go unrecognized. At least he didn't totally hate my guts. At least, I think.

Finally, I found the courage to look at the wolves, to Sam and Jacob, who shared glances between themselves, and Jasper and I. Sam's expression was completely unreadable, and I wished I had Jasper's ability to see just what exactly he was feeling.

It was pretty clear that no matter what was said or done here, Jacob would feel nothing but distaste and utter hatred. But I knew that for the most part those feelings were directed towards Edward, whatever the history was there.

"So you see, Sam," Carlisle began, a gentle smile returning to his face, his tone light and hopeful, "I assure you, things are well taken care of here. We only wish to enlighten those who seek a better path, how could we turn someone away with such intentions?"

Esme, heavens bless her, really played up the act along with her husband, giving the warmest smile and nod at his words, leaning her head on his chest lovingly.

Sam hesitated but eventually nodded curtly after mulling over the information presented to him. A wave of relief washed over the Cullens, but before anyone could relax Sam had one last thing to say.

"I will allow this arrangement to remain under one condition," he said eyes darting to each of the Cullens almost as if in warning, before landing on me, speaking directly to me, "you _must_ swear to abide by the treaty, as long as you stay here with the Cullens. Not a single slip up in diet, the trespassing of our lands, or the endangerment of humans will be tolerated whatsoever.

If you break any of the following agreements, we will not hesitate in putting an end to such threats. For good."

We didn't break eye contact for the single moment it took for me to make my decision. So much laid on the line. Was I doomed to fail? Probably, but that was the risk I had to take.

If I was going to put an end to Riley, for good, I was going to have to play by the rules.

"I swear, I will abide by the treaty."

It was settled, then. I had signed away my fate. My life in the hands of the mutts before me.

I only hoped that I was as strong as I believed myself to be. I had to do this.

I had nothing else in this life but to see this through.

Less than thirty minutes later, after the wolves had departed from the property and the Cullens had slowly eased back into their home where a calm and familial aura flowed throughout the large mansion, it was as if the event hadn't even happened.

No one spoke of the event, not even after Edward had made a mad dash for his car, eager to get Bella off the property and away in case any other chaos was to ensue. Or more specifically, me. I knew he saw me as a ticking time bomb, especially now that my own tensions were high with this new threat looming over my head. It only added to the pressure of changing my diet.

It was also as if what had happened didn't exist to Jasper, who hadn't even spared me a single glance once the wolves had left. He had marched straight up to his study in silence, ignoring the looks and questions from his family. As if he hadn't been the key defender of my case, swaying the jury to vote in my favor.

I had a hard time putting those thoughts to rest, settling into a chair by the crackling fire in the den, a book in my hand as I tried to bury myself deep into a fantasy world far from here.

I wasn't sure how much time had past before I was stirred from my book by the light bouncing down the stairs as Alice all but danced her way into the living room, Michael right behind her. I looked around, just now noticing that the sun had long since set, the night pitch black outside the glass walls. A few hours must have passed by.

The pair gave me small, kind smiles in greeting before ducking into the dining room, where Esme sat at the table with Rosalie browsing through a furniture catalog, planning their next big renovations to the already perfectly decorated home.

Alice was planning to go hunting since the other half of the family had gone a few days ago, it was now the other half of the family's turn to go. It was apparently going to be the perfect weather to find great meals, she told Esme, who agreed to go with them.

As they swept through the house, gathering up all members that were going after changing into their "athletic" clothes, they waited at the door. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were staying behind as they had already hunted.

I couldn't fathom how they could possibly go so long without hunting, their eyes still golden. I would have jumped at every opportunity to feast.

Slowly descending the stairs came Jasper, changed into an outfit similar to the one he had worn the day before when he had accompanied me on my hunting trip. I did my best to keep my eyes on the book in my lap, but it was simply too irresistible to not glance at the man at the base of the stairs.

He didn't even look in my direction, his eyes trained on the door a few feet in front of him, and at Alice's call that they were all set, he led the way out the door. Alice trailed out last, giving me a small grin and a wave.

"Don't worry, Seph, we'll be back before sunrise!"

I couldn't help but give her a small smile and wave goodbye as she gently closed the door behind her.

It had to have been at least another fifteen minutes that I had sat there after they had left, just staring blankly at the tendrils of fire crackling in the stone fireplace. My book was long forgotten, not with the image of that tall, muscular blond burned into the forefront of my mind.

I was knocked out of my daze by the sound of someone plopping gracefully onto the sofa across from me, and it took quite the effort to lift my gaze from the ember flames.

Edward gave me a small, barely a whisper of a smile, which I met with my own. We sat there in silence for a little while, both finding comfort in the slow, sad song of the burning firewood. Edward was the first to speak, his voice barely that over a whisper, as there was no need to be any louder with our hearing.

"I think someone owes you a bit of an explanation for the events of today," he said slowly, glancing over to me, and I raised a brow. Showing that I was listening.

"There are old legends, from the Quileute tribe, about the great ancestral spirit warriors, who could take the form of the mighty wolf, protecting their people from the evils of this world," he said, a bemused look in his eye, "they called these evil beings the pale ones, vampires.

These tales, come to find out, were true. Over a century ago, Carlisle and those of us were in the coven at that point, came to this land to live as we do now, amongst the humans. This caused a lot of trouble with the tribe, as our kind triggers the reemergence of the wolves, or shape-shifters as we call them.

We struck a deal with the wolves, as we had proved to them that our intentions were not to harm humans, and they agreed to let us stay, so long as we obeyed the terms of our agreement for us. We couldn't kill, bite, or cause any harm to a human. Nor could we cross into their territory, which, as you witnessed today, you seemed to have done already."

I gave him a semi-apologetic look, to which he gave a small chuckle before continuing.

"The treaty has remained unbroken to this day, not counting your accidental slip-up. It's what allows us to live the way we do, the way we wish to, undisturbed."

I took in the information, grateful that he had shared it. He nodded a "you're welcome" at the silent thanks I sent his way.

"What about... I couldn't help but notice the way the young boy acted, especially with you in particular," I said hesitantly, giving him a look, to which he shook his head, a light laugh escaping him. He wrung his hands together. I gave a small, teasing smile, " what's that drama all about?"

"There was a time in Bella and I's relationship where... we had parted ways for quite some time. A huge mistake it was, I must add, but nevertheless, it happened. During that time, Bella had created a friendship with Jacob and his friends, who would later come to join their pack.

Upon Bella and I rekindling our relationship, things between the two had turned sour. Admittedly, it mostly was my fault, but honestly, I don't regret how things happened. We aren't very fond of one another, to say the least, though Bella insists on trying to scheme ways of trying to make her friendship with Jacob and our relationship work."

I sat on the information for a moment, taking it in, knowing it meant a lot that Edward had opened up and said so much. I knew I needed to reciprocate.

"That must have been incredibly difficult for you, and for her," I said slowly, trying to find the right words to say, the most sincere ones. I wanted to be real with him as he had been with me. Something I had never done before in my life.

But I guess now was always the time for trying new things, right?

"I'll be honest, Edward, I know literally nothing about relationships, let alone friendships, but I can imagine it's hard finding a happy medium for both, if the person means enough to you," I said, nodding to myself in slight encouragement that I had said the right thing, what I had meant.

Edward's smile grew a bit bigger at the obvious effort, seemingly glad to hear it. Was this progress, perhaps?

"Thank you," he said, before taking a moment to gather his next words, as if sorting through his thoughts for the right thing to say.

"You know, I know you're overwhelmed right now, with all that has occurred these last few days. And I know I have not made any of it the least bit easier for you... but don't give up just yet. While confusing, I promise the air will clear soon enough," he said pointedly, his words loaded with hidden meaning at his last words, and it took me a moment to catch on.

Oh, he meant Jasper.

I sat back a bit at that, suddenly thankful I couldn't blush like a human or that he could feel the embarrassment radiating off of me. Of course, he knew practically everything that had happened with Jasper, he could read both of our minds, after all. Just how much could he know?

Apparently, more than I did at this point.

I didn't know what was worse, the fact that said something about it, or the fact that he knew everything I knew plus whatever it was that Alice saw.

Could she have seen something happen soon?

I shook my head at the ridiculous thoughts, the fact that I had so easily fallen down the rabbit hole yet again making me frustrated. I gave Edward a look, a bit irritated by the smug expression he wore, knowing good and well how easily he had set me off.

"I don't know what you're speaking of," I said, the lie so obvious that I wasn't even sure why I even bothered telling it, but I continued, my ego and pride too big for me to give in so easily, "but I'm fine. Whatever you think is happening isn't. I could care less about how others think of me. I'm here for one thing only, to put an end to Riley Biers. I'll be out of your hair the moment he's turned to a pile of ashes."

He looked at me as if to say "seriously?", I was fooling no one. I fidgeted in my chair as I turned back to the fire, knowing the longer I looked at him the more my expression would crack and reveal.

"Look, I know there are many, many things you do not know about our kind, or remember the way it feels to be human, but just promise you won't wish it all away without at least trying. You aren't clueless, you have a good head on your shoulders, you notice more than you let on. It may not all make sense to you now, but it will one day.

Just... don't turn away from it right off the bat when you finally figure it out, as I did. You'll regret it for the rest of your long, lonely life."

And with that, he was off. Before I could even turn around or retort to his little musings, I only found an empty sofa where he had sat not a second before. I could hear the door of his second-floor room close softly above me, and I could only simmer there in silence, my own thoughts my only company.

What a cryptic smartass, I thought.

A muffled laugh could be heard through the ceiling at that thought, and I contemplated storming into his room and making him explain what he had meant.

Whatever it was he was teasing about, warning me about, I hadn't a clue.

All I knew was that I didn't need anyone. Not a soul.

I had made it this far alone, why couldn't I make it from here just the same?

As the fire slowly began to dim and the book came to an end, the answer circled the back of my mind, like an eery fog I so desperately wanted to ignore. Just like the dull ache echoing throughout my chest.

I couldn't make it alone, because I no longer wanted to.

It would be impossible.

I had found meaning in this place, in these people.

And I wasn't going anywhere until I got to the bottom of what exactly it was about Jasper that made me want to both punch him in the face and, more strongly, jump his bones.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

The days had gone by achingly slow, the hours going by at a snail's pace. It drove him absolutely mad, obsessively counting the minutes that she had been gone. Waiting for her to finally, _finally_ burst through the doors of the old, rundown building.

But alas, the hour of victory never arrived. Much to his distaste.

He could no longer deny it, not after the chime of the old bell tower on the other side of the district filled the air, calling the final hour of that third day.

She wasn't back.

She would never come back.

The one possession he prized more than any, even greater so than any of the safes he had stored away in secret, filled with priceless riches from hundreds of victorious hunts put together.

Nothing could replace the value of his highest ranking creation. The hundreds of hours he had put into grooming, shaping the mind of his second were irreplaceable.

He couldn't do the same again, there wasn't enough time.

They were running out of time.

And Diego could never live up to the expectations, the sheer discipline it took to be his right hand.

He would break under the pressure.

 _No one could handle the pressure like my precious, cunning pet. So deliciously broken, reformed as the most perfect weapon. Forged from her own pain and fear._

Who would serve him so blindly? So loyally that they would walk into the cold, unforgiving grip of death as she had?

If she couldn't endure the wrath of his enemies and emerge victoriously, who could?

A single, abrupt knock at the crooked door of his office put an end to his silent musings.

He didn't have to move from the window, the door opening not a moment later as the figure stopped just inside the room, waiting to be spoken to.

 _At least the damn fool knew how to hold his tongue, lest I rip it out. But oh, how fun would that be?_

"Sit down, I have news," he called over his shoulder, setting down the wine glass full of dark crimson liquid on the window sill beside him. There was little room for luxury in a hellhole like this, but oh did he love the occasional splurge of keeping a pet on tap.

 _Only a few more months, then the world would be mine to own. So close, so close to victory!_

His newest right hand sat at the desk in the wobbly metal chair, the groan of the seat at his weight the only noise in the room. Ugh, he couldn't help the look of distaste as he studied his second, Diego.

 _What a disappointment, I wasted a whole warehouse of newborns to keep this one. How did he survive the first purging anyway?_ He thought, still in disbelief that out of all the members of his carefully cultivated army, this was the best that could be done.

He fingered the edge of the wooden desk, the pressure he applied with his pointer finger enough to bring up splinters of wood shooting out at the force, leaving a large dint in its wake.

He plopped in the plush chair, looking at the tan vampire before him. The shag of dark curls and boyish cheeks on him made him look more cuddly than intimidating. How on earth would he ever fulfill his task?

"As the third day closes on Persephone's absence, it is now time to consider the most obvious," he said, his tone sour and full of the pent up hatred he held for the Cullens, the damned vile creatures who crushed the single best chance he had at holding the upper hand in this war.

Diego bowed his head, shoulders slumping at the words, doing a terrible job at hiding his sadness. It was no secret he had looked up to the girl, taking easily to her leadership early in his existence. It must have been his eagerness to please her that had kept him alive.

 _She never showed emotion like this fool. How pathetic!_

"But nevertheless, we must persist. Her death was only a miscalculation, if only our resources had been more aligned, she would have been victorious," he said, the grin seemingly splitting his face wide open at the thought, painting her like a hero of Greek myth.

"We must avenge her! Must we? Do you wish for her death to have been in vain, Diego?" he asked, eyeing the boy. Diego stiffened his posture, his look of sadness gone, replaced with that of anger and eagerness.

"No, it won't be," he said, voice hard and full of promise. An oath sworn to the memory of his mentor. Riley didn't bother hiding the mischievous smile that overtook his face. Eyes alight with a new fire.

 _This time, we will not fail. I will not fail my beloved. She will get the revenge she has so longed for._

"Good. Now, call up our greatest fighters, those who know the ways of stealth and defense. I have a mission for them," he said, turning back to the window, picking back up the goblet of blood. He took a sip, spitting it out in disgust at the temperature, the blood had already gone cold. He would just have to get it straight from the source.

He threw the goblet out the broken window, the glass shattering on the ground echoing off the walls.

"You have two weeks to prepare."

* * *

 **A/N:** Soo, what did you think? I really would love to hear your feedback! I have had such a terrible case of writer's block, but writing this chapter has given me amazing inspiration for what's to come! I cannot wait to share what's next in Persephone's stay with the Cullens... so many devious things in store ;)


	10. Ten

**A/N:** So.. I'm sure some of you have noticed that this is a repost. I had posted this chapter yesterday, but after going back to view it this morning I noticed I had made a huge error- I had forgotten to merge in the other half of the chapter (I often write different sections in separate docs so I can focus, which I guess isn't that great of an idea)! I'm such an idiot, but I'll blame this one on a lack of sleep and trying to pull all-nighters with homework. So if you read this chapter before I reuploaded, I would read it again because there was a _lot_ of stuff missing the first time. :)

 **Warning:** I feel like warnings are kind of pointless with rated M stories, but just as a heads up, things are going to start heating up from here on out. With both the dark/violent and suggestive themes. You've been warned!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

 **They're Both Stubborn and It's Complicated**

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

Fleeing into the night, the cool caress of the damp air against my face, I allowed myself to get lost in the sounds of the land around me.

The haunting call of the spotted owl perched high above, the gentle flow of a trickling stream just a few yards ahead, the chorus of katydids singing along the forest floor - the sounds brought me a sense of much-needed peace.

My body was driving on autopilot as I dodged every limb and fallen branch, my mind focused on the beautiful sounds as I followed behind the other members of my coven that joined me on this hunt.

I had fed only hours before, yet I couldn't bring myself to spend another moment in that house.

Not with her so close. Not after what had happened over the last day.

I couldn't think clearly around her, and I needed to sort through my thoughts before I could face her again.

We ran for miles, and I relished in the freedom I felt at being in the open air, far from the confined and stuffy walls of the glass mansion.

As Michael and Alice led the way to a clearing, we slowed, stopping at the center. Esme had quickly started up a conversation with the pair, taking tips from Alice on what to look for so she could get the most out of her meal. The animated conversation barely registered on my ears, my eyes drifting towards the sky above. Noting how the clear, dark expanse of night contrasted against the giant evergreens.

How lonely the moon looked, full and bright at the center of the halo of green, not a single star joined it in shining against the inky black night.

My musings came to an end when the others finally dispersed into the forest beyond, leaving me in solitude once more.

I took off in the opposite direction, towards the foothills of the mountains. Not a single strategy or plan in mind. So unlike myself, a change that had happened only days ago.

But I wasn't here to hunt, not really. In reality, I had spent the last day drinking my fill, trying desperately to smother the flame that roared in my chest, yet to no avail.

The fire wasn't from thirst, I knew, but I drank greedily anyway. Slaughtering whatever creature crossed my path, out of desperation more than anything.

Desperate to find a distraction from the reality at hand.

I couldn't face the truth. What a coward I had become.

Tonight would be no different.

I came to a stop along a ridge of the mountain, taking in the expanse of land below me. It was silent for a while until slowly, a small herd of deer made their way across the land, dark moving lumps of fur washed a faint tint of blue in the moonlight.

I watched them, the way the mothers walked slowly behind the others, a little fawn close to their sides. The males, antlers standing tall and bright even in the darkness, led the way to whatever part of the forest they called home.

A flash of familiar eyes burned in my mind, blinding me to the sight below, an unwelcome reminder of why I stood here in the first place.

The docile creatures wouldn't make it to the other side of the forest. I would kill them all in a futile attempt to extinguish the fire that roared to life in my chest in response to the image in my mind.

Without a moment of hesitation, I took off down the mountain, my steps silent and unheard to the oblivious animals ahead of me. Not a single warning that death was upon them.

It was far too easy to take them out, one by one as they fell to the ground in clusters.

When I brought the first victim close, my mouth crushing the bones in its throat like paper, I didn't taste the blood at all. My focus was worlds away, on the pale face that had begun to form around those piercing red eyes that had plagued my mind.

Taking me back to that first moment, the day that had changed my world completely. Thrown off its axis.

When I had first seen her I didn't really see _her_ , just the jagged, unforgiving scars that littered her skin.

It seemed as if every visible inch of her pale skin was covered in the marks, each so unlike yet similar to my own.

How many had covered her, I had wondered. The sight of such marks had been expected from an impending threat, and their presence sent my instincts into high alert. Finally, a worthy competitor that could rival my skills. I had itched to attack the first chance I got.

That was, at least, until my inspecting gaze landed on her face, taking her in completely for the first time.

The revelation that I had found upon looking into her gaze had left me motionless. Dead to the world around me. Never had I felt such a rush of instincts or emotions so strongly.

It had taken everything in my being not to react.

Even still, to this day, it was a challenge not to respond to the call of my instincts to act when I saw her.

Had it not been for the complete lack of response within her at the connection, I knew I wouldn't have hesitated in acting, to reach out for her. But the sheer confusion and ignorance she had felt were what kept me frozen in my place.

She was cold and unyielding, bred for war, yet there was another side to her- one that was pure, oblivious to her lack of knowledge of our world.

 _She hadn't known!_

How cruel yet fair of the fates to have done this, to give me a mate that knew nothing of such a sacred bond and its nature.

Only a monster such as myself could have deserved something so agonizing.

I didn't know how to react.

And at that moment, there hadn't been an alternate course of action for me to have explored the connection further. Looking back, I was glad I hadn't. I knew that I would have responded to my body's call, and it would have no doubt turned the situation hostile.

So, I had pushed down the strong emotional desires the revelation had stirred within me, not daring to think about it for a single second.

She was a threat, and a danger to the coven, I had to remind myself. Though the wariness and suspicion I should have felt at her presence didn't register at all. My body betrayed my mind, the logic not registering.

That was how I had been living, for the past three days. My guard up, so unyielding and unwavering I believed nothing could get in.

What at horrible facade it was, but I couldn't bring myself to tear it down. Not by my own decision.

I knew I would have dropped the act in an instant had she reacted the other way- wanting, yearning and eager.

Every part of her seemed to call to me. The way her hair shined a dozen different colors in the sun like a river of flowing honey, the shape of her plump rosy lips as she would grin in mischief, the way her eyes shined with her unapologetic confidence no matter the situation- each thing drove me mad in the most delicious of ways.

She was perfect, breathtaking in her rage. She felt deeply or not at all, there was no in between. A fire that burned so brightly, all-consuming in her wrath. I longed to know what she would be like in the opposite of emotions, full of passion and of longing as I felt now. I would do everything I could to fan the flames higher, larger, keeping them alive if it meant experiencing those emotions with her.

But that was a preposterous dream that would never come to fruition.

So, I remained guarded. It was selfish, foolish even, I knew, to act as so.

But I guessed old habits died hard.

The deer's carcass fell limp to the ground as I drained it dry, a sickening crunch following the wet thud.

I spared a glance at the creature, at its glassy black eyes. Staring at everything and nothing at all.

No amount of blood would ever be enough for me. Not when the memory of the alternative was still so fresh on my mind - over a decade old, yet still so delicious as if it had been just yesterday I had slipped in my diet.

I went for the nearest doe at the thought, forcing the dark musings back into the recesses of my mind as I brought the limp body to my lips. Allowing the bitterness to coat my tongue, to quell the burning in my throat that had awoken at the evocation.

I didn't bother consuming the blood of the remaining animals around me, well aware of the waste their deaths had been. But I didn't feel the regret at my actions like I normally would. I felt nothing for them.

I only had room for the pain in my chest, the fire that burned as brightly as ever.

After disposing of the corpses and making my way back to the clearing, I waited silently and unmoving to the side as the others finished their own meals, their hunts being much more festive and enjoyable than my own. Completely unfazed and unknowing to the weight that bore down upon my shoulders like lead.

It had been this way as long as I could remember, and it would always be this way. Yet there was a spark of hope that bubbled in my chest.

 _Perhaps not for long_ , it seemed to sing to me, in the space where a heart should have been. _She shares the same burdens._

Indeed, she did.

It didn't take much to guess what could have led to the mass collection of such scars.

We had both been created in chaos, born to destroy.

The fact made my chest and loins tighten in delight.

Finally, there was someone who had at least an inkling of understanding to what lied beneath the scars.

Yet there was a war within me, one that prevented me from crossing the line I had so firmly drawn. The longing to connect, to embrace her on one side and on the other- the coldness I had forced into my bones, guarding against any vulnerability to show.

I had the upper hand in this situation, I knew. And I did my best to steer it in the right direction, all too painfully aware of the fact that this bond would be doomed before it even truly began if I didn't.

The situation was so fragile, so easily broken if a single thing went wrong.

It was why I acted as I did, believing that the distance I had placed between us was for the best. And the results at first had proved me to be right, but as the time I spent in her presence went by, things changed.

That day in the woods, when I had taken her hunting for the first time... I had been too arrogant. Too sure of myself.

While she was very much in the dark about the nature of our kind, she was much more observant than I had initially thought.

She was sharp, and in my arrogance, I had foolishly assumed her status as a newborn prevented her from observing too closely. I had pushed too hard, and she had retaliated.

I hadn't expected it, for her to react. The words that spewed from her lips practically seeped in venom. Without thinking, I snapped.

Of course, I regretted my actions as soon as it happened. The way she had looked at me, eyes wide in her terror as I had leaned over her, the sheer force of emotions I had conjured was monumental.

I hadn't expelled such emotions in over a century, and I had never felt such shame or disgust for myself. I retreated into the forest after, not daring to face my family or her again until the arrival of the shapeshifters.

The time alone had been eye-opening, at least to some degree. I had done a tremendous amount of "soul searching", as Edward had always called his moments of reflection.

And after the events of the evening, the way I had jumped at the first chance to defend her, I knew I could no longer deny myself. To ignore the pull, leaving her in the dark.

It wasn't fair. Not to her, or to me.

It would kill us both if I continued down the path I was currently on.

I had waited years for this moment, the very reason I had joined the Cullens was here and I had tried to ignore it. How stupid of me for even trying, I realized.

There was no ignoring her, she was a force to be reckoned with. The cause of that fire in my chest, consuming me whole.

And as we made our way back to the house, bodies mere streaks of light under the moon as we ran, I came to terms with my fate.

Alice had seen the changes that would come with my decision, too, the look on her face as she passed me matched the swell of hope that grew in her chest.

I would let the fire take me, devour me completely.

I was hers. If she accepted me.

My mind ran wild at the ideas that flood my consciousness, the dam I had built to keep the warmth out had broken, washing away the coldness and hostility I had forced myself into believing. I was overwhelmed at the feelings, and they gave me something I had never felt before- hope.

* * *

 **Persephone POV**

It seemed as if in the blink of an eye, an entire week had passed since the incident with the wolves.

Carlisle returned to work, the "children" resumed their weekly routines of attending school, leaving me at the mansion with Esme as my only company.

Not that I minded, not at all. Actually, I had quickly taken interest in her daily routine, helping her with the mundane tasks around the property.

She taught me how to tend to a garden, plucking weeds and watering the colorful flowers. She taught me about each individual plant, interesting facts and how to identify each one by its distinctive smell.

I had decided that the white roses were my favorite to look at, though the climbing vines of jasmine she grew near the garage smelt the best. She had even been so kind as to fill a few vases with the fragrant flowers and placed them throughout the house in rooms I would frequent- the smell made it a bit easier to distract myself from the other strong scents of humans and vampires that lingered around.

When we weren't tending the garden, I was able to relax on the back porch overlooking the forest beyond, sitting on the swing with a book in hand. Esme would bring her laptop and sit in the rocking chair beside me, writing emails and tending to whatever shopping or business needed to be done.

But the long days spent outside with the matriarch passed all too quickly, the rest of the coven returning home and breaking the peaceful trance I would fall into. Bringing me back to reality.

Though it was nice that the Cullens had invested so much time and effort into building a perfect home, I had quickly found the mansion to be suffocating. I didn't know how they did it with the intense trails of dozens of scents filling the space like fumes, not to mention being practically on top of one another.

My siblings and I had stayed in the abandoned factory because we believed it was the only way to keep from burning in the sunlight, not because we enjoyed the company. If I hadn't had the annex all to myself, I was sure that I would have killed them all. It was in our nature to be territorial.

At first, I had been able to handle the restricted space of the mansion easily. My hunger had been well maintained, controlled. But as my body had weaned off the last remainders of human blood, the thirst had quickly taken its place at the forefront of my mind.

I had never felt such fire since my change.

Edward did well to keep his distance after I had nearly attacked him two days after the wolves' visit, the smell of Bella on him had taken me by surprise when he had returned home from school. It was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt, and it seemed even stronger then than all the times I had noticed her scent on him. It was like breathing for the first time.

Though I was embarrassed by the incident, the others had been quick to reassure me. It was going to be hard adapting to the change in my diet, like a drug addict going through withdrawals.

Bella, understandably, hadn't been back since then.

I was a live wire, only the smallest incident away from becoming unhinged.

I couldn't blame them for fearing me, not at all.

I was afraid of myself, too.

But then there was Jasper.

He didn't fear me. Didn't coddle or scold, he simply would give me a knowing look and a bit of space. I knew it had to do with the fact that he, too, had been the weak link.

Out of all the struggles and strange events I had endured over the last week, the change I had noticed in Jasper was by far the most significant.

It was as if a switch had been flipped within him after he had returned after having been gone for so long.

It was subtle at first, so faint that I almost hadn't noticed it until the next morning when he had come by the lounge, extending the offer to take me hunting.

If I hadn't been so eager to feed, I would have refused, still angered and confused by his actions the days before. I had been prepared to give him another piece of my mind the moment he went off again, but as we went about the morning hunting, he hadn't, much to my surprise.

The change in his demeanor perhaps wouldn't have been noticed by his family, but my eye that was so well trained to study an opponent noticed it. He offered little chatter, and I hadn't dared to provide my own, but his expression and body language were different. He was no longer stiff or calculated, now open and unguarded.

There was still an obvious air of tension between us, his advances were weary, uneasy as if he wasn't sure what to do. Like I was some alien creature, and he didn't know how to deal with me.

I hadn't known how to respond, but I didn't question the change. I welcomed it, actually. As if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders that I hadn't realized I had been carrying. I couldn't explain it.

I hadn't forgotten the strange energy and connection I felt to this man, the way I would react to him. It was the opposite of the person I had thought myself to be; I was cold, calculated when he wasn't present, yet around him, my mind turned to putty no matter how hard I tried to keep that from happening.

The change within me had angered me the days before, but as time passed I slowly grew used to it. It was becoming normal, being able to feel a wider range of emotions other than the negatives I had bottled up within me for the last year. All that I had ever known was slowly changing, but I welcomed it. Eager to see how far the changes would push me, maximizing my abilities if possible.

After that day, things changed quickly, an almost routine forming between us.

It had started when he sat in the living room with me one night, bringing his own book to read as I sat near the fireplace with one of the many books of fiction I had borrowed from Carlisle. He sat on the opposite side of the room, nestled in the plush armchair by the stairs. We didn't speak, didn't acknowledge the presence of one another. But the silence was good, peaceful.

The first time must have been his way of testing the waters, as he took to sitting closer and closer each time thereafter. A routine had begun, and eventually, conversation would begin to form. It was awkward at first, terrible efforts at small talk. But eventually, it became natural, easier.

Until before I knew it I had somehow taken to lounging in his study on the green sofa, reading from his personal book collection as he sat at the desk. Light conversation beginning to flow between us without forced effort, slowly yet steady.

As much as I hated to admit it, I enjoyed his company.

He understood me better than the others, even without knowing the full extent of my past- it went completely unsaid as I was most definitely not at the point of trusting him enough to share- he knew how my outlook on the world was much different from that of his family.

He never pushed or probed for information, seemingly having learned his lesson, and would listen whenever I worked up the nerve to speak my mind, which was rare. He seemed to understand that, too.

Though I knew I was far from being friends with him, I accepted that I had begun to look forward to his presence each day. An unlikely ally, the steady rock.

The realization of that fact scared me.

I chalked up the ease I felt around him to be from his gift, and that perhaps he did it intentionally so that I was easier to manage. I was fine with that, honestly, preferring the calm I found around him to the utter chaos my mind fell into when he wasn't there. The thirst driving me crazy.

He was a distraction in the best of ways.

Except, of course, when I really needed to concentrate. As I did now.

A loud crack sounded through the thickets of the forest surrounding us as I fell into the trunk of a tree, uprooted soil flying all around me as I slid.

" _Again."_

I stifled the growl that tried to form in my throat, pushing myself up from the ground, the tree groaning in protest behind me at the movement. Dusting off the brown dirt from my shirt I glared ahead of me at the source of the command, standing tall at the center of the clearing.

A halo of golden hair crowned his pale face, a daring look in his eye. The smirk that inched its way onto his lips made me grow even more irritated, and I charged full speed towards him.

The collision of our bodies sounded like thunder as I made my grab at him, marble against marble, my hands aiming for his throat yet only meeting the wall of his arms as he blocked the attack.

In a millisecond I was pinned down by a single pale hand, which had me growling and thrashing about in my irritation. That smirk of his only grew wider at my childish actions. Knowing full well how easily I became pissed off. But I couldn't help it.

He knew exactly how to push my buttons, and the fact annoyed me to no end.

"Anger makes you stupid," he said, narrowing his golden eyes as I bared my teeth, "stupid gets you killed."

I growled in frustration, knowing he was right. But at that moment, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. I gave another kick, a spray of loose soil shooting out from where my heel met the ground.

He only laughed in response.

A few days ago, after contemplating the idea for a while, I had finally worked up the nerve to ask him for help. While I was a good fighter, having won countless battles against my siblings, I knew there was much to learn as far as tact and skill went.

I wanted to be ready when the time came. When I would face my creator.

Jasper was the only person I knew would be able to provide the training I saught, much to my dismay. He hadn't bothered to hide the smugness he felt at the request, knowing how I dreaded admitting that he could do something better than me.

I swatted away his hand as he removed it from my throat, pushing myself up from the ground with a huff. I shook off the dirt and grass once again, picking twigs from my hair.

He reached forward tentatively, his movement slowed as I bristled, not knowing what he was doing. He pulled out a leaf from the end of my ponytail, and I relaxed as he moved away. He shook his head in silent laughter at my reaction, tossing the crinkled leaf to the ground.

"You know," he mused, a mocking tone to his voice, "if you didn't act like such a child every time you fell, you'd actually have a decent chance at taking me down."

I glared at him, my irritation flaring once more as I was met with that smug grin of his. I was a dirtied mess while he was spotless, clothes still crisp and clean as if they had just been picked up from the dry cleaners.

He turned away to take in the damage we had done to the land around us, noting the mounds of dirt and fallen trees that had been demolished in our wake.

Well, in my wake anyway. I hadn't been able to land a single hit to him that afternoon. And as my hunger grew, the less I was able to focus. In turn, the playful sparing had quickly turned into a frustrated fit of lashing out. Which of course had sent me flying into things as he easily deflected my thoughtless attacks.

At least he was a good sport about it.

"I think that's enough sparing for today," he said with a sigh, nodding to the boulder to our right that had been smashed to bits, "If we keep this up, you're going to ruin half of the national park with your stupidity alone."

I gave him a warning look, to which he only grinned wider, the humor reaching his golden eyes once more. He shrugged, "What? I'm just stating facts here."

With a roll of my eyes, I slowly made my way south in the direction of the mansion, my shoulders slumped.

Jasper chuckled deeply behind me before following my lead, catching up easily with just a few strides.

We walked at a human pace for a while in silence as I brooded until I eventually cooled down thanks to Jasper's gift.

I focused on taking in the forest around me, the sounds of wildlife and the smells of the earth thrilling my senses each time I entered the forest.

The sun had just barely begun to set as we walked, the world around us shifting into life with the awakening of the nocturnal creatures.

A few miles from the house I noticed the feeling of being watched, and I turned to meet Jasper's inspecting gaze. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his expression unreadable.

I raised a brow in question.

"Is there anything you need to do before heading back inside?" he asked finally, his voice soft, and I recognized then that the expression he wore was one of worry, "I know it gets rough staying around with all the scents, especially when it has been three days since you last fed-"

I cut him off there, raising a hand in silent pleading for him to stop his rambling. The air around us turned heavy, my emotions teetering on a barely controlled line.

"I'm fine, Jasper. Really, I can handle another night without feeding. I need to learn how to deal with the thirst if I'm going to succeed with this diet," I reminded him, doing my best to hide the irritation at his worrying. Honestly, it was like they were all mother hens fretting over their young, checking in every hour to make sure I hadn't slipped off into the night to slaughter the next door neighbor.

Dealing with the thirst was hard on my own, let alone with the coddling of an entire coven.

My urge to take out my irritation on him was fleeting though, as I caught myself mid-thought before opening my mouth to make another snide comment. If there was anyone I could tolerate doubting my strength, it was him. At least he didn't pity me like the others, I had to remind myself. He was simply stating the facts.

It would have been so easy to take up his offer, and every part of my being begged for the chance to feed, to dull the ache in my throat. But I wouldn't give in, not just yet. I had to learn how to deal with it, and it wouldn't get any easier if I gave in each time someone offered to take me hunting.

He nodded in understanding at my refusal, "Okay, but tomorrow you need to hunt. I won't be taking no for an answer, even if I have to drag you out here by the leg."

I nodded in agreement to his faux threat, a small chuckle escaping me at the image that popped into my mind. The air turned light and cool once again.

As we grew closer to the mansion, where the rest of the Cullens bustled about, I slowed my pace almost to a stop. Jasper halted, looking back at me in confusion at the sudden change.

I didn't meet his gaze, looking instead to the sky above. A silent request for a moment longer, a little more time of peace before facing the chaos that waited just beyond the treeline.

I soaked up the moment, committing to memory the delicate shades of peach and blue that mingled in the sky, dotted with clusters of white clouds as the sun drifted slowly downward to meet the horizon.

I felt more so than heard Jasper's presence as he neared, who dared to come so close as to just barely brush his shoulder against mine. A tingling sensation sparked along the limb from the touch, a feeling I was slowly getting used to each time his body came into contact with mine.

I savored it, secretly begging the fates to bring him closer once again. For once, my face and posture did not betray me, eyes never wavering from the pastel sky above. It was torture trying to fight the urge to glance in his direction, my mind eager to see the look on his face. That maybe, just maybe, he felt it too.

But I couldn't risk it, afraid of what I might find. I knew better than to hope for the impossible.

I wasn't afraid of yearning, to crave his touch. I just didn't want to get my hopes up for something that wouldn't happen. Something that couldn't.

Was it lust I felt? I wasn't sure, my experience with socializing was limited to practically nothing, and I couldn't pinpoint the emotions I felt with just one word. It would be too simple, too easy to write it off as just that.

I knew if it were that simple, I could find the nearest human and fuck them till kingdom come. But it wasn't that. It was more, something unknown to me.

And I hated myself for it, for wanting this man in such a way I couldn't comprehend _._

The feeling followed me everywhere I went when he was present, even if it was just in the very back of my mind. Always lurking beneath the surface. From the most innocent interactions of sitting in the same room as we read to the more intimate time of trusting him enough to spar or hunt with me.

I couldn't escape it, that terrible feeling that had weaseled its way into every inch of my body. And I resented it.

My inner turmoil had distracted me from reality, as I was pulled from my thoughts by the burning sensation of Jasper's gaze on my face.

I hesitated in meeting his gaze, doing my best to conceal whatever emotions might reveal themselves in my own. I took in his expression, the intricate details of his face as the orange colors cast from the setting sun made his face almost glow.

For a man so adept at killing, his golden eyes were remarkably soft as he studied me. So gentle, it was a look I hadn't thought possible for a person as damaged as myself.

An unspoken question hung in the air around him, and I waited for him to ask it, unsure of what he could possibly say.

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked, voice so delicate and sincere I could only blink for a moment in response. I had never heard him so... kind. I gave him a confused look, and he elaborated.

"Coming here, agreeing to the treaty, I mean. Do you regret it at all?" He had crossed his arms, his weight shifted to one leg, and I realized he was embarrassed by asking such a personal question. It had taken quite the effort.

I didn't try to fight it this time as my face softened at the realization, turning to look back at the now dark sky. Trying to put my scattered thoughts into words. His perfect face wasn't helping.

"No, well, I wouldn't really use the word regret," I said hesitantly, brow furrowing in frustration as I tried to explain myself, "I had made up my mind about coming here before I even knew your diet, and even without it, my goal wouldn't have changed. I'm trying to see it as though the treaty and diet are just extra obstacles in my way of getting to that goal.

Don't get me wrong... it really sucks. I mean, I literally went from thinking I would combust in the sunlight to finding out all I did was sparkle like a damn disco ball within a matter of hours. How do you handle that? How do you handle any of this?" I asked as I gestured to the world around me, stealing a glance back at him, hoping I hadn't put a foot in my mouth, that he understood.

He gave me a sad, knowing smile, a look of understanding. After a moment, I continued. I spit the words out bitterly.

"I guess I can't really complain, considering how different the world seems now compared to before. I knew nothing outside of what Riley had so carefully painted for me, whispered in my ear. I have no recollection of the world as a human and only a year's worth of death and lies to show for it. So I guess this is like paradise in comparison."

He stood there for a moment, unmoving, and I couldn't stand to watch. My mind eating me alive with regret that I had shared so much. It was like he had pulled the drain from a tub, all of my secrets and frustrations I had been holding inside spewing out. But I couldn't help it, and I wasn't finished.

"Yet, part of me hates this. This... way of life. I know it's noble and saintly or whatever to save humans, but I cannot deny that the whole act feels wrong. I feel it in my bones, the very core of my being. Like I was made to be this monster, full of violence and the desire to kill. I should be repulsed by my actions and desires, yet I feel nothing. It's my normal, what I know. Maybe it'll take me a few years, or even centuries, to see it differently. But not now. Not with Riley somewhere out there, raining chaos down upon the world. Maybe not ever."

I hadn't realized how angry I had become until I was hit with a wave of faux emotions, Jasper coating me in layers of calm and understanding. I wrapped my arms around myself in a futile attempt to shield me from the vulnerability I felt at sharing such thoughts. Why had I done such a thing? Why had he even asked?

He studied me for a long moment, the weight of his gaze heavy over me as I waited for him to speak.

"It's been nearly six decades since I joined this coven," he said, his voice thick with an emotion that took a moment for me to figure out was disappointment, "and I have felt just as much like a letdown now as I did then. Alice and Michael took easily to the change, eager to adapt. I, on the other hand, have rebelled more times than I care to count."

My eyes widened in surprise at the revelation, confused as to why he would ever share something like this with me, this first little glimpse into his past. I was eager to know more, and I wasn't about to let this opportunity to be nosy go to waste.

"Why did you stay then?" I didn't bother hiding the curiosity that clouded my voice. He gave me another small smile then, bittersweet. So many hidden emotions and thoughts swam in his eyes I hadn't the slightest idea to what he was thinking. He looked away at the question, focusing on the trees ahead of him as he answered.

"If I hadn't trusted Alice so strongly, they would have never gotten me to leave that diner they found me in. But the future she promised she had seen for me was too great not to go after. How could I not at least try to find this happiness that was promised? I thought it had been too good to be true," he said slowly, the memories seemingly flashing through his eyes as he spoke, his tone full of nostalgia. He looked back at me then, a pause as he studied me thoughtfully.

"Fifty-seven years later and I'm still holding tight to that promise, still hoping she was right," he said, and the look in his eye was so intense I forced myself to look away. It was a lot to process.

We sat in silence for a little while longer, each taking in the new facts about one another. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just a mutual silence we both found peace in.

As the light of the sunset had completely disappeared and total darkness crept through the trees we finally moved again. Not half a mile from the Cullen home.

I felt lighter, I realized. The weight of the thoughts that had haunted me these last weeks was no longer heavy on my mind, and it felt good to have a better understanding of Jasper.

It was nice to have a person to confide in. I hoped he felt the same.

Ten minutes later we had almost reached the treeline, and I took a moment to study the mansion beyond the forest.

Lights from within the many glass walls illuminated the figures within, silhouettes moving gracefully about from room to room.

Oblivious to the world beyond their haven.

It was moments like this, from the outside looking in, did I remember what I was. How vastly different my upbringing was to the prime and polished individuals playing house ahead of me.

Besides the far from friendly foot Jasper and I had first gotten off, the hardest part of being around the Cullens was trying to normalize the way they pretended to be human.

They made it look so easy and flawless as if they themselves didn't experience the same animalistic instincts that drove my every action. The clothes, human mannerisms, the mingling with mortals.

I couldn't have been more different from them.

How could I expect them to understand, to relate, when they had never received a single bite outside of being turned. Knew nothing about how venom burned during the transition, but each time after it never became easier or less painful. The burn was second nature to me now.

Every visible inch of my body was covered in scars, while theirs were smooth and flawless like marble. My bones ached with the desire to fight, as theirs trembled at the slightest whisper of a threat. I had been born into this world with an insatiable appetite for destruction while they had been born with the fear of a god in their hearts, begging for mercy for their sins.

Jasper must have caught on to the emotions I felt because I was pulled out of my spiraling thoughts by the sudden touch of his hand on my arm. The light touch sent a jolt through me once more, and I looked to him expectantly.

The look on his face was all I needed to be reminded that I wasn't alone, his eyes filled with silent understanding.

I gave him a small smile, and he returned it. A light wave of reassurance coated me like a blanket. I was grateful for it. It grounded me.

I reminded myself that this was only temporary- the diet, the bizarre lifestyle. I had a goal in mind, an agenda. Once I had completed my part of the bargain, I would be on my merry way to live and destroy as I pleased.

But even that thought sent a thud through my hollow chest, the idea of leaving was harder to think about now that I had grown used to this new way of life.

There was more than just a deal on the table. I had grown fond of my new found companions, and I knew that deep down I wouldn't be leaving here alone.

Or if I would be leaving here at all once my deeds were done, Riley nothing more than ash on the wind.

My mood was somewhat lifted as we crossed through the treeline, stepping for the first time in hours into the open yard. Jasper led a few steps ahead of me, his shoulders tensing up in the way I had noticed him do each time we returned to reality.

But this time it was different, each step he took closer to the glass mansion he grew stiffer until finally, he halted so suddenly I nearly ran into him. He caught me by the arm, his grip firm and tighter than he had ever touched me, and it took everything in me to keep my mind from reverting to instinct and attacking him for it.

He was like stone, frozen in place, listening. I tried to do the same, straining to hear whatever had startled him but failing to pick up on anything other than the sounds he made. A growl emitted from his chest, and I could do nothing as I instinctually shrunk back away from him at the horrible sound.

Fear seeped into my bones, and his grip only grew tighter.

"What is it?" I bit out, panicked, eyes darting every which way as I tried to find whatever threat he detected. As if it would jump out clear as day.

"Something's happened," he said, voice so dangerously low it sent a chill down my spine. I hadn't heard that tone since the night I had taunted him.

I looked at the house ahead of us, mere yards away, when I finally noticed it. My mind clearing for the shortest of moments to piece it all together. How had I not noticed?

All of the Cullens except Edward were in the living room as they had been when we left, yet not a single one of them moved. Each frozen like a statue with looks of terror and worry on their faces. Jasper had paused so suddenly not because he had heard them, but because he had felt them. The fear.

Jasper didn't remove his grip on my arm, the touch keeping me planted on the ground, in reality as my mind tried to spin out of control. What happened? Was it Riley? Had someone died? Where was Edward?

My mind never ceased in its chaos as Jasper pulled me up the steps of the back porch and into the home.

Something just short of hysteria erupted as soon as the empath crossed the threshold, forcing such a strong wave of calm throughout the room there was little more I could do than to grip his shoulder in an attempt to keep from falling on my knees.

Rosalie's enraged face was the last thing I saw before she sent a vase of Esme's beautiful jasmine flowers flying right at me.

I could do nothing but shield my face from the glass with my hand, the vase shattering into a million tiny pieces as it made impact with my hard body. Water doused my head, soaking my hair.

A growl ripped out of my throat so loudly it could have been heard for miles, I was furious.

She shrunk back in terror, yet regained her ground not a second later as she growled back, eyes alight at the fact she had hit her target.

Oh, she didn't have the slightest clue as to who she was messing with.

Before anyone could react or restrain either one of us, she lunged across the room, hands aimed for my throat.

Jasper reached out to try and block her but he was too late, and I was too quick. I collided into the blonde woman so hard I felt something crack.

This was _so_ not how I had planned on spending my Friday night.


	11. Eleven

**A/N:** I have a challenge for you all- If you enjoy this chapter in any way at all, I want you to leave a comment with something you hope to happen after this! Something scandalous? Something dark? Heartbreaking? The unexpected and out of the left field? Let me know! One word, two words, a hundred? Leave it in the comments! Even a **:)** smiley face is nice to see so I know I'm doing something right! I have so much fun listening to what you have to say, and I think it would be cool to incorporate some twists and turns. Want more dark!Riley, maybe some Bree x Diego fluff? A different POV like Bella or Rosalie (who do _you_ want to hear from?) Let me know! Xoxo

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

 **I Want to Ki_ _ You.**

 **(Answers may vary)**

* * *

Until that very moment, I would have never dreamed of turning down the challenge of a fight.

But as I did my best to block a pair of perfectly manicured hands from reaching my throat, I pleaded to whatever gods above that took pity on me to keep my rage in check.

It would take not even the tiniest bit of effort to snap her arms off like twigs if I wished to.

Yet, I didn't dare move from my defensive position, taking great care not to make any advances against the furious female before me, my mind all too aware of the audience in the room.

I could barely focus, the fury burning in my chest had grown tenfold at the ache that exploded along my jawline all the way down to my breast. She had landed one good hit to the right side of my face before I could block her, shielding her from grabbing my throat with my arms. My skin had cracked and shattered like marble where she had made contact.

In the back of my mind, I could sense the faux blanket of calming emotions trying to suffocate the vicious blonde and I, yet it did no good. Growls could be heard throughout the room, but I couldn't be bothered with pinpointing the sources. My eyes never left the pitch-black ones of Rosalie, her beautiful face turned horrid and feral in her blind rage.

I worked hard to hide my own angered emotions from my expression, my eyes only revealing the warning I tried to give her. If she didn't back off soon, I would have to engage further.

She wouldn't come out of that in one piece.

It had only been a few seconds after the vase had been thrown, yet it had felt like an eternity before someone finally intervened.

The third body shoved its way between us, prying Rosalie's hands away so forcefully she stumbled backward. Emmett was right behind her to catch her, wrapping his large arms tightly around her form before she could charge once again. She thrashed madly, hissing and cursing him for it. Jasper's face was hidden from my view, but I didn't have to guess what kind of horrible look of warning must have marred his features.

He was the only one brave enough, strong enough, to dare try and separate us.

 _The growls had come from him._

I forced myself to take a calm stance, still and unmoving in my place as I watched Rosalie resist the waves of calm that Jasper thrust upon the room. I fought the emotions, my rage still burning as bright as ever, yet I knew I had to hide it.

Rosalie could thrash and scream and carry on all she liked. This was her home and her family, I reminded myself. She could afford to make a mistake.

I could not.

The sting of the broken, jagged flesh of my face and neck throbbed throughout my body, growing more prevalent the longer I stood there. Focusing on it.

The rest of the Cullens hadn't dared move from their huddled place at the foot of the stairs, watching the scene unfold before them in horror. I should have cared about their disapproval, about how I was certain the blame would be placed on me for this. But the thoughts didn't quite reach me, taking the backseat for the moment as I waited.

Waited for Rosalie to submit in defeat. Yet, not to me. To her brother, her twin for all intents and purposes.

As I studied the woman and her partner who restrained her in his hold, I knew for sure that I no longer was the treat. Rosalie hadn't been watching me since the moment Emmett restrained her. No, the pair had their eyes trained on their brother.

Rosalie gave one last kick, her voice had died out on a last grumble of curses, the cloud of emotions Jasper had placed over her having finally done the job. The face of fury was replaced by one of constrained disdain and contempt for the sight before her.

Her revulsion made me curious, confused as to why she had even attacked me in the first place. Yet now she seemed distracted by Jasper entirely, not even acknowledging my presence.

I glanced to the man who stood tall before me, noting the way he haphazardly used his body to partially block me from his sister's view. Not that she was even looking at me anymore. His hands clasped in tight fists by his sides, and I could just barely make out the way he seemed to almost vibrate in anger.

No one would dare move, and I realized no one was brave enough to engage us further. It would be up to one of us to make the next move.

Unsure of what to do now, the others in the room completely still and terrified of what was taking place in the living room, I reached out tentatively. I just barely placed my hand on Jasper's arm, droplets of water from my soaked shirt splattering on the tiled floor was the only sound and I squeezed the muscle lightly. My first attempt at a comforting touch.

It seemed to work, at least I assumed it did, as the second my skin made contact with his, he turned his head just enough to look at me. It took great effort to not allow the tingling sensation his touch sent through me to show, forcing a calm and reassuring look on my face as I met his gaze.

I had never seen him like this, the almost feral look in his pitch black eyes was unsettling, the deep-set scowl on his lips marred his features. He had allowed his instincts to control him, their power driving him. It should have scared me, should have made me bristle in fear of what horrors he could unleash upon me if he didn't like my touching him.

But he allowed it, and if anything, it seemed to relax him a bit the longer we stood there. He reached his opposite hand up to meet my own that had taken hold of his arm, and I was surprised that I didn't recoil as he placed the cool hand atop mine with equal tenderness.

I could only stare at the hands, bewildered and puzzled at how it made me feel. That I was somehow okay with this. I looked back up at him, to see his gaze was fixed not on my eyes, but along my upper body. At the jagged line that tore it's way down my chin to my breast, disappearing just beneath the soaked gray fabric of my shirt. His hold on my hand tightened considerably as his gaze became worried.

I was quick to speak, something telling me I better reassure him, before he let his worries turn to anger once more.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I'll be okay," I said, the softness to my voice was so foreign and completely not my own that it frightened me a bit. My wounds could wait, I had endured far worse, and there were far more important things to deal with at the moment.

He paused for a moment as if contemplating whether I was telling the truth, before looking back to his sister, who had been looking on at our exchange with an expression just short of disgust. His posture straightened, and I took this as the time to swiftly withdraw my hand from his hold, letting it fall limply to my side.

Emmett's expression was much calmer now that Rosalie had stopped her thrashing, though he didn't release her. His eyes never left Jasper's form and he did well not to show any signs of threatening behavior.

Rosalie's gaze was blazing and full of her anger, eyes darting madly from her brother to me, though she didn't move from her place. Jasper must have given her a look, as if in question, that she better start explaining. She bit out her words as if they burned her throat keeping them in.

"You, _bitch_ _!_ I have said it since the beginning, yet no one listened. I knew you would betray us, it was only a matter of time. I should have done off with you the moment you first crossed that threshold," she seethed, venom spewing from her mouth as she glared at me, eyes full of darkness and ill intent. Jasper gave a growl of warning, yet it did little to subdue her as she continued, "Now look where we are! She's been conspiring, how stupid you all have been to fall for her act! As if the likes of her could be trusted. Fools!"

I evened my gaze once more, clenching my jaw so tightly in my contained irritation that it should have shattered my teeth. I raised a brow in question at her words, trying to piece together what I possibly could have missed while training.

Jasper beat me to the punch, and before I could retort he growled lowly at his sister.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rose? She hasn't done anything," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Rosalie gave me an indignant look as if to say " _duh!"_ and shook her head madly, "are you really that blind, brother? She has you wound up so tightly around her finger, you can't even see it! Well, Alice did! She saw it! I told you all!"

I flinched at her words, at the dig she took at Jasper. It didn't settle well for me, and I found my anger slowly growing once more.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake, here we go again._

At that moment Carlisle finally found the courage to step in, slowly making his way from the staircase towards us. He stopped just a few feet from me, and after eying me warily, he spoke.

"Please, everyone. Let us calm down, think rationally. Roaslie, I know what Alice saw was quite distressing, but let us not jump to conclusions. It would be incredibly unfair to assume such horrible accusations against our guest."

I watched him, bewildered at the scene that had unfolded within the last three minutes. Confused as ever.

Rosalie huffed, but after one last glare at Jasper, she relented. At Carlisle's nod, Emmett released his hold on his wife, though he didn't move from his spot.

Rosalie was the first to move, all eyes on her, worried about what she would do next until she sat on a loveseat. Emmett sat next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her arms were crossed across her chest, eyes seething with her rage as she pouted.

I didn't dare make a move until Jasper did, who moved to stand behind the chair closest to the door, the one I had sat in all those days ago on my first meeting with the coven. I understood the unspoken request in his eye and sat in the chair. My posture straight, face free of emotion. I didn't dare look in the direction of the angered woman.

Slowly, hesitantly, the Cullens who were huddled at the stairs moved into the open room, filling in the other open seats. Carlisle settled in on a sofa with Esme, taking her hands in his comfortingly.

No one spoke or moved, waiting for the coven leader to guide this awkward conversation.

He gave me an apologetic look before speaking, "just minutes before the two of you returned, Alice had a vision. She saw something that was quite upsetting, and _some_ of us jumped too hastily to conclusions before exploring all explanations. Edward, due to his gift of telepathy, saw the vision as it happened, and relayed the information as it came. Unfortunately, his personal distraught for Bella's safety seems to have twisted his interpretation. Apparently, he recognized figures from your past in the vision. He left before things could be cleared up, and needless to say, things were still unclear when the two of you arrived."

The pointed look he gave Rosalie did not go unnoticed.

I took in the information, trying to piece together the situation. Jasper asked the question that burned in my mind before I could open my mouth.

"What did you see, Alice?"

The petite woman, who had been completely disturbed by the brawl that had broken out just minutes before, gave me a saddened look before glancing to Jasper. She sighed softly before speaking.

"I saw us in the woods, in a clearing. I can't be certain, but it seems we're waiting for something to happen. Figures fly past, and we chase them down for what seems like hours. A fight breaks out, but before I can see the end result, things get blurry," she said with a shake of her head, eyes downcast in her disappointment. As if she failed. She continued, "The figures were other vampires, people that Edward recognized from your thoughts, Seph. I know it isn't your doing, but they are coming for us. I think they are carrying out what they believe you died trying to do."

At first, her words didn't register. I hadn't been prepared for what came out of her mouth. I rolled the words around in my head, trying to make sense of it all. It was as if a ton of weight had been dropped on my shoulders. I felt suffocated as I processed what she meant.

I should have known this would happen. What an idiot I had been to not realize it sooner. Venom pooled in my mouth, and I bit out my words bitterly, jaw clenched as I did my best to conceal the rage rising in my chest. The crack along my jaw flared in pain at the movement.

"Describe them to me."

Alice took the harshness to my tone as all the motivation she needed to quickly list out the descriptions of the threats.

"There were three of them, though I can't be sure if there will be more. Two of them were males, and there was one female. The girl was petite, her hair cut short just past her chin..." she trailed off, her eyes cloudy as she recalled the memory, visibly shaken, "it was messy, full of leaves and dirt. But it was brown, sandy in color.

One of the males was tall, yet from what I could tell he looked quite young, just barely old enough to drive no doubt. His skin was olive, the color of golden caramel. His hair was shaggy and black, curly-"

I zoned out at the description, my venom turning to ice in my veins, her words confirming the worried voice that had pleaded in my mind. _Not him, not him, please spare him._ I could handle taking down whatever siblings Riley sent my way, none of them leaving a lasting impact on me. None but one.

Riley would be sending Diego to his death.

 _Crack._

I hadn't noticed when my hands had gone from sitting in my lap to gripping the wooden armrests, let alone how tightly I had gripped them. I looked at my hands, splintered pieces of polished wood filled my palms. I could only look at them blankly, my mind far from reality, the worry for Diego taking all of my focus.

I blinked once, twice. A numbness crept its way along my body, the panic turning into sadness and a horrible mix of emotions I didn't recognize. I hated it.

All eyes had flicked to me as my hands demolished what I was sure was one of Esme's precious designer chairs. But I couldn't find it in me to care, not with the intense and terrible emotions threatening to suffocate me.

A light touch on my shoulder slowly brought me back to reality, the electric touch reminding me of the event at hand. A wave of calm enveloped me at the contact, and for the first time, I was actually grateful for Jasper's gift.

I studied the shards of wood in my hands thoughtfully, composing myself enough to speak without my emotions getting the best of me. My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Riley's sending his second best, along with his lackeys that will follow his instructions blindly. Especially if he promises them free range and all the destruction they want," I said, noting how eerily calm my voice was, yet continued, "They won't question it at all, they'll see it as a game. I can already guess the third newborn you saw, Raoul. Was he burly, heavily built like Emmett?"

Everyone glanced at the giant man, who raised his brow in peak interest at the question, to which Alice grimly nodded.

I gave a small frown, shaking my head. Of course, Riley would send the most unpredictable of his creations.

Before I could fall back into my conflicting thoughts once more, Carlisle grabbed my attention with a hesitant question.

"What can you tell us of these newborns? How concerned should we be?"

All eyes were back on me, and I internally grimaced. What was I to tell them of Diego? I didn't want him to suffer the same fate as the others, he didn't deserve it.

"While Raoul is much like Emmett is stature and size, he's perhaps the easiest to take down. He's as dumb as he is large, truly. His ego often gets in his way of thinking clearly. The fact that Riley always favored the crowd he seemed to always gather around himself like a gang is primarily why he kept him. His size was intimidating, keeping the younger newborns from trying to pick fights with the older vampires. But in an actual fight, he is practically useless.

The girl, Kristie, is a much better fighter than her counterpart. They both are rowdy, loud. Her anger often gets the best of her, but rather than starting fights she would always become sneaky, mischievous. Attacking when someone would least expect it. She knew better than to start fights with me, so I never got much one-on-one experience with her, but I've seen the way she'd fight with others when provoked. She's quick."

They listened closely, soaking up every word I had to offer. I fell silent for a moment, holding back from the rest, hoping perhaps they wouldn't push it. As if they could forget there was one I hadn't mentioned.

Michael was the one to speak then, giving me a curious look. "What about the other one? There was another, the male."

I frowned deeply then, unable to keep the emotions at bay. They noticed it, too. How bothered this made me.

"Yes, the other one. Now that I am no longer there, Riley probably assuming I am dead, he would have had to pick a second in command. His right hand. The strongest of the... army, as you say. His name is Diego," it pained me to get the words out, feeling like I was betraying some kind of trust. It hit me hard because, until this moment, I had never believed I had any.

All the times I had been so cruel to him, turning him away, came flooding back to me. I felt horrible for it.

Perhaps I had a heart after all.

"But despite it all, out of the three, he is the most likely to listen. To believe the truth if given the chance to surrender-" I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to let my guard down, to share such deep thoughts with them. But I had to, I had to do this for Diego.

"Before coming here, he was the only one who ever challenged Riley's commands, the lies he would spin. I would always become so angry with him, for being so rash with his words, but he never relented. He was the most human of them all, the only kindness I knew in this life. He's the only good thing to come out of Riley's rain of chaos.

"So, I will do everything I can to help with this impending encounter, you can count on that. But, all I ask is one thing- that they be given at least a chance to surrender. Especially Diego, I owe it to him. I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for his kindness."

No one spoke, no one moved. My words hung heavy in the air, and it stung to allow myself to feel the emotions.

I looked to Carlisle then, knowing he would be the one to decide the fate of my siblings. Diego's fate.

He gave me a small smile, though he gave no look of promise. He nodded slightly, if only to himself. Esme squeezed his hands, giving him a look. One I couldn't quite decipher but hoped it was a pleading one.

He sighed, "Of course, the last thing we want is conflict, least of all a fight. If the opportunity arises for a chance to exchange words in a civil manner, I will be sure to give them the chance to surrender."

I felt a strange sensation bubble in my chest, ebbing away the dread that had gathered there. I was grateful.

I gave him a small smile, a polite nod of thanks.

Rosalie's huff of annoyance didn't go unnoticed, but I refused to acknowledge it.

I was relieved, yet so much had happened in the last fifteen minutes that I could hardly process it all. The anger I felt towards Rosalie, the worry for Diego, the fear of Riley. The mark Rosalie's fit had given me throbbed in pain, hours away from healing completely. Not to mention the now scalding burn in the back of my throat, my thirst presenting itself full force.

I felt like I was going to combust into flames with so much happening inside, and I couldn't process it all. It was too great.

The firm squeeze of the hand on my shoulder told me that Jasper knew it, too. He could feel how close I was to losing it.

Not a moment later Jasper moved, coming to stand in front of me, a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. I met it, noting the worry and concern that were clearly showing in his eyes, in the slight frown as he looked at the cracks his sister had so kindly given me. He nodded his head to the side, gesturing towards the back door.

It went unspoken that it would probably be best if I put as much space between the feisty blonde woman and myself, and I stood alongside him. I needed to hunt anyways. I gave Esme a look of apology as I extended my hand that held the remains of her chair armrests out to her.

She gave a small laugh and told me not to worry about it, brushing my apology off as she took the wood pieces into her own hands. And with that, I followed Jasper out of the house and into the woods.

The moment my foot stepped onto the lush green grass of the lawn, I took off at the fastest speed my feet could carry me, allowing my instincts to drive me as far away from the house as possible. Jasper didn't question it, keeping his own pace several yards behind me as we ran, putting miles between ourselves and the mansion now in the distance.

The tightness in my chest hadn't lightened, if anything, it felt worse. So much worse now that I didn't have to keep my composure around the posh and perfect Cullens.

I eventually came to a stop when I felt I could run no more, the movements making the splintered skin of my face and neck flare with pain each time I took a step. I wanted to rest, find any kind of peace the open air could grant me.

Jasper stopped just behind me, doing well to give me the space I needed as I tried to collect myself.

I had stopped at the edge of a gently flowing stream, the steady water glistening along the rocks in the moonlight. I dropped to the ground, curling my knees up to my chest, eyes focused on the moving crystal waters. I didn't care if Jasper saw or if he judged me for it.

I let my mind drift in a million directions- taking in the way the breeze lightly caressed my cheeks, the feel of the last remaining damp patches of my gray shirt as it clung to my arms, the haunting song of the creatures that lurked in the night. Trying to focus on anything that would distract me from the events of the evening.

Yet none of it quite worked.

After a moment of sitting there, my efforts fruitless, Jasper approached. I was surprised when he mimicked my actions, taking a seat next to me, legs pushed out in front of him as he propped himself on his arms. I couldn't help but stare, having expected him to keep a much more composed stance, not something so casual. Like a sunbather on the beach.

I didn't look away when he turned to me, meeting his look full on. Studying him as he studied me. Again, his eyes drifted almost instantly to the mark along my face, his brows furrowed in irritation. Nothing else held his attention so greatly at that moment as the mark.

Before I could protest he had closed the space between us, his hand was firm yet impossibly feather-like as his finger touched my face, tracing the broken skin along my cheek and down to my jaw. As if studying a map or intricate drawing. I was too shocked to move and retaliate with anger or repulsion, the sensation taking me by surprise. I could do nothing but allow it. The feeling of his skin on mine in such an intimate, caring way was irresistible. I had never felt such a thing.

It was personal, yet completely platonic. Assessing the injury of a companion. I didn't fight as my eyes fluttered shut on their own accord, this newfound sensation was far more prevalent than the pain.

Was he my friend though? I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure of anything in my life at this point. But I knew I wouldn't give this up, whatever it was. It was the closest I had ever come to knowing peace.

As his hand stilled in its movements, I opened my eyes once more to find him looking at me intently. There was so much intensity behind his amber eyes I couldn't have possibly fathomed what it meant. Suddenly the reality of the moment- who we were and where we were- hit me. The proximity between us, his hand still holding my cheek. I realized just how closely this teetered on the edge of being far more than platonic.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, at which he seemed to notice what I had realized, and retracted his hand quickly. I looked at the small stream, forcing myself to act as though I found the bubbling brook to be far more interesting than what had just occurred. It took everything within me to keep my voice neutral, nonchalant.

"What you did back there... I didn't get a chance to thank you for it. Standing up to Rosalie like that," I said, my voice almost a mumble as I fought to find the right words. I spared a glance at him, doing my best to convey the sincerity I felt.

"Thank you."

He seemed to battle with his emotions, his face shifting into a steady, empathetic look. He shrugged, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing to you. Her actions were uncalled for," he said, voice soft and smooth. I was slightly mesmerized at the way he was always so composed, eloquent with his words. So calm and at ease.

How starkly different this Jasper that sat before me was from the one I had seen in the house when he confronted his sister, the Jasper that interrogated me days ago. Every bit the dark creature a vampire could be.

The thought sent a wicked thrill up my spine.

I didn't move from my curled-up spot along the bank of the stream. My eyes drifted between his golden eyes and the glistening water as we sat there, the silence a welcome one as I tried to gather myself. His words had been a much-needed distraction from my emotions and physical pains, and he seemed to know it, too.

He tilted his head towards downstream, listening. I perked up as well, attempting to pick up on whatever sounds he had found. He gave me a mischievous smile, and I raised a brow in question.

"I think the answer to all your problems has just arrived," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the sounds. I heard it as soon as the words left his mouth, the unmistakable trampling of hooves and the drum of beating hearts.

I dared take a breath, my muscles tightening as I prepared to launch after the creatures, their scents heavy in the air at the close proximity. Musky and dull as they were, I had gone so long without feeding that I would have eaten anything to quell the burn.

My head snapped in the direction of the sounds and smells, rising to my feet in an instant as my instincts flared to life. Venom pooled in my mouth at the images flooding my mind, fueling the aching burn in my throat. The need to quench the thirst was overwhelming.

My hands fidgeted at my sides in anticipation, a bounce to my toes. I spared Jasper a quick glance, noting through the intoxicated haze how a smirk plastered itself on his handsome face, silently waiting for his go-ahead. With an amused, deep chuckle that tickled my ears, he nodded. It was all I needed to take off running towards my prey.

Earlier that week I had quickly learned that, while mountain lions were nothing like humans, they tasted like a gourmet meal compared to the terribly bland flavor of deer. It was muted and horribly bitter in comparison to the carnivorous cat, but as desperate as I was in that moment, I didn't care. If it took the entire herd of deer to satisfy even a fraction of the thirst, I would drink them dry gladly.

And that was exactly what I did.

In only a minute's time, I had reached the grassy foothills of the mountains where the herd of four deer grazed. They were all dead not a moment later, strangled painlessly by my arms' hold.

I greedily drank their blood, the bitterness stark on my tongue, though it was quickly forgotten as it slowly ebbed away the terrible burn in my throat. The docile beasts dwarfed me in size, though it didn't keep me from picking up their massive bodies with ease. I had been too eager to drain the last one, the only buck, accidentally tearing the flesh at the neck. Blood had splattered from the wound all across my chest, flecks of crimson dotting my face. It didn't bother me in the slightest as I went in for the remainder of my meal.

I had felt his presence before I heard it, the sensation making my body go rigid. I had just finished draining the last remnants of life from the buck, though the urge to protect it flared to life within me. I gripped the corpse tightly, a growl rumbling its way out of my chest, warning the stranger not to come any closer.

I forced my arms to drop the animal, turning swiftly to look at the newcomer who had dared approached my hunt, ready to crouch into a defensive stance. My instincts driving my every move. But with one look at the vampire, I froze, my instincts switching gears so swiftly it should have given me whiplash. My blackened eyes met golden ones and a strange sense of familiarity fluttered in my mind. I knew this vampire.

 _Indeed, I did_ , my instincts seemed to sing to me. Luring me to this creature. _I know him._

My mind swam with the emotions, the territorial desires were gone now, replaced with something much more dangerous. Incredibly compelling and warm.

I was able to recognize Jasper as the unwelcomed visitor. Why had he come so close when he knew better?

In the middle of my chaos, there he stood. Shining like a beacon in the moon's light. Such a stark contrast to the darkness that enveloped me.

His eyes had drifted to the carnage, taking in the damage I had done so easily, so quickly. How horribly savage he must have thought me to be, I wondered. Though as his eyes rose to meet mine once more, the bright gold that had filled them was now gone.

He dared a step closer, eyes calculating as he studied my reaction to his advances. I didn't move, no longer eager to attack, and he took this as a sign to take another step. His movements were mesmerizing under my instincts' spell, the cloudy haze it cast over my mind once again consuming me. I could only watch as he came as close as he dared.

He stopped just a few feet before me, the close proximity of another vampire to my hunt should have made me want to kill him. But instead, I only wanted to share it with him. I risked taking a breath.

I could have fallen to my knees at the scent, there was nothing else like it. The intricate and intoxicating smells of citrus and spice, so uniquely him. In that moment, it had increased in intensity tenfold. A tightness formed in my chest as the emotions I had grown so used to feeling around this man flared to life. I wanted to explore it, my instincts begged for it.

How bizarre and strange these desires were, yet I couldn't be bothered with thinking them through as I looked up at him to meet his gaze, finding myself eager to know what he'd do next.

He looked around once more, noting the sheer amount of blood I had managed to consume, the prey I had so easily taken down. A dark smirk made its way onto his lips as he realized this, and I couldn't control the reaction it stirred within me to know he was impressed.

A sound I had never heard the likes of formed in my chest at the appraisal, and before I could stop myself in utter embarrassment at the realization, he joined me. The sound was much deeper and delightful to my ears than my own. There we stood, purring like idiots.

The satisfaction that I felt at the sound he made was a distraction enough that I completely let go of my inhibitions, wanting to feel the way I did at that moment forever.

There was nothing else in the world, just the clearing under the night sky and him. This beautiful creature I couldn't believe existed.

I felt the urge to touch him, my hands itching to make contact with the skin I knew would send sparks through my body. He knew this, too, a glint in his eye as I openly stared at him, and his smirk only deepened. It was enough encouragement I needed to reach out, my pale hand resting awkwardly at first on his upper arm, before a surge of confidence that was not my own flooded me, and my grip tightened. My other hand quickly followed suit, resting against the front of his light blue shirt.

My hands had been covered in the blood of the animals, drops of crimson dripping from my fingertips, the precious liquid now staining his shirt with my handprints. It was a sight to behold. A perfect replica of my handprint would show on his chest. His chest vibrated in approval at the contact.

There was something deeply intimate with the gestures, yet in my deep instinctual haze, I couldn't quite place it. The familiar burning that spread through my body at the contact had eaten away at me since I had met him.

I didn't know if it was wrong, the touches and looks we shared, but I knew that I liked it very much. And I knew that I was tired of burning in secret.

I wanted him to burn, too.

His hand came to rest gently on my cheek yet again, so soft and full of unspoken promises, the other finding purchase at the curve of my back. That thrilling sound only grew in my chest at the action, and an electric buzz made its way through my body like never before with the contact. I was drunk on my body's sensitivities, the primal desires that controlled me soaring to a high.

He turned my face to look up at him, meeting his eye once again. Black eyes as deep as the ocean met my own, and for a moment I felt lost in them. He asked a question without uttering a word, and I heard it loud and clear. I clung to him for dear life.

The world outside could wait- Riley's plans, the ever bitchy Rosalie, Diego's doom- it could all wait another day. My only care in that moment was the man before me.

Before I could allow my sober and rational subconscious to talk me out of it, to think of the consequences and terrors that awaited me outside of this clearing, I threw all caution to the wind and followed the pull of my body towards this dark creature.

I fell to the ground atop of him, having taken him down with me, meeting his electrifying touch in reckless abandonment.


	12. Twelve

**A/N:** I am completely overwhelmed by the amazing responses this received on the last chapter. Thank you all so much! I cannot wait to take this story to the next level... So many surprises are just around the corner! I received a PM from someone who asked if I had a **playlist** for this story, and I do! I just posted it **on my profile** if anyone is interested in taking a listen. Many of the songs capture the feel I'm going for with certain characters and chapters (like this chapter, for example, is named after a song I've listened to this past week to get me in the zone of what's about to happen!) Enjoy! Xx

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

 **Closer**

* * *

I couldn't have explained how it happened, or how I had even gotten there, only that the moment my body fell flush against his my entire being sang in elation.

This was something I had never experienced, something beyond my own understanding. I wasn't in control, my mind having been clouded by the instincts that had overthrown my consciousness the moment this man approached the clearing.

I didn't care, I couldn't. This was something beyond myself.

A new fire rivaled that of the one that perpetually burned in my throat, yet it spread through every inch of my body. I had felt only glimmers of it before- the first time I had glanced his way, the embers warming brighter each time I brushed against him in passing. So easily extinguished before.

Now, it raged within my chest, an eternal flame I knew wouldn't be quelled by just any touch.

My hands gripped tightly onto his upper arms, finding his touch to be the only thing keeping me grounded in reality. This feeling, the one I so desperately wanted to endure more of.

My eyes drifted to the nape of his neck, the pale skin illuminated in the moonlight. Even at this angle, the crescent-shaped scars showed just as clearly, and my urge to touch them was overpowering. I brought my right hand up to graze against his collar bone to where it met his neck, the spot littered with the greatest visible number of indentions, and ever so gently traced the nearest scar. I had never thought I was capable of such tenderness.

A shiver ran along his spine at the touch, his dark eyes closed shut at the sensation, and I reveled in the deep rumble that erupted from his chest beneath me. I suddenly felt a strong desire to trace the flesh along his neck with more than my fingers, and I began to lean forward.

Before my lips could make purchase at the desired spot he grabbed me by the waist, throwing me down to the side in one swift movement.

Dirt and leaves tangled in my hair as he pushed me to the ground, his movements rough with urgency yet gentle all the same. He pressed a hand against my shoulder as I attempted to resume my place above him, pinning me to the spot.

I looked up to him in surprise, my mind filled with a thick fog preventing me from thinking of anything other than the being above me. The ends of his golden hair just barely brushed against my cheeks at his close proximity, his body hovering just barely an inch above my own. The air was thick with electricity and anticipation.

I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes roamed over my body, taking in the way the blood-splattered gray top clung to my stomach, the crack that still shone ugly and jagged along my breast and up my jaw.

His eyes rose to meet mine, eyes incredibly dark and full of emotion. I understood then that he had been overcome with the same spell that had been placed over me, his actions most certainly not his own. Yet neither of us fought it, as he mimicked the same torturous touches I had been so eager to place upon his neck.

Flames of that delicious fire erupted through my chest once more as his lips met my neck, where he had no doubt found countless scars amassed in the small space. He was torturous with the movements, placing lazy open-mouthed kisses along the base. My eyes fluttered shut at the contact, my hands reaching out aimlessly to find something, _anything_ to hold onto, fingers slipping into his wavy hair. Keeping him in place, never wanting the touches to end.

The tight grip of my hand in his hair earned a low growl in warning to slip from his lips, still busy in their ministrations along my neck and shoulder, the vibrations stimulating the skin. I couldn't hold back the thrilling purr that bubbled in my chest, and I gripped his hair even harder as he moved further up my exposed throat.

It was thrilling- this feeling of being so exposed to the most dangerous vampire I had ever encountered, my neck bare for him to clean right off if he wished- yet I trusted him completely. These acts, the way my body seemed to move in tune with his own without a plan, it made me want even more.

His lips' fervent journey came to a stop just passed my jaw, hovering just above the crack that marred my pale skin, I could see the hesitation in his eye, the way his brow furrowed in contemplation for the shortest of moments before he disregarded whatever doubts he had and continued his ministrations along the open wound, only this time I could feel the sensation of his venom entering the cracks, mingling with my own.

I gasped at the feeling, the new burning sensation taking me by surprise, though I held still, his arm pressed firmly across my chest to keep me in place as he made his way along the entire jagged fracture. It was like being bitten once again, though not nearly as painful. My instincts told me to fight, though I was glad that I had ignored them, as not a moment later I realized why he had done such a bizarre thing.

I felt the broken flesh moving, piecing itself together at Jasper's touch, the venom he provided aiding the healing process. The pain was once again at the forefront of my mind, the sting of venom never pleasant, though it seemed to have disappeared as soon as it had come.

I stilled beneath Jasper's hold, and as I came to my senses I realized the pain had vanished altogether. I dared risk checking for myself, that I wasn't crazy, and finding nothing but smooth skin in the place of the ugly mark, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh in amazement.

I met Jasper's amused look with my own, unable to hide the impressed look on my face, at the magic he had seemingly worked. His eyes met my own once more, and I found myself trapped in them. The depth had only deepened, and just as soon as the humorous mood had arrived it had disappeared, replaced by the same smoldering, all-consuming fire I felt under his touch.

His eyes never wavered, now dark with the same emotions that raged war in my chest, and without a moment's hesitation, I reacted once more, pulling his face down forcefully to meet my own in both gratitude and desire.

I wrapped my arms around his neck the moment his lips made contact with my own, not daring to give him the chance to let go, and he didn't- simply encircling his muscular arms behind the nape of my neck, the small of my back pressed into the Earth.

I couldn't recall the human memory of what it felt like to be kissed, to be touched in such an intimate way, though I was certain with every fiber in my being that it most definitely hadn't felt like this- it couldn't have.

Not a single work of literature by the many legendary authors I had studied came close to describing what I felt at his touch, what it was that I felt welling in my chest. The scenarios and tensions I had spent countless nights perusing, trying to learn what it meant to feel something other than anger or pain. Hundreds of epic novels, yet none of the beautiful prose held a candle to what Jasper's touch elicited from me.

Words couldn't capture the feeling of his hands on my skin, the fire that scorched its way along my spine as he trailed a hand down it as he moved his lips against mine.

His smell had been intoxicating, yet his taste- sweet and rich like honey- was even better, and I craved more of it like I did precious human blood.

It didn't quell my thirst, yet it made a part of my body pool with heat and a newfound desire.

The weight of his body pressed into mine, the contact welcomed as I fought to touch as much of him as possible all at once, yet it was never enough. My lips sought his as if he provided the very air a human needed to breathe, my face cupped tenderly in his hand as he deepened it. I allowed him in without question as his tongue danced along my bottom lip, begging for access.

It was effortless, my body moving on its own accord along with Jasper's. Days could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed, my attention completely and devotedly on the way his skin felt against mine. Pure bliss.

Suddenly I felt a surge of confidence, so powerful I was sure it was dangerous for us both, and without warning, I rolled us back over. I took my place once again atop his form, though much more focused on placing his lips on mine, and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest, his hands snaking up the back of my neck and along my hips.

I had free range of motion with this new position, and I took advantage of it, my hands tangling themselves in his hair as he sat up to better meet my lips.

I straddled his waist, his arms holding tightly to my hips as we found relief from the fire within one another's touch, yet it came back even stronger with each touch. I ached to quell that fire that burned and ebbed in my chest, my body moving to its own accord with my lack of patience, and my hips ground into his beneath me.

A low growl of mock warning rumbled from within his chest, and his chuckle vibrated in my mouth as I continued my movements against him. His grip tightened on my hips, aiding my search for some form of relief from the ache.

My distracted train of thought was pulled into the station when he grew daring, taking my bottom lip into his kiss and lightly biting. I let out a mewl in surprise, delighted by the bold move. Taunting me to counter it.

And damn, did I.

We were a tangle of limbs among the tall green grass, alone in the vast forest save for the company of one another.

I never thought I could feel such soft touches that were not with ill intent, my own tenderness with him was surprising. How could monsters such as ourselves be capable of such care?

Before my rational mind could take back control his lips came to meet the base of my throat once again, and it was over. Any rational thought was thrown out on the wind, my entire focus zeroing in on how his ministrations made me feel.

 _Feeling._ It was like feeling for the first time, something new and entirely foreign compared to the pain and hurt. It was tender, something just beyond my comprehension.

I was drunk on him, my hands desperately trying to take more of him into my hold as if he would slip through my fingers and into nothingness if I didn't. I pulled too hard against his back, my strong hands gripping the fabric tightly in a swift movement as I left my own trail of wet kisses along his jaw.

A ripping sound echoed in the air, mingling with the primal sounds that came from our throats. I had ripped his shirt down the back, yet I didn't care. He only laughed deeply into the crook of my neck, and I couldn't fight the laugh of my own that escaped my lips. I took the opportunity to move harder against him, a crude reminder of what I saught.

Delirious and desperate for more.

He rolled me over once more, this time expected and welcome on my part. Without hesitation, I brought my legs up to hold against his own, my arms snaking their way around his neck as he brought his lips to mine once more.

This time, he was the one pressed down against me, and the pressure in my chest and center grew tenfold.

It was all too much to comprehend, yet not enough, my grip tightening on his neck in a silent plea. I wanted more of him.

He brushed the tangled and matted hair from my neck, his lips tracing along the jagged scars that littered the skin there. I pushed up against him in satisfaction at the touches, my right hand venturing behind him to feel the exposed slither of flesh the tear in his shirt provided. He shivered at the contact, a pleasing sound vibrating in my chest at his reaction.

His voice was a whisper against my collarbone, soft yet so full of conviction I'd have thought it was a plea to the heavens above.

"Persephone," the word sounded so delicate and beautiful coming from his lips, so starkly different from the mocking curse it had been intended to be. I sighed in contentment at the sound, barely finding the strength to look and focus on him.

His eyes were just as dark as before, though after a moment of looking closer I could see a new emotion mingling with the overwhelming desire there. His brow furrowed as if in pain, a battle happening internally within him. I could only stare, my own mind was unable to connect the meaning behind the look, only able to focus on the fact that his hands had stilled in their movements, a painful space now between our bodies as he propped himself on his elbows.

The loss of contact was devastating and I didn't care that a whine of disappointment slipped out. I frowned, my hands eagerly clasping onto his shoulders, determined to regain the glorious touch he provided.

A sad frown formed on his lips as he studied me in remorse as if he, too, were fighting the urges. _Then don't stop,_ my subconscious seemed to scream at me. The fire had grown back once more, furious and unforgiving in my chest.

He squeezed my shoulders tightly once again, and I could see now that the deep look was fading from his eyes, the veil of the instinctual spell vanishing.

He repeated my name again, this time the regret and sadness evident in his voice, and I somehow found it to be worse than when it was spewed at me by my siblings. It felt like it burned, acidic.

I flinched, sitting up bolt right as the newfound sense of anger and frustration taking hold of my mind in an instant. He sat back quickly, giving me space as I rose to sit tall, less than a foot between us. I didn't hide the frown that grew on my lips as my mind raced to figure out what was happening, the fog of desire fading, yet still making it difficult to think clearly.

I was defiant, insistent. _No, I want this._ _I need this._

I reached out a hand, his chest my target as I was desperate for his touch, the urge like that of being starved of blood for days. I _had_ to feel him.

Before my hand could make contact with the broad muscle he captured my small hand in his larger one, holding it tightly, his other hand clasping atop it. His gaze was intense, yet not in the same way as before, now filled with an urgency to get me to see clearly. Rationally.

I stilled, giving him a look of apprehension. Had I done something wrong?

A mix of worry and dread took hold of me then, and my mind began to race with all the possibilities of what went wrong. My mind still incapable of using proper logic, I felt lost.

He swallowed thickly, his jaw tight as he no doubt felt the onslaught of emotional haywire raging through my body. A thin blanket of calm filled the air, yet it did nothing but further the tension on my part.

I scowled, trying to get back to what state of ecstasy I had just lost, like an addict desperate for more, "Jasper-"

He cut me off, a hand reaching out to cup my cheek in his hand. The contact was quick to provide a small bit of relief, though I was back to being unable to think clearly. I let my hand drift to sit atop his, leaning into it as I watched him expectantly.

"I need you to focus, Persephone. Focus, try to think about where you are. What has happened. You aren't thinking clearly, it's okay, I wasn't either," he said slowly, trying to get the words through my foggy mind.

" _Think_ , Persephone."

The words drifted through my mind, like a cloud, and I failed to make sense of it at first. Think about what? I could only manage to _feel,_ the way his touch sent sparks through me, the fire that made me feel like I was burning from the inside out. Burning for release, burning for _him._

Jasper.

 _Oh, God. Jasper!_

Something snapped within me, a single coherent though forming at the forefront of my mind. I froze as it surfaced, coming into clarity and I ran it through my mind a hundred times before it truly made sense.

The reality of what had happened flashed in my mind from a different perspective, far from the lustful haze of my instincts, rational and horrified at what I had done. Why did it happen? How could I have been so out of touch with my sense of control? My body had been driving on autopilot, the desires so strong and completely supernatural my rational mind hadn't had a chance to stop it.

I looked to Jasper then, eyes wide in horror at my own actions that now plagued my mind. I had practically dry humped this man into oblivion! It terrified me that I was capable of such thoughtless behavior, how had I allowed that to happen?

But as I took in his own look of remorse, I knew deep down the truth. It was that connection, the one I didn't understand, that I had felt since the first moment my gaze met Jasper's. A spell of astronomical proportion tied me to him, and I had felt it stronger than ever the moment I had seen him enter the clearing.

Two things were certain to me then.

I knew he felt it, too. All this time, that invisible tug was evident to us both.

And from the depth of his gaze, I was certain there was a large part of the truth he had kept from me.

I was unsure what to feel, anger or shock. Perhaps in an alternate universe, I would have felt happiness or joy. This was supposed to be something good, something special, I could feel it at the very core of my being. Yet as my mind turned sharp and calculating once more, I knew it wouldn't be so simple for a creature like me. My situation, the weight of the world on my shoulders, would never permit it to be so easy.

I did my best to keep my tone neutral, free of any sudden burst of emotion, knowing that where this went from here depended on my reaction. He would act accordingly, and from his demeanor, I could tell he hoped for a calm reaction.

"What is going on, Jasper? Why did this happen?"

He took in a breath, shaky and so unlike the calm and collected creature I had come to know. He was nervous, fearful. It did little to help my own internal battle, but I didn't dare show it.

"I shouldn't have approached your hunt, I'm so sorry for that. I hadn't been thinking, my guard was down. The moment I caught wind of your scent I had to follow it, my feet had moved on their own accord. Before I knew it, it was too late. My body wasn't in my own control.

I must apologize, Persephone. This was never my intention, for this to happen. Not like this, it wasn't fair of me. I am so sorry."

His voice broke at the end, and I was utterly shocked by how open he was being, how raw and vulnerable. I studied him for a moment, his words taking a moment to soak in, and understand what he meant. He looked pained, as though he were truly hurt by his own actions. It killed him that this happened.

Part of me wanted to react, to comfort him, never wanting to see him like this ever again. Yet a more pressing question burned on my tongue, I needed it to be answered. I did my best to keep my gaze even as I spoke, calculated and looking for the slightest show of clues at my words. Suspicion tingled in my chest.

"'Not like this', can you clarify what you mean by that? You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. A part of me wished I was wrong, that I wouldn't be right. But I would be. I was certain of it.

He frowned, flinching slightly at the words. His expression changed from sadness to remorse. I stilled, removing my hands from his, wishing for distance. Wanting as much focus and concentration as I could muster, and his touch did little to help that.

My withdrawal burned him, and it pained me to know I made him feel that way. It stung him.

But it pained me, even more, to know that I was right, that he had been withholding something this whole time. I didn't like the fact it made me vulnerable, that there was this vital piece of information being kept from me. It wasn't fair. Not in my mind.

It wasn't like I couldn't handle it. Who did he think I was? I wasn't a weak child.

After a moment of silence, I let a bit of my tightly bundled emotions slip, my teeth clenched as I bit out the words. "Tell me, Jasper."

And he did, afraid of what would happen the longer my mind was left to wonder, no doubt sensing all that I felt. He didn't dare look away, and the look in his eye as he spoke his next words felt like a punch to the chest.

"There are many things about our kind that you do not understand, many that were kept from you by... your creator," he started, voice low and timid as he worked to find the right words. At the back of my mind, I noted his vulnerability, knowing it was significant that he would show this side of himself to me, "One of those things being the way our kind form relationships and bonds with one another.

There are different ways we interact with others, each depending on the type of interaction. The dynamic of forming covens, the way we can easily identify the leader. We instinctually already know who they are, and react to their words or requests differently than we would with other coven members."

I studied him closely with each word, soaking it all in, doing well to follow along. He paused for a moment, and I could tell he struggled to move to the next point. I raised a brow, curious and anxious to hear what would come next. I didn't miss the look he gave my hands, as if wishing I hadn't pulled away, but I didn't reach out. Not until I knew what it was he kept secret.

"Our instincts also play an intricate part in forming a relationship with other individuals..." he glanced back up at me, a look on his face that I couldn't quite place, "Individuals who are best suited for us, our other half, one may call it.

It's an instinctual pull that few get to experience, some going their entire eternal lives without finding the other vampire who calls to them. It's a rather significant thing when one experiences this, cherished as so many aren't so lucky to find it. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and even Michael and Alice are some of the few who have experienced that connection."

I checked out after he mentioned his family, quickly connecting the dots in my head at what he was implying. My brows furrowed in my confusion as I contemplated it, and what he was insinuating. I looked at him quizzically a hint of disbelief in my eye no doubt. He was frozen in place, full of anticipation as he watched for a reaction. Perhaps he expected me to bolt, run for the hills, or attack.

I wasn't sure how to react at all. I could only look at him as I forced the practical word vomit out of my mouth.

"So, what, are you saying that we're..." I gestured to the air in a spinning motion, trying to capture the right word, "We're like, kindred spirits or something? Bonded together?"

He stifled a light laugh then, the first show of emotion other than sadness or worry, and I could help but relax a bit at the soft, amused smirk that formed on his lips.

"The word you're looking for is _mates."_

We sat in silence for a moment longer in the darkness as I took in the new information, the stars starting to appear bright against the black expanse of sky above. The word felt heavy, significant in a way I couldn't describe, only that it was far more than my small mind could comprehend.

At first, I wanted to feel angry. Betrayed. Furious that he had kept such valuable and significant information from me, he had known this all along. Why had he kept it from me? Was it to manipulate me? I wondered if he would have told me earlier if I would have asked.

A soft breeze blew past, ruffling the grass and strands of Jasper's hair, his smell assaulting my senses and I forgot my train of thought. The remaining blood of the animals I had feasted upon was dull and distant compared to the strength of Jasper's. The notes of sandalwood and bergamot sent a thrill through me, warming my body in all the right places, and I knew that this was no ordinary reaction to another's smell. It was instinctual.

Mates.

What did it mean, exactly? My mind jumped to the quickest and most drastic conclusion. I frowned as I considered it.

"But... I don't feel..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words, afraid of upsetting him deeper, knowing this conversation had already taken a toll on him. It was exhausting mentally for me, too.

I didn't have to say them, as he already knew what I was thinking, a frown replacing the beautiful smirk I had grown so fond of. But I said them anyway.

"How can I love you if I don't even know you? You don't know me, it's just lust or something, I can't explain it," I said, twisting my fingers in the ground between us, plucking up blades of grass as a distraction from meeting his eye. I had never been so honest, and I recognized the emotional warmth that crept its way up my throat and through my face as embarrassment.

One of his hands came to rest atop mine, halting the movements of my hand from destroying another patch of grass. The same spark from the contact spread through my arm, fluttering to glow in my chest. That feeling, the one he caused, even as I had said the words I knew it was more than lust.

But I was certain this wasn't love. It couldn't be.

He knew it, too, and brought my scarred hand to his lips, holding them there gently. His eyes met my own, and I knew the reddish-orange tint had returned to them, the reflection was evident in his eyes. They had returned to his unique amber color, too.

He didn't release the hand as he spoke, bringing it to rest in his lap as he spoke once more, and a corner of my mind was delighted by the continued contact.

"I know you don't love me, and frankly, I know I don't love you either. But I hope that one day if you allow me, I will. Think of the connection as more of instant familiarity, our beings knowing who we are supposed to be for one another at first sight, and the pull is that instinct attempting to nudge us in the right direction. It's why it has been more difficult lately to ignore it, the longer one goes without acting upon it, the more it tends to drive one crazy. "

I pondered the words, finding them to be far more calming and acceptable than the initial assumption. I nodded in understanding, and he squeezed my hand in gratitude.

"Why did you wait so long to say something if you knew what would inevitably happen?" I asked, genuinely confused with that part. Why had he waited so long, especially when he admitted to knowing I had struggled with it.

He frowned again, a look of guilt taking over his face as he explained himself.

"In all honesty, I believe my silence was a mistake. You must understand, I have been around for a very long time. I've seen many bonds form between my companions, learning what I could from my gift and observing. Most cases end well, the vampires were so relieved to finally find their other half that they accept the bond automatically," his voice trailed off softly towards the end, and I noticed the look in his eye as he thought back to the memories, nostalgic at the recollection.

But his face turned sour, a bad memory resurfacing. He frowned as he spoke next.

"Yet some cases... they didn't end well. Mostly due to the fact that one of the vampires were a newborn or without an understanding of what was happening. They would reject their mate in horror, unaware of the consequences. It was disastrous, as once a mate is found... we cannot survive without them. Those who faced rejection quickly found their deaths, the thought of enduring another moment alone was unbearable."

I couldn't hide my look of shock and mixed sadness at the stories, and I realized he was slightly projecting his own sadness at the memories. It was terrible, to try to comprehend.

"Oh, I see," was all I could manage at first, the realization dawning on me like a brick had been dropped on me. I thought back to when I met the Cullens, how afraid and on guard I had been. I was skittish, a live wire ready to snap. So much had changed in the last ten days, the progress I had made mentally and emotionally was tremendous.

"I imagine I would have probably tried to rip your head off," I said as I came to an understanding, giving him an apologetic look at the fact. I wouldn't have thought twice about trying to kill him if he had tried to approach me, no matter his intentions. I still fought those urges I had relied so heavily on, attack first and ask questions later.

He let out a hollow laugh, and I let out a small chuckle of my own, amused at the image.

"So you understand, I quickly realized you were a newborn- an oblivious one at that- and I knew I had to hold back. I had planned on saying something sooner, but I took you hunting that first time... and well, I hadn't realized what fate had gotten me into," he said, a mischievous look in his eye as he smirked.

I gave a knowing smile of my own, remembering just how easily I had pressed his buttons. He hadn't expected someone who would bite back. I laughed teasingly, "wasn't expecting such a handful, were you?"

He laughed, shaking his head, he gave me a titillating smirk, "not at all. I've never met someone who was so forward with me. Many let their fear control them when they see me, but you.. you didn't let that stop you at all. Hell hath no fury like you, little lady."

I shrugged, though I didn't hide the small, smug grin that formed on my face at his words, slightly proud of the fact he was admitting I was just as irritating to him as he had been to me.

I felt his thumb rub its way along one of the larger scars that took up a good portion of my palm, the touch light and gentle yet I knew it was out of curiosity. I watched the movements, finding peace in them, yet a sense of dread at the recollection of the scar's origin enveloped me.

"I had just left the factory," I said quietly, my voice barely higher than a whisper as I broke the silence, nodding to where his thumb met my flesh, and Jasper looked at me solemnly, telling me he was listening. To continue. I did.

"We had moved from block to block, never staying in one place for long. The old structures simply couldn't withstand the constant fights that would break out between the others, the internal structures would cave in within weeks. I was just barely three months old at the time.

Riley had begun to mold me into being his second, and when I wasn't enduring the countless hours of _training,_ I was responsible for keeping my siblings in line. I was excited that night, I had settled a huge fight that morning and as a reward, Riley allowed me to pick my own group to take hunting. I thought I was taking two of the most reliant of the newbies out with me, but I was very much mistaken."

His interest peaked, and at his curious look I continued, his menstruations never ceasing.

"I took them with me to the lower west side, along the docks where many of the city's homeless and sinister inhabitants would gather at night. My siblings had dubbed them dregs- the people society wouldn't care about if they went missing. A lot of my siblings had been those very humans, Riley finding them easier to persuade and control, they were easy to convince and no one missed them.

Anyways, dregs were abundant and I felt that it was a good spot to feed, considering the good amount of space it would give them to roam and keep their trouble to a minimum. At least, I had thought it would. I had barely taken down my first meal of the night when one of my siblings came upon my hunt. I was furious, my fuse was even shorter then, and I was not beyond killing them because of the interruption.

The newbie had never approached me before, usually doing well with following the rules considering how young they were, just barely a month old. Yet they had been unsuccessful in finding their own meal, and couldn't resist the urge to follow the smell of the one I had claimed."

My sadness at the memory faded as I continued, a slight shift in fondness overcoming me as I recalled what happened next.

"They charged, and I had been too slow to move, the urge to protect my meal had been too strong for me to ignore, and they caught my hand before I could drop the body. She would have taken my hand clean off had it not been for the other sibling's arrival on the scene, just when she was about to take me down to the ground.

The look on her face as Diego pulled her off of me and chunked her into the sound was priceless, and it was so worth the pain of venom from the bite to see her drag her way up the docks, soaking wet like a soaked cat."

I shook my head, the hollow laughter dying in my throat as the sadness overcame me again, remembering what had happened at the Cullen mansion that evening. The news Alice had shared of my dear brother.

 _Brother._

It was the first time I had ever referred to him in that way, and my chest ached at the fact.

I would never get to tell him I was sorry for all I had done to him. He would die a meaningless death.

Jasper squeezed my hand tightly, pulling me from my internal musings, an understanding look in his eye.

"I had been so hateful towards him, nearly an entire year stuck together in that hell hole and not once did I return his efforts at conversation. I know I would have continued to be that way if Riley hadn't sent me here," I muttered, bitter and resentful towards myself.

"We will do everything we can to give him a chance, I give you my word on that. Carlisle is a compassionate man. He won't cause suffering if he can prevent it," he said, and the sincerity in his voice brought me comfort if only a little.

I nodded, thankful for that fact. I only hoped it would be enough.

I had gotten caught up in my own little pity party that I had forgotten what we were doing there in the first place, sitting crossed-legged in the middle of that clearing. The revelations of the evening fell upon my shoulders full-force once again, and I looked at Jasper timidly.

"I know tonight was, ahem, very intense, and a lot of that was because of that pull you mentioned, but..." I said, suddenly awkward and shy under his gaze. My reaction was new and I hated it. Since when was I so embarrassed?

Oh, yeah, it was because I had tried to climb him like a damn tree.

"If it's okay, I think it would be best if this went... slowly. It's a lot to think about, and with everything going on I-"

He cut me off, a kind and sincere look of understanding on his face as he spoke gently, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Persephone. I will be as slow and patient as you need me to be. I've waited centuries for this, I'll gladly wait a hundred more if it is what you need."

A new kind of warmth grew in my chest at his words, a seedling planted that would, hopefully, one day grow to be the deeper connection of this bond that tied us together. The missing link.

Only time would tell.

I just hoped that when that time came, I would still be alive to see it through.

Hours passed, the two of us only moving from our spot to properly dispose of the animals I had so gruesomely taken down. As the earliest haze of dawn colored the sky we had moved to rest along the banks of the stream I had found earlier the day before, Jasper insistent on helping getting rid of the countless matted knots of hair from the splattered blood and leaves from the tousel in the clearing.

I had been mortified but was happy to return the favor, careful in ridding his face of the blood I had smeared along his cheek and jaw. I'd be lying if I said I was glad to see the crimson stains go, the marks giving him a gloriously handsome look. Dark and feral.

My venom sang in delight at the careful touches.

When the sun eventually rose high above the expansive forest and the creatures of the wood stirred to life for the day ahead, we made our way back to the mansion. The evening's revelations and incident heavy on our minds yet we fell into comfortable small talk, building trust in speaking freely with one another, working to learn more about the other person.

He had much more to share, the many years he had spent with the Cullens providing him with more than enough stories to fill several books, and I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at the fact that I had little to tell about myself.

Though he was just as happy to do most of the talking and telling of his own life, of course focusing only on the good and happy memories, I couldn't deny the jealousy that he was aware of his own human life. Who he had been, how it translated to his life now.

How great a privilege it was to know your own name, one given by a loving mother, a father. Both of which were remembered as well.

Before, when I had been in Seattle, I had seen these memories and personal characteristics to be flaws. A weakness in this life. But now I realized I had felt that way more so out of jealousy than anything.

We had fallen into a comfortable silence as we raced closer to the treeline, breaking through at an even pace. I was successful in slowing my run, for the first time not digging up a foot of grass and dirt at the force.

I couldn't help the proud grin that grew on my face at the victory, as small as it was. Jasper could only give his own grin at my small feat.

Alice came to meet us just outside the backdoor, standing petrified in her spot as she took in the sight before her. Eyes wide in horror at the scene.

I was sure we looked like murder victims in a horror movie. My clothes were stained with blood and dirt, torn in various places. Though my hair was much clearer thanks to the spring, it still was a disaster. Jasper's clothes weren't that much better.

I felt like crawling in a hole when I remembered the giant blood stain in the shape of my hand splayed across his chest. Evident for all to see what had happened in the clearing.

"What did you do!" she shrieked, her voice pitched so high it could have shattered glass. I winced at the tone, guilty for the mess she was no doubt going to have to fix.

She reached out her hand forcefully, giving me her best glare in warning, and I didn't hesitate in taking the hand. I knew better than to protest. She had spent so much time picking out this outfit for me, after all.

She dragged me along behind her into the house and up the stairs, a humored chuckle was all that could be heard from Jasper as she left him behind at the door. A whistle followed shortly after, no doubt from Emmett as he noticed the state I had left his brother in, and I was glad I was already halfway up the stairs so I didn't have to see his mocking face.

I was all but thrown into the bathroom, and I knew the routine by now. I stripped off the dirty clothes and chunked them into the trash bin by the sink, the garments beyond repair.

The steaming hot water of the shower was a godsend as I stood under the showerhead, allowing the warmth to envelop me. I reluctantly went to work scrubbing every inch of my marble skin, working at removing the pesky marks of dried blood that caked my arms and chest. My hair was impossible, and I ended up washing it three times before the water that pooled at the drain was no longer a muddy crimson.

I entered the main bedroom feeling like a new woman, the black fluffy robe Alice had gifted me days ago was wrapped tightly around my body. She stood waiting for me at the vanity, a pointed look on her face as she didn't bother to hid the irritated look as I came to sit before her on the plush velvet stool, doing my best to ignore her look in the mirror.

The television above the dresser against the wall behind us on our left was running, the volume just barely on to serve as a buffer to ease the thick silence in the room. I didn't dare lift my gaze from its reflection in the mirror, finding it easier to feign interest in the weather report than watching Alice work on removing the tangles from my unruly hair.

After ten minutes or so the program switched to the morning reports, Seattle's local news reporters sitting in front of an elaborate greenscreen announcing the day's top stories. It was mundane, reports of election polls and ad spots for local car dealerships. I was barely paying the show any mind until the program switched to a new scene, one that captured my interest immediately.

A young woman, dressed in a modest navy blazer and gray pencil skirt stood outside a hotel along the strip I recognized as the main street that tourists tended to congregate. The hotel stood out from the rest of the buildings, it's white, faux-marble facade a stark contrast to the reddish bricks of its surroundings.

 _Hotel Saint-Pierre_ read the ruby red flag floating in the wind above the lobby entrance.

I wrote the curiosity off as simply being boredom, eager to find something interesting to look at. But as the camera shot shifted, a headline moved across the bottom of the screen in a bold font.

 **Family Remains Hopeful on The Anniversary of Daughter's Disappearance**

I froze, my venom turning to ice in my veins, the urge to watch the news report was indescribable as I shouted, "turn the volume up, Alice!"

I spun around in my seat so fast before she could even react to my frantic words, I was halfway across the room grabbing the remote before she could look up from where my head had been, hand still in the air as she was about to run a brush through it.

Said brush was caught in the back of my head amongst a pile of tangles as I upped the volume on the television, eyes never leaving the screen as I watched. My breath caught in my chest.

I stood before the dresser, wooden hairbrush floating in the air atop my head, eyes wide as the reporter spoke.

"While many residents of Seattle will be spending today enjoying the sunshine and warm temperatures, the same cannot be said for the Burke family," the reporter stared into the camera, a serious look on her face as she recited the scripted words, the professionalism clashing with the sorrowful tone she tried but failed to convey in her voice, "as a year ago on this day, while visiting the city, their youngest child would be seen for the last time exiting this hotel that morning. Only, every parent's worst nightmare happened, their daughter never to be seen again."

The camera angle changed once again, this time the screen shifting back to the green screen, a set of two photographs displayed side by side of the missing girl, and I dropped the remote.

The batteries went flying out at the impact against the wooden floor.

I could only stare in disbelief, a sharp and startled gasp from behind me echoing what I felt.

There, displayed on Good Morning Seattle for the whole world to see, were two photographs of a familiar face.

It was me.


	13. Thirteen

**A/N:** oh boy, oh boy! I am so excited for this chapter. I hadn't intended for this to happen so soon but I couldn't help myself, and I think it's going to really deepen our lovely Persephone's character :) I also have **another challenge** for you all- **tell me** what pair you wish to see a scene dedicated to. There are so many characters and I want them to all feel the love, so tell me your wishes! Any combo, maybe some insight into Alice's new beau, Michael, or maybe a moment between Bells and our leading lady? Let me know! Xx

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: 

**Happy Death Day**

* * *

It was me.

The girl on the screen, staring back at me, was so similar yet different in every possible way.

I could do nothing but stare at the images before me. My mind racing to make sense of what I was seeing, but nothing clicked.

Her eyes. They were _so_ blue, light and full of life. The smiling face on the left drew me in the most, so far from my recognition that it shook me to my very core.

She was dressed in a white sundress, shoulders kissed from years spent in the sun. Behind her was the beach at sunset, the blue waves matching her eyes.

 _My_ eyes.

The differences were shocking, hair highlighted to look more blonde in the photographs and meticulously straightened. I lightly touched the ends of my hair at the thought, my hair now much darker and wavy. It must have taken her hours to get the hair to look so perfect and straight.

The photo on the right should have stirred something deeper within me, something stronger than the curiosity I felt. Should I have been sad to be seeing this? Happy?

I didn't know, only able to look on in wonder.

The human version of me stood before a grand marble building, dressed in a black cap and gown. She was holding a diploma, I realized, a look of pride in her eyes.

She looked so... _human._

So innocent.

An entire life of endless possibilities ahead of her.

What the hell had happened?

I had felt more so than heard the sudden shift throughout the house as in under an instant the entire coven had congregated in Alice and Michael's room. They huddled at the door and huddled behind me, the air thick with an array of emotions that didn't quite reach me as they, too, looked at the screen in surprise.

Jasper stood the closest, just barely a foot behind me, though he did well to keep at a distance.

There was so much going on all at once I couldn't bring myself to pay him or the others any mind.

Another banner popped up at the bottom of the screen between the two photographs, a name.

Sarah Burke.

The words twisted my stomach as I read them, turning them about and inside out as I tried to make them fit. Like a puzzle piece that just wasn't right.

Something should have clicked within me, like all the refound memories I had gained over the last year. As if this would be the key to remembering, gaining anything back. But it felt wrong, unfitting.

A monster like me, so rough around the edges and dark, couldn't be so normal as to be this girl on the screen. To have such a common name, happy and youthful.

The screen changed again, the reporter standing center screen before the hotel, and she spoke once more in that lackluster tone.

"Miss Burke, having just graduated from UC Berkeley with a degree in chemical engineering, was visiting the city with her parents to see her older brother, Erick, at the United States Naval Base just outside Seattle. The trip had been to celebrate his engagement to his now wife of two months, Laura."

Another photograph emerged alongside the reporter, one of the Burke family in its entirety.

At the center stood a young man dressed in his Navy blues, two older individuals flanking his sides. To their right stood a new young woman, her black hair cut short in a bob. To the left by the mother stood Sarah.

The human me.

Once again, I felt a strange fogginess, one that worried me. My emotions clouded, so much to be taken in, I concluded that it must have been shock that I was experiencing.

I stared at the faces, noting the way the siblings looked very similar, sharing the same blue eyes and light hair. The girl's nose matching her mother's. Even with the parents being much older, going grey and slightly wrinkled, the resemblance was clear.

They looked so happy.

An emotion so distant and strange to me that it only made the moment more harrowing.

"As today marks the year since the young woman's disappearance, her family has yet to give up hope. Dr. and Mrs. Burke remain as hopeful as ever to find new leads that may help in the search to find their daughter. We ask that if you have any insights or helpful information to aid in the search, please contact the Seattle Police Department using the number listed below."

And just like that, the story had ended, the screen shifting back to the studio, where the two leading reporters began their discussion on the rising number of crimes in the city, debating on whether gangs or drugs were the cause behind it.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity, not moving. Not blinking.

A breath rasped its way through me, the air I hadn't realized I had been holding released through clenched teeth.

My mouth was dry, hands clasped tightly at my sides.

My eyes trained on the dark floors beneath me.

At some point, the brush had fallen from of my tangled hair, strewn alongside the broken remote at my feet. I couldn't bring myself to care.

My mind was empty, so full of racing thoughts they seemed to cancel themselves out altogether.

It didn't make sense.

The girl I was before this life hadn't been a dreg as I had thought, as all of my siblings had been.

The fact hurt me most of all. I wish I had been.

That perhaps my change would have been a blessing of some sort, a second chance that was promised to me by Riley as he had done for the others.

But I had been a normal girl, one who clearly hadn't wanted this.

He had stolen her future.

Truly, he had done it so efficiently. Killed her, whatever potential she had possessed was no more.

Not even a significant memory remained.

The room had been quiet, not a sound coming from the vampires crowded around the bed and doorway of the room. But the silence had been broken by a low growl, one that drew me from my haze.

I turned to the sound, snapping to attention. My eyes briefly met eight pairs of gold before landing on the source.

Rosalie was there, standing rigid against the doorframe. Her mouth set in a deep scowl, her eyes slowly turning dark as the sound continued to emit from her throat.

I would never forget the look in her eye.

It wasn't anger that she felt, something more like resentment. As if she herself had been insulted by the television. Desperate for retribution.

At my quick movement, the others shifted, their bodies going stiff in anticipation for what I might do. As if I were a deer in headlights.

Would I bolt?

I felt like a painting on display, highly aware of the way their eyes studied me closely, looking for any sign of vulnerability.

Suddenly I was aware of my nakedness under the thick, fluffy robe and brought my hands to cross over my chest. Trying to keep them from scrutinizing every inch of me.

I wanted this moment to end, to be away from their glances of pity, sadness. It was too much to take in.

Jasper knew it, too, and turned to Edward, who had returned sometime in the early hours of the morning, and nodded. It was all they needed to know to disperse.

Rosalie was the last to leave, lingering in the doorway, her gaze never leaving me though she had ceased in her growling. Something passed between us, something I didn't quite understand. She eyed me one last time before following Emmett out of the room.

Jasper never left my side, though he still maintained his distance. A symbolic message that he was there if I needed him.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, let alone move. He didn't ask for me to do anything though, and I was thankful.

We stood there for a moment longer, my mind still swimming with conflicting thoughts before I finally brought myself to do something.

To find a distraction, anything that would get me out of my frozen state.

I noticed Alice had left some clothes on the bed for me, stacked and folded neatly at the foot of her bed. I nimbly took them in my hands and clutched them to my chest, and looked to Jasper.

I hated how timid I felt in my actions, though I knew deep down he wasn't judging me for them.

If anyone understood how hard it was to show any weakness, it was him.

He didn't need to hear a word to understand what I was asking, and stepped out of the room to give me a moment of privacy, closing the door softly behind him.

I could still sense his presence lingering just down the hall, but it was enough privacy I needed to feel comfortable enough to change clothes.

I took my time stepping into the dark washed jeans, pulling the maroon sweater over my head. I felt like I was moving through the water, my movements slow and with much effort.

I tried to fix the remote control, though the back piece that had held the batteries in was missing a prong from the fall. I laid it on the bed, taking the brush with me as I joined Jasper out in the hall.

He gave me a small nod, as if in approval that I had succeeded in my simple task, though it had felt like I'd ran a marathon.

He turned to the stairs, and I followed him wordlessly up to the third floor, not needing a verbal indication to know where I was headed.

I sat on the velvety green sofa with a plop and sense of finality, as though it were the crossing of the finish line of the race.

I clutched the wooden hairbrush in my hands, turning it over again and again aimlessly, focusing on the feeling of the handle on my thumbs. I zeroed in my gaze on the carpet, trying to find a pace at which to sort out my thoughts.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper's presence, sitting to the left of me in the plush armchair he had moved into the room once I had begun spending more time in here.

He didn't push, didn't throw out the foreign blanket of faux emotions, and I was thankful for that small kindness. For his understanding. His presence was enough.

I needed to come to terms with this on my own.

Of all the new information, the revelations, only one thing stood out to me.

I couldn't give any less of a damn about the looks, the degree, the family. I would do me little good to dwell on those facts when I could do nothing about them for myself. I would never see those people ever again, not that I could remember them anyway. I wasn't angered that _I_ had lost that.

But the fact of what Riley had done.

 _That_ was what got me. That I had been someone to those people.

I was angered _for them_.

They lost a sibling, a child. Someone they held out hope to find a year after their disappearance.

I couldn't fathom what it must feel like to love someone so much. To hope so greatly for something that wouldn't happen, when the odds were stacked against them.

It was one thing to turn dregs, kids who had no purpose in the human world.

It took a true monster to do what he had done.

It made me hate him even more.

As it always had, Jasper's presence stirred something within me, unlike any other person could. I felt compelled to share my thoughts, to find the comfort I knew he would be able to provide.

"Of all the things, I would have never imagined myself as a chemical engineer. Honestly, I don't even remember the first thing about chemistry or math," I said, my mind going straight to the self-deprecating humor. My way of coping, deflecting. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the statement. He agreed, and I was glad that I had gotten the response I had been hoping for.

I managed to look at him then, meeting his gaze.

It was during serious moments like this that his true age showed. The maturity in his eyes, telling of all the wisdom I severely lacked.

I wondered what he was thinking, desperate to hear his insight. To distract from my feelings.

He knew this too, indulging me.

"If you wish, I can gather more information for you now that we have a lead," he said, the humor was gone from his voice, tone matching the sober look he wore. I thought for the briefest moments, contemplating the offer.

I shrugged, looking back to the floor.

"I don't know. I mean, what good would it do for me?" I asked, incredulously, shrugging my shoulders again.

"This whole time, I've written off the fact that I knew nothing about myself. The person I was before. I figured it was for the best, and it had been. While I was with Riley, anyway," I said, my tone turning sour at the end as the frustration overcame me once again. I continued.

"It wasn't until coming here and meeting this coven," _meeting you, "_ that I cared, even a little bit. I think I was even jealous of the fact you could remember so many things and I couldn't.

But now that I know... I think I was hoping for something I didn't understand the consequences of. I wasn't expecting something so... normal. Somehow I find that worse than what I was expecting."

I frowned, releasing a sigh as I thought about my next words.

"How horrible is it that I wish I had been a dreg? A nobody, a runaway. Who wishes for that? To be a drug addict or gangster?"

I spared him a glance then, not bothering to hide my frown. His expression had gone blank, his eyes the only thing holding any sign to what he was feeling. As if he understood what I felt.

"That you find it would somehow be easier to accept losing that life because it would have meant less if no one had been left behind. No one would have been hurt by your disappearance from their lives," he said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I raised a brow in consideration, slightly surprised by his intuition. I nodded.

Something passed between us at the revelations, the shared melancholy bringing us closer than I had expected. The mutual understanding.

Of course, he had felt the same about himself. I had forgotten how he knew of his human life, the people he was aware had been left behind.

How terrible it was that a cherished son had met such a terrible and dark fate. How would a mother react if they knew their beloved child was a heartless murderer of the innocent?

I felt pity for the mother and father I had unknowingly left behind, my sins of this life far too great a disservice to their memory. Knowing they'd never find their only daughter, the educated and bright girl who'd bring them joy.

She was dead.

Jasper and I sat in silence then, the confessions that had been entrusted with one another were sobering.

I could sense the stillness the house had fallen into, noticing for the first time that the rest of the coven had vacated the premises. My mind finally falling out of its state of shock, gaining back my senses.

I was glad my musings hadn't been overheard, the moment of vulnerability staying between Jasper and me.

Jasper recognized that I had finally noticed, and after a moment of hesitation, moved from his place to sit on the sofa alongside me.

A daring move on his part, the close proximity something that hadn't happened since the evening before.

The memories flooded my mind, and I felt slightly bashful as the quickest flash of the image of him beneath me crossed my mind.

I forced it away as quickly as it had come, yet I knew it hadn't gone unnoticed by Jasper, the slightest cough of a chuckle escaping him.

I could just barely see the small smirk that passed over his lips from my peripherals, and I felt the sudden urge to whack him with the hairbrush in my embarrassment.

The urge was fleeting as he held out his hand expectantly, and after a split second of consideration, I obliged, placing the brush in his awaiting hand.

I followed his silent instruction, moving to sit cross-legged on the carpet in front of him, and he went to work on ridding my hair of its mass of tangles.

It wasn't sexual or awkward, the position was more of a testament to the amount of trust that had been built between us. It was easy, and a nice change of emotion filled the room. Replacing the bitterness with a newfound peace.

He possessed a greater level of gentleness than I thought was possible for someone who looked so rough on the outside, taking his time working through each section of hair. I quickly found my tense shoulders relaxing with each moment that passed in the silence, my eyes fluttering shut the more I felt at ease.

I breathed in freely for the first time since entering the house, my body instantly flooded with the overwhelming sensation that accompanied Jasper's scent.

It was tantalizing, the fresh and masculine notes so uniquely him, it floored me. I could just barely make out the notes of something chemical, recognizing it as the soap he had used to shower after returning from the night in the woods. The smell of wood and antique books from the room mingled with his scent perfectly.

I could get used to this, I realized.

The thought didn't startle or alarm me as it would have before. I found it comforting.

When the tangles were no more, he put the brush to the side, though he didn't stop in his tender ministrations.

Every so often a finger would brush against the nape of my neck as he ran his hands through my hair, the spark running down my spine.

Knowing what I knew now about the spark and its meaning, I found that it brought me comfort. It wasn't arousing, not at that moment, the feeling bringing warmth to my chest and I wondered if it brought him the same contentment.

By the slight hint of happiness in the air, rolling off him in soft waves, I found that my suspicions were confirmed.

This time, aware of what I was doing, I didn't hold back the hum that emitted from my chest.

He laughed lightly at the sound, and I didn't hide my own small laugh as I joined him.

It was a wonderful distraction from the negative thoughts, though my mind still found its way to wondering about the new information.

Sarah.

I didn't feel like a Sarah. Though I guess that was the point. People were supposed to grow into the names they were given, known for so long by a name that no one could see you as being named anything else.

I knew then that Sarah was dead. She had died the moment Riley decided to turn me.

But who was I now?

An electronic beep from across the room brought me out of my musings, my head snapping in the direction of the sound. Jasper paused in his movements, his hands resting gently on my shoulders as he looked at the offensive noise.

He moved behind me, standing and walking around where I sat on the floor. He reached over the desk, fishing out of one of the drawers a small device.

His cellphone.

The bright light from the screen illuminated his face as he read the message.

A slight frown formed on his face, and my curiosity spiked at his reaction.

His eyes flickered over to me for a moment, noticing my worried look.

"It's Alice. She said to check my email."

He reached into one of the bottom drawers, pulling out what I realized was a laptop. I stood from the floor as he came back over to the sofa, and sat beside him as he opened it.

We sat in silence as it loaded, and I looked away as he logged into his email account, feeling it was the respectful thing to do.

I was fascinated by the technology, never quite getting the chance to see the applications so up close. My hands still being far too aggressive with my strength for the delicate machine.

Finally, he opened the email from Alice, several files attached at the bottom.

Jasper didn't hesitate in downloading the documents, and when the first one loaded completely I was stunned once again as I read the headline.

It was the official missing person report filed a year ago.

The air turned stiff again, and I noticed every muscle in Jasper's body tighten as he, too, froze as it dawned on him. I was leaned in incredibly close to him, the fabric of his shirt just millimeters from my shoulder.

We read the document in a mutual stupor.

 **Seattle Police Department**

 **Youth Crime Unit**

MISSING PERSON

 **Name:** Sarah Claire Burke

 **Age at Disappearance:** 21

 **Date of Birth:** 6/15/1983

 **Last Seen:** Hotel Saint-Pierre Seattle, WA

Sarah C. Burke was last seen on the morning of May 10, 2005, leaving the hotel where her family was staying for the week.

Recent whereabouts before her disappearance were the Space Needle and Pike Place Market.

 _If you have seen Sarah Burke or have any information regarding her, please contact the Seattle Police Department at the number listed below._

I had stopped reading at that point, my attention drawn to the image plastered beneath the emergency hotline number, written in bold red font. It was a different photograph from the ones I had seen on the television.

It seemed to be a high school yearbook photo, the stock blue background behind me giving me the impression. I looked several years younger, the angles of my human face was much softer than it had been in the graduation picture. The color of my hair was still highlighted blonde, straightened to perfection.

Again, the photo made me look happy. An alien look I was certain I couldn't recreate now.

The document provided little additional information to what I had already known before, only that I now knew my age and middle name.

It was now Jasper's turn to make light of the situation.

"Well, at least you're legal," he said, words meant to be funny though the humor didn't quite reach his tone. I sighed in agreement.

With a final glance at the photograph, he closed the document, opening the next one.

This one was a newspaper article written by the local paper a few months into the investigation. It offered little insight, just repetition of what had already been said on the news.

The two links after were also articles, and I realized what Alice had been up to since leaving the house.

She had read my mind, knowing I was curious to know more.

How typical of her.

I thought I had gotten all the information the internet could provide, but as the last file loaded and opened full screen I was frozen once again.

The pixie had managed to pull a practical background report on me.

"How the hell..." I murmured half to myself in amazement as I read the document. I could feel Jasper perk up beside me as well, the lengthy document stacked full of various data types.

We spent the next half hour scrutinizing the document, taking in every minute detail it had to offer about the past life I had led.

Suddenly it was making sense why I had little knowledge of proper history, a lack of an accent.

I had never lived in one place for too long, my father had served as a surgeon in the military for the majority of my adolescent life.

The Burke family had moved from base to base, even spending a few years in Germany.

It made sense, sort of.

"I still don't understand why Riley decided to change me," I said, after finishing reading the document top to bottom. I spared Jasper a glance, who raised a brow in return.

"Unless you regain your memories from the night you were bitten, I don't think you will ever know," he said, voice soft and apologetic, a sober look taking over his features. I frowned in agreement, looking to the floor.

I felt defeated.

He shut the laptop gently, setting it to the side.

Slowly, he moved his hand to rest atop my own that was splayed between us. I sighed in contentment at the contact, finding it to bring me a bit of comfort, if just a little bit.

"You know, I don't think the name Sarah fits you too well. It's too innocent," he said, and I scoffed, looking at him bewildered. He smirked at my reaction, a sly look in his eye as he continued, "But I think your old middle name fits you better."

I thought on it a moment, not daring to look away from that sly look of his.

"Claire," he tested the name, saying it slowly as he regarded me. His smile grew bigger, giving a satisfactory nod, "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I blinked, suddenly feeling flustered. Though a smile of my own grew on my face as I said the name, too.

"Hmm, I guess it does fit. Though I think it's best when you say it," I said, unabashedly adding a teasing tone of my own.

He laughed, and I basked in the light his happiness emitted. He leaned in closer, the grip of his hand tightening around mine.

He stopped just a hair from my face, his nose brushing against my own.

I could feel his breath mingling with mine.

"Claire it is, then."

* * *

 **Diego POV**

Five days.

Only five days remained until Riley expected me to take action. He wanted results, retribution.

I wanted it, too.

Even as a starving, mindless newborn, I had never considered myself to be violent or cruel. It was not who I was.

But I would be. If it came down to it.

I couldn't stop imagining what possibly could have happened all those nights ago, in a territory far from my reach. How vile creatures hidden among the shadows might have killed her.

Had they been savage, taking their time as one by one they ripped vital parts of her body away until she became nothing more than ash on the wind?

It plagued me like a nightmare, yet there had been no escaping it, sleep wasn't the only realm the horrors haunted. They cornered me every moment of my consciousness since our creator had given me the news.

She had hated me, I knew, though I persisted in trying to reach her. Now I felt a pang of heavy guilt for her death, as though I had somehow caused it.

 _If only I had tried harder._

I hadn't loved her, not in the way many thought I had. She wasn't my friend. But nevertheless, I had grown attached to the right hand of the devil.

There was no explanation other than I had been lonely, my human nature carrying over into this life, and I craved the social interactions that my siblings could not comprehend.

I had learned the hard way that vampires are not too keen on high-fives or fist bumps, scars encircling my wrists to prove it.

She had been the one I had woken up to, the look of disappointment that had marred her pale face staring down at me was one of the first things I had seen. Followed closely by the second memory of being thrown into the harbor after trying to introduce myself.

Ahh, what a great time those early months were.

It had been so easy to get under her skin, learning how to push her just far enough before backing off, knowing when her brow furrowed and her frown twitched she would snap.

It was a coping mechanism, attaching myself to her when I knew it would only gain me knocks in the head or verbal backlash.

She had the same mannerisms as Mateo when she was angry, the same fire in her red eyes that he'd get in his brown ones. _Mi hermanito._

Now they were both gone.

I kicked in the side of the rusty green dumpster, a dent larger than my body forming at the impact. The screech of metal rang in my ears, though I didn't react. My anger from my brooding consumed my mind.

In her absence, I was now the right hand, aka the babysitter for the rest of our siblings as they turned the city into their playground each night.

I quickly started to understand why she had been so irritable after each hunting shift.

The newbies were a bunch of dumbasses.

I had been met with a bit of resistance the first few nights after the title had been passed to me, my siblings finding my usual calm and easy going personality to mean I would be lenient when it came to shenanigans and rulebreakers.

That assumption had to be quickly erased. The hours following her departure had been spent in the pit since one of the assholes thought I'd let him get away with robbing a crowded convenience store.

The strength it had taken to endure watching Riley torture and kill his creation was tremendous, and I would have hurled if my body allowed it.

The screams and smell of burning venom would follow me for the rest of my existence.

I climbed the side of an office tower, watching the city below me for any signs of trouble. The night was cool, a light breeze from the harbor dancing along my face.

My night had begun with the same ceremony I had taken to since the shift of titles, taking the newfound freedom to spend my alone time with a divine power I had neglected since my change.

Lighting two candles at the cathedral, in silent memory and prayer for my fallen siblings. A third candle, calling a prayer to Saint Michael for what lied ahead.

I closed my eyes, finding my perch above the city to bring me the only peace I had known since my promotion, the weight of the title had done a number on my wellbeing.

I had never felt so tired. Hadn't found it to be possible for our kind.

A pang of sadness filled my chest at the realization that she had probably felt tired all the time, too.

Did she find peace when she met her end?

Was there rest for the wicked after all?

I was drawn from my musings at the sound of a figure fast approaching, climbing up the opposite side of the building. I tensed, my position already crouched along the ledge, and I eyed the sky, waiting for them to appear.

The moment the top of their head peaked over the side, I relaxed instantly, moving to sit back down.

Long brown hair swept in every direction as they stood, walking over to sit alongside me.

I turned around to face the skyline again quickly, eager to make myself look as though I hadn't been so delighted by their presence. _Act cool, dude._

As they sat down, swatting hair out of their face, I did well to control my reaction at getting a whiff of the wonderful scent blown my way.

I offered a small smile, my dark thoughts dissipating almost instantly at her presence.

Before meeting her, I had accepted that my plans to finish Persephone's mission would end in my death. But now, after finding her, everything had changed.

I had to make it back. For her.

She gave me a look, weirded out by the dazzled look on my face, and I made quick to look away, embarrassed I had oogled her so blatantly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, slightly horrified, moving to wipe at her chin with her sleeve, and I shook my head, laughing.

"No, no. It's nothing," I said, reaching out to move her arm from her face, finding her embarrassment humorous, "you just surprised me, is all."

"Oh," she said, popping her lips at the end as she nodded, laughing softly with me. She looked out to the city below, hands clutched around her knees that she bunched to her chest.

We sat in silence for a moment, and I gladly fell into it, savoring the small moment we had alone.

I had met her only two nights ago, surprised to see her hanging around with a few of Raoul's goons on a hunt. She had stood out, so obviously different from the idiots, silent and aloof as they made a mess of the city streets.

Here I was, Riley's second, and I hadn't even noticed her existence. I had scolded myself, _Seph would have noticed. It's literally your job to keep track of these things!_

But she had explained that she usually kept to herself, hiding out in the corner with Freaky Fred, and it had made me feel a bit less guilty for not seeing her.

Yet, there was something about her that made her stand out from the rest, a spark that lit up my spine every time I glanced her way. Once I had found her, I never wanted to let her out of my sight.

Her name was Bree, and she was my light.

How sappy Seph would have found me to be if she knew I had a crush on this girl. I could picture her now looking down from the heavens with a scowl as I tripped over myself trying to make her acquaintance.

She looked over at me once more, and I couldn't help but meet her gaze, like a magnet.

"So, I finished that book you gave me, it was pretty good. Even though it was missing a few pages, I got the gist of it," she said, pulling out a tattered paperback copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ from a pocket in her hoodie to hand to me.

After a few hours of small talk that first night, I had found she enjoyed reading during the hours cooped up in the factory. Without a second thought, I had brought her one of the books Seph had left in the annex, where she had hoarded a stack of books over the last year.

The look on her face had been priceless, and I was eager to bring that light back any chance I got.

"No, you keep it. I'm not a big fan of the classics, anyways," I said, pushing it back gently with a shake of my head, trying not to make a big deal of it. At my insistence she smiled happily, putting it back in the pocket.

I tried hard to hide my own smile, though I wasn't sure how well I was pulling off the whole cool guy facade.

I'm pretty sure she saw right through it.

Either way, I was just happy she found my company to be worth her time.

We sat along the edge of the building for a little while longer, basking in the sounds of the city bustling below, before my hunger got the best of me.

She seemed to have sensed it too, as she raised a brow at my look.

"Race you down to the docks?" she wagered, a mischievous glint in her eye. She smiled wickedly, and I gave her one of my own.

"You're _so_ going to lose," I bet.

And without another word, we jumped off the ledge and into the awaiting city below.

* * *

 **A/N:** so... what did you think? How do you like the new name reveal? Something magic is a brewing for our little brother and sister duo! Let me know what you think in the comments! I can't wait for what's next...


	14. Fourteen

**A/N:** Although it's obvious that I am not keeping to the original timeline of Eclipse, I just wanted to give a reminder- this story's timeline is _heavily tweaked_. So, while some things will still happen as they did in the book, a lot of things are different because of Persephone's arrival. If you caught on in the last chapter, everything up until this point has happened before the book begins. (Eclipse opens with May 14th, whereas the last chapter ended on May 10th). So from this chapter on, the events of the book are going to be blending in with the plotline of this story but may be significantly different/out of order. **character inspiration is linked in my bio if you are curious!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

 **They Come at Night**

* * *

For the third time that day, the smoke detector went off.

Esme had been at it for hours.

She had insisted on contributing to the hospital's bakesale fundraiser, though as she pulled out the fourth tray of ruined macarons, it was clear that her stubborn streak was officially over.

The coven matriarch dropped the tray onto the marble countertop with a thud, tossing her egg and flour-splattered apron into the trash in defeat.

I could only watch on in suppressed pity from my perch atop the island counter, the stench of burnt sugar overwhelming my sensitive nose.

My nose wrinkled at the unpleasant smell. Esme switched off the smoke alarm with a single leap, her delicate finger flicking the button off with ease.

The entire device and part of the ceiling would have probably been ripped from the wall if I had attempted to do so.

She had banned me from touching any household appliance without assistance, as I had quickly racked up a number of damages to the property since my arrival.

Emmett was still sour over the time I had crushed one of his PlayStation remotes to smithereens.

So, since I was no longer allowed to help work in the kitchen, I made do with just watching. I found her company to be the only thing keeping me from going crazy, being locked up in the mansion during school hours quickly became suffocating otherwise.

I poked one of the blackened little shells, fascinated by the way it crumbled under my touch.

Yeah, I concluded, there was no recovering this batch. No amount of sugary paste sandwiched between them would be able to rescue the chic little desserts, no matter how pretty they were to look at.

Esme grabbed the tray a bit too harshly, the sound of the metal pan denting under her touch rang in the warm air, and she chunked the pastries into the trashcan. I had never seen her look so close to being mad, frustrated. The usual serene calm and composure she usually wore were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Persephone, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" she exclaimed, frustrated with herself.

I did my best to comfort her, pleased that she had finally gone back to using my preferred name.

After the night my past had been revealed, the coven had been eager to learn more. Of course, who wouldn't want to know the mysteries of the past? Alice had danced her way into Jasper's study greeting me by the name she had already seen in her vision.

 _"Oh, I'm so happy for you,_ Claire!" _she had smiled that bright smile of hers, as though it were Christmas morning._

I had only frowned at the name, not used to the way it sounded. It wasn't me, not in a way I could comprehend just yet. I wasn't yet ready to dive into the murky abyss that was my human life and told her such. She backtracked immediately.

Esme had been much harder to convince than the others, finding the backstory to be tragic and heartbreaking. It had turned my insides to acid when she insisted on calling me by the human name.

Only after my best attempt at a heart-to-heart with the matriarch and a very strong dose of courage from Jasper, did she finally fall back into the habit of using the name I knew.

For me, Sarah Claire Burke was dead. And it had puzzled me that the others couldn't understand that. I realized that they clung tightly to their humanity, and it took a lot for me to wrap my mind around that fact. We were all polar opposites.

So, it meant a lot that Esme was trying to respect my decisions, just as I did with hers.

She continued to rant about the macarons messing up, wishing she had a human to help taste test for her.

Though she was fussing over the little French delicacies on the outside, I knew this baking frenzy was only a cover. A way to channel her true frustrations that bubbled under the surface.

The rest of the coven had been doing the same lately, redirecting their tensions and worries into their environments. Alice had spent so much time painting that she had filled an entire storage container of beautifully colored canvases and Rosalie had taken apart and reassembled her BMW several times, though there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. Even Carlisle was more tense than usual, hardly leaving the confines of his office.

It was because of Alice's vision, the one she had seen of my siblings.

Only hours from coming to fruition.

I looked at the clock, an almost obsessive new habit I had developed when the rest of the coven was at school.

They would be getting home any moment now.

Moments from when he'd get here.

I forced that thought out of my mind as soon as it came, occupying myself with offering to help Esme wash dishes.

She handed me a towel to dry each container and utensil, and we fell into a happy routine at a human pace.

From being in her company so often, I had learned to appreciate the slow movements. There was no hurry, no rush.

 _Enjoy the moment._ She had told me.

Not everything was a race. To give up the urgency I felt so strongly in my bones, as though I were running out of time.

It was easy to pretend I wasn't. That there weren't threats beyond the horizon, that we were safe in this little mansion on the hill.

Never before had the difference in my background and these golden-eyed vampires been more obvious. Fights were taboo, any kind of violence forbidden.

Violence had been what fueled my fire, the sole reason for my survival. Only the most ruthless survived. It was my nature.

An electric windchime rang through the home, signaling the fast-approaching arrival of the Cullen children.

As the last plate was dried and _gently_ placed on the drying rack, the garage door opened.

The increasingly familiar male presence sped into the room, coming to a halt just inches behind me. I held back an amused grin as I turned around to meet the small smirk that I knew would greet me.

The only other person who shared the same darkness within stood there, and I felt his sense of relief at my presence permeate the air around his towering form.

Finally, home and free to live his truth of the nature of our kind. Away from curious human eyes.

I did well to hold my breath, at least for the first hour or so of them being home. The smell of humans lingered the worst the initial thirty minutes or so.

There was no room for error. Better to be safe than sorry, no matter how tempted I was to get a small whiff of the intoxicating bergamot and woodsy smell that I loved. Even if I had fed just the night before. I knew it made no difference how many animals I slaughtered, none of it would compare to an ounce of human blood. The delicious aromas that clung to their school clothes would send the coals in my throat up in flames.

I knew what he was asking before he even opened his mouth, all that he wanted to say was clear to me in his golden eyes. We made a beeline for the stairs and up to his study.

I settled into the green couch, curling up in the corner closest to the door, the seat had quickly become my "spot." The cushion fit perfectly beneath me from the countless hours I had spent sat there.

I waited patiently as Jasper went down the hall, where he had second room. It was small, lacking any major furnishings save for his own bathroom and closet. He came back into the study not a minute later wearing a fresh change of clothes, the tainted school clothes gone from his form.

He settled into the seat next to me, the smell of fresh linen and a mix that was distinctly him tickled my nose, and I relaxed into it. I shifted my position, allowing my arm to brush against his. The contact no longer bothered me as it once had, when I didn't understand it.

Sometime over the last week, after the whirlwind of revelations about my past and the threat of my siblings' arrival, things had changed yet again between the blond man and me.

It was never addressed, but it had happened at some point. The whole concept he had explained to me all those nights ago was still so unclear to me, and I hadn't found it in me to let myself think too deeply on it, not with all that was on the horizon. But I found, at the same time, I didn't close him out altogether, either.

I pressed myself into his side, resting my chin softly on his shoulder as I peered at the documents in his calloused hands.

Countless pages of scratch notes, all in painstaking detail.

After the tensions from the near fight that had broken out between Rosalie and I, and moving past the bombshell that had been dropped on me by Good Morning Seattle, the coven had gotten right down to business.

Jasper and Edward had become obsessed with learning all they could about the impending threat, running Alice ragged as they had her recount every second of her vision to them. Edward had been able to see the images in her mind, taking quick notes to transcribe every detail for those of us who didn't share their gifts.

I had contributed to a good majority of the documents, all my knowledge of my siblings transcribed into words for the others to read over and over. My handwriting looked childish next to the perfect loops and curls of Edward's, even Jasper's precise straight lines and angles made mine look like chicken scratch.

Jasper had spent countless hours looking over the documents, as though it would unlock any new details or clues after all this time. It was an obsession, a habit, as every word had been easily memorized the first time he read them. Our complex minds absorbing the information.

But this was his way of coping, hiding his unease. Just as I had taken to twirling the ends of my hair, focusing on the silky texture of the toffee strands when the dark thoughts tried to creep into focus. I had never been able to do so before, my hair had been matted and knotted from months without brushing it.

I caught myself doing so now, as Jasper had flipped the page, studying a sketch Alice had done in charcoal. The rough portrait took up the entire sheet.

Unforgiving dark eyes of charcoal looked up at me, just as menacing as they were in real life. A chill ran down my spine.

Raoul.

Of all the faces Alice had seen in her vision, he had been the clearest. The first to make his way through the forest, eager to attack.

She had gotten the details near perfect, the ever-present scowl on his thin lips, the wild look in his eye. The cold spreading through my body as a reminder, that I'd see more than just a drawing of the brutish boy soon.

Alice had placed their arrival to be just after nightfall when the town was silent, none the wiser of the threats that loomed over their human little heads.

Four more hours.

While Jasper worried more about the tactics, creating the perfect counter-attack, my mind always wandered elsewhere. I knew that even if the Cullens came up with the simplest plan, using the least amount of effort, it would still work. The smallest focus on their part was a million times more than what my siblings were capable of. Kristie was fast where Raoul was slow, and both would be easy targets if you got them riled up enough to where they lost concentration.

No, taking down my siblings would be a piece of cake for someone like Jasper, who had decades more of experience than me. And having a solid plan in place, in addition to Alice's gift, this would be a walk in the park.

My only true worry was for Diego, and how he would respond to the encounter. Would he fight, as the other two would? I already knew, even though Carlisle was eager to prevent violence, his pleas would fall on deaf ears when it came to the two gangsters. They'd want to fight, not because they felt compelled by a grudge or purpose, but simply for the fact they craved chaos. Delighted in death.

Where would Diego stand in comparison to them?

I only hoped that Riley hadn't broken him yet. That his lingering humanity remained, clinging to whatever the devil had tried to rob him of.

Jasper's sudden movements pulled me out of my thoughts, his scarred hand moving to cover my own, halting its furious movements as I twirled a strand of hair around my fingers.

I paused, eyes fluttering over to meet his. His touch did just the trick of what he wanted, distracting me from myself. Pulling me into his golden gaze.

He must have picked up on my distress. I didn't realize how terribly stressed I was over this and felt slightly embarrassed that it had probably only added to his own.

We hadn't spoken much about our own stresses concerning the looming threats, finding the close proximity of the other was enough comfort. I could always tell when he had a lot on his mind, giving him the space he needed to work through the thoughts, and he did the same for me.

But I guess my emotions were much stronger now than they had been before. They very much were.

He raised a brow in question, his eyes soft as he regarded me. Careful not to poke and prod, but extended an invitation if I wanted it. I moved my hand, taking the intertwined fingers to lay them in my lap.

I traced the expanse of scars that littered his palm, massaging my thumb where I knew the most prominent scar lay at the base of his tumb. Deeper and more rugged than the others.

I was becoming more and more familiar with the expanse of his marble skin, committing each new scar to memory when he touched me like this.

Willingly, consensually. Something no one had ever extended me the kindness of.

His eyes fluttered shut at the light touches, and I could feel the calm that the intimacy brought him to permeate the air. I grinned in satisfaction at the fact I had successfully brought him those emotions.

"I wish Edward hadn't left," I said, eyes downcast when he looked back up at me, listening closely. He nodded in agreement.

Last week, when the vision of my siblings' attack came to Alice, Edward had been struck to the core with fear. He hadn't given the others so much of an indication of what was happening before storming off to the Swan residence.

There was only one thing on his mind, nothing more important to him than keeping Bella safe.

I couldn't argue on that, it was understandable. To protect her.

But why had he insisted the best way to do that was to ship her off to Florida to see her mother?

And did he _really_ have to go with her?

I shook my head at the thought, frustration itching away at me as I moved my fingers to caress the skin of Jasper's forearm. I could feel him try to extend the blanket of faux emotions over the irritation I felt, though it did little to help. I traced my finger over yet another deep mark, this one's size due to the second bite that overlayed it. Like an X marks the spot.

I let my fingers linger there, massaging the tissue slowly. Allowing my focus to shift from the stress and to the handsome form that sat painfully close to me.

Desiring a distraction I knew only he could grant me.

"I agree, having him here would certainly be an advantage," he said, voice taking a deeper tone. Dangerous, tight. I pretended not to notice the way the color drained from his eyes at my touch, continuing to trace the tip of my fingers along the sensitive flesh daringly. I nodded at his words, hiding my intentions behind a small frown.

He shifted slightly in his seat, and I fought to maintain control of my amused expression, never releasing my hand's hold on his arm. Though I knew I was caught, betrayed by my teasing emotions.

"What is he supposed to do in Florida, anyway," I asked, my amusement lacing the question, and I rested my other hand on his knee. "It's not like he can go catch some waves and sunbathe."

He choked on his words, the both of us too stubborn to give in and lose, "I-I think he took several sweaters and hats with him."

I hummed, nodding. "I guess that would work, humans are so concerned about skin cancer anyway."

I didn't hold back my delighted laugh, smiling widely now at the way he reacted to my next touch. It was so easy to get to him.

He gave a low growl in warning, though it held no real threat. I laughed again, his response emboldening me.

Without giving myself the chance to chicken out, I had gripped his shoulder, throwing myself over his lap. He had anticipated the action, moving his hands to settle on my waist as I straddled him.

I stared at him for a moment, taking in the amused look in his dark eyes, my boldness only encouraged more by the pleasing sound that rumbled from his chest at my actions. I ran a hand behind his neck, gliding my fingers through his wavy golden hair.

We sat there for a moment, Jasper perfectly content in letting me explore, eyes never leaving my form as I traced my hand gently along the expanse of scars that resided at the crook of his neck, along the expanse of his throat. My actions nothing new.

Many things had happened over the last five days, the dynamic between the two of us shifting in a way I had never thought possible for myself. I knew he had believed the same about himself, too, though he never said it aloud. He didn't have to.

Had we really gotten so lucky as to find another soul that was as dark as our own?

He moved one of his hands up to my neck, burying the appendage in the tangles of my hair. I hummed, pleased at the action. Just as I wanted him.

I bent my neck, replacing my hand's ministrations with my mouth. With his hand in my hair, he curled his fingers in approval, holding me in place. It was all the encouragement I needed.

Open kisses were peppered along his neck and shoulder, and my hand made the purchase of his shirt, eager to discard the offending fabric that kept me from reaching my goal.

Almost as soon as I had managed to unbutton the collar, Jasper shifted, and in an instant, my back was pressed against the velvet cushion of the sofa. His weight pressed into me spread warmth through my body. That delicious fire that once consumed me sparked to life in my chest.

His smirk was wide and feline, his eyes no longer holding a single fleck of color. No doubt mine looked the same.

It was his turn to tease.

He sat up, taking his sweet time unbuttoning that damned gray shirt of his, taunting me.

I laughed, though there was frustration bubbling in my chest behind it, and he felt it, too. His amused smirk turned smug.

As the final button was undone and he slipped his arms from the shirt one by one, he lingered in his position, and I took in the sight.

I purred in approval. My days of being embarrassed by the sound far behind me. I embraced it, especially the response it elicited in Jasper.

I dared trail a hand up to his jeans and along the pale skin of his abdomen, enthralled by the way the pattern of scars on my appendage blended with his. As my hand reached his chest he took the hand in his own, holding it still against him tightly, possessively.

There were so many things burning behind his eyes as he studied me, it made me feel like the rest of the world had melted away. Nothing existed but he and I.

The remainders of my worry and tensions dissipated when he leaned down, capturing my lips with his own at last.

We were a tangle of limbs, hands searching and roaming over rugged skin, eager to fuel the flames of the fire that burned in our chests. Hips arching to meet one another, soft gasps and groans filling the warm air.

It was fascinating how easily time passed when caught in his web of desire, my inhibitions escaping me. Rational thought was thrown out the window, my mind only focused on _feeling_.

Starved. I had been starved of _feeling_ the entirety of my existence, and now that I had experienced its warmth I became greedy for it. Nothing was more satisfying than this.

Hours quickly passed, the moments savoring the touch of one another feeling like mere minutes.

Just as I had come to learn the patterns and shapes of scars on his hands, I had familiarized myself with the effect each of my touches had on him. Like knowing how, if I took the lobe of his ear in my mouth, nibbling lightly, it drove him wild.

Which is exactly what I did.

His response was sending us tumbling to the floor, the thud of our weight falling to the carpeted floor echoed through the house. The new arrangement only stirring the frenzy further.

Somewhere along the way, the remainder articles of clothing were discarded, out of sight and out of mind. Only the soft fabric of undergarments remained.

I was eager, the fire within burning brighter than it had ever been. This being the furthest we had gone, never exploring past gentle groping through clothing, and the animal within me was yearning to take it even further. Aching to quell the burn.

Throwing him off balance was entirely too easy, I mused as I turned to straddle atop him yet again. A thrill ran down my spine at the fact, knowing here lay the most fearsome vampire I had ever encountered, and he was completely at my mercy.

I was well upon my way to removing all the barriers that kept me from him, my hands clawing down his sides to remove the tight, black boxers that clung to every inch of him when a bang erupted down the hall.

I froze, Jasper's hand going rigid in the tangle of hair he had grasped, his eyes fluttering open. I looked to the door, where I could sense a presence behind it.

A growl rumbled dangerously through my chest when they knocked, quick and impatiently.

Jasper did better in containing his own frustration, though I could feel the emotions seep into the air, tainting the delicious desire that had been in its place just moments before the interruption. He lifted his head slightly, glaring at the door.

As my own sight cleared, I recognized Emmett as the figure.

His voice was strained as he cleared his throat, " I hate to interrupt this happy little union, but umm.. Alice said it's time. Oh... and, Jazz, you're kind of projecting, dude."

The realization of what he meant hit me like a train now that my mind was clear.

Embarrassment crept through me as I realized how far we had gotten carried away.

Not at what we had done, no - I was _very_ eager to continue- but the fact that we weren't alone struck me. An image of a disapproving and shocked Esme flashed in my mind, and I wanted to curl into myself.

It was the immortal equivalent of having a parent walk in on their kid taking care of business.

I shook my head in horror, covering my eyes. Jasper only found it hilarious, chuckling at my reaction.

Of course, he didn't care, not when he had no doubt had to endure Rose and Em's countless throes of passion over the years.

I whacked his chest with my hand for laughing, giving him a disapproving look. It only made him laugh harder.

Emmett's own muffled laugh could be heard from the door, and I chunked the closest solid object at it- my denim jeans, and he only laughed harder.

I could hear laughter from downstairs join in, and I gave up, throwing myself down onto the carpet beside Jasper.

He turned to look at me, a humored smile on his lips, and I couldn't help but return it. His own light mood was infectious.

He tucked me under his arm, pulling me closer. I tangled a leg with his own, throwing it over his middle.

I wanted to stay like that forever.

But, despite my wishes, there was a world waiting for us outside the room.

My valiant attempt at a distraction had been successful, for the most part, though it's illusion was now broken, and the looming threats came to rest upon our shoulders quickly.

Kristie's signature sneer flashed in my mind, Raoul's sadistic cackle rang in my ears as though he were there in the room with me. Diego's childish, innocent dimples stung where my heart had once been.

In silence we gathered our clothes, throwing them on begrudgingly as if they had personally insulted me. Jasper gathered the pile of papers he had been studying, from where they had been scattered in our woes of passion.

Before leaving the room he gathered me in his spare arm, placing a chaste kiss to my temple.

A silent promise to pick up where we left off. I'd be holding him to it, once the threats were dealt with accordingly.

The others had gathered at the base of the stairs on the main floor.

I didn't dare make eye contact, though Jasper didn't share the same problem. Striding down the stairs with a tense air about him, though I didn't miss the way the corners of his lips lifted smugly as he brother's glared at him accusingly.

I fought to keep from rolling my eyes. _Men._

Alice moved towards me, a bounce to her step even though the usually merry look in her eye was replaced with her unease at the events that lie ahead. She gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. A question in her eye.

"I promise you, Seph, we will do everything in our power to keep things from ending badly," she tried to sound confident, though her words still quivered with her own fear.

I nodded, assuring her I was ready for whatever happened.

Ready as I would ever be.

Though Carlisle was the leader of the coven, the dynamic shifted at that moment. The air was thick with anticipation, each of the vampires in the room tense with their worries of what waited for them just beyond the treeline.

It was as though a hand had been clasped over each person, the emotions of the room being strangled and forced into submission under Jasper's grip. Replacing the fear with an eery calm. Minds sharp and focused on assigned tasks.

Jasper's posture was different, form standing tall and rigid alongside Carlisle, hands clasped behind his back as he regarded his coven. The same man I had first encountered all those weeks ago was back. A leader in his own right.

It thrilled something deep within me.

With a curt nod of confirmation from Jasper, Alice led the way to the clearing. The place where we would be able to intercept my siblings.

I kept an even pace at the back of the group, keeping an eye out for any sudden attacks, just as planned.

Jasper took up the lead of the group alongside Alice, protecting the front just as I did from behind.

The sky was painted with the darkest hues of blues and purples, the sun moments from disappearing completely. Right on time.

It took five minutes to get to the clearing, and I tensed as Alice finally came to a stop, signaling we had arrived.

We took formation in mutual silence, not daring to make a sound.

The coven stood in a diamond formation, myself standing at the point facing north, the direction I was to run in.

Jasper stood at the point horizontal to me. We would be running opposite directions, each on a task alone.

Rosalie, Michael, and Esme would head west, where they would encounter the first of my siblings, Kristie. They'd chase her all the way to the Quileute border, where I would eventually intercept them if they failed in taking her down or subduing her.

Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle would head east, where they would encounter Raoul. He'd be slower than the girl, becoming thrilled with the game once he realized we were expecting him. Jasper and I agreed that it was essential Emmett be there, the sheer size of the man would make Raoul cocky. I knew the boy too well. He'd become sloppy.

Easy peasy. It would be quick work.

That only left Diego.

He had been the hardest of the bunch for Alice to get a clear view of. He would be following close behind Kristie, and the plan was to hope she would be dealt with by the time he made his presence known. Though I held strongly to whatever beliefs I hoped he still had, I couldn't blame Jasper or the others for pulling out all precautions.

He was a threat, first and foremost. The coven had given their word no harm would come to him, save for if he attacked first.

I had no choice but to agree to the terms. It was rational.

My gut was in shambles by the time the final minute rolled around, Alice lost deep within the fog of her mind. Searching in the future for any changes.

I unzipped my jacket at the thirty-second mark, tossing the thin black clothing to the side. I wore a tank underneath, exposing as much of my skin as possible.

It didn't go unnoticed how I could feel Carlisle and Michael both tense when they took in the sight of my pale arms and neck. Neither had expected to see so many littered on my skin. _She's just a newborn_ I could practically hear them thinking.

The reaction boosted my confidence.

I had no doubt in myself. I knew I could do this, that I _would_ do this.

No matter how much I had endured or experienced during my time with the Cullens, the fact of my true nature remained.

I was the one thing they fought so hard not to be. Blending in with humans, restricting their diets, playing make-believe- doing it all to mask the truth they hated.

We were all vampires, born with a craving for violence. Instinctual. It called to me like a siren song.

Adrenaline coursed through my body as the remaining seconds dwindled away, I could feel the desire to act aching in my bones.

Rosalie shifted in nervous anticipation behind me, growling slightly at Alice.

"Are you sure this is where you saw them?" she bit out, her voice barely over a whisper. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that doubt seeped through every pore of her being.

Alice gave a curt nod, her petite feet shifting amongst the leaves on the forest floor, "they're almost here."

I braced myself for her next words, prepared to face the worst.

 _Don't let me down, Diego._

Alice snapped back to reality, her vision finally coming to fruition as the internal timers rang at zero.

"Now!" she said frantically, and without a moment's hesitation, we leaped into action.

All departing in our separate ways.

I ran into the night, hoping that, whatever waited for me beyond the hills ahead, it wouldn't be death.

Not for me, and not for my brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** dun dun dunnn. I absolutely cannot WAIT to share the next chapter with you all. It is a whirlwind from start to finish. I stressed myself out so bad writing it that I haven't slept a good nights sleep in days. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Will Diego be changed? So much can happen in five days... as Jasper and Seph are _clear_ proof to that... Leave a review of what you think will happen next!


	15. Fifteen

**A/N:** While I am excited about this chapter, I'm also very, very nervous about the response it will get. It was incredibly difficult to write, half of it was the most fun I've ever had with writing action scenes, and then the other half of me finding that the level of vulnerability it shows of Persephone is almost too much to bear. I knew from the beginning of the story that this would be a part of her and who she is, but I never realize just how difficult it is to write. So, please be kind..

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

 **Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

I passed through the forest on quick feet, my focus zeroed in on listening- watching- for any sign of a passing figure.

Fallen leaves stirred in my wake, and I pushed myself to run faster than I ever had before.

The experience was so different from what I was used to, the crowded city had always limited in my ability to run without obstacles. Here, I could simply knock down a tree if it was in my way. Nothing could stop me.

A fire of eagerness and anticipation welled in my chest, the thrill of the thought that I might encounter a fight once more fueled me.

I yearned for the chance to break something.

Or, better yet, _someone._

I was two miles out from reaching the ravine when I first sensed her presence.

It was distant- the lightest sound of quick footsteps meeting the forest floor- but it was unmistakable.

A moment later, I could sense the presence of three other vampires. They were right on her heels, just as planned.

The fact made me push myself even further, coming to a skidding halt right before diving over the cliff and into the waters below.

The sound of the rushing water below me was distracting, forcing me to focus even harder in order to pick back up on the sound of the others.

I could just barely hear them getting closer before suddenly there was a crack of thunder, piercing the sky.

Birds scattered through the air, startled by the sound from their perches among the treetops.

I stiffened, the sound telling me all I needed to know.

The party was just getting started.

I took off in their direction, careful to watch my surroundings in case of a surprise attack.

Hard breaths forced themselves through my clenched teeth, an unnecessary action out of habit due to my growing stress. The sound of thunder echoed again and again.

My mind slipped into a dark place, anticipating the worst.

As a scream pierced the night sky, I growled in frustration. I would never reach them in time if I kept at my current pace.

I scaled the nearest tree, soaring from branch to branch among the treetops.

If it were under different circumstances, I would have marveled at the way it made me feel. Like I was flying through the night.

Vibrations shook through the trees, leaves falling as a result of the merciless fighting that took place just a mile ahead of me.

I was so close. I had to get to them.

I knew that it was Kristie they had encountered before I even caught sight of her.

Her distinctive angered shrill sent a chill down my spine.

Grunts and growls filled the surrounding air as she struggled against her attacker, and I crept through the treetops at a slow pace. Out of sight as I assessed the scene below.

Michael had her pinned to the ground, her pale limbs thrashing as she growled in anger.

He should have been able to keep her down, with the size of his body, if used correctly, it would have prevented an escape.

But he didn't know where to put his hands. I could only flinch from my perch as Kristie realized this, too, as he left her legs free.

It only took one swift kick to his groin to send him flying back through the air and into a tree. It shook with the force, leaving scattering to the ground.

She rose from the ground, crouching as she assessed the two others. Rosalie stood the closest to her, using her body to slightly shield her matriarch, Esme.

Michael stood from his place beneath the tree, dusting off a layer of dirt that covered his body. A low rumble stirred in his chest.

None of them had noticed me yet.

Rosalie's eyes were black as if she poured every ounce of her anger and hatred into that one glare. Daring the newborn to attack her.

I couldn't let that happen.

Rosalie might have been tough, but she put on a better show than she could actually give. I had experienced it for myself first hand.

Her glares and tough façade could only protect her from so much.

I took the opportunity to make my presence known, leaping down from my perch among the trees, landing on my feet behind the newborn, my sister.

She bristled, freezing as she heard my arrival, snapping around to face me.

A grow died on her lips as she realized who it was, that it wasn't another golden-eyed Cullen.

I reveled in the way her expression of fierce anger to shock, her already pale face slack in terror. As if she were seeing a ghost.

Well, for her credit, she was.

The most delicious sense of smug satisfaction at her expression licked up my spine. That I was the source of that fear.

Good, she should be.

I could literally feel the air change, the tension rising to an entirely new level as she took in my form. That she was indeed face to face with a figure of her nightmares.

Even the Cullens tensed at my presence, no doubt at the fact of seeing my true nature for the first time. Something they could only try and fail to fathom with their innocent minds.

It was as though a switch had been flicked within me.

This side of myself- the being I had been for all my existence until just a short while ago- coming out from the shadows to play. It felt good. Too good to be back.

A satisfied smirk danced on my lips, and I could feel the moment my eyes drained of color.

I tutted teasingly, slowly striding over to tower her form, relishing in the way she shook in her shock.

I tilted my head to the side as I regarded her, my voice taking a ton I hadn't used in weeks, one I reserved for when I had a show to perform for my dark creator, "Now, Kristie, you know how much I always hate it when you pick fights."

She jerked her head away from me at my words, as though acid had been thrown in her face. If the sight of me hadn't confirmed her fears, then that dark voice certainly did.

I could see the way the memories my words brought flooding back filled her with fear, perhaps all the times I took her limbs as punishment for stirring trouble. I grinned.

A second passed before she regained herself, and I admired the courage it must have taken for her to put on such a brave face as she could muster, the venomous scowl that marred her features, though her eyes gave her away.

It was the eyes I was so used to seeing, just before Riley would bring down the hammer, torturing his creations in the pit. Terror beyond comprehension.

" _You,_ I knew it was too good to be true," she spat, venomously as she shook her head in disbelief, baring her teeth, "you're a traitor!"

Esme visibly flinched at the force of Kristie's words, the pure hatred behind it. I spared a glance at her, at Rosalie and Michael.

For the smallest of a second, their expressions were enough to give me pause, the fear I saw in Esme's eyes bringing cognitive thought back to the back corner of my mind.

Reminding me of my goal. Esme and Carlisle's goal. That death was the last resort, to do all that was possible to prevent it.

The fact sent a surge of pain in my chest, and I fought myself over it. The monster enraged that it wouldn't get to satisfy its desires.

I wanted to kill the newborn. It would be so easy, the dark voice seemingly whispered.

Esme took my pause as her chance to speak, representing as the negotiator in Carlisle's absence. Though she was shaken to the core, her voice was as calm and inviting as a mother's.

"Please, let us not fight. This is all a misunderstanding, if you will agree to cease in your fighting, we may have this conversation civilly," her voice oozed with her hope, radiant and strong.

I had to bite back a growl of annoyance, the words so opposite of my desires.

Kristie spared me one last glare before turning back to Esme, and I could sense the pause in her movements, as though she were considering the offer. Weighing it's meaning.

I never broke my hold, planted firmly behind her should she try to run or attack, prepared for the worst.

Always prepared for the worst.

Michael was smart enough to mimic my actions, growing into his posture and standing tall just to the side of his sister and mother, daring the girl to attack.

There was silence for the most painfully long moment, Esme so eagerly hopeful that the laugh that Kristie spit in her face made her recoil in hurt.

Kristie shook in her laugher, manically. Dementedly. She turned back to me, as though all too aware that the others stood no real threat to her, and glowered at me.

"You had one job," she snarled, "all you had to do was die."

She took a step forward, and instantly, any reservations I held for the sake of Esme and her coven was gone. I stiffened, eyes calculated and focused on her every move. Ready for her to strike.

She gave a wicked grin, one large and splitting, conveying every ounce of her hatred for me in her burning eyes. Insanity had taken over. She giggled, eager and light like a child, it was sickening.

"Now, die accordingly," she hissed and lunged for me.

I expected the move, dodging to the side, though she didn't turn back to try again, instead taking this as her chance to escape. She ran through the trees back in the direction I had come.

I growled, not hesitating in following after her. I didn't bother checking to see if the others followed, my focus solely on catching Kristie.

As I had told the Cullens, Kristie was fast. Though only a second separated my take off from hers, she had managed to put several yards between us.

I growled in anger, pushing myself as fast as I could, dodging every limb and tree that she pushed down in her wake, trying to throw me off her trail.

But it wouldn't stop me.

I had chased her for a mile, feeling the others hot on my tail and on my sides, though I pressed forward, leaving them behind. They knew that this wasn't their fight. Not anymore.

I was just inches from grabbing her, my hand reaching out yet grasping only air, growling in frustration each time she managed to slip _just_ outside my hand.

I started to become familiar with my surroundings, thankful that I was at least somewhat aware of the word to notice it. A plan formed in my mind, and a dark thrill ran down my spine at the brilliant thought.

I suddenly swept to the right, darting around her the moment she realized I had left her trail. Confused as to what happened.

That single second of her hesitation was all I needed to throw her off balance, running into her from the side, sending her flying into the face of a large boulder.

Horror shined in her eyes as she realized what happened, dark orbs finding my own, a deep scowl marring her face. Furious she had been played.

The pale flesh of her forehead had been cracked at my impact, splitting her face down the middle, the line ending just above her top lip.

She looked like a possessed, broken porcelain doll.

She had been backed into a corner like a caged animal. To be slaughtered like the beast she was.

It had been my job to know the underlings in my charge like the back of my own hand, what made them tick, their weaknesses.

I knew just how short the leash of rationality that held Kristie together. I could almost feel it snap in two.

She didn't fail my expectations of how she'd react to her situation- no, she exceeded them.

She braced herself against the solid rock, the grey material crumbling under her hold, before pushing off, her hands aimed right at my throat.

I could taste the wicked delight on my tongue, eager feel the way her marble flesh would give way under my unforgiving hold.

But I didn't even get the chance to do so, her body never reaching mine.

Something that I could only describe as a _force_ knocked her out of my line of vision, there one moment and gone the next. So suddenly, my superior senses couldn't even fathom keeping track.

I hadn't seen it, but I certainly heard it. I turned in the direction of the sound, only to be met with a creature from my own nightmares.

A wolf, burly and large, had been the thing that charged, taking the newborn with him, shattering her marble skin between its shackles as though it were nothing. The russet color of its fur- I recognized it to be the one from the clearing.

Jacob.

I stood to my full height, eyes never leaving his form- from the way he easily worked to remove the head from my sibling's body- the sound like bursting pipes pierced my ears.

I marveled at the ability, seeing the strength of the creatures for the first time. It was horrifyingly beautiful.

Her segmented limbs fell to the ground in pieces, and with an even gaze, I met the wolf's eye. I didn't need Edward's gift to know what he was telling me.

He had it from here.

I ran back in the direction of the clearing to help take down the remaining threats.

Rosalie, Esme, and Michael hadn't even arrived at the scene in the short amount of time it had taken the wolf to kill Kristie, and I sped passed them in the opposite direction, startling the trio.

They hesitated only for a moment before following suit, the four of us creating a diamond formation once again as we ran.

Despite the turn of events, I had never felt so alive.

The venom that pumped through my body made me feel invincible, the thrill it sent through me was delicious.

It was a whole different kind of hunt, one I excelled at.

It should have scared me, the fact that the destruction of Kristie had happened differently from Alice's vision.

She hadn't seen the wolves, which meant the future had changed once again.

There was potential that the others' plan to capture Raoul and Diego would change, too.

It didn't scare me, as it should have.

I was too wrapped up in the feeling of running, the pure high I felt at being on the prowl once more.

The urge to fight, sink my teeth into marble flesh, was overwhelming. I didn't really see the forest and vampires around me, only focusing on hearing the tell-tale signs of a fight.

I could sense the presence of the wolves, though they were just out of sight through the trees, flanking us.

We passed through the first clearing, my feet urging me forward on their own account, putting a great distance between me and the three others. My body on a whole different level than theirs.

Though we had all been born with the same abilities, I had been trained- breed- for war. My existence required an entirely different level of endurance.

I heard the fight before I saw it.

I could distinctly hear Emmett's growl echoed through the forest, and Rosalie confirmed my assumption by pressing forward a bit faster at the sound, eager to reach her partner.

We burst through the trees yet again, entering the vast and open foothills of the mountains, and out several yards, were the others.

Emmett had pummeled Raoul to the ground, though he regained his footing just as quickly, charging once more.

Alice would dart about, throwing the boy off balance, unaware that she was able to anticipate his every move.

It was like watching cat and mouse, trailing after each other in endless circles. Never making any real damage, dancing around one another in circles.

I could only imagine how long they had been going at it.

Carlisle stood to the side, an obvious air of remorse about him, watching on in sadness.

The anger in my gut only grew, frustrated that this was not how it was supposed to be. He should have been torn to bits by now!

Four pairs of eyes snapped in our direction, and dark eyes of crimson met mine almost instantly.

Once again, shock filled the newborn's system. Angry red eyes widened in surprise, though they narrowed just as quickly.

I took this chance to charge, just barely reaching his burly form before his hand shot out, blocking me.

I was thrown back several feet, landing in an uprooted pile of soil.

An angered growl rumbled in my chest, and it made him hesitate for the smallest moment.

It was all I needed to charge again.

He was too late this time, arms flailing helplessly as I tackled him to the ground, my grip around his throat so tight the skin splintered and crumbled under my touch.

He shrieked in pain, though he still tried to fight, trying to grab me and throw me off.

I snarled, kicking up from the ground, pulling him along with me.

I thrust him in Emmett's direction, who thankfully, wasn't as useless now that the first move had been made. He trapped Raoul in his large arms, restraining him from charging me.

He spat curses at me, a mix of Spanish and English mingling on his venomous tongue, thrashing all the while.

I gave him my brightest smile, eyes alight with the fire he was only fueling.

Alice spared me a glance, a look of worry in her eye. She was distressed, that much was apparent, and I knew she was aware that her visions had been wrong.

"I have to fix this," she said, terror in her eyes, though she looked passed me, to her mate, "we'll fix this. Carlisle, please, come with me."

It was all she said before darting off, taking Michael and the coven leader with her, sparing not another word. Leaving the rest of us behind in a state of utter confusion.

It took great effort not to let my emotions take control when I realized, all too aware, that there was one member of the coven missing.

I fought not to let my body shake with the tremors of worry that bubbled in my chest, forcing my attention back to the situation at hand.

There was a goal, one I was determined to see to the end.

Jasper could hold his own, I knew without a doubt.

As if on cue, the wolf pack burst through the tree line.

Raoul shrieked, the sudden appearance of the large creatures took him by surprise, though it just as quickly turned to rage. It was enough to bring me back to reality, the darkness taking over once more.

He glared daggers at me.

"You fucking _bitch_ ," he laughed darkly, shaking his head, black eyes meeting mine, dark and full of cruelty, "and yet, to think you finally got what you deserved. I wished too soon."

He spat his venom at me, eyes taunting, trying his best to get a reaction, "Didn't you miss me, this fat cock? Splitting your cunt again and again as you'd scream in agony until dawn? Oh, the threats you'd spew at me, nothing got me harder than you swearing to kill me, the way those tearless sobs made you convulse under me. Mhm, Riley never let me have so much fun since you left, _puta."_

I didn't dare break eye contact, even as my soul left my body. My posture was rigid, impossibly straight. Forcing my face free of any reaction, though my anger soared to heights never reached at his vile words.

Shame and humiliation clawed at my throat, the haunting memories plaguing my mind.

It made me sick, the reaction he got from the others. I didn't show it, but they gave him all he wanted, disgust and shock marring their features. I could feel the shift in their stances, bodies jolted in horror.

What did they think of me, did they see me for the demon I was? The used and worthless body, discarded like a whore? My darkest secrets, out on display for all to see.

Growls erupted from the treeline, rumbling in the wolves' chests.

I hated Raoul more than anything. Had looked forward to this moment for days, my chance at revenge. For all the things Riley had him do. To me, to my defenseless sisters as punishment.

Though I hated them all, my rage simmered more for him than any other. None held a candle to him and the things he had done. His glare brought back memories of dark rooms and discarded limbs, effectively defenseless against his vile actions, the only way he would be able to harm.

I took in the hatred I saw there within his eyes, let it fuel me. Drive me to do what had to be done.

Then, a sudden surge of emotions entirely not my own enveloped my body, making my mind reel, keenly aware of its source as he made his way towards us. I felt as though I would fall over in their strength.

Jasper stopped just short of where I stood, his gaze hot on my back as he assessed the scene.

He had heard everything. Felt the disgust, shame. I felt sick, truly sick as though I would hurl, though the action impossible for our kind.

The fear and pain that enveloped Raoul gripped him like a vice, and I could almost feel the faux emotions for myself, knowing it was Jasper who made the bastard shriek in pain.

A fury greater than any anger I had ever fathomed filled the air, filling my chest and mind, it made me blind with rage. The faux emotions that rolled off Jasper had never felt more real.

The entire clearing and its occupants were frozen as the emotions smothered them, the power reaching new heights he had never accomplished before. He'd never been angrier.

I dared glance at the creature behind me, the source of such wrath.

Eyes darker than I had ever seen the likes of met my own, and it froze me to the very core, I trembled in his wake.

Hands clenched at his sides so tightly as he fought to keep in place, they began to crack, the sound of shattering marble piercing the air.

I could do nothing but whimper in terror and anticipation, feeling the faux emotions stronger than I ever had before.

Suddenly it ceased, the emotions disappearing in an instant at the sound erupting from my chest, and I shuttered a sigh of relief as the emotions drained away.

The smallest tendril of emotion swirled around my chest, so faint at first, I almost didn't feel it. The warmth pulsed within me after a moment, and I grew relaxed and calm as I eased into it.

Confidence grew and swelled in my chest, strong and powerful. A ribbon of pride wrapped itself around me, and I caught the look on his face.

Forced and control calm steadied his features, and he pried his hands open, doing all he could to comfort me.

I saw the desire in his eye- the desire to destroy the newborn before me. But he withdrew, taking a step back. The message was loud and clear.

I hid the small smile that fought to work its way on to my lips in gratitude.

This was my battle, not his.

I could do anything with him here, nothing could stop me.

Emmett released his hold on Raoul at my curt nod, and before he could move, I had him held by the throat again, throwing him to the ground. The emotional cocktail Jasper enveloped around the boy prevented him from reacting instantly.

He scowled in anger, even through the haze of emotions, he forced his hatred out at me. Attempting to take whatever digs he could.

"Ha! And to think I bothered wasting my time on you. What peace you must think this will bring you, killing me. But you stupid cunt, don't be mistaken- I still won. Nothing you will ever do will erase those memories, the feeling of me filling you up, the scars from my venom. You'll always think of me," he seethed, a crazed look in his eye as he smiled wickedly, words hitting me like acid.

I didn't hesitate as I reared up my fist, and sending it so swiftly down into his face that it was all it took. It exploded in pieces, splitting apart at the tremendous force.

I threw myself off of him in an instant, backing up to get as much space as possible. Frantic hands rubbed my arms as I sat there with my butt in the mud, eager to rid myself of something- as though something slimy had coated me.

The second I backed away the others had pounced, ripping the body to shreds until nothing remained. I was only vaguely aware of the events, my mind elsewhere.

Curling in, smaller, smaller into myself, as though it would help rid me of something. Smaller, smaller. Panic setting in. Did vampires have panic attacks?

I would have to ask Edward. Yes, I'd ask Edward. But he wasn't there, right, so I kept my head down. Smaller and smaller.

The feather-light touch of hands pressed on my shoulders, and I nearly kicked out in reflex to keep them from reaching further. Down, down, touching greedily. Always wanting more.

But the hands remained firm on my shoulders, dodging my kicks as they settled down beside me. I knew they said my name, though my mind was closing in on itself in thought, I saw flames flickering in the distance, lighting up the night sky.

The voice was female, I was able to detect that, though I couldn't bring myself to look at them, my mind somewhere lost among the flickers of flame. They whispered soothing words, though I made little sense of them. I realized it was Rosalie. Why did she care? I didn't know, couldn't. I felt numb.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, my mind stuck and unable to release itself from the loop it played in. Like a broken record, around and around it goes.

Another figure crouched in front of me, keeping a distance, though they reached out a hand slowly, palm facing up in surrender. Shattered flesh trailed along the lines of the palm. I recognized it was Jasper.

It took tremendous effort to meet his eye, forcing my mind off its track, pausing for the smallest moment to focus on him.

Venom pooled in his eyes, forever contained as he studied me. I swallowed thickly, my mouth was parched and absent of a single trace of venom.

I was desperate to know what he was thinking, what did he see when he looked at me now?

I realized I didn't give a damn what the others thought of me. So what, they knew I was a monster already. But Jasper-

Without warning he had me pulled into his arms, pulling my body tightly to his as he shifted his weight, setting me on his lap. His own pants now soaked in mud and water. I forced my head into the crook of his neck, refusing to look at him again. As though I could avoid it forever.

And he let me, slowly running a hand down my back tentatively, testing to be sure I was okay with it. When I gave no protest he continued the motion again and again. The smallest slivers of calm and tenderness laced each touch, slowly coaxing me from my mind.

By the time I lifted my head, slowly taking in our surroundings, we were the only ones left, the flames of the fire now only glowing coals dying in the wind.

He brushed a strand of stray hair that had fallen out of my braid from my face, the soft touch lingering on my cheek. He traced the skin in slow circles, and I let myself lean into the touch.

He didn't speak for a long moment, focusing on my emotions, ensuring he wouldn't upset me. The tranquility his touches brought me had subdued me well enough, and the lack of onlookers made me more at ease.

I glanced at the remains of the fire, a bitter frown pulling at my lips, "you weren't supposed to find out this way."

There was still so little he knew of me, this being perhaps the greatest. Had I even planned on telling him? I wasn't even sure. I had done so well at working through those memories, regaining that part of myself I thought I had lost. I hadn't realized until becoming closer to Jasper that he hadn't stolen that part of me like I thought he had.

I felt so much for Jasper, a lot of it so deep and foreign that I couldn't comprehend it. But I was certain, without a doubt, that Raoul had been wrong. I didn't see him every time I closed my eyes. Not anymore.

When I was with Jasper, it was just he and I, the world so easily melting away. It was soothing, peaceful.

There was so much more to it than just the sexual tension, intertwining us from every aspect of our personalities and needs.

So, yes, I was still hurting from the trauma Riley and Raoul caused. But it wouldn't stop me from reclaiming my life, one I hadn't thought possible until now.

Each little victory, every consensual moment that passed between Jasper and me, it rebuilt me. Piece by piece, I would be whole one day. Something I had never realized was possible.

He paused in his gentle caresses, before slowly pulling my face back to meet his. He placed the lightest kiss on my jaw. The slightest hints of gold swirled in his eyes and the depth of them brought out the warmth his touch always stirred within me. Comforting, soothing.

"There is never a good way of finding out, is there?" he countered, the tone of his voice so tender and soft I had never thought him capable of such care. I nodded after a moment, agreeing.

Many things passed between us, things that went unspoken. My eyes never breaking away from his, not shying away or holding back emotion.

"In time," I said, slowly, my mind feeling as though I were treading water trying to piece together my words, "I would like to share that part of my history with you."

I sighed, shaking my head at myself, "but I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet."

He nodded, his hands working in their small and gentle circles along my back, one at my hip.

"Of course, I would never ask such a thing," he said, and his hand found its way to my face once more, warmth radiating through the appendage and into me. It was comforting.

"I will respect your boundaries, Persephone. As long as it takes you. Just as long as you know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me."

The conviction in his voice, the sheer amount of great intimacy to it, it brought venom to my eyes for the first time. Droplets that would never fall.

I believed him full-heartedly, knowing there was no one I ever wanted to trust more.

I placed a tender kiss to his cheek, then to his lips, capturing them in mine slowly. Committing the feel of them to memory.

With the help of his gift, I was able to calm myself fully, pull my mind out of the gutter and to the situations at hand.

My mind trailed to a million different things, now that the initial panic had dispersed, questions I wanted to be answered.

"Where did everyone go? Where's Alice, she said she was making something right," I asked, confusion seeping through my tone, brows furrowed as I studied him, "What was she talking about?"

He sighed, turning me around in his lap to face the mountains, my back firmly pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my middle, his chin resting on my shoulder. He gave the lightest peck to the nape of my neck.

"After starting the fire... everyone returned home. The wolf pack went as well, Sam was very eager to have a conversation with Carlisle about tonight's events. It was their arrival that altered Alice's vision. The girl, Kristie, had passed through the Quileute lands, hence, they came immediately to take her down."

I nodded, a slight frown on my lips. I shook my head, frustrated now more than ever. "I was supposed to save Diego, yet things went so haywire tonight... I don't even know if anyone saw him."

A small rumble of laughter bubbled in his chest, and I spun around to look at him quizzically. Eyes furrowed, he knew something.

"About your friend..." he said, the corners of his lips pulling up into a soft grin. I raised a brow.

"Let's just say, Alice is keeping him company."

I frowned, completely at loss for what he meant by that, the amused vagueness of his words told me it wasn't grave news, but still, it was worrisome.

The possibilities were endless when it came to Alice, you never knew what she'd do.

I stood instantly, the action taking Jasper by surprise. He glanced up at me quizzically. I looked at him blankly, as though he should know.

"Well, come on, we can't sit out here all night, not with Alice holding my brother prisoner," I said, though there was sarcasm laced with my seriousness.

Really, Alice could have him held as a prisoner in her closer, forced or organize he clothes for all eternity.

He laughed at my eagerness and stood alongside me. He pulled me in with one arm, placing a feather-light kiss to my temple.

I could feel the roughness of his split palms on my bare shoulders and grabbed one of them in my own hands. I studied them closely, noting the way the wounds made my chest tighten in worry.

I remembered when Rosalie had given me my own nice little shiner, the way Jasper had helped speed the healing along.

Without giving him a chance to recoil I brought the palm to my mouth, pushing my venom along the cracks with open-mouth kisses.

His eyes shut, a look of pure satisfaction played on his pale features, and I tried but failed to hide my shit-eating grin.

The purr of contentment rumbled in his chest.

I did the same to the other palm, daring to run my tongue along the length of the crack, which made him tense before he growled lowly, teasing.

"You ought to watch yourself, darlin', that mouth of yours might get you in trouble one of these days," he said, and I burst into laughter as he tried to tackle me, stepping out of his arms just in time.

I gave him a taunting smile, a teasing wink. Before he could do anything about it, I darted off, laughing all the way.

"Come on, let's go rescue him before Alice turns him into a Ken doll!" I yelled, and I felt his presence hot on my heels.

He laughed, the sound deep and throaty, tickling my ears.

This, I mused, was what I fought for. The ability to be so vulnerable yet accepted all at the same time.

A soul just as wounded and traumatized as mine. Perhaps even more so, in his own way.

Healing one another.

Slowly but surely.


	16. Sixteen

**A/N:** Wow, I am just blown away and so incredibly humbled by the response chapter fifteen got. Thank you so much for the positivity and kind words! I'm beyond excited to see where Persephone's story takes her, and it means so much to know so many people are with her along for the ride! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's different and I honestly think it was the most exciting chapter I've written so far.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

 **East of Eden**

* * *

 **Diego POV**

The night came all too quickly.

As the light faded from the sky and the building began to stir with eager bodies, ready to face the pleasures that waited for them within the darkness, I made my final arrangements.

My hands clung to the figure beside me, fingers buried within the soft fabric of the navy sweater, as though if I focused hard enough, I could drown out the world beyond my hold.

Her body stirred at the sounds echoing through the building, the light scent of vanilla filling the air at the movements. I buried my face deeper into the crook of her neck, allowing the smell to pull me closer. I hummed in contentment, which earned me a small laugh from her as she stirred once more.

She rolled over completely this time, my face now only inches away from hers, and I tightened my hold on her waist. I opened my eyes, not hiding the lazy smile that grew on my lips as I took in her features.

She wore her own small smile, the light pink flesh of her full lips pulled back over perfect white teeth happily. Her dark eyes glimmered as she looked at me, even when their color showed her obvious discomfort of thirst. It took my breath away every time, and I committed the look to memory.

An airy giggle escaped her once more as she took in my expression, the way my brow furrowed in frustration that she had disturbed the peaceful moment.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, attempting to burrow further into the threadbare sofa we were curled atop of. Burying my face into the cascading brown locks of her hair, attempting to block the world out once again.

It was so easy to lose myself in her presence. I didn't want to acknowledge the night, what waited for me beyond her embrace. And I could easily do just that if she stayed still enough.

She laughed again at my poor attempt to coheres her into laying down again, sitting up fully this time. I gave a small growl of annoyance at her action. The spell was broken.

"Come on, Diego, you can't hide in here forever," she said lightly, her melodic voice soothing to my ears, though the meaning of her words dawned on me as soon as they left her lips. A double-edged sword, striking me in the chest as I allowed my mind to elaborate on what she meant.

Reality was quick to weigh itself upon my shoulders.

I glanced to the right of the room, to the bottom of the large black curtain that covered the open window. A prickling sensation crawled up my spine when I found the rectangle of light that told of the world beyond was gone. Night had officially fallen.

I could all but practically feel my time ticking away. Echoing in my mind.

I had only minutes left before my presence was demanded upstairs.

Her smile faded almost instantly when I looked back at her, the emotions of worry and doubt marring her features, as I was sure they were evident on mine as well.

Forcing a look of calm to hide my own fears, wishing to spare her from as much hurt as I could, I pushed back a few fallen strands of hair behind her ear. I placed my palm along the soft contour of her cheek with a sense of gentleness I never thought myself capable of.

The contact sent a spark up my arm, as though hundreds of stars danced across my skin. Instantly I ached for more, to allow the feelings to consume my entire body. The soft sigh that escaped her lips at the contact told me she wished the same, eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

The world around us melted away once more.

There were many things I never thought possible for myself in this life, things that she proved possible. A part of my being that I thought had been lost forever slowly revealing itself the closer I grew to her. It simply took the right person to bring it back to life.

Many things were uncertain in this second life, things that I didn't understand. How it was possible for our kind to exist, how I could run as fast as I could, and what purpose I was to serve in this life. Most of those questions remained unanswered, unsolvable. I could live with that, without knowing.

But there was one thing I knew for certain, the truth to the fact echoed through my bones and the core of my being. Whether you called it fate or destiny- or even believed in such things- I was never more sure of anything in my life. Vampire or not.

I was meant to love Bree Tanner.

Logically, the realization should have terrified me, startled me. But it didn't. The acceptance of the thought came easily, as though it were as natural as breathing, thinking.

Even though we had never said those words to one another, we both knew the other felt the same. How was it that something seemingly impossible could be so certain? As though it had been decided long before either person had drawn their first breath on this earth.

I wanted nothing more than to be with her, bring every wish and desire she had to fruition. She would want for nothing.

But that was a dream, a cruel wish that I knew would never happen. Not here, not now.

Again, a bitter reminder of the world beyond rang through my mind.

She was everything I could ever want, yet nothing I could never have.

Nothing damned a vampire quicker than love. Riley made that fact certain and clear within the first week amongst his ranks, ripping the heads from the bodies of two newborns without a moment of hesitation when he discovered a relationship.

A vampire in love was a dangerous thing, something unpredictable and desperate. There was no room for tolerance of such risks.

There was only room for loyalty to one person in this coven, and that person was our creator.

No one could ever know of our relationship, the discovery would be our damnation.

I could never let that happen.

She was my secret, my beautiful little secret.

The sensation of slender fingers trailing down my neck stirred me from my thoughts, the spark left in their wake bringing me back to reality. I blinked, finding focus on her face. She stared at me expectantly, and I realized I hadn't heard a single word in my dark haze.

I gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me, _mi alma_. What did you say?"

She gave a look of faux irritation, though the corner of her lip pulled upward in amusement at the name I had taken to calling her. She hadn't a clue to what it meant but melted anyway, knowing it meant something intimate. The moment I realized this a few days ago, I used the endearment every chance I could.

She let her hand rest against my chest as she spoke, " _I said_ , you need to stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine, I know it will. I believe in you."

It took great effort to keep my anguish at her words contained within my chest, face free of any pain from showing.

God, she was so hopeful and optimistic. Yet, I knew that she said this in part to comfort herself, too. As though speaking them aloud enough times would make them come true.

I gave her a tight smile, forcing every ounce of what traces of hope I had to show. It was very little.

I took her hands in mine gently, squeezing them as I held them against my chest. I didn't dare take my eyes from her face before speaking, wishing to capture as much of her image in my mind, the feel of her body against mine.

My voice was low and rough, and I fought the dark emotions as best I could, only wishing her to see the light and hopeful, "Promise me one thing, Bree."

She hesitated for a moment, the tone of my voice causing her shoulders to tense, but she nodded. I rubbed my thumb over the back of her right hand soothingly, my heart stung painfully as I noted the way her hands were dwarfed in size compared to my own.

"Promise me that you will stay hidden, away from the others as much as you can," I said slowly, hoping to emphasize my desperation with every word, "no one will bother you if you stay out of the way. Stay as close as possible to Fred, he's your safest bet during the day."

She frowned, and I could see the gears working in her mind, eyebrows furrowed as she prepared to retort. Realizing that this wasn't the wishful promises of my return that she had hoped. I cut her off before she could say a word in protest.

" _Please,_ Bree. Promise me you won't do anything rash or to get in harm's way," I begged at this point, eager to make her see my desperation.

The last thing I wanted was for her to panic, to fear what was over the horizon as I did. But I had to be sure that she understood, that if the worst happened, she would at least be safe. It pained me to think of her meeting fate at the hand of the devil upstairs. I couldn't bear it.

The silence that filled the room as she thought on my words made me feel as though I were suffocating. Venom pooled in her eyes, even as she glared at me with her anger and sadness. I wanted to hold her in my arms tightly, to comfort her and beg for her forgiveness for making her feel such a way, but I couldn't. Not until she promised.

Finally, she nodded, swallowing thickly as she looked away from me. Regaining herself. She bit out the words, "I promise."

I no longer bothered to hide my emotions, pulling her into my chest tightly without a word. She clung to me as I did to her, her fingers digging into my shoulder and back as though for dear life.

"I will stop at nothing to get back to you, I swear it," I said, mumbling the words into her hair. Her hands only dug tighter into my leather jacket. I basked in her scent as it enveloped me, the notes of vanilla and spice reminding me of a home long forgotten.

My home was no longer a place far away, but rather, the person I held in my arms.

"I'll see you again, Diego. If it's the last thing I do."

The conviction in her soft voice echoed in my mind, even as hours passed and the number of miles between me and the city grew as I ran through the night.

Her words filled me with so much emotion that for the first time, I felt confident. Capable. That I could do this.

A newfound darkness enveloped me, something so strange and foreign that it should have frightened me. But it only pushed me further, igniting a fire within my chest that had never felt more than the simmer of warm coals.

Flames bright and furious licked through my limbs, and I succumbed to the feeling. Allowing it to drive me, giving way to my hesitance and inhibitions as I weaved through the towering trees of the forest.

For the first time, I felt like the monster I had been brought into this world to be. I understood how easy it had been for my siblings, for Persephone, to give in to their instincts.

Feeling like a god, an unstoppable force of nature.

I held such hatred for the two siblings that accompanied me, and even with this power that feeling didn't lessen, only changing slightly. I cared nothing for Kristie or Raoul and could care less if they died.

But I had gotten a taste of what they had thrived upon from the moment they had awoken months ago. I was eager to find a distraction from logic and the fear, so for the first time, I joined them in their chaos.

It was addictive.

Trees trembled in the wake of my siblings and I, falling with ease at the smallest touch. Soil and foliage rained down from the sky whenever one of us put just the slightest force into our step.

Manic laughter echoed through the darkness as we fed off one another, each growing bolder with every mile we grew closer to our target.

Feeling invincible.

I can do this. For Bree.

For Persephone.

My imagination ran rampant as I thought of what waited for me, the images that had flashed in my mind for the last several weeks plaguing me once more. Vile creatures tearing her body limb from limb, showing no mercy at her pleas, screaming for the agony to end.

Before, the images of these demons had filled me with dread, sadness, and fear at what horrors they were possibly capable of.

But now, under the influence of my instincts unleased, I felt rage and anger, unlike anything I had experienced before.

I discarded my jacket, ripping off the long sleeves of my shirt in my haste. Doing as I had seen Persephone do many times before, displaying the scars I had collected. Even if they were few and far between compared to her body.

Any edge I could gain against the possible threats ahead, I had to use them.

A new fire had replaced the one in my chest, aching as though it would kill me from its strength.

I craved the feeling of marble flesh shattering under my hand, the pain of making impact with a stone body as I thrust myself upon them with force.

All the things I had dreaded before, the things that would make me queasy, disgusted when I had been forced to take part in Riley's punishments. I longed for them now, like it was an itch I couldn't scratch away.

 _What would she think of me now?_ I wondered as I ran a fist through a passing tree, Kristie cackling in wicked amusement as the shards of bark sprayed in her face behind me.

Would she be proud of what I planned on doing?

Or would she be horrified I ever believed I could try?

I didn't dare contemplate the correct answer, focusing instead on the smells that filled the air as we neared our target. Only a dozen miles away.

How silly of these yellow-eyed monsters to pick such a small town. What good came from claiming such a place? Surely the supply of blood would have depleted quickly, humans fleeing in fear after the first wave of deaths made headlines in the paper.

I didn't understand why Riley cared so much about this tiny town of Forks, with its stupid name and terribly small population. My siblings and I would drain the town dry within weeks, let alone the fact that a coven even a fraction of our size could manage the same in a year.

I knew there was more to the story and had contemplated the facts for many nights since my change. So much about our coven didn't add up, the rules we followed, not to mention the way the devil had so easily written off the facts of our nature. So many things had been accepted without question, no hesitance even without proof.

Nothing was so black and white, so dismissable.

It had been one of the biggest dividers between Persephone and I. The fact that I wouldn't accept his word as truth, complying with no questions asked as she did so easily. It drove her mad every time I pressed her for answers she didn't have. Didn't want to even fathom.

 _"No matter what I do, no matter how strong and powerful I am over the others, I am not irreplaceable. No one here is safe from their second death, all it takes is the careless action and beliefs that you hold on to so strongly to put you in a bad place of Riley's favor. Don't let that happen,"_ she said the last time I had pestered her for answers. The seriousness of her voice had sent a chill up my spine as she held me above the ground, scarred hands holding me by the jacket with ease. Her ruby-red, feline eyes were narrowed as she regarded me, that look of warning so familiar to me it seemed she wore it more than any other expression.

 _"There are only enemies and those who have the potential to become enemies. It is essential that you decide which category you fall into, Diego. Tread this world carefully, there are no second chances."_

But there had been. There had been _so_ many second chances for me that I could not even begin to count the times she must have protected me.

It was why I felt so guilty for her death, as though it had been my fault.

She had saved me from meeting my end countless times, and I had done nothing to prevent hers the one time she had faced it. All alone.

So much weighed on this mission, this one task I had been given. I would not fail. I couldn't, not with so much on the line.

Too much had been given for this simple task, taken by the cruel hands of the enemy. No more, so much promise was beyond the horizon. For Bree, her happiness and safety.

We would gather the information needed, fight if encountered, and return to Seattle to prepare for the impending attack. Ready to take back the land Riley promised us.

Suddenly, Raoul cut across my path as we ran, giving me pause in my movement, stirring me from my thoughts. He had done it to rile me up, and I fought to keep my already bubbling rage in check. I didn't need to waste my efforts on him, not with what lied ahead.

I growled in warning, to which he only cackled darkly. Kristie echoed his amusement with her own snickers as she followed Raoul's actions, cutting ahead to run at the front of the group.

As much as I loathed having those two as my companions in this task, I couldn't deny they were my best bets at making it out of a fight alive. They were the two oldest and experienced of my siblings that remained, which really didn't say much.

The only reason Raoul was kept amongst Riley's ranks was because of the crowd he drew in, a valuable role our creator used to recruit new members of his coven.

He would have been killed many, many months ago otherwise. The blood on his hands exceeded that of the dozens of newborns Riley had created put together, dead and alive.

With that fact, it went unsaid that if there was one of my siblings that didn't make it back from this, I hoped it would be him.

Kristie was just annoying.

And stupid, _so_ fucking stupid.

Despite my attempts at demanding that she fall back behind me, she ignored my commands. Putting at least a mile between us.

Raoul only laughed at her rebellion and decided to do the same. He ran along my right one moment and was gone the next.

"Get back here!" I growled to no one in particular, as both of them had already disappeared from sight. Only the animals lurking in the dark heard me, the shuffling of hooves through the soil and wings fluttering through the trees were my only response.

Though it angered me that they disobeyed my orders and strict plan for this task, I wasn't that surprised. They listened to no one but themselves.

I had planned on trailing after Kristie, keeping on track, hoping to catch up to her before she did something rash, but that plan fell through quickly.

She hadn't been smelling the air, taking in the environment around us for any signs of danger. Otherwise, she would have frozen in place the moment she crossed the ravine.

A smell so vile and revolting I gagged, truely and physically gagged at the scent that assaulted my nose.

I had no words to describe it, other than it was enough to give me pause. I forced myself to regain composure, straining to listen for any signs of the source for such a horrid smell. It couldn't be human, not even rotting flesh smelled so terrible.

Thunder struck loudly overhead, though I saw no sign of bad weather in the clear sky, and I quickly realized what the source had been.

Someone- some _thing-_ had found my siblings.

The sound pierced the sky once again, and with the combination of the foul smell and sound of quick feet fast approaching, I didn't risk another moment standing idle.

I took to the treetops, eager to place myself far from the eyes of any threats if they were headed my way. I made my way in the opposite direction from Kristie and the terrible smell.

It seemed my plan to move away from the sounds had worked, as I sensed no threats around me after a mile or so of jumping from tree to tree. I was careful to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to take any chances.

My feet met the ground in a graceful leap once I felt I had avoided the threats, and I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of my siblings.

This had been my first mistake, leaving the confines of the treetops in favor of the open ground. Such an easy target, so arrogant that I had gotten away. I hadn't been paying attention.

The sound of something otherworldly echoed through the forest, a growl so deep and rumbling that it confirmed one of two things that crossed my mind.

One, that it was most certainly _not_ a vampire, and two, that if it wasn't a vampire, then the yellow-eyed coven was the very least of my worries.

I risked a glance behind me, terror filling my body like ice as a result. That had been my second mistake.

A beast, larger than any animal I had ever laid eyes on, had made the sound. And it was after me, running at a speed that challenged my own.

The speed I reached as I ran was faster than I had ever managed before. A scream died on my tongue, too afraid to even manage a sound.

It nipped at my feet, the sound of its giant teeth the size of steak knives snapping together echoed through the trees, fueling my desire to run even faster. All thoughts other than getting away left my mind.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

I mentally screamed at myself, shrieking in terror when my attempt to knock a tree in its path did little to stop it, the beast plowing through the thick trunk like it were paper, splinters of bark exploded through the air.

 _This is it,_ I thought with dread, _this is how I die. As puppy chow for a giant werewolf._

I could hear the wolf gain another yard behind me, and I prepared myself for the worse, that this was how I would go out.

But the moment never came, its giant mouth didn't snatch me up, crushing me to bits.

A sharp whimper from the beast rang in my ears as a force pushed it from the path, the beast flying into a tree with such force it snapped the trunk in two like a twig.

The urge to cheer in triumph disappeared as soon as it happened, as I became aware of a new presence hot on my heels.

I didn't even have the chance to feel relief from my terror, the sensation replaced with fear just as strong as I risked another look backward.

You'd think I'd learned my lesson doing that.

I was filled with more regret this time than the last if that were possible.

The wolf had been replaced with another creature, a beast of my own kind. Yet nothing about the creature that trailed behind me told me he wouldn't kill me just as easily as the animal.

This vampire was something different, shrouded in an air of power I had never encountered even amongst the strongest of my siblings.

Something savage, as though he were made of the darkness itself.

I didn't even need more than a moment's glance in his direction to know this. I felt it in every fiber of my being, the tingling sensation of his dark gaze burned into the back of my neck.

I begged to God that he have mercy, to bring back the wolf. Being puppy chow would be so much better than the death this vampire would bring me.

My mind reeled in a desperate effort to come up with a last-ditch effort to escape this man. No amount of trees would break him from his goal, he'd take me down with one swift swoop the moment I deviated from my path.

This was it.

 _Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos,_

 _Santificado sea tu Nombre_

I was thrust to the ground in an instant, my body making contact with the ground after soaring through the air from being pummeled by the man.

Something cracked along my back as his weight crashed into me as we landed on the ground, dirt and grass flying through the air from the impact.

Before I could land a punch or react fully, he had moved, crouched defensively just a few feet from me.

My instincts flared to life once more, my anger returning despite the fear I felt as I studied the threat before me as I stood. I mimicked his position, bearing my teeth in warning, though it was a fruitless effort.

Every hair on my body stood on end as I laid eyes on him, shock making me freeze in place despite my desperation to stand strong.

Before, I had never encountered another vampire with as many scars as Persephone. The sheer terror I felt each time she would remove her jackets, wearing her hair in a high ponytail- it was all child's play in comparison to the marks that littered this man's body.

It was as if every inch of his marble flesh was covered in crescent-shaped scars, his face the only thing free of bite marks, and even then his expression was terrifying to behold. Countless scars, signs of the murders and battles he had won.

The earth seemed to tremble beneath him, as though it were at his command.

Riley was a devil, a demon of his own right... but this vampire, _he_ was death incarnate.

The devil in Seattle had nothing on this man.

I suddenly understood how easily Riley must have lost his original coven to these vampires, why he had been so determined to keep as many newborns alive as possible.

Yet even with our large number, we would stand no chance against even this one man.

I stuttered, the fear of him overwhelming me, gripping my throat in an attempt to suffocate me.

"W-Who are you?" I forced out, not darning to move from my crouched position, even as he stood to his full height. I fought the urge to look away, muttering under my breath in disbelief, that such a creature stood before me, "e _l diablo?"_

He grinned at the words, a dangerous smile. The color of his eyes was sharp, golden and bright like a fire in the night. He hummed, shaking his head slightly in amusement, "Sometimes, but not today."

I found no humor in his words, believing them full-heartedly. I couldn't begin to fathom the deeds he had committed to earn such scars of triumph.

He seemed to have grown bored with the teasing, the smirk disappearing in an instant from his pale face, his posture shifting as he regarded me.

"Relax, my friend. I am not here to harm you."

Suddenly, it felt as though the terror that had frozen me in place had been sucked from my system, just enough that I felt bold enough to shift my stance as well. Confusion at this fact kept me rigid, as I tried but failed to make sense of the change. As though the fear hadn't been entirely my own.

Nevertheless, he was still terrifying to behold, the sheer power he controlled was obvious from the way he held himself, even as he tried to convey a less threatening stance.

I took note of the silence in the air for the first time, not a sound to be heard on the wind. No thunder, no sound of quick feet approaching. I didn't dare breathe in, afraid of what horrid stench might linger from the wolf.

"No one is coming," he warned, and though he displayed his hands to show he posed no threat, his words were strained and his body rigid. Cautious, watching for the moment I'd try to run, "You're alone in this now."

I didn't doubt his word, not in the slightest bit. If the rest of his coven looked only a fraction like this man, my siblings wouldn't have stood a chance.

My venom turned to ice with my bitterness at the fact, the images that had plagued me over the last few weeks came storming back. Even my worst imagination hadn't done these vampires justice, what Persephone must have faced.

Had she evaded the wolf? Had she even made it passed the animal before encountering one of these vampires?

I prayed the wolf had taken her, it would have been a mercy. It would have been quick compared to the unspeakable tortures this man could evoke.

 _Had she given him one of those scars?_ I growled lowly at the thought, the horrifying image of her trying but failing to take this man down made my anger grow. She had always been a fighter, stubborn. She wouldn't have succumbed to her fear of him, always eager to get the last word. She would have attacked anyway.

His words felt like a mockery, and I laughed bitterly with what emotion I still controlled. I gave him the best glare I could muster in my frightened state.

"If you do not wish to harm me, then what is the point? Hmm? What game are you playing here? Kill me if you must. I'll go silently, you'll get no pleasure in torturing me," I bit out the words, watching as his expression turned dark once more, the color draining from his eyes.

Here I was, standing in the face of the devil, taunting him with my own life.

He regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it, forcing a look of controlled calm. It was impressive. The corner of his lips inched upwards slightly, humored by my words.

"Is that what you believe this to be? Heed my warning, _boy_ , I give you my word. I will see to it that no harm will come to you as long as you swear to do the same for me," he said, voice low and tight, putting in great effort to restrain his own anger. The emotions confused me just as much as his words, "Truthfully, I mean you no harm if your intentions are the same. There is a way to handle this peacefully, in due time."

In reality, I felt angry. Completely distrustful of his words, not daring to believe him for a single moment. I wanted to claw his eyes out, make him feel the pain and hurt his coven had caused my sister.

Yet, I felt none of it physically. It was all there, trapped in my mind, though the emotions never reached me, a glitch in my system. I felt nothing but apprehension, fear, just enough that I stayed put. Unable to act on my dark and eager wishes.

Like a puppet with strings. And he was the master.

The cunning smirk he wore was all the confirmation I needed to prove that suspicion. My emotions were his doing.

I could do nothing but growl, digging my feet further into the soil beneath me. Hands clenched so tightly at my sides I felt as though they would split in two. If anything, I wished they would. It would be something I could at least _feel._

 _"_ Whatever it is you're doing, undo it, _now,"_ I growled, doing my best to sound threatening with my muted emotions, "Fight me like the beast you really are."

He growled in warning, though the anger at my words didn't quite reach his eye. He frowned, eyes full of an emotion that lit a fire of irritation so brightly in me I wanted to scream in frustration. He pitied me. A reaction so opposite of what I wanted.

Like I was a fussy toddler, not worth his time.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, truly. But I cannot release you. This is too important, that you stay alive. No matter how I may disagree with the fact. I made a promise, and I will do everything in my power to keep it."

I had never been more confused than in that moment at his cryptic words and was just about to attempt to bait him again with a string of colorful curses that would have sent my mother to an early grave if it hadn't been for the girl.

I stiffened at her sudden appearance, having missed the sound of her approaching us. How did she get here?

The scarred man was near twice her size in height, her petite form like a fairy as she all but danced her way over to him. She placed a delicate hand on his arm, and the contrast between them was drastic.

Not a single scar could be found on her skin. I furrowed my brow in shock at the realization, my mind trying but failing to find an answer for the fact.

I had never seen skin so perfect.

Suddenly she snapped her head in my direction, bright, wide eyes of gold met mine, and I was so startled by the action I flinched. Every feature about her was petite- her nose, her mouth, the way her short hair framed her face like a crown of black thorns. She was something right out of a fairytale book.

Her voice sounded like a bell, light and soft yet full of energy, she gave the man a light slap on the arm teasingly, and I tensed at the action, "I hope Jazz here didn't scare you too terribly, Diego. He's not too good at making friends."

She gave me a beaming smile, one so excited and happy that it actually made me fear her. She was every bit the opposite of the man she stood beside, unmarked and perfect, yet every bit as formidable in her own way.

Most terrifying of all, she knew my name.

She must have sensed the way her knowledge of that information made me feel, as she spoke again. Her voice reassuring and more reserved than before, though I felt only more apprehensive at her words, "Oh, dear. I've said too much, I'm sure. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough! Now, if you'll just hold tight, I'm sure we can ease your worries in no time."

No, I had only one worry before she showed up, which was how much it was going to hurt as _Jazz_ pulled my limbs from their sockets.

Now, I had more questions and worries than before, hundreds of thoughts crossed my mind, begging to be answered.

I tried but failed to keep the fear at bay, my fingers tapping furiously at my side. I felt skittish, ready to bolt for the hills the moment I got a chance.

That chance never came, but I didn't care.

I had made so many mistakes that evening, that really, how bad could it be to make one more?

 _Horrible_ , absolutely horrible, that's how.

The moment the tiny girl had captured the devil's attention, I bolted south. Moving as fast as my feet could take me.

I could barely hear what I thought to be a sigh of annoyance from the girl when she noticed I had tried to run.

My feet felt like lead with each step I took, though I persisted through the fear, though the haze of confusion I felt at my situation.

My instincts had flared to life, working in overdrive to steer me away from the vampire that now trailed behind me.

The fact that the scarred male hadn't followed me gave me made me far too arrogant. Especially when I realized he ran in the opposite direction.

She was just a small girl, how hard could it be to escape her?

Focus on the task of putting as much distance between myself and the yellow-eyes, I ignored every other instinct. Perhaps, had I paid even the _slightest_ bit of attention to where I was going, I would have realized how terribly I had fucked up.

I had run right into their nest- breaking through the tree line, only to come face-to-face with a wolf so large my feet gave out beneath me, digging into a rigid halt before I came crashing into it.

My hesitation was all the girl needed to attack, knocking me down from behind with such force, yet another crack formed along my back, the pain searing up my spine.

I growled as she flipped me over, moving to stand above me in triumph, her thin wrists resting on her hips like a superhero after defeating a villain.

She had me pinned, and there was nothing I could do to escape again. Not as the wolf moved to stand above me, its teeth bared to me in warning. Daring me to move.

I wouldn't dare.

I was aware that more vampires were present, several figures approaching us with caution. A large male came to stand just above my head, and I glowered with frustration at my position.

His dark skin was flawless, too, just like the tiny woman who stood on my chest. He gave her a look of caution.

She only gave him a beaming smile in return. It did little to settle him.

"Oh, don't worry, love. I have this all under control. It's all fixed once again! I fixed everything, no thanks to these _mutts_ anyways," she said eagerly, the pride in her voice seemed to ease the man's tensions, though he never moved from his place.

Ready to attack the moment I dared to strike the girl.

Not that I would.

None of the other vampires approached, even as wolves emerged from the shadows, circling me with their calculating looks.

It was as though they knew I wouldn't make it over to them if I tried, I'd be torn to shreds if I moved a single muscle.

I could only close my eyes, forcing myself to find some sort of peace in this terrible situation I had managed to put myself in.

Nine wolves. Six vampires.

I was going to die tonight. I could feel it in the very core of my being.

Oh, how I had failed.

My sister, my siblings. _Mi alma_ waiting for me back in Seattle.

The beautiful pair of red eyes I had so carefully memorized plagued my mind like a broken record. The way my skin tingled pleasantly with each of her shy touches.

Barely a week I had spent with her, yet it felt like a lifetime.

It wasn't enough. It would never be enough time with her.

I failed her. Failed them all.

I could hear the other vampires mumbling in the distance, speaking with a man I hadn't realized was present until then. He had a heartbeat, just as fast and unnatural as the wolves.

It took little thought to realize he was one of them. So, they were werewolves after all.

Terrific. Absolutely terrific.

Werewolves were real and I couldn't even find amusement or fascination in the fact. Only resentment.

The man spoke in a hushed tone, and though I couldn't make out his words, I could all but feel the anger behind them. The man he argued with spoke in a hushed voice of his own, calm and cool, which no doubt made the wolf-man even angrier.

They argued in circles for what felt like an eternity.

The girl above me had been all smiles, happy and as ecstatic as she could be with the fact that she'd taken me down, though I felt her body tense suddenly.

All heads snapped in her direction as the others sensed it, too, watching her eagerly as I did.

It was as if she had left her body, eyes wide yet vacant. Looking at nothing yet everything all at once. It sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't fathom what it meant.

You could practically see the moment she returned to reality, her body jolting slightly as she resurfaced, blinking as she looked to the man above me. She wore a small smile before glancing down at me.

A brow raised as she grinned, the most bizarre look as if she knew something I didn't.

" _Finally_ , they're almost here!" she exclaimed and I only tried to burrow myself deeper into the soil at her words. As though I might be able to bury myself in the dirt before these other vampires arrived.

I wondered how many more there were. I knew that the devil from before would be one of them, his presence so distinct and demanding that I knew he wasn't currently present at the mansion beyond.

Did he bring reinforcements? Some friends to help torture me?

I shivered at the thought, wishing I had just let the wolf from earlier eat me.

My mind had begun to wander towards the different ways they might kill me, my dark imagination conjuring wicked thoughts inspired by the countless deaths I had witnessed at the hands of my creator when I sensed their presence.

Two vampires were headed this way, only a handful of miles out.

I could see the wolves tense at the sound, many bristling in their own fear and apprehension at the fact.

When their figures slowly emerged from the treeline to my left, I almost resisted the urge to look.

But of course, I was too stubborn. I wanted to go down fighting, defiant. Show them I wasn't afraid, even as every fiber of my being tensed with fear.

I flopped my head to the side, eyes trained on the figures ahead of me.

The male from earlier, _Jazz,_ emerged first, his dark gaze meeting my own in an instant. Disapproval marred his features as he frowned, obviously irritated at the way I had ran from him.

The second vampire was hot on his heels, shuffling through the underbrush before their bare feet met the perfectly trimmed lawn.

It felt like I had been hit by a semi-truck the moment my eyes took in their figure. Recognition and disbelief shocking my system so strongly my mind swam in a hopeless storm of chaos.

I had to be dreaming, hallucinating in my delirious fit of terror. My imagination finally getting the best of me-

"Diego?"

The words saturated the thick air, spinning around my mind in a dizzying spell. It sounded so real, so much like her, yet too kind… too soft… she'd never been so soft-

I blinked, expecting the image of her to disappear with the action, separating this nightmare from my equally terrifying reality.

But she remained.

Ethereal, like a ghost emerging from the shadows.

Something clicked in my mind, shock settling in.

She was here, actually here. How- I thought-

"But- how- you're still alive!" I shook my head, as though to rid myself of the hallucination. It couldn't be, it was impossible.

She frowned, tutting, before the corner of her lips pulled into an amused smile, a look I had never seen before graced her features, "Gosh, don't sound so disappointed, Diego. I figured you'd be at least a _little_ glad to see me."

I began to thrash under the pixie-like girl, the sheer energy of conflicting emotions riled up in my chest, and I couldn't help my sporadic movements. Eager to go to her, eager to run from the devilish man that held her scarred hand in his own-

I stilled in an instant, whatever light had filled me vanished as quickly as it had come. Smothered like a flame without oxygen. The dots connected themselves.

Dread filled me, my mind drifting to the obvious. The color of her once ruby eyes muddled to a rusty orange, confirming my fears.

"You're one of them? _How could you!_ " I cried, the hurt I felt at the betrayal swelled in my chest painfully, and I thrashed violently.

The pixie-like girl leaped from her perch atop my chest in an instant at the movement, the man behind me gathering her tiny form in his arms protectively.

I managed to move to a crouch defensively, my mind altering to a different course.

She hadn't been killed. No, this was far worse. Had they tortured her? The pain so strong and excruciating that she had succumbed to their wishes? Brainwashed yet again by these new demons-

One of the wolves leaped out at me, growling in anger at my actions, a warning.

I growled back, baring my teeth, though my eyes found the form of my sister and her captor yet again.

I had never known such rage.

The next events happened so quickly it was a blur, my attempt to charge forward was blocked by a second wolf, knocking me back into the circle they formed around me. I growled in anger.

The first wolf was about to charge, and I had braced myself for the impact, prepared to endure the pain, yet it never came.

The wolf was thrown across the lawn by the sudden emergence of the vampire, pushing me behind their smaller form protectively.

It was as if the earth stood still the moment a growl so dark and full of promise erupted from her chest, and even _I_ trembled at the power behind it.

Her words were nothing more than a whisper, though the wrath behind them was so full of conviction that I felt as if I had been burned by her venom.

"If you hurt my brother, I will _kill_ you. I swear it, Jacob Black. I will kill you _all_."

The wolves bristled in anger at the words, though the wolf who had attempted to attack didn't dare move from its place. The second had frozen in its spot as well, the russet-colored wolf staring at Persephone as though she had cursed its mother.

No one dared move, watching on in horror and shock as she challenged the beasts.

Finally, the wolf backed down, perhaps in fear, knowing it stood no chance in defeating her. She would keep her promise, it knew.

Somehow, I realized that they all knew that she would.

With the wolves now at a distance, keeping to their formation around us, the rigid posture of her body relaxed slightly as she turned to look at me.

I took a step back out of instinct, the reaction out of a habit so old it was second nature.

My eyes locked on her face, trying to decipher the expression there.

It was one I had never seen on her before, and I was unsure of its meaning.

Her rust-colored eyes were as black as the night, the tension she felt from the wolves or my presence, I wasn't sure, but her shoulders were stiff as she regarded me.

Her eyes were wide, relaxed, so unlike the narrowed gaze I had come to know. Her arched brows resting in their natural place, unfurrowed. The only feature that I recognized was her frown, the full pink lips pulled down at the corners as she studied me.

She looked just like my sister. The spitting image of Persephone, yet she held herself differently. A new air of something I couldn't quite place. Capable of an emotional range that far exceeded my lost sibling's.

Even her scent had changed, as I dared to take a whiff of the air, forcing myself to see past the stench of the wolves.

The smell of blood and death she had worn like a perfume, shrouding her figure like a shadow, was absent from her form. Her natural scent was much stronger now, the feminine notes of light florals enveloped her, something so alien to me. A new note struck me as well, the smell of citrus muddling with the floral fragrance that I felt I had whiplash.

It puzzled me for a moment, at loss for where it had come from, before I detected the scent across the lawn, coming from the scarred devil from before.

The math didn't compute. My guess was impossible. It couldn't be right.

I merely blinked at her, and glanced back to the blond man in confusion, before settling on her once more.

Her lips curled into an amused grin at my reaction, my shock evident on my face as I tried but failed to find the right words.

She placed a hand on my shoulder lightly, the action was so unexpected that I jumped slightly before relaxing into the touch. It was a welcome change I had never thought I'd receive from her.

Had I fallen through a wormhole? An alternate reality? Or perhaps I was dead, yes, that would make so much more sense than the insanity that had taken place in the few hours.

But despite my shock, I knew this was real. The girl before me was indeed my sister.

I didn't bother hiding the venom that forced its way to pool at my eyes, the dryness of my throat. "I thought you were dead, Seph."

The gleam of sorrow in her eye stirred my pained emotions even more, and I forced myself to stand still. As if any sudden movements would startle her, and she would withdraw her touch.

She nodded, understanding without needing another word.

The several pairs of eyes that watched us burned into me, though I didn't risk breaking eye contact with her. I didn't care, too eager to understand what was happening.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's a long, crazy story, but you were right about some things, Diego. Nothing is as it seems," she said, glancing at her feet, suddenly shy with her vulnerability. She wasn't nearly as immune to the intensity of the gaze of the seventeen onlookers as I was.

I laughed then, amused for the first time that night. The sound was unexpected, as she gave me a raised brow in question.

I grinned, giving her a pointed look.

"You managed to con everyone into believing you were dead for nearly a month. Believe me, I have all the time in the world to hear how you managed such a feat."

The beaming smile those words earned me melted away the worry that bubbled in my chest. A part of me was aware that this was not entirely natural, my calm response.

I gave a pointed look to the blond man, overly aware of the fact these emotions came from him. Somehow, someway, I wasn't certain, but he was the source, no doubt.

He only gave me a curt nod, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he watched us closely. His eyes trained on the way Persephone's hand lingered on my shoulder, and I recognized the look instantly.

Oh, I had so many questions about this man and why he cared so much. A little _too_ much for my liking. I'd ask those burning questions in due time, though.

I had more important things to discuss.

I gave Persephone a pointed look, "So, do you want to tell me why I'm not dead yet? Shouldn't have one of you killed me by now? I mean, it's not like I'm asking for it or anything, but, if you're up for suggestions, I'd like to request I not get eaten by the big dogs, please."

An eruption of laughter rang through the air, two of the other vampires joined in with Persephone at laughing at the joke, though the wolves didn't find it nearly as amusing.

I gave a nervous laugh at the fact.

"No, really, please don't turn me into dog food."

It was the last thing I said before being led into the large mansion beyond, the architectural masterpiece was stunning. I suddenly felt claustrophobic, and couldn't believe Persephone was as calm as she was.

At least, if she were nervous in any way, she did well to hide it as we were led into the mansion.

The seven other vampires surrounded me as they led the way inside, and I felt my fear starting to come back at the idea of being trapped inside with them all.

 _Nothing is as it seems._

Her words echoed in my mind as I was instructed to sit in a chair by the doorway. The others settled into different seats throughout the room, the scarred man was the only one who remained standing, his posture stiff and guarded as he stood behind the chair across from me, where Persephone sat.

I was all too aware of the position, the way he seemed to gravitate towards her.

Indeed, nothing was as it seemed.

I only hoped that I had been wrong in my assumption about these vampires. And that perhaps, if I had survived this long, then I just might make it out of here alive.


	17. Seventeen

**A/N:** I am so beyond excited for where this story is headed. The journey to self-discovery Persephone has been on has certainly been a long and drastic one, but she still has so much more to learn about herself and the people around her before she can truly discover her purpose and sense of self-worth. My poor traumatized children... so many characters searching for their own healing and I'm excited to share their developments with you all in the coming chapters. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I appreciate the feedback, it's always nice to hear... Xo

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: 

**Truth Hurts**

* * *

 **Persephone's POV**

I sped through the forest with a sense of newfound vigor, the wisps of amusement streaming from Jasper mingled with my own elation as we ran.

The teasing and light emotions flowing between us was a welcomed distraction from what laid beyond the dense, lush wilderness. Only minutes from breaching the treeline.

As we neared I could feel Jasper's bright emotions lessen in strength, muddled with the creeping sense of hesitation and tension. I slowed in my step a bit, enough to where I leveled out at a pace alongside him.

He gave me tight, small smile, though the expression didn't reach his eyes, his unease clear even as we ran at such a fast speed.

His eyes told me all I needed to know, without having to utter a word.

I did my best to keep his emotions from tainting my own, forcing to maintain the calm I had mustered since leaving the clearing. No matter how little I truly felt it, I worked hard to prevent myself from worrying.

Jasper had mentioned Alice was with Diego, but he didn't give much detail other than the fact that my brother wasn't dead. It didn't quite comfort me, imagining the countless things such a pairing could entail. Just because Alice had him, it didn't necessarily mean he would be happy about it.

I wondered if he had tried to fight his way out of the confrontation.

It was as if Jasper had read my mind, as he spoke the moment the thought crossed my mind. He gave me a weary look.

"Because Kristie crossed the treaty line, some of the wolves crossed over the ravine, following after her. One nearly caught Diego, but I was just barely able to stop the wolf from attacking him, taking over the chase."

Before I could jump to any conclusions, at the sight of the look of surprise on my face, he continued.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him," he said, giving me a pointed look, and I raised a brow, not believing him. He huffed, "Okay, at least, I didn't hurt him _too_ badly. Just... took him down so I could corner him long enough to talk some sense into him."

He raised his hands in mock surrender at my huff, the image popping in my mind was quick to spark worry in me once more. I could only imagine what Jasper qualified as "soft" and "easy" when it came to fighting, though I was certain it was not the same as the rest of his coven's definition.

"Well? Did you talk any sense into him?" I asked pointedly, and he gave a nervous chuckle. I only frowned deeper. He began rambling when he sensed my displeasure.

"Alice intervened before things got too ugly. I think her appearance alone shocked him enough to keep him in place for a few moments. Her visions were clear again by the time he ran off, and she took over dealing with him. I came straight to the clearing once she did, I arrived just in time for..." he trailed off, and I tried not to bristle at his tone at the end, knowing what he was thinking. His demeanor turning tense as he picked up his speed ever so slightly, a frown marring his face.

 _When he arrived just in time_ to hear everything Raoul said, just like the rest of the coven had.

I hesitantly reached my hand out to him, the action forced him to slow his pace as he took my hand in his own, squeezing it gently. He gave me the smallest smile, closed-lipped. I returned the gesture.

I tried to focus on the positives, that at the very least, Diego was alive. He might be furious, eager to fight, but at least the wolves hadn't chomped him into smithereens as they had to our sister.

At that thought, Jasper snapped his attention in the direction we were running, his pace slowing to a near walk.

He glanced ahead of us, his posture stiffening once more, before looking to my questioning gaze. He frowned, "the pack is here. I can feel their emotions... they aren't very happy with what happened tonight. They will no doubt be hostile now that they know we deceived them about your purpose here."

Venom pooled in my mouth at his words, the thought of the wolves sent a chill down my spine. I hadn't even considered that fact, what would happen if they found out, or even if they had already learned the truth?

After encountering one of the wolves when chasing down Kristie, I had only been filled with more energy at its presence. It had helped me, worked with me to take down a common enemy.

But from the growls that had echoed through the clearing earlier that night at Raoul's words... there was no hiding it any longer. The truth was known.

What would they do now that they knew I was also once apart of the enemy?

We were only yards away from the treeline now and I could only brace myself as we broke through the barrier, entering the open space in slow steps. As though not to startle a sleeping creature.

Jasper emerged first, just steps ahead of me, my hand clasped tightly in his. Reassuring, a silent message that no harm would come to us.

As I stepped out behind him, steadying myself as I took in the scene, the strangest combination of emotions overtook me.

I was nervous, tense as I took in the pack of wolves, the giant creatures starring so intently at me that I felt they could see right through me. Any attempt at putting on a tough facade faded the instant I made my presence known.

Yet at the same time, as I took in the way they stood in a circle and what lay within their formation, I felt as though I wanted to laugh.

Diego lay there helplessly, muddy and in tattered clothes, held down by none other than Alice Cullen.

He had been pummeled to the ground. I didn't know which was funnier- the fact that he had been taken down by a pixie half his size or how she stood atop him- holding him down like an annoying sibling. By the look on his face, I could tell he found both facts to be equally humiliating.

The humor evaporated as soon as I met his burning gaze, meeting his ruby eyes to find an expression of shock. Frozen as though he had seen a ghost.

"Diego?"

The words left my lips without my allowance. I hadn't even realized I had said anything at all until his expression changed at the sound of my voice. Confirmation that I, indeed, stood there. Alive and well.

He blinked, once, twice, as though unable to process what was happening before his eyes.

His head shook violently as he spoke, his curly hair spraying dirt in his movements, "But- how- you're still alive!"

Again, the humor returned, relief flooding me at the confirmation that he hadn't changed one bit. I grinned, showing my amusement at his sad attempt to move beneath Alice's hold. No matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't budge.

"Gosh, don't sound so disappointed, Diego. I figured you'd be at least a _little_ glad to see me," I said, working hard to hide just how much I was eating up his reaction.

He thrashed even more as the reality that I was actually there dawned on him, and I was sure he was going to break free when suddenly his demeanor changed.

Like a light, something switched in his mind. I could see the exact moment something changed, his bright eyes draining to an inky black, narrowed as they darted between my face and the man behind me. To Jasper.

He fell deadly still, stiller than I had ever thought him capable of. His lips pulled into a vicious scowl, baring his teeth as he spewed venomous words such an innocent boy as he should never be able to muster, "You're one of them! _How could you!"_

The thrashing of his body returned full force then at his cry of rage, his movements so strong Michael was quick to pull Alice off his form and into his arms.

Diego moved to a defensive crouch, teeth bared as a vicious snarl ripped through his throat.

It was the wrong move, as the wolf closest to him moved to attack. The wolf to his right was next, hot on his packmate's tail as he too lept forward.

I knew I had only a split second to act, fast before the others reacted as well. They still stood in shock, watching the interaction unfold between two estranged siblings with worried interest.

They were looking, but I didn't care. I ran to him anyway.

My fists met fur as dark as night, sending the giant creature flying backward. He had been only a millisecond from snapping Diego's head off.

And over my dead body would I ever let that happen.

As the creature made contact with the ground, a wet crack of bone echoed through the thick air, and something snapped within me as well.

Deliciously, in a way that I had been craving all night.

Something just short of an animalistic snarl ripped from my throat, piercing the air in my rage. I glared daggers at the second wolf, the one who had intended to follow in his leader's steps. It stood frozen as it watched me, the way my eyes drained of their color, trembling at the sound I gave in warning.

I bared my teeth, letting the emotions I knew better than any other drive me as I glared at the other wolves with the same warning, before allowing my eyes to flicker to the russet wolf once more.

The wolf that had, just hours ago, helped me. How quick the tables could turn.

My venom burned with a ferocity I had missed for weeks, flames licking at the back of my throat as I spoke. Putting that searing anger into each word.

"If you hurt my brother, I will _kill_ you. I swear it, Jacob Black. I will kill you _all_."

That was a promise.

The wolf before me vibrated in anger, his large teeth displayed, yet he made no move forward. Forcing his body to halt, no matter how deeply he desired to attack.

Part of me wished he hadn't been so restrained, that I would finally get to act on my dark wishes. But I stood tall, rigid in my stance as I guarded the vampire behind me from the creature.

Time passed slowly, so slowly that by the time the wolf finally backed down it felt as if ages had passed by.

Only once he had returned to the distance the other wolves kept did I turn around to face the vampire I protected.

It was as if I was driving on autopilot, my actions completely not my own as I regarded him with worry.

His confusion still showed on his face, hesitation bright in his eye as he looked me over, as though looking for the key indicator that I wasn't real.

I allowed him the moment to think, to gather himself in what I could only imagine being a difficult situation. So many revelations had occurred in a matter of seconds, and I knew he was in the middle of discovering yet another shocker as I noted the way his eyes drifted to something in the distance behind me.

A grin crept back onto my lips smugly at his expression as his eyes finally landed on me once more, eyes wide in disbelief of what he discovered.

I reached out hesitantly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder with great effort. His shock at the gesture made me laugh, a light chuckle escaping my lips and I allowed myself to smile once more.

He cleared his throat, overwhelmed as he shook his head slightly, words barely over a whisper "I thought you were dead, Seph."

I nodded, knowing words weren't necessary, and after giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze I drew my hand back to my side.

I sighed, giving him an apologetic look, "I know, I'm sorry. It's a long, crazy story, but you were right about some things, Diego. Nothing is as it seems."

He gave me a pointed look, and I could see the slightest glimmer of his normal self shine in his eye, "you managed to con everyone into believing you were dead for nearly a month. Believe me, I have all the time in the world to hear how you managed such a feat."

I stifled the smug grin that tried to itch itself onto my face, nodding in approval. He hadn't lost his quick wit. Good.

Even as the Cullens led him into their mansion, he forced himself to remain as calm as possible. No matter how obvious it was to me that he struggled each moment he grew closer to the extravagant structure, he remained voluntary. Willing to hear them out.

I didn't want to imagine just how different his reaction would be had I not been there.

He would have gone down fighting.

Yet, as the coven settled into the main sitting room, each putting on as straight of a face as possible, he remained ever compliant.

A sense of pride and relief welled in my chest as things calmed for the first time that evening, even with the obvious tension flooding outside the glass walls behind my brother, the wolves eager to take a bite out of me as they watched from afar.

They could wait their turn.

I just got my brother back.

I had so many questions bubbling inside me, it was near impossible to keep myself from spewing them out. I forced myself to remember my place, that my time of leadership was over.

The ball was now in Carlisle's court, the hopeful leader sat alongside Esme by the fireplace, a small smile plastered on his lips as though he actually meant it. And no doubt, he probably did.

I resigned myself to watching my brother closely instead, following his each and every move or expression in response to the vampires around him.

His head snapped in Carlisle's direction when the coven leader spoke, eyes narrowed in a calculating gaze, though Carlisle never faltered in his kind demeanor.

"I'm sure you have many questions for my coven, Diego. And I assure you I will do my best to answer them, in due time. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family."

The look on Diego's face was priceless the moment the word "family" left Carlisle's mouth, a look of confusion evident as he furrowed his brows. I didn't hide the smirk that worked its way onto my own face, enjoying watching this meeting from the other side for the first time. Had I looked so confused, too?

His eyes flickered over to me once again, pausing to try and find any answers or clues on my face, though he got nothing but my humored expression. He frowned further, giving Carlisle a pointed look.

Alice was practically vibrating in her spot wrapped under Michael's arm, her wide golden eyes darting between Diego, Carlisle, and I, her petite lips pulled up in a mischievous smirk. I raised a brow at her when she met my eye, but she only grinned wider before looking away yet again.

Carlisle took Diego's silence as a sign to continue talking, going around the room and introducing the various members of his coven to the newborn. I stifled a laugh when he all but physically shuttered when Carlisle introduced Alice, no doubt his foul memory of being held down like a child coming back to him.

He continued around the room, coming to the chair where Jasper stood behind me last, and I could feel the air become thick with tension as all eyes fell on the figure behind me. Carlisle faltered in his words, sparing Diego a worried glance before introducing the man who the boy had no doubt already decided he hated.

I could feel my brother's heated gaze land on me, on the figure that I knew without a doubt was standing rigidly behind me, and I felt his hands grip the back of my chair tighter ever so slightly.

I held an unnecessary breath.

"This is my son, Jasper," Carlisle said, his voice slow and softer than it had been with the others, and when Diego gave no indication of change, Carlisle continued, "and as you well know, our newest acquaintance, Persephone."

I hadn't expected him to mention me, and my back stiffened involuntarily when my name fell from his lips. I did my best to steady my expression as I regarded my brother, not quite sure _what_ I was trying to convey to him exactly, only that I wanted him to know it was okay.

Everything is okay.

It seemed as though the rest of the room melted away in those next few moments, something I couldn't even begin to describe passing between the two of us. That connection I had lacked, the one I saw was evident between the Cullen siblings, the way they trusted one another's actions, even if they felt anything but happy towards them sometimes- that feeling snapped into place for the first time between Diego and me.

I gave Diego a small smile and released my breath when he did the same.

It took effort, but I tore my gaze away from the boy before me, looking over to Carlisle, nodding to tell him that he should continue. We were ready to proceed.

The blond doctor cleared his throat, clasping his hands loosely in his lap.

"Now that we have been properly introduced, I hope that we may continue this conversation. Is there anything you would like to address first, any pressing questions?"

Indeed, he did, as not a second after the last word left Carlisle's lips did Diego jump right into his questioning, his eyes had never even left mine, as though the others weren't even present.

He answered Carlisle, but his words were aimed at me, as though I were the only person there. His eyes were wide as he launched into a fast list of questions.

"How did you end up here- staying here? How did you come to join them, rather than fighting them? Are they not the enemy? Something isn't right, I know that, but how did _you_ of all people end up among them? What's with the yellow eyes? Is it something to do with the original coven? Why are your eyes changing, is it something to do with the population- like rural blood versus city dreg blood? And why-"

I lifted my hand to stop him, his rambling halting on the air at the action, and he just watched me, wide-eyed and stressed looking.

I managed the most neutral expression and tone I could muster, forcing a tight grip on my emotions, "let's go one question at a time, okay?"

He hesitated but nodded reluctantly, and I relaxed my shoulders. A small sigh escaped my lips as I worked through my thoughts, trying to say the right things without leaving any room for confusion.

"When Riley called me to meet with him that last evening, he gave me instructions to scout the area of Forks. He wanted me to find points of optimal advantages against... the enemy. He gave me strict instructions to stick to the task, very little warning was needed to remind me of the tales he always told us about the vampires that killed his coven. I knew that the mission would be suicide the moment he told me I would be entering the... enemy lands."

I paused for a moment, catching a glimpse of movement through the glass walls behind Diego, the wolves stirring in anger at my words, and the eyes of the coven around me felt like a weight had been dropped on my shoulders. I'd never felt so uncomfortable.

But I continued nevertheless.

"I had full intentions of sticking to the order, I wanted to do what had been asked of me and return to Seattle. Alive. That's all I wanted," I said, my words growing slower as I thought on them, recalling the memories, "But I crossed paths with two vampires in Port Angeles, they lived a nomadic lifestyle. They told me about the Cullens, how they are different from you and I. They told me about our kind, the _truth_ about our nature."

I choked out a laugh at the memory, pacing back and forth in that cave, working up the never to step into the sunlight, "We don't burn in the sun, Diego. It doesn't harm vampires at all. Riley lied to keep us in the dark, and that's only scratching the surface of the lies he told."

I bit back a growl, the rate at which my emotions were changing as I revisited my memories, thinking about the demon who created us brought anger burning in my chest. I clenched my fists in my lap.

Diego's face was expressionless, stone cold as he looked at me, my words no doubt striking him like a slap in the face. His hands mimicked my own in his lap.

"The Cullens have golden eyes because of the diet they keep. It is different from the way we were taught to hunt, in every way imaginable. When I arrived in Forks, I made a deal with them, as well as the wolves-" I gave a pointed look to the creatures outside, knowing they could hear me clearly, "that I would keep to their rules of feeding in order to stay here."

Diego arched a brow in curiosity, and I watched him closely as I spoke my next words, wanting to see his reaction. To see if he would react in anger or hopeful relief.

I hoped it would be the latter.

"They feed on the blood of animals, rather than humans. It is why their eyes are golden, unique."

His face set like a stone once again as he studied me, eyes unblinking and wide as he searched my face for any sign of a lie. I only gave a small frown as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms tightly as he looked to the ground, and I knew he was waging a war against himself in his mind.

I didn't need Edward's gifts to know what he was thinking. About all the lives he took, regardless of their innocence, he murdered countless humans when he could have spared them all. _If he'd only known, if things had been different._

But he hadn't known. He had been tricked by the same devil that stole the human girl I had once been away in the night, reshaping us in a web of lies so thick it was impossible to decipher what was real and what was fake.

"Riley has done terrible, unforgivable things, Diego. To countless people, the dozens of newborns we have seen come and go. He must pay for what he's done, to the others, to us. It's why I am here, he's planning something big, and I intend to be there to take him down when he strikes."

He watched me as I spoke, a storm of barely contained rage and sadness brewing behind his black eyes. He gave the slightest nod of his head.

He wanted his revenge, too.

It was then that he finally acknowledged Carlisle, looking to the coven leader with cautious eyes, "What is the price for my cooperation?"

Carlisle spared a glance in my direction, before answering him, his words soft and sincere, "We ask that you provide us with all the information you can about the current state of the newborn army, any insight that may be useful in defeating them."

The boy studied Carlisle for a long moment, the slightest bit of doubt shading his features.

"That's it? That's all you want from me?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded, "Yes, Diego. Information for your freedom. Tell us of Riley's plans and current numbers and you may leave here unharmed, a free man. You can go anywhere, live how you wish, he will believe you died along with the others if you do not return."

His reaction was the opposite of what I expected, all smiles and joyous at the idea of escaping the madman who created us. Instead, he looked horrified. A scowl marred his olive skin.

"I can't do that," he said, shaking his head, and the noise of shuffling filled the room as we all startled in surprise. Even Alice looked surprised, as though she hadn't seen this going any other way but the one we had planned.

I scowled then, narrowing my eyes in disbelief, "What do you mean you can't? Diego, from the moment you woke to this life you have been looking for a way out. Questioning every word Riley has spoken. And after learning that you have been right all this time, you wish to go back? I don't understand."

I could feel Jasper's grip on the back of my chair tighten slightly, and I knew he was anticipating this to turn ugly.

I was confused, as were the others in the room. The echo of low growls from the wolves outside vibrated against the glass walls.

Diego gave me a look of apology, though I felt stung and irritated in my disbelief. He frowned.

"No, believe me, the last thing I want to do is to return to Seattle. I hate Riley with all of my being, even more so now that I know my suspicions were correct. But I have interests to protect," he said swallowing thickly, "there is someone waiting for me."

Again, the coven and I were thrown for another surprising revelation. I sputtered, like a fish as I failed to comprehend the legitimacy of his words. Was he serious?

" _Someone?"_ my words echoed through the room, icy and cold.

This was supposed to have gone smoothly, I had saved him. Given him the chance to be free as he deserved. But now he was wanting to undo everything we had just gone through. All of it would be for nothing.

He frowned, sadly at me, and he looked as though he were truly sorry, "Yes, there is someone I left behind in Seattle. Had I know, had any inkling of a belief that there had been another option, I would have gotten her out of there. I want my freedom, but I want that for her more than anything. I cannot leave her there, Seph. I can't do that."

I felt like I was treading through water, my mind slow and sluggish as it took great effort to process just what he meant. Her- there was someone important to him in Seattle. A girl.

Was she his mate? He didn't even know about mates, but if she was, he no doubt felt an attachment to her. Protective.

My mind was suddenly flooded with questions, and I was struggling to not drown in them.

I studied him closely, my words low in disbelief, hoping I was wrong, "Diego, you don't mean-"

He nodded, sadly.

Suddenly, I saw him in a new light. As though despite his youthful look, he had aged decades in his maturity. So much had happened in Seattle since I left. An unimaginable weight was on his shoulders if it were true, the risk he was taking was a damning one.

It was the worst situation newborns could find themselves in amongst Riley's ranks.

"I can't explain it, I know it's foolish, but you know better than anyone how important it is for me to get her out of there, Persephone. Riley has no tolerance for relationships, he'd kill her if he ever found out, even if I'm not there. I have to save her from that before he does. I've kept her hidden well so far, but by herself... she's still so young, she may slip up and reveal herself."

We sat in silence for a moment, an unbearably long moment, before someone finally spoke.

"What do we do now?" Esme asked softly, her voice full of worry as she glanced between her mate and Diego. I could see the attachment she already formed to Diego on her face, eager and hopeful to help him.

Carlisle shook his head, taking her hand in his own. He looked to Alice, but one look at her grave expression was telling enough.

She didn't see anything hopeful.

I was on impossibly thin ice, on the verge of letting my emotions loose. I wanted to break something, lash out in my frustration.

How unfair the universe was, how could this happen? I knew I deserved all the hell and misfortune for my evil deeds, but Diego? He didn't deserve to die, not after we had saved him. It had been for nothing.

The dam was moments from breaking. Jasper reached his hands out in an effort to keep it contained, squeezing my shoulders tightly as he pushed calming emotions over me, knowing the last thing we needed was for me to lose my shit.

I kept my gaze trained on the floor, counting the individual wood grains of the hardwood beneath my feet as I tried to calmly sort through my thoughts.

There had to be a way to make this work. This couldn't be the end. It could be as simple as letting him walk off to his death.

The words were spoken so lowly and dull I hardly processed that I had said them at all.

"What if he could be an ally on the inside, gathering information and corresponding back to us from within Riley's ranks?"

I didn't look up to take in anyone's reaction. I only heard Jasper's words.

"That might could work. If he returns offering Riley false information that he thinks is true, he won't question a thing. Even if it lasts just long enough to reach your mate and get her out of there safely, it may work."

I stiffened at the suggestion, not liking the sound of it at all. It was a terrible idea.

Diego gave Jasper an odd look at his words, the concept of a mate was foreign, but he didn't press it, looking to Carlisle with hope.

Carlisle looked to Alice for her input, waiting for her to return from her haze as she searched the future. She settled into Michael's side after a moment, blinking several times as the world came back into focus. She gave Carlisle a small shrug.

"It may work. So many things are uncertain, and they no doubt will always be that way where newborns are concerned. But I don't see a definite bad ending. There's a chance."

I saw a light flash in nearly everyone's eyes at the words, and I growled in frustration.

" _Maybe_ isn't enough. Surely there is another way," I said, shaking my head in distaste.

It would be suicide to go through with such a thing.

But of course, Diego knew that. That fact made me angrier, knowing he would do it anyway.

He had no choice.

"If it's the only option, I have to try," he said, looking at me sadly. His eyes glanced between Jasper and me, and I knew he had figured it out. Guilt stabbed at my chest for being so selfish, that I wanted to keep him from his own mate.

I scowled but forced myself to nod.

"Fine, if it is the only way. But so help me if you get caught-" I threatened, letting that fire burn in my glare, "I'll raise hell."

His lips pulled back into a mischievous smile at my words, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Persephone."

The next few hours passed by all too quickly, and as each hour melted away the anxious feeling tightening in my chest worsened.

As the sun rose well into the late hours of the morning, the Cullens spent every second of that time forming a plan to get Diego back into Riley's circle, as though nothing were amiss.

We alternated between talking strategy and explaining the truth to him, and as our time together passed the tenser he became. I could see something had shifted within him, as it had within me all those weeks ago.

The truth sparked a new flame within him, one that was eager for revenge, retribution for the pain Riley had brought upon us all.

Good, it would be the fuel behind following through with our new plans. If rescuing his mate wasn't enough, his desire to bring an end to the devil's existence would be the edge he'd need.

Eventually, the wolves took their leave, their leader shifting back into his human form to tell Carlisle they would meet at a later time. There was much to discuss, concerning the army and my role.

I would worry about that later.

Right now, my focus was entirely on Diego and his survival.

At some point, Jasper had moved to sit beside me, at last, assured that Diego wasn't a threat towards his coven. A spiral notebook was quickly filling up with his elegant handwriting as he wrote down every detail and word Diego offered about Riley and the current state of the newborn army.

Many things had changed since my departure.

From the sound of it, Riley was changing dregs at an alarming rate, the numbers had nearly doubled since I had left.

Jasper explained it was a common tactic warlords used to make up for lost numbers. And it seemed the likely explanation- apparently, Riley was killing off many of the older newborns we had lived alongside for many months, for seemingly no reason at all.

Diego had no explanation for why, only that he suspected Riley wanted fresher meat to play with. I wondered if it was the hope that the younger vampires would be stronger in a fight, easier to manipulate closer to the time he planned to attack.

It was another source of worry for Diego- if he was disposing of older newborns, his mate could soon be next on the chopping block.

The news was unsettling, to know that Riley was yet again changing his plans, but part of me felt smug about it. He was insecure, feeling as though his group wouldn't stand a chance against the Cullens.

And even with a larger number of newborns, they wouldn't win.

I would be sure of it. Even if the fight came down to me alone, I'd take them all down if it meant getting to get my hands around Riley's throat.

"Okay, so let's run it back one last time," I nodded to Diego, giving him the cue to run the plan back. Making sure he had it down to the very last detail.

"I depart from Port Angeles at nightfall, changing into fresh clothing before arriving in Seattle to hide the scent of the wolves and Cullens. When I report to Riley, I tell him I was successful in scouting the area, and I ran into no trouble. My presence undetected by the enemy coven. I will tell him of the optimal areas for an attack, the perfect place to surprise the yellow-eyed vampires and take them out before they realize what's happening. If he believes me, I tell him Raoul and Kristie deserted the mission before we got to Forks, and I had to fly the mission solo."

He watched me as he spoke, and when I nodded in encouragement, he kept going.

"If all goes smoothly up to that point, I will continue my role for a few days to keep up the appearance, while working under the guise of leading hunting groups to call and update the Cullens on any new leads using a payphone in the tourist side of town as to avoid being seen. If things fall apart or seem as though Riley may threaten Bree, we will take the first chance possible to escape."

The room was silent for a moment, glances stolen amongst members of the coven, before giving Diego a chorus of nods in approval.

I felt uncertain, though, at Jasper's seemingly approval of the plan, I forced myself to push back the worry.

It would be enough, for now.

As we prepared for Diego's departure, the coven finally moving from their places in the sitting room, I took the distraction to run upstairs while Jasper stole Diego's attention. Showering him with another array of questions and concerns.

I hadn't spent a moment's time in the third-floor lounge in many days, the room I had once locked myself in away from the others no longer served a purpose for me now that I had taken to spending time in Jasper's study.

I went over to the small shelf along the glass wall, pulling out several DVDs to reveal what I had hidden behind them so many weeks ago.

I stuffed it in my pocket and returned downstairs just in time to walk with Jasper as he escorted Diego out of the house. He had already said his farewells with the others.

I paused as my bare feet met the dewy grass, Diego faltering in his steps when he realized I was no longer following him. He turned around, slightly confused.

Jasper didn't need a verbal indication to know I wanted a moment alone with my brother and gave Diego a curt nod before returning back inside the mansion.

I walked a few steps out, putting a bit of a distance between ourselves and the house for the sake of what little privacy we could get.

Diego followed suit, standing alongside me when I stopped just a foot short of the treeline.

He gave me a wary glance.

I lifted my lips in a meek smile, meeting his eye for what I feared would be the last time.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I don't think I will ever get over what became of me in Seattle," I said, my words hardly over a whisper, but he heard me just the same as though I had shouted the words.

He snorted, shaking his head, "Don't apologize, Seph. Why are you sorry for doing what you had to in order to survive?"

I contemplated his words for a second, shrugging, "Because, I was supposed to be the protector, and instead I was the aggressor. I'm sorry I wasn't better at my purpose until now."

 _When I may fail once again._

He shook me off, "Don't you dare ever think of yourself as the villain ever again," he gave me a stern look, "you were tough, where I was weak. You were the only thing that kept me in line when I was just one joke away from putting my foot in my mouth. Honestly, if you hadn't been so hard on me, I'm certain I wouldn't have made it out of the first month without you."

I scoffed, though the words brought a genuine curl upwards of my lips as he laughed.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Well, I guess it's better late than never to start practicing humility. You taught me a lesson or two, I'm just a good bit behind on implementing them."

He smiled genuinely for the first time that morning, and for that moment it was as though the uncertainty and threats on the horizon didn't exist.

The moment came to an end when I remembered the item in my pocket, the feel of the metal rubbing against my thigh. I fished it out of my pocket, clutching it tightly in my fist as I looked at my brother for what I feared would be the last time.

My words were low, free of the joy I had experienced only moments ago as if it had never happened.

"If things do not go to plan," I swallowed thickly, tracing a thumb over the metal object, "give this to your girl, have her wear it the moment you see her."

I reached for his palm, pushing the small object into his hand firmly. He lifted it to his face when I dropped my hand. His brows furrowed in confusion.

The dainty ring shined in the morning light, the small pearl seemingly glowed. He gave me a concerned glance.

"It's the only thing I have left from- I was wearing it when I woke up. I could never figure out what it meant, who gave it to me, it had no purpose in this life," I swallowed thickly, eyes trained on the ring as he held it in his hand as though it were made of glass, "I could give it no meaning. But perhaps you can.

Give it to her to wear, if things don't go to plan, send her our way. I will know to look for a girl wearing it and will pass it along to the others as well so they know to look for it. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe if-" The words died on my tongue. _If I can't keep you safe._

Venom pooled in his ruby eyes, and I forced myself to look away, not daring to allow my own to do the same. I had to remain contained.

He nodded solemnly, and it was suddenly as though the ring weighed like a lead, heavy in his hand. He put it in his pocket out of sight, it would only make the moment worse to endure.

We stood in silence for another moment, so many things screaming in my mind that I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to.

I was terrible at goodbyes, but that was because I had never had to say goodbye to someone I cared about.

I had never cared before, I realized.

I steeled myself as I reached out to clasp his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, yet in a way that was kind. A gesture of my care.

He did the same.

"Give my regards to the devil," I told him, my voice packed with promise.

He gave me one last wicked grin, his eyes alight with a darkness he could have only learned from me, "I will."


	18. Eighteen

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be about something completely different (I was supposed to be moving the plot along, you know, actually getting things done)... but oops, my fingers slipped! I doubt anyone ordered a slice of fluffy, lemony goodness but in my daze of midnight writing, I somehow came to the conclusion that its what's on the menu tonight! _;)_ Tell me- do you enjoy reading fluff/lemons? More of a fan of tensions/fighting? A balance of both? Let me know! (also, this is my first attempt at a sex scene, so I hope it isn't too horrible)

 ** _P.S._** thank you so much to the guest reader, Jen!. It's so amazing to come back after a few days to see an overwhelming response! I don't have an **AO3** , I actually don't really _know_ much about it, **but** if anyone else is interested in me checking it out, let me know in the comments!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

 **Soap**

* * *

It took a lot of coaxing to get me out of my daze.

Jasper had tried sharing the load, easing my burden by filling me with light and happy emotions, but my mood didn't budge.

Alice sent a hamper packed to the brim with clothes for me to try on in an attempt to distract me, but it only made the thoughts worse.

Esme asked me to help her make cookies for the hospital, though I hardly made sense of being in the kitchen, my fingers numbly moving as they cut out little circles of sugary dough. I hadn't even smelt them burning when she asked me to keep track of the timer.

At last, after hours of trying to bring me back down to Earth, it was at Rosalie's suggestion that I go hunting did my mind even pause in its violent rampage through my consciousness. The idea of running and quenching my thirst was just enough to make me come out of my thoughts and into the light of reality.

I walked out of the house without a word the minute the idea was planted in my mind, only vaguely aware of Jasper following shortly behind me as I entered the forest.

We ran for what felt like hours, only stopping to feed when I felt I had escaped whatever demons had plagued me. Leaving them far behind in the thickets of the woods.

Escaping my siblings, the risk my brother was taking for his mate, the damage and trauma Riley had inflicted on us all. Abandoning the fears and horrible thoughts behind just long enough to satisfy my thirst.

It was the first time I had allowed Jasper to join me completely on a hunt, my instinct to protect my kill was absent for once, as I was still so lost within my head that I didn't even flinch when he dropped the third corpse of a mountain lion next to mine. I hadn't even realized he had been there the whole time until that moment.

We fed into extreme excess until I felt I would burst if I consumed another droplet of the crimson liquid. Hunting had done its job of distracting me, my mind focused on the taste and feel as the blood quenched my thirst again and again.

When I could no longer drink, the thoughts attempted to plague me once more.

Jasper never asked what was bothering me so terribly, as he already knew.

I thought of Diego, the gravity of what he would be walking into, how one single mistake could lead to his death.

I thought of the new information he provided us with, about how the army had doubled in size. Twice the trouble, twice the risk.

I thought of how, despite their age and intelligence, the Cullens were still very weak when it came to defending themselves.

They had nearly failed to take down just two of my siblings, only succeeding because of the wolves and I. They could have been severely harmed, or worse, killed.

How would they fare against twenty or more newborns all at once?

My mind ran in a near-constant circle of these thoughts, each settling in my chest as an emotion I knew to be great worry. Fear.

For once I didn't feel so confident in myself.

The sun had set long before we had fed, the darkness of the late-night sky looming overhead as we finished feeding.

We laid along the forest floor for hours, Jasper wrapping himself around me in a snug embrace. It was the first time since Diego's departure that I was receptive to his gift, allowing his powers to cocoon us in tranquility.

Only when the sun began to rise along the horizon did we dare move, facing reality once more as the world around us came to life, ready to face the day.

I set a slower pace, wishing to take my time in returning to Forks, where the demons waited for me. The threats of my siblings, the wolves and their hatred for me.

We arrived at the Cullen home around midday, the large structure completely empty.

Not a soul present, even the matriarch of the coven was absent.

Right, I had forgotten it was a school day.

Guilt threatened to engulf me, realizing how selfish I had been to keep Jasper out for so long, to make him miss school.

He was quick to smother the emotions from taking root within me like the fear had, leading me up the stairs to the tiny bedroom he rarely used.

He left me standing in the doorway for a split second, returning almost instantly with a neatly folded stack of clothes, placing them in my arms.

I met his gaze, unable to hold back the well of venom that blurred my vision as I took him in. The impossibly gentle look in his eye as he studied me, his hands softly grazing over my cheeks as he wiped away a smear of blood from hours before, it stirred something heavy within me.

His soft lips pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, in my tousled hair, before nudging me in the direction of the private bathroom.

I hesitated, the icy tendrils of fear gripping me once more. A new fear taking root in my mind.

The irrational thought of him leaving the room made me unable to move. As though, if he left, something terrible would happen to him, too.

I reached out to grab his arm, forcing him to halt in his path to the door.

He gave me a small nod of encouragement towards the shower again, slowly wrapping an arm around my waist after I didn't budge, and he steered me towards the bathroom.

I followed his movements as he led me, pausing in the doorframe as he released my waist, moving further into the room to switch on the faucet of the large tub for me.

The pile of clothes felt heavy in my arms as I watched him, fascinated by the sight of such a fierce creature carrying out the most domesticated tasks such as drawing a bath, carefully measuring out the proper soaps and oils to pour into the warm water. A softness to him that I rarely saw, only in his most vulnerable moments- I felt a tinge of guilt at the fact he was doing this for me.

He sat on the side of the porcelain tub, waiting patiently for the water to rise to a certain level before turning it off, the room fell silent as he looked over to me.

So many emotions shown on his face, I simply couldn't find it in myself to look past the shine of worry in his eyes as he regarded my form.

He had remained silent all morning, trying to grant me the favor I silently asked of him the entire day we had spent running and feasting, yet I knew by the look in his eye that it had pained him worse every moment he hadn't spoken.

No longer would he hold back.

He spoke so softly, as though not to disturb the skittish monster that bubbled with fear inside of me.

"I'm here," he whispered, reaching out a hand to me slowly, "you can talk to me, or not, but I'm here Persephone. I'm not going anywhere."

I hesitated, before giving a slow nod in understanding.

"I know," I breathed, my voice hoarse from the lack of use, strained and tight.

I inched my way towards him, allowing him to take the small pile of clothes from my arms when I was near enough.

He eased his extended hand into my own, tentatively, pulling me in closer with his other arm when I gave no indication of recoil. I let his touch warm me, the soft sparks I enjoyed so much spreading from his fingertips as he gently stroked his hand over the exposed flesh of my forearm.

I watched him, looking down at him where he sat, the top of his head brushing against the fabric of my stained shirt just beneath my chest. His eyes flickered to mine after a moment of silence, golden gaze trying to gauge my expression.

After a moment I relaxed further, moving into his touch as my shoulders slumped, tensions easing slowly. And for the first time, I was able to banish the unwelcomed, irrational thoughts.

 _He's here, you're here. Nothing is going to happen to you._

I glanced to the tub, the smell of the oils and salts he had added to the bath gave off an enticingly clean aroma, and I was reminded of just how grimy and gross I was.

Blood matted the ends of my hair, the fabric of my leggings and shirt would be forever ruined. I wasn't sure why Alice even bothered at all with giving me nice clothes.

Jasper's clothes and appearance were as pristine as though he had never stepped foot out of the house in the first place, not a speck of blood in sight. I frowned, feeling like a messy child in comparison.

I hadn't meant for my musings to be known, and he gave me a questioning look. "What?"

I shrugged, shaking my head, "It's simply not fair. I always look like I've been dragged through a pigsty after a hunt, yet you look all dapper and squeaky clean. It's not fair I'm the only one who has to constantly take showers every single time I leave the house."

He chuckled softly, relief shining in his eye that I finally spoke, even if it was something irrelevant and dumb.

"Well, maybe if you didn't get so carried away with playing with your food," he said teasingly, flicking a strand of my matted hair over my shoulder for emphasis, "you wouldn't need to."

I rolled my eyes at the jab, echoing his light laugh at my expression. The lightest of tendrils of humor permeated the air, and I succumbed to its influence.

The fear and panic were slowly ebbing away the longer I allowed his touch, lightly moving my own free hand through the length of his wavy hair. He sighed contently, giving my hand the slightest squeeze.

He eyed the tub behind him, glancing back at me with a pointed look, brow raised.

"Unless you get to work now, the water will run cold and all my careful work will be for naught."

I instinctually took a step backward as he stood, intending to leave the room so I could bathe.

Against my own volition, I reached out a hand before I could think- acting out of sheer instinct- my mind reeling as that same haunting fear.

His eyes found mine, and for a moment we stood in silence, neither one of us daring to move. He knew what had crossed my mind without me having to say it.

 _Don't leave me._

For the briefest moment, I worried he would reject me and turn to leave once more, yet he did nothing of the sort. He winced slightly, and I knew he must have felt my doubt and insecurity. That he would deny me.

But of course, he proved me wrong.

Slowly, he moved to stand before me, chest to chest, brushing his lips against my cheek in a soft caress.

I tentatively looked up at him, only to find his eyes full of a heartbreaking gentleness.

My mouth went dry, and I hesitantly looked between his gaze and the bath, unsure of whether my intentions were too brash.

His eyes followed my gaze, returning to look at me with a new expression.

Worried I insinuated too much in my invitation, I rushed to backtrack immediately.

"I mean, you don't have to stay _in_ here, you know, _with_ me. But, if- I don't know- if you _wanted_ to maybe sit over there-"

"It's alright," he cut in, his voice reassuring, yet there was an obvious twinkle of amusement in his eye, "I think the question is if _you_ are okay with it, I would very much like to join you."

I blinked rapidly, in a weak attempt at trying but failing to contain a reaction at the surprise I felt at his words. So bold, yet, tender.

He watched me for a moment, waiting for my response, and I relaxed my shoulders once the initial bashfulness subsided. I was relieved that he hadn't recoiled at my wish.

I could only manage a small nod, trying not to look so eager.

He ran his hand down my cheek, leaning forward to kiss me lightly. Effectively whisking away any remaining embarrassment I felt.

I allowed his peppering of gentle pecks along my cheek and forehead, each one seemingly infused with a touch of calm.

When he sensed I had come out of my unusually bashful state he pulled back a step, standing just a mere few feet before me.

I cleared my throat, the awkwardness threatening to bubble in my chest, yet as quickly as it had come it vanished. Jasper expelling the unwelcomed emotions as fast as they came, replacing it with a soft mix of calm and confidence.

My tattered grey top was the first thing to go, flung in the direction of the hamper. The athletic leggings peeled away like a second skin, so soaked with muddy water and blood from the events in the forest. Both articles of clothing laying on the tile floor in a messy pile.

I was left standing there with only my undergarments on as I waited for him to finish doing the same.

He took his time carefully unbuttoning each little button and clasp, folding his clothes in a neat little pile.

I watched him closely, though my gaze wasn't one of lust or desire. I simply marveled at the beauty of him, taking in each little scar as he revealed them, many of which I had already come to know quite well. A marvelous creature.

He did the same as me, eyes roaming freely over my body, and I noted that I didn't feel the desire to hide or shy away from his gaze. I welcomed it.

He watched me closely for a moment longer, assessing my emotions for any regret or insecurity, before nodding to the bath when he found none, "after you."

My hands wrapped around the band of my sports bra, pulling it over my head of tangled hair before pulling the nude underwear down and off, flinging them both into my pile of ruined clothes.

Free at last.

The water was perfectly warm, the temperature had no real effect on vampires, but it felt nice none the less as I sank into its bubbly depths. I inched forward to make room, glancing over to Jasper as he removed his own boxers and made his way towards the tub.

I admired his form in completion for the first time, terribly glad the curse of blushing didn't affect our kind.

The water splashed and rose as he entered the bath, settling in behind me. The touch of his legs ticked my sides as he extended them, relaxing into his position.

I did the same, finding myself easing back to mold my body into his own comfortably.

For a bathroom for a single man, Alice had just so happened to pick out a tub just the perfect size for two. Hmm... what a wonderful coincidence.

Even though we had never encountered a situation of the sort, so intimate and full of care, we fell into a peaceful routine of tending to the other's needs.

He took great care running his fingers through my hair, unfurling the tangles and knots of blood and dirt, rinsing and lathering the thick locks with shampoo and conditioner. It was bliss.

I was more than eager to return the favor.

As the last bits of suds were rinsed from our hair, he took up a dampened cloth, instructing me to face forward as he lathered it with a sweet-smelling soap.

The feel of his hand slowly running the sudsy cloth in lazy motions over my back and shoulders lulled me into a dreamy state.

I never wanted the moment of intimacy to end.

His free hand held me in place as he worked around the curve of my sides, so incredibly intimate yet welcome. As though it were the most natural thing.

As he moved from my back to my arms, the emotions saturating the air set a tone for a sense of openness. And I found myself finally speaking my mind, about my thoughts that had plagued me so horribly hours before.

His grip tightened slightly out of an attempt to comfort, that he was listening, as I worked to get the words out.

"As large of a coven and as wise your family is with their knowledge of our kind," I shook my head, "they lack experience when it comes to fighting."

"Had I not arrived when I did to help take down Kristie," I continued, shuddering at the thought, "she could have severely harmed them, if not worse.

You and me- I have no doubt we could handle a few newborns with little effort. A dozen, maybe? At most, we could take them on and survive. But the numbers Riley is trying to gain-"

He cut me off, knowing well what I was saying, the thoughts already on his mind, "it would be a losing fight, I know. While I have worked here and there with my siblings over the years, I never trained with them in a realistic way… The idea of an actual confrontation with another coven was the last thing any of us could have expected.

None of their skills come close to the level they need to face a true threat and come out unscathed. Alice and Edward may have their gifts, but the others are not so lucky to have their work cut out for them."

I nodded, the deep sense of worry I felt echoed from the depths within me, and he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. He placed a featherlight kiss at the nape of my neck.

His fingers danced their way down my sides, pausing only to trace gentle patterns along the expanse of my hips.

"What else is worrying you, love," he questioned, his breath tickling the base of my neck as he nuzzled his head there, "while I know you care for my family, I know that their abilities aren't among your deepest concerns."

"Because," I said, pulling away to turn around, risking a glance at his expression, "I have discovered that I care very deeply about you."

He hummed softly in consideration, fingers moving to continue their tender ministrations along the skin of my hips. Suds bubbled and clung to my skin as he pulled me closer.

"When did you discover this?" He asked, pulling me flush against his chest, the cool air of his breath tickling the shell of my ear at the close proximity.

I stammered for a moment, the closeness of his body to mine in such a way made me nearly lose track of my thoughts.

"Since all of my decisions started to revolve around you," I breathed, not daring to break my stare into his golden gaze.

I slowly reached my hand upward, droplets of water splashing down upon his chest as I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing back some of the drying strands.

His eyes closed at the soft touch, a low purr rumbling from his chest in bliss at such a simple gesture.

But it meant so much, having such great trust in another of our kind to allow this form of intimacy.

Indeed, I cared deeply for the man before me.

Beneath me.

So much so, that I knew I would do anything to keep him there with me, forever in my grasp.

Suddenly, Diego's decision didn't seem so perplex.

I'd do the very same for Jasper.

A million times over.

It was the worry that had struck me the hardest that day, nagging at my mind. Something so terrible and unimaginable- the fear of losing the most important thing in my life after having only just found him.

His lips found my own. The motion was gentle- soft.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, as though the action could bring me closer to his body.

He answered in kind, his hands moving to grip the flesh of my bottom, pulling me tighter against him. The contact drew a hiss from me, the growing presence of him placing pressure against my thigh.

The kisses became urgent, rougher as I allowed him access, the taste of his venom mingling addictively on my tongue.

His hands kneaded my flesh, the movements slightly rocking me along the length I desperately wanted to acknowledge.

Water sloshed all about at our feverish motions, splashing over the edge and onto the tile floor.

I steadied a hand against the tile wall behind Jasper's head, giving myself leverage as I fell into rhythm with my hips.

The moment Jasper bent his head down to my breast, taking the pale flesh in his mouth, I lost a part of my rationality. A crack formed beneath the pressure of my hand against the wall.

I growled when he laughed, the deep chuckle muffled against the pert flesh he nipped and sucked.

My hand switched to the back of his neck, tangling the fingers into his hair, earning me a pleased moan as I gripped it tightly.

If we stayed in that tub for another moment longer, far more damage would be done to objects other than the wall.

The last thing I needed was to be blamed for flooding the mansion.

I forced my way out of his hold, pulling him up roughly with me as I stood. He towered over me, onyx eyes watchful as I stepped out. Taking in every curve and the gentle slope of my form, just as I drank his form in.

There was no time for drying off or starting slow from the beginning- the air thick with emotions that made my vision foggy with yearning.

How easy it would be, I mused, to take him there on the floor. Just one swift and solid movement and I could have him inside me-

Whatever I had expected him to do, it hadn't been to sweep me up and off my feet, literally.

He carried me over to the bed, cradling my head in his hands as my body met the silken sheets.

The pressure I felt as his lower body pressed down into mine as he hovered above me sent sparks through every inch of my body.

That fire, the one that roared to life at every intimate touch we shared was back, alive in my chest with newfound vigor.

His lips captured my own once more, fervent as though he were a starving man. I responded in kind, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in closer.

The pressure of his length pressed into my stomach and feeling emboldened, I gave a gentle roll of my hips.

I was rewarded for my curiosity by the most delicious moan from him against my lips. I felt smug, loving that I was the one who caused the reaction.

He nipped at my bottom lip, taking the pink flesh between his teeth and sucking roughly. It was my turn to react, a stuttered moan of my own muffled in his open mouth.

I wished to sing in elation when his hands began roaming my body, a hand finding purchase at my breast. His attention was pulled from our kiss as he pulled back to watch as his fingers traced around the pink flesh.

I felt as though the sensation could be more pleasing when he proved me wrong, dark eyes never leaving mine as he dropped his head, taking the pert nipple in his mouth.

My hands curled tightly in his hair, holding his head in place as he nipped and sucked, earning shallow gasps of pleasure. He moved to give the other breast the same passionate worship.

Minutes passed yet it felt all too soon he released the hardened nipple from his mouth, a wicked smirk on his face as he took in my dreamy expression.

Yet, he was far from done exploring.

His hands trailed along the pale flesh of my breast, committing to memory the dip of my stomach and the curve of my hips, eventually finding tight purchase on my thighs as he scooped his arms under and around my legs. His grip firm yet without force. I could easily break the hold if I desired.

But I only desired his touch, eager to know where his next skillful caress would be.

My hands made their way to my breasts as I watched him, massaging the flesh eagerly, feeling the wet open-mouthed kisses he trailed along the flesh of my hips and thighs. So incredibly close to my center-

He hovered there, golden strands of his wavy hair brushing against the inner flesh of my thighs, his head closer to a part of me that I never thought another would put themselves so tenderly.

Willingly.

A silent question in his eye- one I nodded in agreement to without hesitation- giving him consent to love me.

And, god, did he.

I had never expected such a sinful touch possible from another's tongue, the way he devoured me with one simple sweep over my weeping core and bundle of nerves all at once.

My soft cries filled the room as he fell into a rhythm, my hips meeting his mouth in their own desperate thrusts as I begged for him to give me release.

The ardent flames gathered at my core as his licking and sucking became wilder, less controlled as my body quivered as I neared the end. His hand moved to pin my hips to the bed as he dove deeper, holding me in place as his sweeping strokes set my body on fire.

I gasped sharply as my body bucked violently under his hold, climax rippling through me.

I called his name, over and over as he held his position, mouth unforgiving as he lapped away at the wetness that gathered there from my release.

My body quivered with its sensitivity as he rose from between my legs, emerging triumphant as I eagerly tugged him to me, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. My arms wrapped tightly around him for dear life as my body slowly stopped shuddering.

An amazing thing it was, the stamina of a vampire.

By the time he pulled away from my kiss, I was yearning for his touch yet again, knowing the only thing to satisfy the flames was to have him fully.

I raked my nails down his back, earning me a teasing growl of warning as my hands daringly trailed down to his ass, a smirk gracing my lips as I took full satisfaction at the way his plush skin felt in my hand.

My hand moved on its own accord above me, trailing featherlight touches along his abdomen that sent a shiver down his spine as I reached his manhood. My eyes never broke contact with his as I took him in my hand, my hold experimental at first.

His eyes fluttered shut at the touch, and I felt a surge of confidence hit me, encouraging me to hold him firmer, going by his expressions to find what felt good.

I found a rhythm as I stroked him, his hands splayed on either side of my shoulders as he hovered above me with strain, his breaths ragged and shallow as I returned the same worship to his body as he had done mine.

I decided only touching him wasn't enough, catching him off guard as I flipped us over, his eyes wide in surprise as I ran my hands down his chest and abdomen, resting on the tops of his muscular thighs.

I gave him an innocent look, fighting the wicked smile that dared to show itself as I moved lower, taking him in my hand once again.

I didn't dare break eye contact as I took him in my mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as he took in a gasp of air, hands curled into tight fists at his sides as I mimicked the pumping motion I had done with my hand using my mouth.

A hand gathered tightly in my hair, guiding my mouth in a bouncing rhythm as he gasped and groaned in pleasure. I poured all my focus into working him, wanting to coax the same release from his body as he had done mine. For him to feel my care, to bring him that mind-shattering release.

He called my name, whispering it into the air as though it were a prayer, and I felt his body convulse under me as he filled my mouth.

I took it all, gently massaging his upper thighs as he calmed, coming down from that high. I climbed atop him, chest to chest as I caressed his cheek tenderly.

His eyes were fluttering closed, yet still so alive with that fire I felt inside my own. I was content, yet wanted so much more.

I wanted him completely. As he wanted me.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as he gently rolled us over, placing tender open-mouth kisses to every inch of my skin along my jaw and neck.

I captured his lips with mine, putting all my desire and passion for him into my kiss.

He pulled back a bit, enough to where he could look at my face, his eyes full of an emotion I felt deep in my soul for no other but him.

"Do you want this?" he asked softly, and I couldn't have been faster in nodding my head, running my fingers along his jaw softly.

"Yes," I said with conviction, wrapping my arms around his back and shoulders, "there's nothing I want more. I want you, Jasper."

His leash on his gift had snapped in two long ago, his elation at my answer flooded my body, and I signed softly as he peppered my face with gentle kisses.

I captured his mouth in my own once more, a newfound eagerness behind the passion.

My legs spread on their own accord as an invitation, beckoning him to me.

He aligned his body with mine, a hand softly moving to cup the mound of tender flesh at the apex of my thighs. A finger slipped in slowly to rub the bundle of nerves there, and I fell into it, my legs relaxing further at the electric touch. He traced slow circles around the bud, coaxing the natural wetness forth as I stirred beneath him.

A single finger slipped inside, and I fought the instinct to tense at the sensation of the foreign appendage enter me.

He bent down to place sweet kisses to my mouth, shushing me softly with endearing words of encouragement, "it's okay, relax for me, love. Let me fill you and bring you release."

The words were all it took for my body to relax, welcoming his digit as he explored, stretching me deeper and wider. A second was added, and I was unable to contain the sharp whimpers that escaped me as he curled them inside, coaxing me into what would be the sweet release.

But it never came, I gave a whine of disappointment as he withdrew the digits, though as he moved himself to align with my entrance, I hummed with anticipation.

I never felt anything like it. The way his body molded with mine as he sheathed his length within me, pushing in with one solid stroke, it was indescribable.

At last, joined in the most completed way.

He took me, my mind swarming with fragmented thoughts as he filled me.

I expected it to be rough, painful and swift.

But my lover, my mate, could not have proven me more wrong.

He took care in each and every languid movement, his strokes slow and deep as though each thrust had a meaning.

And they did- love.

Each movement was a testament to his proclamation to me, my name falling from his lips over and over as he built us up higher and higher.

 _I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours._

I echoed his song, calling his name in time with the roll of my hips, meeting his seamlessly.

My release was near on the horizon, I felt it was all too soon, though we had been joined for hours.

The feeling was like a drug, as though getting ready to jump- soaring through the sky until crashing in a sudden nosedive.

I choked out his name as my release hit me, my body wracked with silent sobs under his hold as he followed shortly behind with his own, leaving us conjoined until I felt him fall limp inside me.

He held me tight, as I did him, not ever wishing to release him from my grasp as we lay there, a mass of tangled limbs. Unsure where one ended and the other began.

I traced lazy patterns along his chest, placing tender kisses to the various scars that littered his skin. Each one meaningful and beautiful, all the same.

His fingers roamed my naked form for some time, committing the feel of the tender flesh to memory as I had done to his, before somewhere at the other end of the house, an alarm rang.

A car was headed down the driveway.

I groaned in frustration, the idea of untangling myself from my mate was horrid and the last thing I wanted to do.

Jasper muffled a chuckle at my displeased emotions in my hair, pulling me up with him as he sat up from the bed.

I marveled at his form one last time before he moved to the closet for some clothes. The gloriously plush cheeks of his ass.

Yes, that was all mine.

 _My_ mate.

Sensing my smug and cocky emotions he turned from the mirror to give me a questioning look, amusement itching at his smiling lips as he raised a brow.

I only rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I strode past him and into the bathroom to gather my clothes, relishing in the sharp yelp he gave as I pinched a cheek in passing.

I simply couldn't help myself.

The fresh clothes felt foreign after embracing my nudeness for so long, and I mindlessly rubbed the sleeves of my sweater as we made our way down the stairs to greet the others, hating that I had to hide my nature.

Jasper was exceptionally touchy that afternoon, a hand always lingering at my back or shoulder, almost possessively. After the events of the day, I didn't blame him- I was doing the same.

We gathered in the main sitting room as one by one the Cullen children filtered in, each reacting in a startled or amused way when they not only noticed our behavior but smelt the air that filled the house from the day's activities.

I wanted to react in embarrassment, but Jasper only took the reactions and looks in stride laughing when I tried curling in on myself, pulling me into his lap finally once Emmett strode through the door.

"My man!" he shouted as he entered the room, a wicked gleam in his golden eyes as he smiled a Cheshire grin at his brother, "it's about time the two of you got some!"

I gave him the best glare I could muster- which was pretty damn scary- though he only laughed in response.

"I'm just giving you a _hard_ time, little sis, it's not like you didn't just give it to Jazz here anyway."

I chucked a pillow at him, which only made him as well as the rest of the room to erupt into a fit laughter.

Everyone was home, save for Edward, and when boy wonder finally arrived, it was as if he brought a raging storm of teen angst with him.

His scowl only set deeper on his scrunched face as he caught a glimpse of someone's thoughts- Jasper's or mine I wasn't sure- but he faked a gag in disgust at the mental image he found there.

Another round of laughter filled the room at his reaction, though Esme strode in, a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong, dear? Did something happen today?" she asked in worry.

He gave a stiff nod, falling into one of the chairs by the fireplace, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"That- That _wolf_ was there today. At school. He was waiting for us to arrive," he said, his distaste evident as he spit the words out venomously.

It only took a wild guess for me to realize it was Jacob Black that he was talking about. The one with the crush on Bella.

He gave me a pointed look at the thought, confirming my suspicion before continuing.

"He wanted to confront us about the other night, with the newborns crossing into Quileute land and the fact we deliberately kept the newborn army a secret.

He was furious, and the damage was already going to be bad enough-" he stopped himself short, a pained look crossing his face, "but he realized Bella didn't know. He jumped on that the moment she reacted in surprise."

I narrowed my gaze, this was news to me. And according to the way Jasper's hold around my waist tightened, it was news to him, too.

 _Way to go, sideburns,_ I thought. _I don't know shit about humans but its 101 knowledge to know that you don't lie to your girlfriend._

I could only imagine how the human girl reacted. She was a curious creature, I could only guess as to how angry she must have been.

He flinched at my thoughts, as though he'd been slapped in the face. Good, he'd been an idiot.

Esme only frowned deeper at the news, "What happened? Is Bella alright? I'm sure she's just torn up about the whole thing, Teddy-"

Alice interjected, cutting off the matriarch as she emerged from a vision, "oh, she's angry alright," she gave Edward a dark glare as she stood from her place at on the armrest of a sofa, dragging Michael with her.

"She's been at the reservation all day. Trust me, Jacob's managed to do nothing but fill her mind with ideas, and she's furious about it all," she broke her stare off with Edward to give me a worried glance, "she's coming here. Right now to give Edward a piece of her mind.

I don't see anything bad happening, you won't hurt her, but you need to decide now if you're prepared to face that temptation. She's turning into the driveway right-"

Before the word _now_ could fall from her lips, or her words to register in my mind, I heard the tell-tale sound of Bella's ancient truck turn into the long and winding drive.

My entire body went rigid, and it took all of Jasper's strength to keep me grounded.

The human was here, and I wasn't ready.

This would end in one of two ways, I knew.

Someone in a body bag, or another torn limb from limb.

Great... And to think I was only going to be fucked once today.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, wow. That was fun to write. If you liked this lemon/fluff, or like reading lemons (or not) please let me know so that I can keep that in mind for writing future chapters. Do you guys want more of them or less? Let me know! (I hope I didn't just butcher that! lol)


	19. Nineteen

**A/N:** I am so blown away once again by the response chapter eighteen got! This chapter was fun to write, and I'm very excited about the direction it's leading us in... closer and closer to solving the mysteries...

This chapter contains ** _very_** explicit language and situations that even _**I**_ was hesitant to include, but alas, the characters write themselves. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

 **Smells Like Teen Spirit**

* * *

I tensed involuntarily at the realization, Alice's words hitting me like ice water, and Jasper's hold on me tightened in worry. I looked at him, fear evident in my eye as he tried to hurriedly mask my panic with calming emotions.

It worked just enough for me to hold my breath, halting the instinctual desire to breathe in the delectable smell I knew would be detectable on the air.

Jealously swam in my gut as the others showed no signs of struggle of their own, not needing to use much strength to resist their desires. Jasper rubbed small circles into my side, whispering soothing words as the truck grew closer and closer.

I tried to focus on his voice, but my mind was occupied with something else entirely.

 _Three hundred feet from the front door, two hundred and fifty from the garage-_

"Persephone, love, don't force yourself to do this if you feel you can't. No one will blame you. Say the word and we'll be out of here in an instant-"

The wet, lush sound of what could only be the unique call of a human heart grew closer to the home as the engine was killed and a rusty car door was slung open.

No, I couldn't leave. The moment I got to my feet it would be over, I knew. It was too late to back out now, I'd have to face the human. Otherwise, it certainly would be her death.

I might be her death anyway.

I latched myself onto Jasper, taking hold of whatever I could to keep me grounded. Steadying myself the best way I knew how. I stole a glance at Alice, who gave me an encouraging nod, though I could see the worried glint in her eye.

Bucket after bucket of calming emotions was dumped on me, and I worked hard to make the faux emotions take hold. And they did- to some degree.

I was beyond thankful I hadn't taken a breath. It would have been long over before it even started.

That was a good thing at least. Right?

I ignored the daggers Edward was glaring at me at that moment, reading my dark and sickening thoughts as I tried but failed to keep them out. The ease of how little effort it took to rip the jugular from a victim, the warmth of their aromatic blood slipping down your throat in that first gulp after a long period without feeding... It was delicious, almost as delicious as orgasmic release-

A growl so low ripped from his throat that I bristled, holding back one of my own.

 _Dammit, I'm doing the best I can. Don't. Push. Me._

The room went deathly still as the front door was flung open, the frame banging into the wall from the force as Bella stomped into the sitting room the Cullens occupied.

The room _I_ occupied.

Esme tried to get in a greeting but Bella wasn't having it, not stopping in her march as she stomped across the room to stand before Edward. Her heart was racing, _145 bpm_ to be exact.

I dug my nails a little deeper into Jasper's thigh. His eyes never left the human, watching her intently as if she were the threat, not his newborn mate fighting the urge to rip her throat out.

The scent of blood was the strongest motivator for a vampire to attack its victim, yet I hadn't even taken a whiff. The extended period of time it had been since I'd feed on human blood and the idea of her presence alone were enough to set my throat aflame.

"Bella, please let me explain-" Edward began, his voice sticky sweet and impossibly soft, but Bella cut him off. Her eyes were ablaze with irritation.

"No, you had your chance, Edward. Instead of hearing about the news from you, my _boyfriend,_ I had to hear it from Jake. _After_ you lied to get me out of town. _After_ everything happened."

She crossed her arms tightly as she watched him for a moment, tears welling in her eyes as she took in a ragged breath.

"I get you want to protect me, but you can't do that anymore! Look where it got us each time you tried to keep me in the dark just because I'm human. Edward, I'm a grown girl! I can hold my own, you can share these things with me. That's what partners do- they share their burdens with the people they love," she said, her voice dying to a breathy whimper.

I shut my eyes tight, as though the action would somehow will away her existence into nothingness, but it was useless. I could hear her heartbeat, even the way her elevated heartrate pumped blood through her veins, the rush of the precious liquid flowing through her body detectable to our powerful sense of hearing.

Jasper squeezed my hips once, twice. He knew my thoughts had turned dark once again, my emotions giving away my desperation to try and stay calm, to _not_ rip the limbs from Edward's sweetheart's body and drain her dry. Right there on the lightly stained hardwood floors.

I forced my attention somewhere else but the human, trying to focus long enough on something else to keep myself grounded.

Alice still stood in the middle of the room, and I realized after a moment of hazy thoughts that it was to stand as a barrier.

In case I launched at the girl.

Wonderful.

I noticed the way Rosalie sat funnily against Emmett, her body moved away from his, which was the opposite of what she usually did. I let my mind get distracted by it, noticing too the way her eyes flickered from Edward to Bella, to-

I'd have been touched, or maybe weirded out, I wasn't sure, by the realization that she too was preparing to intervene. Hmm.

I'd never imagined in a million years that she would ever try to protect Bella. But with a threat like a newborn in the room, like a wildcard, I guessed it sparked worry in even the iciest of hearts.

My distraction was good, too good, as I realized too late that the human girl had turned her attention away from her boyfriend to someone else.

Me.

She narrowed her eyes, hands planted firmly on her hips as she used her best stern voice. I was too surprised and overwhelmed with Jasper's emotional cocktail, mind spinning like a drunkard, that I nearly missed what she said.

"And _you,_ why did you threaten the wolves? Poor Jacob was more distressed about your attack more than anything! Did you threaten to kill him? Why! He did nothing to you, and it's not like that would have done anyone any good. They were only trying to keep humans safe from those horrible newborns."

Silence.

The room fell into deathly stillness as they watched, in horror, as I looked up at the human girl. Who, stupidly, had moved to stand closer to me, only feet away.

Stupid little human girl.

No one moved, not even Jasper, too stunned to even process that it was happening. Too afraid that any sudden movements would set me off like a bomb.

My eyes bore the promise of death as they met hers, and she shriveled away in terror as she realized how horribly she'd overstepped.

A low growl of warning escaped my chest, the only sound her childish rant earned her, unable to do much else without breathing.

 _Did she not know?_ I sneered, baring my teeth, knowing the instinctual desire to flee it caused in humans, and she trembled like a leaf.

I sent a glare right at Edward this time, the boy flinching too as I all but screamed at him in my mind with my warning. Everything I wished to tell the girl.

 _Does she not know it would only take the flick of my wrist to decapitate her here on the spot, this very instant? Does she not know that the wolves tried to kill my_ brother?! _You better get this under control, Edward, or so help me-_

He stood with a wince, gathering Bella in his arms and darting to the other end of the room by the exit before she could process what happened. She dropped to the ground with a yelp, eyes darting about as she searched for me.

Edward desperately tried to calm his girlfriend, puppy-dog eyes trying to capture her glance, hoping to stir some sense of hesitation in her.

"Bella, please, you've only heard the pack's side of this, there's so much more to it than what you've been told-"

"Then tell me, Edward!" she shrieked, a childish whine to her voice as she pleaded this time, "tell me about these things! If I had known, or been here, I- I could have-"

"You could have _what_ , Bella?" came the biting tone of the blonde woman across the room, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her brother and his human.

"Saved us? Helped take down the newborns?" she asked, almost mockingly, shaking her head, "There was nothing a human could have done to help us. You would have been killed in an instant if you were even in a ten-mile radius of them.

Luckily, none of us were harmed that night. But, if it hadn't been for Persephone and Jasper, the newborns would have without a doubt caused far worse damage. They no doubt would have taken a few of us down along the way. We wouldn't have stood a chance against them."

She flipped her perfectly ironed curls over her shoulder, "and that boy, Jacob, he deserved what he got. He was rash, acting out of anger rather than with tact. Otherwise, he would have told you that Persephone intervened because he nearly killed her brother. Without so much as a second thought. Now, tell me Bella, is that fair?"

Bella's bottom lip trembled as she looked at the floor, unable to meet Rosalie's eye without bursting into uncontrollable sobs. She shrugged, voice barely a whisper, "no, I guess not."

Esme had shrunk down in her chair, eyes wide and sad as she watched the scene unfold. She wanted to comfort the girl, but this confrontation had to happen, sitting there with her mouth tightly closed in a thin line.

Alice shifted on her feet, eyes looking away from her human friend as Edward tried to wrap her in a hug. Bella shrugged him off, eyes still watery with her embarrassment and hurt.

Everyone looked away, trying to give the couple as much of a moment of privacy they could, awkwardness eating away at the air, though I couldn't tear my gaze from her.

Through the burn and delirious thoughts, the hunger spurred, my mind was still reeling from what she said to me. Despite Rosalie's valiant attempt at putting the girl in her place, I yearned to stand up for myself.

But I couldn't, biting down on my lip hard in frustration, angered by not only her but myself, the others. Jealous that they could at least speak, meanwhile I relied on the charity of others and Edward's gift to do my work for me.

As if he would ever relay my message of curses to his innocent human in full.

Blinking rapidly to try and disperse the gathered tears, sniffling and shifting on her feet awkwardly, Bella risked a glance at the room.

Her eyes found mine to be the only looking her way, and she stood stiff once again.

We stayed that way for a long moment, my eyes locked in on her like the prey I wished her to be as she stood in shock. Unable to release herself from my dark eye's hold.

Alice startled, blinking rapidly as she was pulled from a vision, and she darted over to the pair, giving Bella a frantic smile in an attempt to persuade her as she spoke hurriedly.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you and Edward took this conversation somewhere else," Alice said, gently, risking a glance over at me before ushering the couple towards the door, "your presence caught us off guard, and as you can see, it would be good for the two of you to work this out. _Alone_."

The human girl tried to protest, but to no avail, Alice effectively pushing them through the glass door to the porch and shutting it behind her. She gave a small wave to the furious and frowning human through the glass before making her way back into the room.

It took some coaxing, but Edward finally talked Bella into allowing him to carry her off somewhere private and away from the house so they could talk.

Safely.

They must have been running for at least five miles before Alice relaxed her shoulders, sighing in relief, and the rest of the room seemed to follow her actions.

I, on the other hand, didn't dare budge from my frozen state, hands gripped tight on the seat of the sofa and Jasper's hand. He whispered soft words in my ear, telling me it was over, that I did well. I could relax now.

Careful eyes watched from around the room, though I hardly noticed them, still stuck so deeply in my thoughts that I struggled to escape them.

Even still, with the distance, I knew I could follow after them and attack.

I didn't want to hurt them. _I couldn't,_ the feeling of worry creeping back over me like ice.

But my instincts called to me like a siren song, fueling the burn in my throat even after the human had been gone for a long time.

I felt the foreign tendrils of comfort and calm that were not my own try to blanket me, but it did little to help. I was as frozen as a statue.

Alice walked over slowly, leaning down to look at me at eye level, a kind gleam in her golden eyes. She gave me a timid smile, "it's okay, Seph, she's gone. You won't hurt her, or anyone else. You can relax, you're in control."

I risked a glance across the room, over the heads of Rosalie and Emmett to the land beyond the glass walls. Searching and listening for any signs that she may be wrong. It took a long moment for me to release my tight grip.

 _If you fuck up, Jasper's holding you down and Emmett and Michael are close to the door. They'll block you in time._

When my hands were firmly curled in my lap, I straightened my posture, closing my eyes as I tried to relax the rest of my body.

Eventually, I allowed my body to take in an instinctual breath of air, my lungs filling hollowly, yet it was a satisfying feeling.

The sweet scent of the girl lingered in the room, so fresh and bright, I reached out to grab something to keep me grounded, and I found purchase at the seat of the couch once more.

A low groan escaped me as my mind reeled.

She smelt better than anything I'd ever encountered before.

I shut my eyes as I tried to steady myself, forcing my body to work through the scent, to accept it as it was and to move on.

But God, it was impossible. The scent would forever be tattooed on my brain, a reminder of how delicious she would be every time I saw her.

My head was buried in my hands, and I curled in on myself as Jasper released his hold on my hips, moving to sit beside me.

I had to work this out on my own. Like a drug addict, breaking their addiction cold turkey.

" _Why_ did she come here?" I growled out, pushing my words out through clenched teeth. I felt like ripping my hair out.

I was angry at myself for my lack of self-restraint, yet a flame of fury was burning brightly in my chest for the human girl and her stupidity.

"I could have- I _would_ have killed her!" I seethed, my emotions threatened to overwhelm me, and I felt Jasper latch his arms around my middle tightly.

He forced his cocktail of emotions over me, as though force-feeding me the calm and control I needed to remain sane. I was moments from releasing my rage if he didn't.

"Because she's an idiot," Rosalie said in distaste as she rolled her eyes, and I scoffed in my agreement. Indeed, the girl was brash.

Edward was right, the girl had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

She literally tried to threaten a newborn vampire, fresh off the diet of slaughtering her kind.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Edward has his hand's full, that's for sure," I mumbled bitterly, though the humor didn't quite reach me like it did Emmett. He chuckled loudly, his voice the only sound save for my shallow breaths.

Despite her poor judgment, and the bitterness I felt towards her for making me feel like an animal, I couldn't deny I admired her guts.

Esme moved about the room, lighting candles and cracking the doors open to get some air flowing through the home, dispersing the scent.

I finally managed to look at Jasper as he squeezed his hands around my middle in comfort, and I frowned to see his own eyes had faded to black.

He'd mentioned long ago how he was the newest member of the Cullens to their diet, and he struggled.

But in my haze, I'd completely forgotten all about him.

A sharp stab of guilt struck my chest, and I gave him an apologetic look. He only raised a brow in confusion at my emotions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about your struggle too," I said lightly, words low as I glanced away at the ground. I felt like a piece of shit. Draining his energy trying to keep me still, from killing the human, yet he was struggling too. I no doubt made it worse.

He pulled my face back to his with his hand, fingers resting on my chin as he gave me a serious look.

"Hey, don't ever apologize for your nature. While I may struggle, I still have decades of exposure to humans. My thirst is nothing compared to what you're experiencing, and no one at all blames you for it. Believe me, we've all been there. It happens to the best of us."

I soaked in his words, feeling less guilty yet frowning all the while.

I seriously doubted that Carlisle ever wanted to rip a hole right through someone's ribcage and devour the bloody heart whole, but his attempt to make me feel better worked even if just a little bit.

My weary gaze drifted to Alice, "Do you think the wolves want me dead now? They left so abruptly, and nothing has been done about clearing the air."

She gave a grim smile, shaking her head, "I'm not sure, my vision is always so distorted when the wolves are involved. It's probably why I didn't see Bella coming until just now. She's been with Jacob Black all day. Who knows what other stories he's told."

A dark sound rumbled in Jasper's chest, and I reached out a hand which he took gladly. I squeezed it tightly.

"Hopefully Edward will sort things out with Bella, and she'll tell him what she knows about the pack's plans. Carlisle made little progress with Sam Uley the other night, he refused to accept Carlisle's explanation," Michael said lowly, voice bitter and cold thinking about the wolves' hostility that night. He pulled Alice into his arms, holding her snug against his chest as his eyes darkened in thought.

I shook my head in distaste, "If it comes to it, I will take full responsibility for the events that took place. They're angry about dangerous newborns that could kill dozens of locals, not a coven of docile vegetarians."

Jasper flat out growled at the idea, a flash of anger darting around him. I gave him a look, meeting his stormy eyes.

"None of this is yours to take the blame, you couldn't have prevented it from happening," he said darkly, a scowl etching itself at his lips.

I frowned shaking my head, "that's the thing. I _am_ to blame, as far as the pack is concerned. If I hadn't made a deal with Carlisle, I would have been the only one sent to scout the area. Because I didn't return, Riley sent reinforcements. If people had been killed in Raoul and Kristie's wake, it would have been because I vanished in the first place.

Not to mention that I straight up lied to Sam's face about my intentions here when they presented me with the terms of the treaty. I can only imagine how they must feel to know that much greater things are at play than just a simple nomad hanging around. I'd be furious if the roles were reversed."

The room fell silent once more, as Jasper was left speechless, unable to argue my point. He knew I was right.

I gave him a sad smile, running a thumb over the back of his hand.

"My goal hasn't changed. I want to take down Riley and his band of newborns, even if they outnumber us two to one. I cannot allow his reign of terror to continue any longer, not with Diego out there," I said, my voice dying to a weak whisper as I thought about my brother.

Alice picked up on my thoughts, giving me a small and hopeful smile.

"I've been keeping track of Diego," she said timidly, her head of spiky hair leaning against Michael's chest lovingly, "so far it seems he is in the clear. Riley must have accepted his explanation. I've been watching his future all day."

Relief swelled in my chest at her words, almost not believing them, it was too good to be true. I gave her a small smile and nod in thanks before the ring from a cell phone interrupted the moment.

Esme darted out of the room and was back within an instant, a tiny silver cell phone in hand as she answered it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Esme, but could you take the phone into the main room with everyone. I have a few things I'm sure they would like to hear," Edward's voice sounded clear through the room with our sense of hearing, his voice fuzzy with static from the device's connection.

She brought the phone forward, placing it on the coffee table in the center of the room, everyone gathered around in interest.

"You're on speaker," the soft-spoken matriarch told him, stepping back to sit in her seat by the fireplace.

He could be heard clearing his throat awkwardly, a shuffling of leaves echoed, shifting on his feet.

"Bella has told me more about her conversation with Jacob. Apparently, the pack has already held council with the elders of the tribe about the situation at hand," he hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

"Jacob made most of his accusations out of anger, I believe we're only getting his side of the story rather than the opinion of the entire pack-"

There was an unintelligible murmuring, Bella interrupting Edward, trying to whisper something to him. They bickered for a moment back and forth, yet it seemed Edward held his hand to the phone, hiding whatever words were shared.

"I- That may not be such a good idea, Bella-" Edward paused, sighing loudly before removing his hand from the speaker, "Bella believes we could set a meeting with the wolf pack. She thinks she can convince Jacob to put a word in with Sam."

The room was silent for a moment as the members of the coven thought on the idea.

Carlisle was the only member of the coven absent, having picked up an evening shift last minute. If only he had been here, perhaps things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand.

Without the final say of the leader, Esme made the decision in his place. After sharing a look with her children, she nodded.

"I believe that will be the best idea, for now, Edward. If Bella finds that it wouldn't put her in a bad position, it would be very kind of her to do so."

Alice zoned out at the matriarch's words, searching for the future the decision would bring us.

She returned with a start, fumbling on her feet, though her mate was there to steady her in his arms. He glanced at her, worriedly.

She smiled back, a good sign.

"Jacob will agree to Bella's request, she'll need to ask him soon," she trailed off, wincing as she said the next part, knowing her brother wouldn't like it, "she should go in person to speak with the pack, as a representative in our place. They will listen to her."

Edward's low growl sounded haunting and dark through the phone, static echoing through the house.

"I'll do it," Bella said from somewhere in the distance, perhaps a few feet behind Edward. I could easily picture her trying to eavesdrop, the moody boy trying but failing to keep his phone from her hearing range.

Esme walked over to the table, picking up the tiny little phone in her hand with great gentleness, she gave a small smile.

"It's settled then, Teddy. I will make arrangements for one of the boys to drive Bella's truck down a few miles, they'll come to you so we won't cause any further distress to our companion," she gave me a sincere smile, eyes kind and I couldn't help but give a weak one of my own.

She ended the call, looking around the room at her "children." She eyed Emmett, "I think you're the only one here who actually likes that old hunk of metal. Care to drive out to meet them?"

He stood eagerly, a grin on his face, "you got it, Ma."

The following events happened quickly, Rosalie deciding to tag along with her mate as they drove the ancient truck away from the house. The two no doubt wanting to use the excuse to get some time alone.

Alice and Michael, after checking that I was indeed okay, left for the forest to have some time of their own as well.

Esme declared she was running into town before the post office closed for the evening, dashing out of the house with pair of fancy car keys in hand.

The room cleared in under half a minute, leaving Jasper and me to ourselves.

I didn't move from my spot for a very long time, soaking in the events of the evening, making sure that the calm I felt was my own emotions, not just a fabrication.

Jasper was ever patient, content to simply sit at my side, slowly drawing patterns along the skin of my palm.

After a moment I could feel his gaze on me, and I turned to met his eye.

The waves of his hair were tousled lightly, the slightest hint of evidence to the events of that day. It brought the smallest smile to my face, running a finger through the silken strands.

He gave me a curious look, a humored glint in his eye.

I needn't say anything, simply shrugging my shoulders with a laugh before leaning in to rest my back against his chest, and he welcomed the position.

Strong arms clad in a forest green sweater wrapped around me, and it was like that we sat for a good long while, finding the presence and touch of one another to be enough of a comfort.

The sun had begun to set beyond the treeline in the distance, and as we watched the sky turn from colors of blue to purples, he spoke. Running a finger of his own through the long locks of my hair.

His voice was slightly muffled, face buried in the caramel hair of my head, and I smiled at the funny vibrations each word sent along my skin.

"You know, I'm very proud of you. Truly, it was no small feat. If it had been me in your position..." he trailed off, twirling a strand of hair around his finger as he thought. I could feel the emotions around him shift to something darker, envy and guilt.

"I wouldn't have hesitated in killing her. Even with my sense of guilt and good conscious, I would have done it anyway. I wouldn't have cared, because in the end, the monster within would always win. Every single time."

I frowned at the words, letting them fill and saturate the air as I took them in. I could relate, I knew the pattern all to well.

Before coming here, when was the last time I felt remorse for my victims?

The answer never came, and I realized that I never did.

And I probably wouldn't have today.

I would have only had regret for breaking my end of the deal, for sabotaging my plan at revenge.

I captured his free hand in my own, bringing it to my mouth, placing slow kisses along the scarred flesh.

"As she entered the room, staring at me with those wide eyes and furious heart, I only had one thing on my mind. Holding me down with the smallest thread of sanity that remained," I whispered, holding his hand to my lips, "I thought of Riley, and how if I killed her, he would win. I couldn't let him win. I _won't_ let him win."

He nodded after a moment of consideration, agreeing to my words. My perspective and desire for revenge were motivations he could relate to more than any whisper of peace or salvation that his coven strived for.

We knew in the end, whether it be in war or hunt, the monster inside would always win.

Every single time.

But perhaps that was what differentiated us from the others, the defining detail.

We were survivors, clawing out of whatever hell created us to emerge victorious on the other side, by whatever means necessary.

Opposite in every way from the Cullens, who were sheltered in their own way, delicate and naive to the darker side of vampiric nature.

Two ways of this life, defined by the presence of choice. Those who came into this world wielding such power, and those who never knew it possible.

I knew it was possible now, to make a life for myself.

Jasper removed his hand from my hold, running the soft tips of his fingers down the exposed flesh of my neck, trailing just beneath the collar of my sweater.

I made choices, and I still had many more to make.

And for now, I chose this, to be with the one person who knew me better than I knew my own self.

When night finally fell, the other members of the coven returning to the comfort of their home, we retreated into the forest to hunt.

This time, I again allowed Jasper to join me, finding it to be the most intimate act possible outside of making love. It was thrilling in an entirely different way, and neither of us held back from quenching that deeper thirst as well after drinking our fill.

Indeed, I'd choose this life again and again, if it meant reaching this moment. Finding Jasper.

It was well worth the pain and suffering.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

There were few places in the dreary city Riley enjoyed.

The harbor was a frequented place, the most delicious of dregs loitered the docks in the dead of night, as though waiting just for him to snatch them up in his deadly grasp.

And when the harbor offered him little variety of playthings, he went to the next best spot to find a meal, Pioneer Square in the dead of night.

Though there was no other place he held a special preference for than an abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of the city. Far away from his wretched creations, their chaos and curious eyes never followed him there.

The building was sacred, a place which sent a delicious thrill down his spine to think of.

It was where he first awoke, eyes landing on his creator.

The one who he'd destroy the city for.

The woman he'd _die_ for.

"Please, _please,_ I beg of you!"

A blood-curdling scream echoed off the bare stone walls as he crushed yet another limb under his foot. It was delicious to his ears, mingling with the wet sobs as the human man wept for mercy.

"Just a moment, little one. She will arrive at any moment now. She will free you from your agony," he whispered sharply, the words falling from his pursed lips in a sing-song tune.

He enjoyed every moment of their ritual.

The fun start to the game of choosing the perfect victim, whisking them out of the public eye to their secret spot.

Torturing and preparing the frail little humans for her. She preferred them on the brink of death, insanity creeping in.

Begging for the death she would deliver them.

As she did now.

A phantom shadow danced through the open room, and the human that was bloodied and curled at his feet screeched in horror.

The feminine trill of laughter that echoed her prey's call echoed through the room.

He gave the human boy a dark smile as the rough nails of her hands scrapped down his back deliciously.

 _She was here._

"Hmm, what do you have here today for me, my dear?" she breathed in his ear, voice heavy and wanton as she curved against his back.

He felt the hardness of his cock strain against the fabric of his pants at her delicious touch. Mind racing with the dark desires and temptations he would bring to fruition the moment she devoured his offering.

"From the docks, a young fisherman caught in the wrong place..." he sneered at the human as it flinched, taking great delight in the way it screamed when he stepped on the shattered leg once more.

"At the wrong time."

She cackled wickedly at the human as she moved to circle him, hair like a flame flowing behind her. Burning bright and unforgivingly in the darkness of the night.

The human tried but failed to drag himself away, hardly gaining an inch before she grabbed his good foot. He shrieked as she grabbed it tightly, shattering the bones, yanking him back into her hold.

She tore into his flesh like a starving animal, the lifeless head rolling across the floor to the feet of her most loyal follower.

Her confidant, doer of deeds. Leader and creator of her armies.

Her _mate._

Riley smirked in triumph at the lifeless blue eyes, frozen forever in shock. The head went flying out the window as he kicked it with his foot, sending it sailing through the open air.

The human was drained dry in a matter of seconds, and the fiery woman stood with a sinister smile as she turned to him. Eyes as dark and cold as the night as she stalked towards him.

And so the ritual went, circling him tauntingly, ripping item after item of clothing from her form till barely any remained, driving him mad with each piece dropped to the floor. Making him wait for it, beg for it.

The game of it all was her favorite part.

Everything was a game to her.

And he played along _so_ very well.

He tackled her to the floor in a sudden leap, the concrete cracking and denting beneath her stone body as he held her beneath him. The little clothing that remained was shredded to ribbons by his teeth.

She growled in protest but he paid her no mind, finding the fight to be just as thrilling to his loins as her sauntering and teasing.

He flipped her over roughly, pushing her down by the shoulders, her face pressed against the cold ground as he forced her legs to bend to his will, thrusting into her with one swift movement.

She roared in anger and pain as he roared in ecstasy, letting her thrashing movements drive him to his quick release. Thrusting and grunting again and again like animals.

No one fucked her like he could. Fill her up and make her weep, he punished her body like no other.

He was her first, and he'd be her last.

She was _his_ for all eternity.

 _His_ mate _._

She'd created him to fulfill a greater purpose than any mortal man could ever dare dream.

Warm her bed, destroy her enemies.

It was all going according to plan.

When he'd relieved himself twice within her she, at last, gained her bearings, throwing him off her back.

He landed on his bare ass, a snarl ripping from his throat as he met her eye in outrage.

She smirked in triumph, crouching in a defensive position as she bared her teeth.

"There are more important things at hand than pleasuring your cock, Riley," she purred, though her eyes were as sharp as daggers as he stood to circle her.

His eyes simmered with his frustration, though he forced his pants back up at her words.

The idea of a new scheme was just ever so slightly more enjoyable than the warmth of her cunt.

"Then out with it then, what could possibly be more important than enjoying your body?" he teased, humming as he neared, taking her face in his hand. Running a finger down her cheek.

She pressed her body forward into his clothed chest, making his arms capture her body and holding her in place. He could feel the hardened nips of her breasts through the fabric of his shirt.

Her crimson eyes were taunting as she smirked at his lustful and desperate look.

She captured the shell of his ear between her teeth, nipping and sucking on the pale flesh as she breathed into his ear.

"The boy, he returned successfully from his mission, did he not?" she asked, voice light and feigning innocence before taking his ear in her mouth once again.

He groaned, digging his fingers into the flesh of her back and hips.

"Yes, he returned on schedule, just as instructed," he breathed as she lowered herself, nails dragging down his chest and abdomen, shredding gashes in the delicate clothing in her wake. He choked on his words as she took him in her mouth, teasingly nipping at the head.

"H-He scouted the surrounding area and found a clearing just a few miles north of the stolen territory. It would be the perfect point of attack, the bastards won't know what hit them," he said, hissing in pleasure as she took him fully as a reward for his report.

He forced her head down further, the reflexes that choked humans not a problem for their kind. She tightened her grip in warning but he only moaned louder, enjoying the pain.

Again, as he neared his release she removed herself, throwing him back with the push of her hand as she stood.

He growled furiously this time, enraged that she'd denied him twice of his deserved release.

Her face was blank and eerily serious as she looked at him, and he composed himself almost instantly.

His time of control was over.

She had him pinned down by the neck in an instant, the marble skin cracking under the pressure as she sneered at him.

"Don't you think for even a second that they will fall for some easy trick," she growled, and he gasped at the pain she caused.

She smiled wickedly, sitting atop his chest, "have I not told you of their evil powers? The powers they used to destroy the only _coven_ who ever cared for me?!"

She shrieked the words in his face so violently that venom spat in his face. He winced, "No, I'd never let them-"

A mocking laugh escaped her lips, broken and heavy, it was horrifying to behold. Her red hair fanning around her like a crown of fire, "They will do all they can to see us fail. To see _me_ fail. Is that what you want? Would you let them slaughter me like they did my family? My dear brother Laurent?"

Her words were falling from her lips like wretched sobs, eyes pooled with venom as she threw herself off him, fear plaguing her.

He stood, reaching out to hold her, forcing her to look at him through her teary gaze. His tone was murderous, vicious as his mouth pooled with venom.

"I _swear_ to you, Victoria. I will make the Cullens pay for what they've done. They won't lay a hand on you, or anyone else ever again. We will take what's ours, once and for all."

The venom dried from her eyes in an instant, a wicked smile blooming on her lips at his words, and he believed she trusted his words.

She threw him down on the ground beneath her yet again, this time with a newfound vigor as she ripped the items of clothing from his body mercilessly as he had done to hers, dropping herself upon his hardened length with a hiss.

"Then you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more than plot battlefields," she hissed as she rode him, "take what they value the most, the weakest link will be their downfall."

His eyes drained of their color as he allowed himself to be consumed by her fire.

"I'll do anything you want. _Anything."_

* * *

 **A/N: *clears throat*** umm, yeah so that happened. We finally meet Victoria and she's darker and more terrifying than I ever imagined I could make her. Sometimes I find the story going completely off the rails of what I mapped out in my mind when I actually get to writing and that's what happened here. She's dark and _so_ talented in her art of manipulation that I honestly feel that it should have been her "gift". Like, come on, finessing her way into controlling an entire newborn army while simultaneously keeping her hands clean? A true queen (Joanne the Scammer who?)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! I enjoy hearing your thoughts, it makes my day! What do you think she's going to have Riley do next? Until the next chapter... Xx


	20. Twenty

**A/N:** Okay, first, let me just say a huge thank you to the guest reviewer Kimberly- Not going to lie, I totally teared up reading your review it was so freaking kind (college just started back and I honestly have been crazy stressed out so it was a wonderful surprise to see)! And a huge thank you to everyone who also reviewed! It makes me feel confident in my work and is exactly what I needed to get this chapter finished and churned out!

And secondly, I am _SO_ pumped for this chapter. I've been waiting for this scene to finally unfold for a very long time and I'm glad it's finally here. Enjoy the light and sappy content for now because shit's about to hit the fan... So many things are in store for our dear Persephone, and I hope you all enjoy tagging along for the messy ride :)

Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews! xo

* * *

Chapter Twenty: 

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

The days following Bella's visit went by quickly.

Even by vampire standards, it felt as though Monday turned to Friday in the blink of an eye, the time in between a foggy blur.

At least, that's what the others claimed the week felt like.

The Cullen children who had public lives to carry out, working on the endless school assignments now that the semester was coming to a close.

The good doctor leaving at the crack of dawn and returning well into the night each day. Sharing the news of all the human lives he saved.

Worst of all, Esme's business as an architectural consultant had picked up, leaving me with little supervision during the day while she took conference calls and ran mail to the post office.

The hours spent cooped up in the house seemed to drag by for me.

I had nearly exhausted Jasper's collection of fiction, and boredom had stuck so deeply that I had even dared venture into reading a few of the nonfiction selections.

Truly, I had fallen upon such desperate times that I even sought out the task of sorting through Alice's daunting closet that was larger than both of Jasper's rooms combined.

All in a fruitless effort to keep me busy.

There is nothing worse in this world than a newborn struck with boredom.

Nothing short of Armageddon would ensue, and I was on the verge of wreaking havoc.

That is until Esme received a phone call early Friday morning.

The sun was just beginning to rise above the distant tree line when she answered the phone.

We were all spread throughout the house, Jasper and I in the living room soaking up the last few hours before he would have to go to school, Esme keeping us company as she sat in her usual armchair by the fireplace.

She spoke with the most polite and uplifting tone, one would think she was beyond happy to be taking the work assignment offered to her by the man on the line. But the moment the call ended and she placed the tiny cell phone in her lap, her smile turned into a deep frown.

She looked at me with apologetic eyes, and I gave her a look of confusion in return.

Esme always loved getting new projects, why not this one?

"What's wrong, Esme? Is the project not what you were hoping for?" I asked lightly. She frowned deeper, shaking her head.

"No, the project is everything I've ever dreamed of working on," she said with a distant look in her eye as she thought about it, and I could see the spark of her excitement there.

My confusion deepened, and I felt Jasper's hand tighten around my waist in response to my emotions.

"I don't understand," I said slowly, raising a brow, "why are you reluctant to take it?"

"Because," she began, giving me another apologetic look, "it requires me to travel to Portland, Oregon for a consult with the contractors."

Again, I still didn't quite catch the reason for her hesitation and apprehension about the whole thing.

"When would you have to depart?" Jasper asked, mindlessly trailing his fingers along the fabric of my shirt that covered my hip.

"If I'm to make the consultation in time, I would have to leave-" she glanced at the dainty watch on her wrist, "in an hour."

My lips formed a silent "oh", slowly nodding my head as the realization of why she was so hesitant to go.

I would be left at the house, _unattended_.

The very last thing anyone needed to deal with was a rampant newborn eager for entertainment destroying the house while they were away.

And Esme was the person who that job usually fell to, keeping me from turning the architectural masterpiece into a pile of rubble.

Jasper realized this, too, a frown marring his features as he glanced between Esme and me.

"Please, Esme, don't let me get in the way of your work. I think I'd manage just fine without supervision for one day. I'll promise to stay out of Edward's music room if it gives you peace of mind," I said, suddenly struck with the urge to comfort her. I didn't want to be the one thing that stood in the way of her work.

She laughed, though we all heard Edward's scoff from upstairs at my words, and she smiled at me.

"Oh, dear, I promise the last thing that worries me is the state the house will be in when I return. I can always replace the furniture, it's just-" she hesitated in continuing, her voice so kind and soothing, yet I saw the apprehension in her eyes as she looked at me.

I didn't need to hear the rest to understand what she was implying. I nodded solemnly, giving her a grim smile.

"Furniture is replaceable, but human lives aren't," I finished for her, my voice so airy that my words were nearly incomprehensible.

Leaving me unattended would be risky, so many things could go wrong during the short time the others were away at school, and I knew Esme felt it her responsibility to keep anything bad from happening.

She gave me a guilty look as she nodded softly, and I shrugged it off.

I didn't like it, but it was the truth. I was a liability, especially after they all witnessed the way I barely managed to keep from ripping out Bella's throat the other day.

A snarl ripped through the house at my thoughts, confirmation that Edward agreed.

Jasper sighed, sitting up a bit straighter as he looked to his adoptive mother.

"I'm sure we can work something out with the school," he said, a slight smile to his lips as he thought about his plan, "I could stay home so you can go to the appointment, Esme."

I nodded in agreement, a small grin eating away at my lips at the idea.

It would be nice to have a full day to ourselves.

Suddenly a sound echoed from above, followed by a pair of scurrying feet as someone sped down the stairs two at a time, "No, don't you dare!"

Alice bounced down the staircase, disheveled as though she had been in the middle of ironing her hair, half of the spikey black strands sticking out like she'd been struck by lightning. Her blouse was half-buttoned and she was missing one of her shoes.

A disapproving scowl marred her petite features as she glared at Jasper, "Not a chance are you missing school today."

Jasper, Esme, and I shared a confused glance before looking at the pixie girl, at the menacing glare she was giving her brother.

"Why not, Alice?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because the school will not excuse your absence today if we try to send in a note. You missed once already this week, and finals are only a week and a half away! I've already seen it, Mrs. Cope has been waiting for the chance to send one of us to detention for excessive absences, and this is a perfect opportunity for her to do so."

She crossed her arms with a huff, shaking her head in frustration. At her visions or at her brother, I wasn't sure.

"So, no, I'm sorry but we cannot let that happen. Someone else will have to stay home with Seph."

For the slightest moment, I felt like a small child. Helpless yet entirely frustrated that I couldn't be trusted to stay on my own. Just like a child, in need of constant supervision in case I decided to make a mess, or you know, slaughter the entire town.

Jasper frowned, his shoulders drooping in disappointment towards Alice's words, though I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't fight it. Alice's argument was sound, with good reason.

"Who else did you have in mind, then?" he asked, forcing a neutral tone, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

I refused to meet Esme's eye, feeling guilty that I may be the reason that she wouldn't get to fulfill her ambitions.

I tensed, ready for Esme's defeated sigh, though it never came.

"I'll stay home today," the words were soft-spoken and distant as the figure came from around the corner.

Rosalie stopped to stand a few feet from Alice at the foot of the stairs, hands clasped behind her back lightly, "I don't mind, the community college isn't big on taking attendance anyway."

She wore a small and tentative smile as she watched our reaction, which of course, was one of surprise at the offer.

I blinked, once. Twice.

The others seemed to do the same, watching the blonde woman who had, until that moment, been doing her absolute best to keep as far away from me as possible.

Yet, there she stood, humble and demure.

Alice was the first to react, a smile growing on her face as she looked to her sister.

"That would work out perfectly, Rose. The professor wouldn't even bat an eye at your absence," her voice was chipper and suddenly the happy little pixie was back.

She gave me an encouraging look, to which I forced myself to hold back a bristle.

Rosalie's face was soft, an expression that she had never directed at me. Civil and neutral.

I was suddenly terrified at the odd behavior.

Jasper stifled a laugh when he felt the surge of fear rise in me, squeezing his hold around my waist as he sent a wave of calm over me.

I gave him a look, as though he had lost his mind. Why was he okay with this? She tried to rip my head off not too long ago!

He laughed harder when his eyes met mine, shaking his head.

"I think that will be a _brilliant_ idea, Rose. You can teach Seph how to change the tires on one of your cars out in the shop," he said, voice seeped with his mirth and I swatted his arm.

Rosalie gave her brother a knowing smile, "I think we'll have to start with something a bit smaller than that, she may pop a tire with her grip."

Esme was all smiles, her face glowing warm and bright at the interaction. As though Christ had come and all her dreams had come true.

"Oh, that's perfect! Everything has worked out just fine! Thank you, Rosie. Goodness, I better hurry and get dressed, I need to head out soon," she was gushing happily as she rose from her seat, darting about the room gathering her things before floating up the stairs.

Alice followed after her, Rosalie making her way back out to the garage.

I sat there in shock at what had just taken place.

I could feel Jasper's smug humor taint the air, radiating off him as he watched me.

" _Jasper_ ," I hissed through clenched teeth, turning to look at him directly. He took in my frustrated expression and wide eyes, his own eyes were crinkled with hidden laughter.

"What the hell? Have you lost it? She hates me!" I continued, my voice was so low and rushed that no one outside the living room could hear it.

He shook his head, relaxing a bit as the humor faded away after a moment. He shrugged.

"I know Rose has been... cold towards you in the past. But recently, her feelings have changed. I promise you, I would never leave you here with her if I believed she had ill intentions," he said, voice soft and meaningful. I frowned as I listened, giving pause to each fact.

I didn't like what I was hearing, but I listened as he continued.

"I don't know when, but her emotions towards you have evolved into something more civil. Rose is very protective, and she doesn't change easily. So, I think it may be good to give her the chance to get to know you. If she came out and offered this on her own, it's a very big deal."

I watched him carefully, as though to find a lie, though I knew I would find no such thing.

Like with everything Jasper did, he never said something without meaning it.

He truly trusted Rosalie's intentions.

I grumbled to myself, my arms crossed tightly across my chest as I looked away. While Jasper and his family believed Rosalie was doing this out of the goodness of her heart, it would take much more convincing to get me on board.

I felt justified in my hesitance.

Jasper wrapped me up in a tight hug, smothering me in a teasing way as he laughed at my mumbled protest before settling to just keep an arm wrapped around my middle.

"If it makes you feel better, give me a call at any time today if you really feel that uncomfortable and I'll come home. Even if Alice forbids it, I won't make you suffer that terribly," he said, his lips lifted in a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help it, I gave him one of my own, the idea of Jasper taking on the wrath of the tiny but mighty Alice would be a hilarious sight to behold.

"Fine," I grumbled, laying my head on his shoulder as I tried to soak up the last few minutes we had before he had to leave for school, "but if I lose a limb, I'll be taking one of yours as retribution."

His chest rumbled deeply with his laughter, the beautiful sound tickling my ears.

"It's a deal."

One by one the members of the coven filtered out of the house until only one remained with me.

I hadn't left the living room, Jasper had left only moments before, and I felt frozen in place.

I could sense movement coming from the garage, the clanking and sharp strikes of metals clashing echoing through the otherwise silent house.

With a moment of working up my courage, and mostly wanting to just get this over with already, I forced myself to head towards the sounds.

I stopped to stand in the doorway of the garage, feeling out of place and as though I were intruding as I took in the room around me.

The garage was an insanely large section of the Cullen home, a seemingly endless collection of cars was kept within, and I was amazed at the sight of so many shiny vehicles. They ranged from brand new off the line to vintage models restored to their former glory.

Closest to the door was the work station, at which a silver convertible was being worked on.

Rosalie's newest project.

She laid beneath the automobile, her upper body hidden from view as I heard what sounded like the tightening of bolts and whatever else it was that people did under there.

Sensing my presence, she pushed out from under the car, sitting up to lean her back against the front bumper.

Even though she had been tinkering with the cars for hours, she was still just as spotless and perfect as any other time I saw her.

She didn't say a word, watching me with the same sense of apprehension as I did her, analyzing her behavior as though she would attack at any second.

Indeed, there was a lot of progress to be made if Jasper was right.

Eventually, after realizing I wouldn't be the one to say the first word, she nodded to the bench along the wall by the door.

"You can have a seat if you want, I have a few more details to fix before I'm done with the BMW."

Again, a bizarre moment, her words holding no hostility or reluctance as I analyzed them.

I made my way over to the bench, my posture straight and rigid as I sat there.

I felt completely out of place in the presence of this seemingly alien creature. I didn't have a clue as to how to interact with her, or what she expected from me. So, I merely watched, waiting for any sign of change in her demeanor, ready to bolt for the door the second she flipped.

Rosalie moved around to the side of the car, fiddling with the levers and buttons behind the driver's seat, doing who knows what.

But she knew very well what she was doing, a satisfied grin growing on her bright lips as the hood of the car popped open.

Coming back around to work on the motor and bits that lay hidden beneath the hood, she spoke once more. Her back was turned to me.

"Do you know much about cars?" she asked casually, a light tone that I found to be odd on her.

I shook my head, though her attention was still on the inner workings of the vehicle.

"No, not much at all. I really couldn't even tell you the names or brands of them," I offered, doing my best to be as honest as possible, trying to match her effort, "all I know is your family has a collection of really fancy ones."

The softest laugh escaped her lips, melodic and feminine. A beautiful and innocent sound I could never dream of replicating.

She nodded, sparing a glance at me, and I noted the amused smile she wore.

"While we all enjoy driving, we each have very distinct tastes in cars. This one belongs to Carlisle," she said, reaching up to shut the hood with a sharp snap. I would have dented the hood attempting such a move, yet she did it as though it were nothing. Decades of practice.

She turned to face me completely then, leaning against the hood of the car as she gracefully wiped her hands free of the dark grease with a rag. There was a distant look in her eye as though she were recalling a fond memory.

"Emmett loves finding old muscle cars and restoring them, it used to be one of our favorite pastimes. His collection got so out of hand we had to cut back on how many he could keep at each residence, though," she nodded over to our left, where an older red car sat not too far from the bench, though it looked brand new with the shiny paint.

She pushed off from the car then, tossing the stained cloth to the ground as she nodded for me to follow her, making her way further into the garage. I obeyed, making sure to keep my distance from each hunk of metal, worried that I'd destroy them.

"Alice is a big collector as well, though she could care less about vintage models. It's all about being fast and flashy with her."

We paused in front of two colorful vehicles, both of which screamed Alice. One was a neon yellow, the design sleek and smooth, made for speed. The other was cobalt blue and had much sharper angles to the body design.

I raised a brow, impressed by the cars. Rosalie's smug grin only grew, proud of her work as the family's curator.

"I have no doubt she probably goes through ten of these a year, if she gets as bored with them as she does with clothes," I said, finding it hard to hold back my own amusement, laughing lightly at the idea.

She nodded, "You have no idea. The '80s were the worst, she'd request a paint job every other week to keep up with the neon trends."

As we moved on, I felt less tense, my body language mimicking Rosalie's as she too became more relaxed. She was enjoying sharing her knowledge, listing off all the facts about each car.

I learned that while Alice loved the flashy and expensive supercars, Michael preferred the giant off-road vehicles. He had a bright red vehicle Rosalie called a Jeep, demonstrating how the doors and top cover could be removed.

Of course, I was not at all surprised by the fact that the most boring cars in the collection belonged to none other than Edward.

"He's all about safety and efficiency as if it would even affect him," Rosalie teased, mocking his lecturing tone, the both of us cracking up at the slew of jokes that followed as we picked fun at the timid boy.

"Ooh, now what do we have here?" I asked excitedly, eyeing the neatly organized group of motorcycles just beyond Edward's soccer-mom cars and Esme's light blue Mini Cooper.

My awkwardness at being around Rosalie had faded for the most part the longer she chatted about the cars, and I felt open enough to make more comments of my own. Following her lead, if she was chatty, I was chatty too. Desperate to make this relationship - if it could be called that- work.

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, though there was an amused smile on her face as she moved to pull one of the bikes into the aisle, showing off the shiny paint job she no doubt had done herself.

"Of course, I should have known you would prefer Jasper's collection," she said with a laugh, to which I shrugged bashfully at the fact, the emotions bubbling in my chest.

"I mean, I guess it makes sense that you'd prefer bikes. They're not as confining as cars, making it the closest to feeling like you're running," she said after a moment of thought, and I nodded in agreement. The idea of being trapped inside a car was a terrible one.

I took my freedom wherever I could find it. And it brought a small smile to my face to realize that Jasper probably felt the same.

She gestured to the bike that she held in place, an invitation to touch it if I wanted, and I obliged.

With as much gentleness and care I could muster, I ran a hand over the smooth black handles, the shiny shell and leather seat. It was beautiful, even though it was clearly an older model, it looked as though it had never been used.

I ducked my head in embarrassment when I noticed Rosalie had been watching my careful movements, amusement clear in her eye as she studied me.

"It's amazing," I offered lamely, and she nodded in agreement as she moved to put it back in its place amongst the others.

"It was Jasper's first official purchase after joining the coven," she said after a moment, eyes trained on the mass collection of motorbikes as she spoke, that same gleam of fondness in her eye, "he had refused to spend a single dime for months, until finally, Alice got him to crack. He was so excited when it arrived, though he tried so hard to stay humble about it. It took him decades to finally feel comfortable buying anything more than the necessary clothing here and there."

I smiled at the thought, knowing good and well that he still kept the same habits. The nicest things he owned were gifts from other family members or items in his study, such as collectible books or artifacts.

"I guess old habits die hard," I muttered, and she nodded in agreement. She led the way over to the last row of vehicles, the silence that fell over us was mutual. There was simply a lot on my mind, the information she had offered me was a lot to take in, not to mention the surprising openness she was displaying towards me.

Jasper's words from earlier rang in my mind, and I believed his judgment full-heartedly.

Something- I wasn't sure what or why- but _something_ had changed within Rosalie.

And I realized that, perhaps, it was a good thing.

It was obvious the remaining cars belonged to Rosalie, as she talked about them like they were her pride and joy. Six vehicles of various make and style were lined neatly in a row, looking as though they had never been driven.

Most of them were newer, within the last few decades, though one was significantly older, and was by far the oldest in the entire family's collection.

I walked over to the car at the end, raising a brow in curiosity.

"What's the story behind this one?" I asked, amazed at the condition the historic vehicle was in. It belonged in a museum.

Rosalie had been in high spirits the whole morning, eyes alight with great interest, though the sparkle died instantly as she looked to the car in question. Her smile faded slowly as she moved to stand next to me, and I suddenly feared I had said the wrong thing.

But she didn't react the way I was expecting, only gazing at the car for a long moment as she contemplated if she should share the information. I felt like I had intruded, and wished I hadn't said anything in the first place.

I was certain I had ruined everything, but after a moment she spoke, and I could only listen as she told me the story.

"Chrysler Imperial, 1931," she said softly, so quietly a human wouldn't have heard it, "I purchased it in the late '50s, just after we had settled in Saint Louis for the first time. It was being sold for scrap metal, after having been passed down in a family for a few years, the kids didn't want it taking up space in their garage.

Esme was furious when Emmett and I brought it home, the motor had gone out and we had pushed it for miles down the dirt roads, it was covered in mud by the time we got there. But I was adamant to fix it up. It took over a decade of detail work to get it back in perfect condition, though no matter how much I worked on it, I could never get the motor to work."

I studied her as she spoke, noting the emotion in her eye. It was flooring, the mixture of sadness and fondness so confusing and complex I didn't understand why she felt such a way towards an object. It was something I couldn't relate to, an emotional combination I had never experienced, or at least, couldn't remember experiencing.

But whatever it was, it was something rooted deeply within her.

Her golden gaze met mine, and I tried to find the courage to speak, to ask why she cared so much if it had been a lost cause, but failed. Though it didn't matter, because I didn't even have to ask. She knew just by my expression.

She gave me a sad, bittersweet smile.

"When I saw the ad in the paper, I knew without a doubt I had to get it. I'd always been partial and sentimental towards items from my past, but I'd never been so fixated on something like this. My father- my biological father- had one just like it. Out of the memories of my human life that survived the change... the ones of him and my mother are the foggiest. I can barely make out their faces or mannerisms, but one thing was always so clear- Sunday mornings driving into the city with the windows rolled down, letting in the warm summer breeze- and finding this car made me feel closer to them my memories never could."

We stood there for a long moment, her words saturating the air, the heavy emotions clinging to me like humidity, and I was floored.

Here stood this creature, one who had been so cold and adamant on my demise only months ago, now sharing one of the most intimate details of her story with me.

I knew next to nothing about Rosalie's past- Jasper never offered information and I never dared ask- and was surprised by the fact.

But she wasn't done, turning to face me finally after studying my face. For what- I wasn't sure- but I braced myself for whatever could possibly come next.

"I know I have given you little reason to trust me," she began, her voice tight yet firm and unrepentant, and she looked at me once again, "but you must understand that my family means everything to me. I loved my human life and the family I had, and I mourned them for a very long time. Once I embraced the family I had been given in this new life, I swore I would never lose them like I had the first time.

Jasper and I grew to be very close over the last few decades, he's faced more heartache and sorrow than any person should ever bear. So, when you arrived and the connection between you two became apparent, I was furious. Here was this newborn, skittish and a threat to our safety, and I just knew it would end in disaster or heartbreak. I assumed the worst about you, and it took me a long time to acknowledge the person behind the mask you wear so well."

Something stirred within my chest at her words, at the great effort I knew it must have taken for her to tell me these things. To admit to her shortcomings.

Hearing her reasoning and rationality behind her actions finally put it into perspective for me, and I didn't blame her at all for it. She was perhaps the most reasonable one of them all. The only one who had been wary of me from the very beginning and didn't let down her guard until she truely believed I held no ill will for her family.

I hadn't expected it and felt compelled that I should try to do the same in some way.

"I don't blame you for the way you reacted to my arrival here. If anything, it was how everyone should have responded. I gave you no reason to trust me or my intentions, and honestly, I still probably haven't given you enough proof and perhaps I never will.

You were right to be worried about Jasper. I know without a doubt that I would have rejected him had he made any advancements towards me after discovering the bond. At that time, the only thing on my mind was revenge against Riley, and my emotional range was limited to only that of anger and fear. I wouldn't have spared him a second thought before trying to attack."

I frowned, reminiscing over the drastic changes I had undergone since that first day. The emotions I now understood and accepted as my own- happiness, pride, contentment- if only I had known they were possible in the beginning.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to remember my past," I said, the words feeling like shards of glass as I forced them out, the vulnerability feeling like shedding a second skin. Letting down the mask, as she called it.

Ever since the news broke about my human life, I hadn't breathed a word about it to anyone. No one dared bring it up in fear of breaking or angering me, yet in all honesty, I just wanted to pretend it didn't exist. But at that moment, I felt that if there was anyone to tell, it would be her.

The person who didn't see me as vulnerable, weak. She understood better than any besides Jasper what I truly was, and treated me as such.

Perhaps we were more alike than I originally thought.

"The files Alice gave me told me the basics, date of birth and a detailed list of all the residences I had occupied. But it told me nothing of meaning, the little things that give a life purpose," I continued, not daring to meet her gaze, feeling her eyes studying me closely.

I ran a finger along the scars on my right hand, feeling the familiar jagged indention of flesh stretching across the wrist where it had been removed and replaced a dozen times.

I shook my head, "I told myself it was a blessing, that it was for the best I didn't remember. The others came from terrible homes or had no home at all, wandering the streets begging for food and stealing cash for their next drug fix. And for a while, I made myself believe I came from the same background, it made it easier to do the horrible things Riley commanded.

Being a dreg that had no purpose or family to miss was for the best in this world, but when I saw those pictures, of the family I had... For the first time, I felt remorse for the things I had done. It wasn't so easy to write off anymore, to pretend that I didn't care about what happened. But, I do."

I frowned, doing my best to keep my calm demeanor as I spoke.

"And I resent myself for having such a good life when the results of what had become of me were so horrible. That girl, Sarah Burke, had so much going for her. Yet in the blink of an eye, she was gone, all the things she could have accomplished no longer a possibility. Her family left to deal with never knowing what happened to their youngest child."

The air had turned heavy, laden with the bitter emotions I felt, and I dared look at Rosalie. Her eyes were sharp like daggers, that same iciness was back, yet only this time it wasn't directed at me, but instead... _for_ me.

We stood there for a long moment, simmering in the revelations we had both shared, a newfound understanding forming between us.

She frowned, looking away for a moment.

"I cannot begin to imagine what you must think of my family and I, the way we were brought into this world is nothing like your own experience," she grimaced at the idea, and I caught the way her eyes skimmed unabashedly over the exposed flesh of my neck and hands, "I know I come off as shallow and pretentious, and in fact- I am. I won't pretend I understand the way you see the world or the value of humans, but I do care very much for those I have in this life.

I was bitter about my change, and about the humanity I lost in the process. Even after finding Emmett, it still took me many years to find peace with what I have. It's selfish, to hold on to such vapid things compared to what you have faced in your own experience. I understand that, and I want to apologize for being stubborn and not allowing you the same courtesy of validation that my family has granted you. And that it shouldn't have taken me until knowing about your human life and shared experiences to see you as an equal, for that I am sorry."

I shook my head, the action sharp and quick. My hands were fists at my sides as I tried to work through the emotions that had overcome me at her words.

"Don't apologize for wanting the best for the people you love," I said seriously, forcing myself to meet her eye, hoping to convey how much I seriously meant my words.

"I'm only just now beginning to understand what it means to care for another person, and already I know I would go to the greatest lengths necessary to keep them safe," I said, my voice dying out quietly at the end, a sad smile on my face as I reflected on the truth to my statement, "So don't ever give up on that loyalty. It's perhaps your greatest strength."

We stood there for a moment, an understanding flowing between us for the first time as we realized there was more to the other than what showed on the surface.

The ice queen and the hot head- two sides of the same coin, our paths so different yet our goals similar at the core.

Slowly, a smile formed on her face as she looked at me, a new look of approval in her eye she had never directed towards me.

I had finally earned her respect.

She nodded over to the garage door, "come on, let's go get our hands dirty."

The idea sent an exciting thrill up my spine at the idea of getting to escape the confines of the house.

We walked around to the western side of the house, where a large flowerbed extended from one end to the other.

My excitement grew at the revelation of what was in store, as Rosalie knew the perfect way to keep me occupied was to find something I liked. I was _very_ good at getting my hands dirty.

Esme had yet to work on this one, her consulting job had taken up a lot of her time recently, and it was the perfect thing to keep me occupied.

Plus, it wouldn't be that bad if I ruined a flower or two compared to a car or electronic.

Rosalie went straight to work, explaining her detailed vision for the new flowerbed, dealing out tasks to take care of.

She gave me the dirtier tasks, digging up the old weeds and handling the soil, while she used her delicate touch to care for the bright flowers.

The hours passed by rather quickly, the silence that had fallen over us was nice, each focused on the careful tasks.

I was rather proud at the number of weeds I had managed to pull, and the careful leveling of fresh soil I laid out as Rosalie went through planting colorful flowers and seedlings.

When the flowerbed was done and ready for the new season, I felt triumphant as Rosalie picked a few of the older flowers to take inside.

We had spoken a little here and there through the task, though I had mostly followed Rosalie's lead.

Something had been nagging my mind the whole time, and I had only just gathered the courage to ask.

My curiosity was simply too great, and I wanted to understand her better.

I hesitated with my words, trying to make sure they weren't harsh or too pushy.

"You mentioned earlier about how it took the learning of our shared experiences for you to relate to me," my voice was stiff despite my best efforts to come off as casual, and I noted the way she hesitated in her step for the slightest of seconds, "what did you mean by that?"

She continued walking for a moment, only stopping when we had made our way into the kitchen. She set the vase of flowers down gently onto the island countertop.

Her lips were set in a frown, busying herself with fixing the arrangement of the delicate petals, "that night, when we destroyed the other newborns..."

Icy tendrils raced along my skin at her words, freezing me to the core. I didn't dare move or breathe as I listened, trying to prepare myself for what I feared came next.

"As I mentioned, I adored the life I had as a human. It was perfect in every way," she smiled at the thought, yet eyes haunted and distant, "but it came to a very abrupt end the night before I was to marry a man I hardly knew.

I was entranced by his family's reputation of wealth and status, and I was so naive, I was more in love with the idea of having the perfect life I had always dreamed of rather than what it actually meant to be marrying a practical stranger."

My hands made their way to the edge of the counter, finding something to hold on to for dear life as her words sank in, drawing closer to the end I dreaded for her to confirm. My mind flooded with the memory of that night in the clearing, the female voice that sang soothing words to me in my panic, the flames turning Raoul to ash in the distance.

It had been Rosalie who tried to console me, provide comfort in my moment of hysteria. And I, at last, understood why.

She knew the same horror, endured the same nightmares that had plagued me when I saw his face.

The marble tabletop crumbled beneath my hand, though she paid it no mind as she continued.

"I ran into Royce and his bachelor friends late that night, the lot of them inebriated and rowdy as they roamed the city. The streets were empty of any witnesses to stop them, and by the time Carlisle found me on the verge of death, my blood had long been spilled and already drying along the cobblestones."

My mouth pooled with venom as hatred boiled within me. I thought about her story, about the boy who tried to break me.

I swallowed thickly, forcing myself to meet Rosalie's eye. She was the picture of calm and grace, her posture strong though her eyes bore the pain she held inside. How many decades had she carried that pain? How many more would she have to face it?

She gave a grim smile at my bitter expression.

"When Raoul said those vile things that night..." she trailed off for a moment, shaking her head in disdain, "It felt like I was reliving the moment I encountered my own demons again. I've had decades to grieve and cope, but I- I knew you hadn't had the same time. I don't know what came over me, but I just knew I had to do something to help. I worried I made it worse, but-"

I cut off her ramblings, boldly reaching over to rest my scarred hand atop her perfectly manicured one.

"No- don't apologize. _Never_ apologize for what you did. It was very kind of you to do so. Truthfully, I was so lost within my own thoughts I could hardly keep track of reality, I was only vaguely aware of your presence. But the effort alone means more than I can ever thank you for."

And for the first time, Rosalie broke the stoic resolve she had worked so hard to keep up. Venom pooled in her eyes, and she looked away quickly, trying to push them away.

She laughed airly at herself, and I joined in, the emotions suddenly too much to hold back. We stood there for a good while, laughing at ourselves for being so sappy and watery-eyed.

I had been on a rollercoaster of emotions that day, and Rosalie noticed the way I had begun to fidget. So much energy was building up inside - anger, frustration- and I needed an outlet.

There was a wicked gleam in her eye as she raised a perfectly manicured brow, and I mimicked the gesture in curiosity.

"I think we better find you something to destroy, I'm not about to be the one to have to explain to Esme why her house was turned to rubble," she said with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked hesitantly, knowing there were very few things I could do around the house that wouldn't cause damage.

The last thing I was going to do was try and fix a car.

She led the way out of the kitchen and headed towards the backyard, she glanced back at me over her shoulder and she took off her shoes before running out the door.

"Have you ever used a tree as a punching bag?" she asked excitedly, and I grinned wickedly from ear to ear at the question.

"No, but I have a feeling I'd be really good at it," I said, my excitement evident in my voice, hands itching at the thought of how quickly I could knock down an acre.

She nodded towards the treeline, and without a second of hesitation I took off after her into the forest, an eagerness to my speed as we ran for miles.

We stopped a few miles west of the area we normally used for hunting. The trees were dense here, tall and untouched for centuries.

I marveled at the bright green branches high above, the small gashes of light trickling in from the sky peaking through.

A satisfied smirk was planted firmly on Rosalie's face as she gauged my reaction, pleased with her suggestion of activities.

She seemed to know me and my volatile newborn behavior quite well.

Without instruction she launched into the nearest tree, sending swift punches into the thick, moss-covered trunk. Layers of dark wood went flying, yet she never flinched.

I was eager to do the same and found a tree of my own, instantly hooked on the action once I started.

It was literally the equivalent to a punching bag for vampires.

"This is so much more fun than playing dress-up with Alice!" I exclaimed over my shoulder after a good thirty minutes of going at it. I sent my fist through yet another large trunk. The tree groaned in protest as my other fist followed rapidly, the tall giant falling backward in defeat.

I heard her laugh at the other end of the clearing we had created, mixed with the sound of splintering wood as she worked to take down her own.

"I usually come out here and do this whenever Emmett does something particularly stupid or felt like letting out my frustrations after a long day at school," she called, and I moved to the next tree.

Eventually, after the first twenty or so trees finally gave way to our relentless beatings, the activity came to an end.

Rosalie patted the spot next to her on the trunk of one of the fallen oaks, and I obliged.

We sat there for a little while, recharging and recentering, listening to the forest around us.

So much had happened that day, and my mind was still coming to terms with all the revelations that had been revealed to me.

I thought about how quickly my view of Rosalie had changed, almost like a light going off, and I suddenly realized that I might have actually made a friend.

Well, perhaps not a friend in the normal sense, but an ally. Someone who saw me for the creature I was and accepted it as truth.

I knew it took a lot for her to admit it, and the secrets she shared about herself with me. I felt humbled for the first time, and knew I should return the same respect.

"Thank you," I said softly, working to find the right tone to convey my sincerity as I looked at her, "for volunteering to be the babysitter today."

She shrugged me off, the lightest upturn to her lips, "oh, it was nothing."

I rolled my eyes at her humourous attempt at humblebragging.

"No, really. And for keeping me occupied. I know Esme has a hard time keeping up with me sometimes, she tries very hard to fill her time with human tasks, and I can tell it often makes her uncomfortable when I ask to do things on a supernatural scale."

She contemplated my words, nodding in agreement at the assessment of her adoptive mother.

While it was nice to sometimes assist rolling out pastry dough and adding sprinkles to cupcakes for her charities, there was always the underlying fact that it was fake and unnatural. Mimicking an action that our kind would normally never do.

I always felt guilty when she'd oblige my requests to go running and climbing trees or smashing rocks to smithereens, and eventually had stopped asking.

There was a sad gleam in Rosalie's eye as she spoke, "I'm glad you had fun today. It has always been very hard for Esme to come to terms with the changes in this life, even in spite that the things we do are instinctual. She will always see them as wrong, even if her body tells her otherwise.

We often say it's her gift- being so motherly. Out of us all, and even Carlisle, she's clung the most to her humanity."

I nodded in agreement, I had noticed it, too.

"I wouldn't say its a bad thing, quite the contrary, I think it has been a great help to the coven in times of disorder or chaos. Someone has to keep you all in line," I laughed a bit a the end, remembering the countless times the matriarch would scold Emmett and Michael for horsing around inside the house.

"Plus, I don't think the agreement to meet with the wolves would have gone half as smoothly as it did if she hadn't been there," I said and winced at the reminiscence.

Wednesday evening, a few days after Bella had agreed to try and talk Jacob into planning a meeting for the Cullens and the pack to discuss the recent events, the wolves finally contacted Carlisle with their decision.

They planned to meet on Saturday, the next evening and made it very clear to Carlisle that it would not be just a friendly chat.

The phone call ended with the tiny cell phone being smashed to pieces in Carslile's tight grip of frustration, and the entire room had erupted into a shouting match. All wanting to give the wolves a piece of their minds.

Esme put a stop to the chaos almost instantly.

Her stern commands and soothing words strung all in one breath was admirable, how easily the normally passive woman could command a room of experienced vampires.

"Before I found Emmett, I spent most of my time with Esme. She kept me sane when I was at my worst, I had so much hatred in my heart still," she said softly, and I nodded.

"I don't think I'll be ever to repay her for her kindness. She's put up with so much," I said, my guilt threatening to swallow me whole. Rosalie nudged my shoulder softly, giving me a pointed look.

"Trust me, you've given her more than enough just by being here. You've turned Jasper's life around completely. In the near sixty years, I've known him, he's never been this content," she said, and I nearly had to look away at the deep emotions in her eyes as she looked at me, "you've given him a purpose, and that's all any of us could have ever wanted."

I looked away, suddenly overwhelmed yet again for the fourth time that day.

God, the movies had it right. There's a reason chick-flicks were so sappy.

The tiny silver cell phone in her pocket went off, the sharp ring startling the both of us, and she pulled it out with a sigh as she looked at the screen.

"We should head back, school just let out and I'm sure everyone will want to make sure I didn't kill you and dump the body."

I scoffed at the joke, though there was a clear teasing tone there, and I laughed.

"Oh, please, as if you could ever take me down! You may have given me one nice little shiner, but that was just pure luck of catching me off guard," I said, and she echoed my laughter as we ran back home to meet the others.

It was the first time I realized my connection to the Cullens wasn't just because of my relationship with Jasper.

I was suddenly aware that I had a coven, if I wanted one.

All I had to do was ask.


	21. Twenty-One

**A/N:** I have been writing up a _storm_ the last few months, and I plan on continuing doing so, but I just wanted to let you guys know my updates may take a few days longer than it normally has this summer. College is back full swing and since it's my final semester, there's far more work to juggle. So don't worry, at most I may go 7-10 days without an update, but I swear nothing more than that. I am _SO_ very motivated to see this to the end and I am deeply invested in my characters. Just a heads up if I'm MIA for longer than the usual 4-5 days between updates :)

(please don't hate me for the creative freedom I've exercised, btw. This isn't going to be a story that follows closely to the OG storyline whatsoever, and many _many_ things will end differently... so just be prepared)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

 **Sabotage**

* * *

"Was it really necessary to take out an entire acre of the forest? I swear half of it's still tangled in your hair."

Jasper picked out yet another splinter of bark from my hair, shaking his head in disapproval, though there was obvious amusement in his voice.

I laughed at his musings, thoroughly enjoying the way his fingers felt as they combed through my hair as we sat on the sofa in his study.

"Well, I don't know. Tell me- would it be more productive for me to let off steam by destroying the living room with Esme's priceless art or a few harmless trees in the middle of nowhere?" I countered teasingly, and he laughed in response.

"You got me there I guess," he said, resting his hands lightly on my shoulders as he finished the task, "I'm just glad to hear you two didn't kill each other. For a moment there at lunch I started to worry I might come home to find you missing a limb or two."

I shook my head, a small humored smile growing on my lips at the thought, and I leaned back against his chest.

His arms moved accordingly, wrapping loosely around my waist, and I took to tracing patterns along the pale flesh of his hand.

"I'm glad that we were both wrong in that assumption," I said, voice softer now as to keep the conversation between just the two of us.

The Cullen home was bustling with life- Esme had returned later that evening and quickly set to work on planning her latest project. I could hear the others moving about and chatting throughout the house. It was always so busy around here once the sun had long set.

Jasper hummed in contentment at my gentle touch, moving to rest his chin atop my head. His words were hardly muffled when he spoke.

"As am I. I think the two of you are more alike than you realize. She did well to hide it- but I could feel just how happy and content she was when we got home. It was probably one of the best moods she's been in a very long time."

We sat there for a little while, reflecting on the events of the day, soaking up the peaceful emotions that engulfed the room.

We spoke about the little moments of the day, Jasper telling me about the ridiculous teenage drama that existed amongst the little group of humans Edward and Bella socialized with- something that was always amusing to hear- all the while whispering sweet nothings and joking back and forth.

It was all I could have ever asked for.

Eventually, our little bubble of contentment was popped, the notorious electronic ring of Jasper's cell phone piercing the air. I grumbled a string of curses as he moved from our cozy position, fishing the silver device out of his pocket.

He sent a wave of apologetic emotions my way and I waved them off, earning me a bemused smirk at the petty action.

Jasper's brows knit in confusion as he looked at the caller I.D., mouthing to me that it was Edward, before answering the call.

I frowned at Jasper's reaction.

Edward never called, especially when he was with Bella. Only if it was urgent would he call, and given that he was supposed to be picking up Bella from the reservation, I knew it had to be something serious.

Jasper's voice was steady, the faintest hint of concern laced in.

"Hey, Edward, is everything alright? What's-"

"Jasper, you need to come to Bella's right away," Edward cut in, words rushed and strained as he gave his brother no room for argument, "and bring Persephone."

We sat there frozen, and I noted the way Jasper's jaw clenched at the mention of my name. I did the same, my posture going rigid at the suggestion.

Had he lost his damn mind?

"Edward, I don't understand," Jasper's voice was an eerie calm now, his brows knitting in frustration as he worked to maintain control over the situation. His eyes flickered to me, taking in every detail of my expression as he tried to gauge my reaction.

A strong wave of calm hit me as Edward spoke again, this time his words harsh and through clenched teeth. I could picture him perfectly- the look of barely contained rage in his eye.

"There's been a break-in at Bella's house. A vampire was here and it wasn't one of us," his words were sharp like daggers as they pierced me, sending an icy tendril of dread through my body as the realization settled in.

"I need you to come and scent them out, bring Emmett as well. Try to see if the trail is strong enough to track. They may still be around," his emotions were erratic and I knew he was starting to panic, his words going from angered to worried and frantic.

"I will bring Bella to our house, that way Persephone can help track as well. She may be able to identify the vampire if they're a newborn."

Jasper's eyes locked with mine once again, and for a split second, he didn't respond to Edward. That moment seemed to last forever as he tried to read my response.

Those golden eyes had gone cold. I could see the gears in his mind turning frantically as he, too, began to worry.

But he was a man of strategy and was quick to bounce back, ready for action.

"Edward, listen to me. Don't move until I call back and give you the go-ahead. Michael will meet you halfway, and escort you back to the property while Emmett and I move in to scout the scene. Is Charlie home?"

There was a pause on the other end, as though he had only just realized that his girlfriend's frail human father even existed.

"No, he's working late at the station."

Jasper nodded to himself, the news meaning that it would be safe to bring me.

I would have been of very little use otherwise.

"Good, Persephone will come with us. If she recognizes the scent, it may help in figuring out which direction to try and track them."

Jasper had stood at some point, pacing slowly across the room as he worked through his thoughts, and only came to a stop in front of me when he gave Edward one last final order.

"When you arrive home, wait for our call again. We may have to regroup from there if the vampire is still around or puts up a fight."

The air was thick with emotions, some of the feelings Jasper was trying desperately to keep contained- worry, frustration, fear, anger- it permeated the air, and I had to take a moment to separate myself from them.

There was shuffling on the line again- the ragged breath of what I assumed to be a frazzled Bella- and a scurrying of feet through gravel. A door slammed shut, and I recognized the sound as Bella's old monster of a truck.

"Okay, Jasper. We'll be ready when you are," Edward's voice was tight, and I knew he was on the verge of panicking.

Without a goodbye Jasper ended the call, sparing me a moment's glance, and I knew what he was asking.

I nodded curtly, forcing myself to push past all the emotions that threatened to engulf me, there was something more important at hand.

I knew what needed to be done.

Emmett and Michael were already at the front door waiting for us as we descended the stairs, having heard clearly what had been conversed on the phone.

Michael was stone cold, expressionless as he gave his brother a nod in greeting.

Emmett was expressionless, arms crossed tightly across his chest, and Rosalie gave him one last comforting squeeze before letting go.

Our eyes met briefly, and I noted the encouragement she was trying to convey to us all.

I nodded to her my thanks, unable to offer much more as I was already stiff with anticipation.

I was eager to find out who the intruder was.

As we ran through the darkness of the night, cutting through private property and national forest alike, I begged to whatever god took pity on me that it wouldn't be someone I knew.

But I knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

I stuck close to Jasper's side, not daring to miss a step as we neared the Swan home.

The message was sent to Edward, and Michael split from us to intercept the pair as we crossed a small bridge, entering the residential side of the small town of Forks.

I managed to remind myself to hold my breath, at least until we made it to the house in question, and I noted the way Jasper and Emmett moved to flank me on both sides.

In case I decided to go for a quick snack.

The Swan home was dark save for a single lamp lighting up the left window of the second floor, and it was the only home on that end of their street.

The door had been left unlocked, and after taking a step into the home to check for any life or threats, Jasper nodded for me to follow.

A thick blanket of calm smothered my worries, and with a small nod of encouragement from Jasper, I entered the home.

The wooden floors creaked under my step and as I entered the small foyer, I risked my first breath.

Every inch of my body froze in horror at the scent that engulfed my senses.

Sugary and sticky sweet, a sickeningly strong scent I could pinpoint anywhere.

The world seemed to spin and had no beginning or end- I could only stand there, frozen.

Jasper gripped my shoulders tightly as he moved to stand in front of me, and I noted the worried look in his eye as he studied me.

"What is it, Persephone? Tell me what's wrong," his voice was strained, and I felt numb. I shook my head furiously, the swarm of thoughts beginning to plague me was already too much.

"I-" I shook my head again, scrambling to piece it together. I frantically tried to look around, move away from Jasper's grasp because I had to _run_ and get out of there before he came back- if he had even left-

Yet Jasper's hold was relentless, and another wave of forced calm doused me.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I sensed a presence move behind me, closer, and though I rationally knew it was Emmett, I attempted to lash out to keep him from getting closer.

Instinct had kicked in along with the thoughts, and I was a pure fucking mess.

Emmett backed away at my attack, though it was futile, as Jasper still had a tight hold on my body.

A menacing growl pierced the air, and only after a moment of delayed thought did I realize it came from me.

I felt helpless, like an animal, and I looked to Jasper. Trying to get out the words.

"He was here," I hissed, looking around, eyes locking on the staircase to the left, where the scent picked up in strength.

I clawed my way out of Jasper's hold, taking the stairs two at a time as I followed the trail, forcing one foot in front of the other.

Jasper and Emmett followed shortly behind, doing well to keep their distance as they watched, worriedly, as I went from room to room tracing the smell.

The room at the end, with the lamp on, was the place his scent lingered the heaviest.

It mingled with another familiar scent- one that set my throat aflame- yet I couldn't bring myself to react. I stared at the purple bedding, the delicate dreamcatcher at the center of the headboard.

Why did he come here? How did he know Bella even existed?

Jasper stopped just a few feet from me, reaching a hand out tentatively. When I didn't react negatively, he took my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

I shook my head, managing to look at him, mind clear enough now to form rational thought.

Emmett stood stiffly in the doorway, large shoulder leaned against the wooden doorframe as he took in the details of the room. His nose scrunched up in distaste at the scent, it smelt bad to him as well.

"I don't understand. Why would he come here?" The words were barely a whisper.

Jasper's eyes were cautious and wary all at once as he spoke, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Who was here, Persephone?"

The very bane of my existence. My creator.

I wanted to scream and destroy everything in my path all at once.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was too much too soon.

"Riley," I bit out the word, as though it burned my tongue. I dared to meet Jasper's waiting gaze.

His eyes darkened at the name, and suddenly, it was his turn to react.

He stormed out of the room, leaving Emmett only a second's warning to move out of the way, and the two of us could only scramble after him as he took off out of the house and into the forest.

"The scent was still fresh, only an hour or so old. He couldn't have gotten far!" Jasper shouted behind him as we tried to catch up. He had put several hundred yards between us.

I managed to catch up after a mile or so, matching his step with my own urgency.

We ran the course of a jagged trail- one I imagined was Riley's attempt at trying to throw anyone off his scent.

But we followed it, myself eventually pushing ahead as the scent started to fade, the sticky-sweet smell foreign to Jasper and Emmett, yet I knew it like it was my own.

I had already met the worst possible scenario of this situation and wasn't prepared for a second equally devastating event.

But I was met with yet another letdown- the trail coming to an abrupt end about four miles north of the city line.

Not a single trace of Riley's stench passed the bridge entering the next county, a small stream flowing beneath.

He disappeared, like a ghost, using the water system.

It would be impossible to find him now.

I crumbled to my knees when I realized that fact, and something snapped within me.

I had kept my calm so well until that moment, never giving in to the newborn rage...

No, no, no.

This could _not_ be happening.

 _"Dammit!_ Dammit, that fucking bastard!" I screeched and raged, lashing out at anything I could get my hands on. Rocks and dirt and trees- thrown and crushed in my hands as I released my rage upon anything I set my sight upon.

The emotions I felt were too much, too strong.

I snapped, and Jasper simply let me.

He and Emmett stood by in silence as I destroyed everything in my path, cursing and thrashing in the middle of the forest. They watched on in sadness as I had my moment. Finally letting the dam break, a newborn who'd had enough of the shit this cruel world seemed to deal her time and time again.

Had they expected this to happen, for a fucked-up girl like me to break under the stress? Did it happen to everyone at some point in their newborn years?

I didn't care if I was having a meltdown, dammit I deserved to have my moment of hysteria.

When there were no more rocks to crush or trees to throw, I succumbed to the emptiness that had settled in.

I ended up curled in on myself in a ball, laying there in the dirt under the light of the moon.

Dry sobs escaped me no matter how hard I tried to keep them in.

I welcomed the touch as Jasper gathered me in his arms after a while, bringing me to his chest as he slowly worked to subdue the pain and anger that threatened to consume me.

"Let's head back, I'm sure this is far from over, Seph, it's going to be okay," he whispered once his gift had finally taken effect, and I managed to nod in agreement though I didn't feel it in the slightest.

The fact that Riley had been _here-_ just outside my reach... It was my worst nightmare come to life.

What if he had seen me? What would become of Diego? His mate, Bree? Would he have tried to kill me?

I thought about the day I had spent with Rosalie, the amount of time we had spent alone in the forest. So many opportunities for him to strike or listen in. Had he done so?

I was struck to the core with my hysterical thoughts, and paranoia was settling in.

Jasper held me close to his chest for a long while, gently shushing the low growl I hadn't realized I had been making. My hands tore at his shirt, nails turning the thin cotton fabric to ribbons.

It wouldn't be okay, and Jasper knew that. He knew it had never been okay, and it certainly wouldn't be now.

Not until Riley was a pile of ashes.

But that was for a different day, and with one last dose of calm thrust upon me, I managed to stand without his support.

We ran in silence back to the Cullen home as I did my best to control the emotions that threatened to consume me once more.

I had to keep my cool, I tried to remind myself of the bigger picture. My one goal.

It was enough motivation for the moment, my composure an icy calm as we reached the house.

I could sense Bella's heartbeat in the distance, and though it was faint and far from my priority at the moment, I forced myself to keep from breathing.

We stopped at the end of the drive, the others coming out to meet us, leaving Edward and the human girl inside.

The group was buzzing with nervous energy, eyeing us eagerly as they waited to learn of what happened.

Emmett stayed put at my side, the close proximity of his large form telling me he was worried. About my wellbeing or Bella's, I wasn't sure, but I was glad for him nonetheless.

I'd reached my wit's end, and at this point, the last person I trusted was myself.

Jasper was the one to answer Carlisle's slew of questions, and I only managed to stare at the brightly-lit house in the distance while they discussed what we found.

At the revelation that Riley was indeed the vampire who had broken in, the coven fell silent, and slowly I felt the burn of seven pairs of golden eyes drift to me.

Jasper's hand around my waist tightened at the sudden shift of attention, moving a step closer as to almost mold his body with mine protectively.

My vacant expression was telling enough of how I felt about it, and the looks dispersed as quickly as they had come.

I heard the shattering of something made of glass in the distance, no doubt Edward's own reaction to the news. The human heart started beating faster at the startling sound.

No one knew what to say, there were simply so many questions yet none were sure where to start.

I frowned when I heard a commotion in the distance, catching the sight of Edward storming out the front door and up the drive to meet us.

His eyes were pitch black, and he looked like he'd been through hell and back from worrying.

It was obvious that he had little control over his emotions, overwhelmed with concern for Bella's safety, and he launched right into the action.

"Carlisle, we have to do something. Surely we can set up some kind of perimeter or _something,"_ he pleaded with his father, though Rosalie scoffed before the humble leader could console his son.

"Great, yet another protection detail," she bit the words out, eyes like daggers as she glared at her brother.

Edward tried to argue, "it's for Bella's safety."

She wasn't buying it though, growling at his words, "why does it matter? How did he even know to search her house, I thought they didn't know about her existence."

Questioning eyes looked to me once more, and I shrugged.

Edward watched me closely, waiting for my response.

 _We didn't. At least, no one beneath his position knows about her. I don't know how he would know that information._

He relayed my message, eyes furrowing deeper as he went on, confusion setting in.

Jasper shook his head at the words, "Someone else has to be calling the shots, he can't be planning this on his own. Not if it's centered around Bella."

Edward was quick to add to his analysis, eager to place blame on the most obvious culprit.

"It has to be the Volturi," he said bitterly, and I could see the theory building in his mind as he continued, "I saw Aro's thoughts when we were in Italy. He's grown wary of our coven's size, and he'd do anything for the chance to get Alice and I to join them. Our gifts are compelling enough."

Alice huffed, shaking her head profusely, "I've been watching Aro's decisions, it's not him. It would be too obvious if it were."

Michael wrapped an arm around his petite lover, pulling her in closer to his chest in an attempt to comfort.

His eyes were dark as he looked to Carlisle, speaking in a low tone.

"Is it a real possibility that in some way, someone is manipulating Riley the same way he's controlling the army?"

Carlisle shook his head with a sigh, a grim frown on his face, "It's a possibility. Though we cannot be certain. We cannot rush the blame and pin it on someone when we have little evidence to support it. It would be dangerous to make such an accusation against the Volturi. Have we not heard any related news from inside that may give us some answers?"

He meant Diego, and it was a long pause before Jasper shook his head.

Ever since his departure, Diego had done well to keep up his end of the bargain. Using a burner phone stashed away in an abandoned apartment complex on the opposite end of the city from the compound, he would send a message every few days with updated intel.

"The last message only told us of the newest recruitments. He's adding numbers rapidly still, as he can't keep them alive long enough before they all tear each other to shreds. And that was a message from two nights ago," he said lowly, and I had to brace myself against the thoughts the reminder of my brother unleashed upon me.

The dread and worry were back, on top of the anger I felt towards Riley.

It was too much to bear, yet I had to persist.

There was so much to be decided, too many questions unanswered.

Alice had fallen into a daze, an indicator that she was having a vision, and I hadn't paid it any mind. Normally it would happen when she was trying to search for answers.

But her gasp told me otherwise, that it was far more than a simple glance, and the coven looked to her expectantly as she came back to reality.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hand moving to cover her mouth in shock, eyes wide in terror.

I could practically feel the tension amongst the group worsen as they grew worried as well. Michael tried to capture her attention, fearful of what his wife had seen.

Edward didn't say a word, his expression cold as he only glared at nothing in particular. His mind was a million miles away.

Whatever she saw, it wasn't good.

She shook her head with a gasp, eyes pooling with venom as she looked to Michael. She gripped his arms tightly for comfort.

"Oh, the poor thing, it's just so awful!" she cried, and Esme was the first to speak up.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" the matriarch asked, her voice frail and pitchy.

Again, I looked to Edward, trying to read his expression, though it told me nothing but his growing anger.

Alice finally acknowledged her family, lip trembling in her sadness as she looked to Carlisle.

"He didn't just come here to scout the area," she shook her head violently once again, as though to rid her mind of the image of her vision that still plagued her, "he did it to send a message."

"What did he _do,_ Alice?" Rosalie begged though the pixie raised a hand to silence her sister, looking past her, at the mansion that stood in the distance. Waiting for something.

Silence fell over the group as the faintest sound echoed in the distance from within the house, the event Alice had been anticipating. All heads snapped in the direction of the second floor, where Bella's silhouette could be seen moving from the couch over to the dresser, where her phone was charging.

She picked it up, and Alice stifled a shaky breath.

Though the words were nothing but static from the distance, Bella's reaction was clear. She crumbled to the floor at whatever was said on the other end of the line, curling in on herself as her heartbeat escalated. She was sobbing.

Edward finally reacted as he watched her, his face crumbling in despair and he answered for Alice.

"That was Jessica Stanley on the phone, she was calling to tell her the news," he said sadly, voice barely a whisper.

Everyone watched on in pity for the girl, mates clinging to one another for comfort.

I could only watch those around me, unable to do more than accept the comfort Jasper tried to provide with his arms hold. I wrapped an arm of my own around him, pulling him closer.

"There was an _accident._ Two students from Forks High were found at the park, one of them was a close friend to Bella," he grimaced before continuing, "their bodies... it's going to be declared an animal attack. The carnage was so great it seems impossible a human could have done it."

Alice was shaking, and I knew it would take little imagination to know how horrible a sight the slaughter must have been for her to see in her vision.

Riley loved playing with his food.

Edward growled lowly at the thought, and I could only give him a small frown as an apology.

It was the truth, no matter how hard it was to hear.

"Oh, poor things," Esme said sadly, her grief for the human teenagers was overwhelming, and I forced myself to look away.

Understandably, Edward ran back to the house without another word. He could be seen entering the room, picking up the human girl with ease as he moved her to the bed. Her sobs were relentless, and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

I could see Carlisle's resolve beginning to crack as he lost himself in his thoughts, trying desperately to keep things from getting out of hand, but I knew it had been a lost cause far before the news broke.

"We must do damage control, it's only a matter of time before the Quileutes learn of what happened tonight. Tensions are already high enough, this will only make working out a civil agreement that much harder," he said, and the group nodded in agreement.

Silence fell over us once more as the weight of all that had happened in those early hours of the morning began to set in.

Crisis management was clearly not something they had to practice a lot, and they were struggling severely.

I pulled out of Jasper's hold, ignoring the way Emmett tried to counter my sudden movements, standing in the middle of the little circle that had formed. Arms crossed tightly across my chest, I had dug my nails into my skin so hard the flesh had begun to crack.

I was done with the attempts at civility. The world as I knew it had been rocked that night, and I was no longer willing to sit on the sideline.

Tonight had been my wakeup call, a reality check that Riley didn't play by the rules. There were no rules in the game he was playing.

He played dirty and cruelly with no remorse for those who stood in his way.

And I knew the game very well - and I could play it just as relentlessly.

I paid it little mind as I forced the words from my body, fighting with every bit of my being to ignore the burn that ignited in my throat as I took a breath.

"Call the wolves, tell them the meeting cannot wait any longer. They may be resisting cooperation because of a grudge against our kind, but I know damn well they will listen now that human lives are at stake."

It wasn't a suggestion, and Carlisle knew it. He didn't say another word as he pulled out his cell then and there, dialing up a number I could only assume to be Sam Uley's.

He answered on the first ring.

Just as I hoped he would.

Before Carlisle could get in a single word, he was met with a chorus of low growls. Wolves hungry for vengeance.

"I just got the news from Billy Black," Sam growled, his voice was strained as he spoke, and I could only imagine how much effort it was taking for him to keep from phasing.

"That newborn of yours better run. She will pay for the damage she's caused. Save your coven, Carlisle, and destroy her while you can. I promise you the death you give her will be a far greater mercy than what's coming."

And just like that, the line died and Sam was gone, phasing the second he ended the call. Carlisle only stood there, phone in hand as he stared at it in shock, words dying on his lips before they could even escape him.

I didn't move- I couldn't even if I wanted to- as the coven erupted into chaos at the threat.

Jasper was enraged, pacing back and forth as he tried desperately to form a plan, a cloud of panic and rage trailing after him.

Yet I could only feel a strange peace, the calm before the storm.

The wolves were coming for me, and yet I did nothing. And I would _do_ nothing.

It felt like only seconds had passed by the time I heard them approaching, the stampede of powerful feet pushing the great creatures closer and closer to the property line.

As the first wolf burst through the treeline- a silver wolf streaked with black fur around the face- I stepped forward, leaving the others to stand behind.

He was charging right towards me, and I could only grin wickedly as the others appeared, only steps behind. Ready to fight and claw their way through the marble flesh of my body.

Good, I had them just where I wanted them.

* * *

 **A/N:** wow so this chapter was actually supposed to end with a sex scene and have nothing to do with anything it ended up including but oh how the tables have turned! Absolutely _nothing_ went according to how I had outlined it. And honestly, I'm very glad about that. This was written and split into two parts, so the next chapter... y'all better hold on to your knickers because it's going to be **wild.**

Also, who do you think the two Forks kids were?! I went back and forth a million times on who they should be... so I'm curious to see who you guess ;)


	22. Twenty-Two

**A/N:** I'm so happy to see all the wonderful reviews the last chapter received! Now, be prepared for what's ahead... I was pretty overwhelmed writing this chapter lol so I hope it makes sense and you guys enjoy it. Let me know how you felt about it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

 **Wreck Havoc**

* * *

What I was about to do didn't make sense.

Illogical, risky.

But it was a gut feeling.

And I had learned early on to _always_ go with the gut feeling.

No matter how perilous the outcome.

The wolf's eyes were dark and full of rage as he neared.

Teeth bared, ready to attack.

Only feet away now- and yet I still didn't move.

Jasper shouted behind me, telling me to move- telling the beast to halt.

Neither of us listened.

I could feel the cloud of rage and fear he was projecting, saturating the air.

It fuelled the wolf as it pushed back on its haunches, preparing to pounce.

I held my ground not daring to break eye contact with the beast, and as he launched through the air, I opened my arms. Preparing for impact.

The beast crashed into me with great force, sending us flying back several yards. Soil and gravel sprayed every direction as my hard body made impact with the ground.

The action was met with a clashing chorus of growls of approval and anger- Jasper's low rumble standing out as the latter.

I glared at the creature above me, it's giant paws pushing my upper body down further into the soft ground, and it's hackles rose as a low rumbling vibrated through its body.

His muzzle pulled back, exposing the sharp white fangs the size of dinner knives, mere inches from my face. I fought the instinct to lash out in anger- or to show any reaction whatsoever.

The hot air blowing in my face from its heaving breaths fanned in my face and the pungent smell of wet dog smothered me.

Only a second's time had passed, yet it were as though the whole world had frozen in time.

No one dared move- the wolves in the distance pacing stiffly as they watched the interaction with narrowed, dark eyes. I could barely make out the pale figures behind the giant wolf above me, though I could clearly pinpoint Jasper.

Thrashing and growling at the two vampires holding him back, and I would never forget the look in his eyes.

Feral and bearing the promise of death for the wolf above me.

This wasn't the reaction the wolves had expected from me.

I was supposed to run from their wrath, fight back with equal rage. _Something_.

The confusion was evident in the silver wolf's gaze, as he hesitated in attacking further.

It would take little effort to crush my chest under his paws, rip my head from my shoulders with one bite.

A low growl of warning rumbled in my chest, allowing myself to react once I knew for certain that they were pausing to assess the situation.

Deciding my fate.

A small window I had to take advantage of to prove my innocence.

I bared my teeth at the wolf, digging my fingers into the dirt to keep from strangling him.

" _Get. Off. Me_ ," I seethed, and he snapped his jaw in warning at the tone, his growl back as he leaned closer to my face in an attempt to frighten me.

It did him little good.

"She said back _off_ , mutt," Jasper roared, digging his heels in the ground as he continued to struggle against his brothers' hold. Blind with rage.

The wolf snapped his head in the direction of the three men, growling its own warning at the insult, aware of the power he held in his grasp.

Thin ice, we were on thin ice. All it would take is one word to set off the beast, and I'd be torn to shreds.

I diverted the attention back to me, my voice low yet restrained. Working with all the strength I possessed to keep my own rage in check.

"I know you are angry, as you should be," I said sternly, never faltering in my stare, "but I did not kill those kids. The Cullens can vouch for my innocence- I've been here the entire time."

Growls low and dark answered me, so powerful the Earth seemed to shake.

Slowly, the wolves moved closer. I spotted the alpha, Sam Uley, at the center of the group. The others followed hot on his heels as he approached hesitantly.

They moved to flank the young wolf above me, watching with malicious eyes.

Jasper fought as Emmett and Michael forced him back several yards, as the Cullens made room for the wolves.

They wouldn't intervene, and it was for this knowledge that the wolves moved so boldly.

"Sam, please, she speaks the truth. Persephone has spent the last twenty-four hours on our estate, and she has worked tirelessly to keep honest to her end of the treaty," Carlisle's words were so soft and gentle, as though not to stir the fire within the wolves' further, and he backed up a step when the alpha moved closer in his direction.

The wolf above me shifted his weight, legs stiff with anticipation at the command that would follow shortly. Eager to attack.

All I could think of was just how easy it would be to rip all four of its limbs from their sockets in one swift movement.

I could do it so easily, yet I stayed there, waiting.

With Edward far from the action, safe inside the mansion with the human, communication was one-sided and little progress was being made.

 _Get out here and help us, Edward._ I shouted in my mind, and I was vaguely aware of the commotion from within the house as a response to my command.

I couldn't tell if Carlisle's words were subduing the beasts or making them angrier. Edward appeared just as quickly as I had called, moving to stand by his father.

He mimicked Carlisle's docile and submissive body language, though his eyes were sharp as he read the minds around him.

I was quickly growing agitated, tired of walking on eggshells with Carlisle's peace tactics.

It was time to cut to the chase.

"I didn't kill the two humans. But I know who did," I said slowly, emphasizing the leverage I had, and nine giant, furry heads snapped in my direction at the words.

Finally, we were getting somewhere.

Edward hesitated for a moment as he watched the alpha keenly, wincing at what he saw there in his mind.

"A member of the pack is currently scouting the scene now that the police have dispersed and forensics has arrived to... collect the remains," he swallowed thickly, grimacing as he fought to get the words out, "they can all see what has been done to the bodies, relaying what they see and think with one another."

I was holding my breath again as Edward took a moment to watch the alpha, almost as though he were having a silent conversation. Answering the wolf's question.

Edward nodded curtly, before looking at me. His eyes were pained and he looked like hell.

For once, we could relate to one another.

"They know now that it wasn't you who killed them. Seth- the boy who's at the scene- has traced the scent. It's undeniable that it isn't yours."

A sense of relief flooded me at the fact, passing that hurdle.

But there was far more to be discussed before they believed me innocent.

The wolves shifted with anticipation now, ears folded back as they grew anxious.

Realizing that the killer wasn't captured, that they were out there somewhere.

Able to kill again.

Edward eyed the wolf who stood atop me, raising his hands to show he meant peace as he took a step closer.

"Paul, Persephone is innocent. It will be best for us all if you release her. Let us be civil about this," he pleaded, though the wolf above me shifted his stance, pushing his hind legs further into my thighs, and I hissed at the weight.

Jasper shook violently in his brothers' hold at the sound of my discomfort, and Edward winced at whatever hateful thoughts were throw his way.

The message was clear, that he wasn't going anywhere, and Edward ducked his head as the beast growled, taking a step back.

I took this as my time to speak, trying to defuse the tension yet again.

The last thing we needed was a fight to break out.

"The newborn army- the one in Seattle," I spoke with caution, trying to watch their reactions with each word to make sure I still had the upper hand.

Eyes snapped in my direction once more, ears perking at the mention of my siblings.

"I know my purpose here was lied about in the beginning, and that gives you little reason to trust me. I understand that. But the truth cannot be ignored any longer. For whatever reason, someone has an agenda against the Cullens, and they plan to attack.

Last week- with the three newborns- that was only the beginning. Tonight was only a snippet of what's in store for the people of Forks unless-"

I assessed the wolves around me before continuing.

Many were shaking with their contained rage, shackles raised as they bared their sharp teeth. Conveying the threat they wished to carry out.

But they listened, and I continued.

 _"Unless_ something is done to counter the attacks. The Cullens can only cover so much land- and their strengths only help so much. The newborns differ from older vampires, and they will slaughter the Cullens with ease.

If Forks is to be kept safe- if _Bella Swan_ is to be kept safe- then there is no other option but for the pack to work with the Cullens against the forces that are coming."

Growls of anger answered the suggestion, and I noticed the wolf to the far-right burst forward in rage.

Edward hadn't anticipated the action, the wolf acting out of instinct rather than tact, and I knew his mind was lost the second Bella was mentioned.

Just when I was sure the creature was going to attack, he fell to the ground in a heap, though in an instant, it was no longer a wolf laying there.

Jacob Black pushed himself from the ground with an angered huff, as naked as the day he was born, marching over to where I still lied pinned beneath the silver beast.

"What the fuck does Bella have anything to do with this?" He sneered, words spit from his mouth like venom.

I frowned, having known that mentioning the girl would get someone's attention.

So, the little love triangle existed after all.

Edward recovered quickly, his face breaking into a look of rage as he prepared to launch forward at the boy, though Carlisle placed a tight grip on his shoulder.

He froze in his movements, watching the interaction with concealed anger. Stiff as he fought his instincts to rip the boy's throat out.

I tore my attention from the vampires to look at Jacob, who was slowly inching towards me and the wolf that pinned me down. Eager to get him to see reason.

"The attack tonight wasn't carried out by just another newborn," I said gravely, and I could see his bare russet skin vibrating as he fought to keep his beast contained.

"Riley Biers did this. He's the one leading the army, changing the newborns," I swallowed the venom that had begun to pool in my mouth at the thought, the horror that I had enured just hours before coming back to me. I evened my gaze at the boy, forcing him to look at me. Take my words as truth.

"He killed those kids in the park, and he didn't just do it for kicks," I cackled bitterly at the thought, the fact I knew Riley's mind better than my own was so ironic. I was the product of his dark agenda, taught to think and act as he did.

His thoughts were my thoughts.

The mind of a monster.

Edward visibly shuddered at the images he found in my mind, turning to look at anything but me. Repulsed by what I was capable of.

"He's sending a message. Not just to the town of Forks, or to the Cullens. I'm not sure where Bella fits into all of this, but he went after those two because of their connection to her. Mark my words, he's far smarter than we have given him credit for."

Jacob shook his head violently, running a hand through his shaggy hair, unable to accept my words as truth.

But he knew- looking me in the eye- that I wasn't lying.

It was an ugly, horrible truth.

"How?" he asked hoarsely, his emotions clawing their way up his throat as he paced. I watched him in pity.

When I didn't answer right away, he burst.

"How! How did that leech know about Bella?" he screamed, taking everyone by surprise when he forcefully pushed the giant wolf atop me, sending it flying across the yard.

The wolf crumbled in a pile of limbs, growling at the boy as it stood, though Jacob paid him nor the others any mind as he reached for me, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt.

I quick to regain my ground as he grabbed at me, jerking my shoulder out of his hand, baring my teeth in anger at the rash action.

" _Watch it,_ boy," I growled, and shifted my position, standing firmly before him.

Though he stood at least a whole foot and a half taller than me, he lacked the experience and maturity to truly intimidate me.

I itched to rip off my sleeves, to reveal the reminder of just how deadly this little _leech_ was.

Eyes of brown, black, and gold watched on in concern and fear as he stared me down, as though he were debating if he could take me down.

I didn't have to debate- I knew I'd rip the child to shreds the second he moved.

And if not- there was a dark demon eagerly waiting to avenge me on the sidelines.

I spared a pointed glance to the house in the distance, to the window through which the human girl could be seen sobbing in grief. Oblivious to the chaos beyond her little bubble.

"I don't have all the answers, not yet. But someone wants the Cullens gone. And Bella is at the center of that plan," I said, shaking my head in displeasure. I was agitated with the lack of knowledge.

"Whoever is controlling Riley clearly knows the Cullens well enough that they know if they get to Bella, the Cullens will crumble into chaos."

Though Edward insisted it was the Volturi, I had a sense of doubt about it. I only knew of the leaders of the vampire race from what Jasper had shared with me, and while they clearly had a long history with the Cullens, I didn't think this would be their tactics of choice.

A group that large and powerful, what would be the point in going through all the trouble of turning newborns and playing mind games? If they wanted Edward or Alice, or even Bella for whatever reason, they could simply swoop in and take them.

No, this was someone else. I was certain.

I was growing increasingly aware of the worried and furious emotions mingling in the air, wrapping around me like chains. I looked at Jasper, the source of such pain, and something inside me broke at the sight.

Whatever calm resolve he had worked decades to master was gone, his teeth bared and eyes black as coal as he watched on, unable to intervene. Eyes darting every which way as he looked to the wolves, Jacob, and me. Lost in the frenzy of his panicking mind, Emmett and Michael wearing matching frowns of guilt for what they were doing to their brother.

I wanted to comfort him, the instinctual urge to lessen his pain was great, and I found myself taking a step in his direction without thinking. Distracting me from the situation at hand, and I let my guard down.

The young wolf before me didn't react well to the movement.

His large hand launched out as I tried to move past him, catching me just in time by the throat.

Though he was in his human form, his strength was just as great as he hauled me backward, the grip tightening significantly as he pulled me closer to his face.

Dark eyes narrowed, a growl rumbling in his chest as he looked at me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet," he snarled, and my hands instinctually went to claw at his hand, trying to free myself from his grip.

My feet left the ground as he lifted me, and his actions were met with low growls of anger from his pack.

They disapproved as well.

I hissed and flailed, though I hadn't expected his strength to be so great. Let alone this reaction, as all I had wanted was to go to my mate.

I had forgotten how on edge the boy was.

Jacob's actions were the last straw.

Just as his face broke out into a cruel grin at my struggle, he was slammed by a force so great we all heard something shatter in his shoulder as he went flying through the air.

Jacob pushed into the ground a few yards away, and I dropped to a low crouch as his hand released me.

I was swept from the ground once again as a pair of strong arms hauled me off my feet, Jasper pushing me behind his body as he faced Jacob.

A growl so low and full of promise pierced the air from Jasper's chest, and I fought the urge to shrink back in fear at the sound. It was Jasper's turn to make the threats.

Jacob's violent behavior had been the last straw, and I knew Emmett and Michael had let him go that time. The pair glaring daggers at the broken boy.

The boy cried in pain, gripping his shoulder, though no one moved to counter Jasper's attack.

The wolfpack watched in almost irritation between their fellow wolf and the man who attacked him.

He deserved it, and they knew it.

Sam Uley stepped forward, baring his teeth at the writhing boy in warning, before turning his attention back to me.

Edward took a tentative step forward as he watched the black wolf, speaking on the alpha's behalf.

"He wants to know what you have in mind, to protect the humans," he supplied, and I nodded moving an inch to stand to the side of Jasper rather than behind him.

He went to protest, but I gathered his hand in mine, holding it tightly as I tried to keep him calm.

It was enough to keep him in place, though he never relented in his defensive stance.

"Had Bella not been at the Reservation tonight, it is possible that Riley would have found her. And there's also her father's safety to consider. If Riley went after two kids simply because they knew Bella from school, I have no doubt targeting her closest relative is high on his list of targets as well," I said, and it was the Coven's turn to growl lowly in their displeasure at the idea.

"There simply aren't enough Cullens to protect both the Swan family as well as the town, at least, not by themselves," I suggested, testing the air for a moment before continuing. I knew what I planned would not be a favorable idea.

"The pack can take turns patrolling the town as well as the Swan residence, that way neither group is left spread too thin or vulnerable."

Several of the wolves bared their teeth at the suggestion, shifting on their feet, and I didn't need Edward's gift to know they hated the idea.

Jacob had forced his way to his knees by then, and he was digging his fists in the ground as he tried to push through the pain. His eyes met mine, dark and full of his anger.

But he didn't lash into me like I thought he would.

"She's right," he hissed, and the others looked at him in surprise.

He gave the dark wolf a serious look.

"The same goes for us. If we try to protect the people ourselves, it still won't be enough to cover all areas. As much as I hate the idea of working with _them,"_ he sneered at the Cullens for emphasis, before looking back at Sam, "It's the only way. And I refuse to let another innocent kid get slaughtered because of our own bias."

Carlisle looked more hopeful in that moment than he had all evening, and he stepped forward towards Sam, eager to make the deal.

The two leaders, so different and opposite in every way, watched the other for a long moment until Sam turned in the opposite direction towards the treeline.

Edward was quick to ease any worries.

"He's shifting into his human form," he supplied, and we waited a moment before the sound of shuffling clothes could be heard.

He stepped out, dressed in denim cut-offs and a black tank top, stopping to stand before Carlisle.

Sam gave the good doctor a look of warning before extending his hand, "I better not live to regret this, Carlisle."

Carlisle gave him a small smile as he took the burly man's hand, though his eyes betrayed his inner worries, "of course, Sam. We only want what's best for Bella and the people of this town."

While Carlisle was more than eager to play the role of host, Sam released the vampire's hand as quickly as they shook, dropping it as if his icy skin had burned him. He stalked back towards his pack, the giant creatures gathering around as they waited for his command.

Jasper smothered me in his arms the second the wolves' attentions were shifted to their leader, and I allowed his touch as he searched my body for any sign of harm.

His eyes were pitch black and serious as he studied me, frantic in his haze of instinct to ensure that I hadn't been crushed by the silver wolf or Jacob.

Only after a moment of reassuring himself did he start to return to reality, his mind calming enough that I was able to get him to stand still.

Though he had calmed considerably, the rage was still flowing deeply within, his eyes dark as they never left the creatures before us.

I wondered how much of that restrained frustration was directed at me for acting so rashly.

We stood there a long while, keeping back several yards as the others moved closer to the wolves to sort out further plans.

They could handle it from here.

I forced my focus to settle completely on the man before me, who held my hand tightly in his own. He wasn't going anywhere as long as the wolves were present.

Though the stench of the wolves did well to distract from Bella's scent, the burn in my throat was just as vicious as the moment I breathed in her scent earlier.

I needed to hunt soon if I were to continue keeping my end of the deal.

Sam and Carlisle came to the agreement that the wolves would take the first shift protecting the Swan home, two of the pack members would patrol at all times, switching out with two of the Cullens every five hours.

The Cullens would patrol the eastern outskirts of the town, and the wolves would patrol the west.

They wanted us as far away from the reservation as possible.

"Perhaps, it would be of some consolation if we met to discuss tactics," I heard Carlisle offer to the young alpha.

My gaze left the ground I had been so intent on staring at, watching as Sam studied the good doctor for a moment before nodding.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked in piqued interest, though his hesitance at accepting even more help from our kind clear on his face. The disapproving scowl never leaving his lips.

Carlisle spared a glance in our direction, the attention of all creatures gathered back on us once again.

Jasper tensed, and it took all my strength not to give in to the defensive instincts as well.

"Well, my son, Jasper, has experience in dealing with newborns. If you and your packmates fell comfortable with it, you are more than welcome to observe my coven in sparing. Demonstrating the extent of our abilities and how to best prepare for the newborn army."

I could tell it took great effort for Carlisle to remain neutral as he spoke, wincing slightly at the admittance of fact that they needed training.

A great deal of it.

Several of the wolves sneered at the suggestion, though as quick as the snarls came, Sam silenced them with a single glare.

He nodded at Carlisle, forcing his lips into an awkward smile of thanks.

"I'm sure that would be very informative, thank you. Our knowledge of your kind's capabilities is limited to what we have seen in your coven and with the recent events," he struggled to maintain a civil tone, as though thanking a vampire was causing him literal pain, "we could use all the insight we can get to be prepared."

Though the events of the evening had been harrowing, the Cullens seemed to be much calmer now that the heat of the storm had passed.

The wolves would find a way to work with us to keep the town safe.

It was more than they could have asked for.

As the wolves slowly began to clear out, the others made their way back to the mansion at a human pace.

Edward had long since deserted the negotiations, closing himself and Bella off from the rest of the house, locking in Carlisle's study.

Michael had tucked Alice under his arm, nearly having to carry the mourning pixie back to their little haven.

Esme accompanied the pair, whispering comforting words to her adoptive daughter. Trying to bring her peace of mind about the humans she had cared for.

Jacob was the last wolf to leave, the hesitance clear in his eye as he watched the mansion in the distance, Bella's sobs just barely audible still as she cried herself dry.

Sam all but dragged him away, the boy unable to disobey his alpha's commands.

Jasper and I remained in place, not daring to move even long after we were the last to remain.

I didn't trust myself, and neither did Jasper.

Each unable to restrain the other if one of us snapped.

Eventually, my thirst grew to a level that was impossible to ignore.

Jasper felt the discomfort, and we were headed in the direction of the mountains in a matter of seconds.

I wasn't sure what fueled me- my own desperation to extinguish the furious flames that burned my throat or emotions Jasper was projecting.

His exasperation, trepidation.

Running from all the problems that we'd faced that night seemed to be the only option.

I didn't dare slow my speed until we had traveled deep into the national park, further than any human could venture.

Only until I was positive I wouldn't face any human or threat did I stop completely.

Jasper was hot on my heels as we found ourselves at the foothills of the mountains, the lush vegetation of the tall forests threatening to swallow me whole with its vivid colors.

I wanted to drown out the world, focus on the hunt.

But there were other schemes at play.

A thundering crack echoed through the forest as my back met the base of an ancient tree, the giant spruce shaking at the impact as it fought to remain standing.

I released a hiss at the sudden action, finding myself wedged between the tree and a firm chest, something deep and powerful rumbling within it.

Eyes as dark as night met my own as he pressed forward even still, wedging himself firmly between my thighs as he held me there at his mercy.

"That was a dangerous game you were playing tonight," he purred into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine at the low words, "you could have been hurt, or worse."

A hand made its way through my knotted hair, trailing along the flesh of my cheek before settling at the crook of my neck. Eyes assessing, hoping to find a mark or scratch that would damn the wolf boy for laying a hand on me.

He stifled a growl as he took a breath, no doubt reacting to the stench that now lingered on my skin.

That was simply unacceptable.

"I can't let that happen again," he groaned, eyes trailing over me one last time before his composure finally snapped.

I barely managed to brace myself as he pushed forward once more, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he held me there, nipping and sucking every inch he could reach.

I dug my nails into his back, unable to do much more than succumb to the possessive emotions, releasing a gasp of my own as my hunger for blood was forgotten. Replaced by a desperate desire of an entirely different kind.

Bearing down my weight upon his thigh, I got the exact response I wanted.

He answered in kind, moving his hips in an agonizingly slow rhythm into mine. I tangled my fingers through his hair, pulling him from the work at my throat to capture his lips with my own.

That was all it took, every touch frantic and desperate as I clung to him as I clawed at the fabric of his shirt, the denim of his pants.

Only ribbons of fabric remained of our clothes as our limbs were entangled once more, unsure where one began and the other ended.

Deep growls answered my gasps and pleas as he teased, trailing his expert tongue and fingers everywhere but the places I needed him most.

The fire threatened to devour me whole as I writhed under his touch, begging for more until I could no longer stand the torture.

In one fluid motion, he'd sheathed himself completely, and I cried in relief as he filled me.

The feeling was electrifying, and as I met his thrust each time, I flung myself into the flames.

It wasn't gentle or kind like the times before. His touch was rough and frantic as he sought the release that was desperately needed.

The reassurance that we'd survived so far, together.

That I was there- _alive._

Soothing words of comfort and praise from the times before were absent, replaced with feral roars and cries.

The cracking and groaning of the tree that held us up fell on deaf ears as it splintered further with each violent thrust.

I was a quivering mess by the time I felt him near his end, each slam of his hips growing more frantic as he clung to me for dear life.

A wave of tantalizing emotions flooded me, and I could only writhe in ecstasy at my release.

Jasper fell right after, the most delicious groan rumbling in my ear as he buried himself deep within me.

I clung to him as he took us to the forest floor, my legs wrapped tightly around his torso as he lay atop me, both gasping and whimpering.

His face was nuzzled in my neck as I held him close, intertwining our limbs as I came down from my high.

Eyes just as black as before met mine as I nudged him to look at me, trailing a finger down his cheek slowly.

The thick cloud of suffocating lust and frustration had dissipated, leaving us to at last think rationally.

I sighed in contentment as he moved to place gentle and featherlight kisses at my throat, moving up to capture my lips with his.

A tickled laugh escaped me as he moved to nip at my throat, and he chuckled when I tried to swat him away.

He moved to lay beside me, an arm wrapped around my middle as I turned to face him, face propped up on one hand.

The humor was quick to fade from his face as his thoughts turned to the events from earlier, his words returning to me.

I frowned as he pulled me in closer, studying the pained expression on his face.

"Persephone, I truly thought something horrible was going to happen to you," he said, and I fought the urge to look away in shame.

His hand stopped me from doing so as he held my chin, a finger delicately tracing over the pale skin, and I watched his lips pull down into a frown.

"When Paul charged at you-" he shook his head violently to rid himself of the thought, "I almost lost it. He could have killed you."

I swallowed thickly as venom pooled in my mouth, guilt and shame threatening to consume me.

I felt the foreign tendrils of calm envelop me as he tried to rid me of the guilt, but it did little to help.

"I know," I whispered, the words barely audible. I closed my eyes as he moved his fingers to run them through my hair lovingly.

"I can't explain it. Something... shifted and I was running on autopilot. I wasn't thinking, the only thing on my mind was getting them to see. And that was the only way I knew how."

After a second without a response, I opened my eyes to find him watching me closely. His face was free of the disapproval I had expected, only a small frown on his plump lips.

"You try to gain cooperation with a group of shapeshifters out for your venom and your first thought is to just give it to them?" he asked, and I was thrown off by the amused tone there.

I struggled to find a response, shrugging, a bit embarrassed.

Well, when he put it _that_ way...

"Yeah... maybe I could have done it differently," I said hesitantly, "I don't know how to describe it, but when I looked in his eyes- I just _knew._ I knew I had to follow my gut decision. The tactic hadn't failed me yet."

He watched me closely, mind lost in thought as he studied me. After a moment, he nodded to himself and laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, watching the way his body shook with the laughter. Why was he laughing at me?

"So, you're telling me that your gift is a 'gut feeling?'," he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, though I felt the air shift with the emotions he was feeling. He pulled me in close, placing a big kiss on my forehead.

"You're insane, but I guess that's what makes you so wonderful," he mumbled against my forehead, and I couldn't help the swell of pride that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I guess so," I whispered, half-giddy, burying my face into the crook of his neck as I burrowed myself even deeper into his arms.

"Just promise me, the next time your _gut_ tells you to do something, you at least run it by me first. If you jump off a bridge, I'm going to jump, too, okay?"

I scowled, though he only laughed, and I gave in to the fun he was picking at me with. I managed to laugh along with him, refusing to leave the crook of his neck.

We laid like that for a long time, enjoying the feel of one another's body, hands roaming gently as we committed the form to memory.

I trailed a hand along his chest, enjoying the low purr of approval the actions earned me.

My mind had quickly begun to wander after we had calmed, and my mind was now miles away.

The moods of the evening had been like a rollercoaster, and I felt myself plummetting down from my passionate high into something dark.

"Were you close to them?" I asked quietly, knowing I didn't have to elaborate for him to understand my question.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, a frown settling on his lips.

"No, I have always made an effort to keep a distance from other students. Not that I've ever had to try hard- even though they don't realize it, they subconsciously know to stay away from me. But I can't say the same for my siblings," he said lowly, and I noted the shift in his body language as he pulled me in closer.

I leaned up to catch a glimpse at his expression, immediately noting that he'd slipped off the happy slope into the same emotional pit I had.

Pity, sadness for his siblings.

"Alice has always enjoyed being social, it's in her nature to get to know those around her. She could never help herself. And when Bella came into our lives, well, she took it upon herself to get to know Bella's friends.

I've never been fond of the kids in her friend group, many of them hold to the stereotypical teenage dramatics, but out of all of them, Angela and Ben were the most genuine."

I frowned, slowly returning to my ministrations of running my hands along the exposed flesh of his chest, this time trying to bring some form of comfort.

While I had never come close to seeing or knowing any humans other than Bella, Jasper had always taken to humoring me each day with stories from school.

When the wolves had left, Alice and Esme had fallen back into mourning over the teenagers, and I had recognized the names.

Ben Cheney and Angela Weber.

They had been frequent stars of Jasper's tales from school, the young couple would often be Bella's saving graces from the wrath of their other classmates Jessica and Lauren.

Suddenly, I felt the sensation of pity, remembering the way Bella had crumbled in on herself at the news. Despite my own opinion of the girl, I couldn't deny the fact that I felt bad for her.

Riley had aimed to hurt the poor girl, and his actions had cut like a knife.

I frowned, shaking my head, "this is only the beginning, Jasper. If Riley knows more than what he's let on-"

He cut me off, not daring to let that sentence continue as he captured my lips in his once again. This time more urgent and fierce, effectively killing whatever negative thoughts I had brewed up.

His eyes were searching as he pulled back, eager to distract me.

It worked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. With the shapeshifters working with us now, we will be at a far greater advantage than before. We have a long way to go before we're ready to face them all, but that day isn't today."

He spoke with such conviction, that overwhelming charisma that seemed to ooze from every pore was back, and I believed him.

I nodded, and he relaxed a bit, satisfied that he had calmed me down for the time being.

He rolled over, placing his body atop mine as he leaned down, trailing his lips teasingly down the shell of my ear, his breath tickling the skin deliciously. Muscular arms wrapping around my waist and under my bottom, rough hands squeezing the pale flesh.

"Now," he teased, the amusement he took in riling me up evident on his voice, his lips ghosting a trail down to my breast, "how about we find something to snack on?"

I grinned wickedly at the mischievous look in his eye, daring to rake my nails down the skin of his back.

The burn at the back of my throat had been shoved to the back of my mind in the midst of the earlier throes of passion, but now, it was back with a fury vengeance.

But perhaps, I could ignore it just a little bit longer.

My words were loaded with suggestive meaning, unabashedly pushing down on one of his shoulders, sending his body lower.

"Well, that depends. What do you have in mind?"

His eyes met mine, his hair a mess with debris from rolling around on the forest floor, but he looked as perfect as ever. Eyes wild and alight with something I knew would be the death of me, he grinned wickedly. That crooked grin- it always meant trouble.

"Something I have found that I enjoy very much," he teased, and I didn't miss the low growl that trailed the end of that sentence as he moved lower, the ends of his golden hair tickling the exposed flesh of my stomach as he made his descent.

A purr of delight escaped me as his lips found purchase at the apex of my thighs, allowing the cloud of heated emotions ensnare me.

The walls of hardened emotions I had worked to build crumbled further under his every touch, the devotion and care chipping it away over time that at last, I had nothing left to hide.

The words escaped my mouth with ease, as though they'd always meant to fall from my tongue, directed at the creature that made me feel for the first time.

I'd never felt something with such certainty and conviction.

" _I love you_ , Jasper."


	23. Twenty-Three

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. To be completely honest, I had a very hard time with writer's block. It's dumb and shouldn't bother me, but I became ridiculously self-conscious of my writing after the last chapter for some reason. And I am _so_ sorry it took so long to update! I hadn't anticipated just how time-consuming some of my classes would be this semester, and every time I sat down to write I found my mind drifting to upcoming assignments and financial formulas... :,) But I survived (barely) and here she is at last! I don't have a beta and didn't really have time to edit so there are probably some errors...

On a much happier note, I've been dying to tackle this chapter for ages! The training scene in Eclipse is so iconic and at last, I get to play with my version of it! I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

 **With You In My Head**

* * *

Though I had come to learn many things about being a person since meeting the Cullens, there were still so many things I couldn't comprehend.

Certain mannerisms, certain emotions I had yet to experience for myself.

I could only observe from afar, doing my best to understand why these emotions plagued the individuals around me.

How strange it was to witness even the most exuberant of people suddenly become so crestfallen and sorrowful. The light had vanished from Alice's eyes, her footsteps heavy and slow, no longer dancing lightly through the air as she normally did.

The familiar deep laugh of Emmett was strangely absent, his seemingly ever-present smirk replaced with a sober frown. The constant jokes passed between brothers had ceased, he and Michael rarely speaking outside of the necessary communication.

These changes, so obvious and sudden, had been the signs that I had somehow missed. Something that should have been obvious, it had consumed every member of the coven, even Rosalie.

Yet, I remained ignorant. _What had I missed?_

It took Jasper's explanation for me to catch on, providing me with a label to categorize their symptoms.

Grief.

A coven of vampires was _grieving_ the deaths of two humans. Humans that half of their family had never spoken to.

But they mourned anyway.

During the days following Riley's massacre, I did well to stay out of sight, confining myself to Jasper's study.

My presence was only a reminder of what happened.

Let them grieve in peace, I decided.

Even Jasper had fallen into a state of gloom as the emotions of his family began to weigh down upon his shoulders, his gift only helping him so much to keep the heavy feelings of sorrow at bay.

I could only offer what comfort I could, unable to understand why Jasper had fallen so deeply into his moody state, having never seen him so... _sad._

It became a sort of twisted challenge for me, to try and pinpoint their "stages" of the grief, acting accordingly so that I could be of some comfort rather than further pain.

 **Denial.**

On the night of the murders, Jasper and I returned to a silent house, the residents of the home sitting motionless on the furniture of the living room. Jasper's emotions quickly adapted to match the others', his lips turned down in a frown as we were told of how Edward had to practically peel Bella from the duvet of his bed, refusing to accept what she had been told on the phone in a state of hysteria.

From the moment Alice had confirmed that Jessica's words weren't just horrible gossip, the usually vibrant pixie had gone cold. Frozen in shock.

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

 _They were innocent, someone couldn't possibly do such a thing!_

She had babbled and cried the words endlessly, pleas that I knew would be forever scarred on Esme's perfect memory by the way her eyes filled with venom as she recalled the broken girl's words.

The matriarch was the only one not sitting still, fluttering about the mansion with an eagerness to her step, as though she could outrun the horrible thoughts if she worked fast enough.

It did little good to quell the ache in her heavy heart.

 **Anger.**

No one moved from their places in the living room until Edward returned sometime in the midmorning that Saturday. The humble vampires only spurred to action when they were forced to, somehow finding themselves holding the auburn-haired boy back by the arms as he tried to force himself forward, hands reaching for my throat from the opposite side of the room.

Vases and flowers were crumbled around the hardwood floor, several narrowly missing my head as he entered the home roaring and raging in frustration, picking up and throwing the first things he could grab.

I couldn't find it within me to respond to his taunts, venomous words spewed my way. _It's your fault, your fault this has happened! They were innocent! Children who had full lives ahead of them! If Riley wanted you so bad I would have handed you over willingly!_

 _It should have been you!_

And I let him yell and taunt, brushing off the endless apologies the others tried to make in his place. _Oh dear,_ _he doesn't mean it._

But he did, even if only partially, and he was right.

From then on I sought the company of Jasper's study, the solitude my only escape from the stares.

Edward had been the only one to voice it, but I could see the flare in their eyes. The looks they tried to hide behind sympathetic smiles and gentle pats on the back.

They blamed me, too.

 **Bargaining.**

Despite my best attempts at maintaining my distance, some of the others had managed to weasel their way into my presence.

Alice had all but draped herself across the plush sofa in my once-safe haven so that I couldn't push her out of the room, dressed head to toe in black mourning attire.

Couture, of course.

I had never seen the pixie so distraught, the frown on her face making her look like a broken porcelain doll, and it was deeply disturbing the longer she wore it.

Usually so confident, sure in every decision, she was now doubting everything she had ever seen.

 _If only I had been paying attention, watching their futures, too._

Light sniffles and dry sobs wracking her chest as she cried, venom pooled in her wide golden eyes. Cursed tears that would never fall.

 _I could have seen it, prevented it. I should have been watching all of her friends' futures._

I could only sit on the arm of the chair awkwardly, patting her wild hair in a way that I hoped was comforting. Letting her talk through her wishes and regrets until Michael, at last, carried her from the room many hours later.

 **Depression.**

As the sun rose Sunday morning, the home had been all but cleared out save for Jasper and myself.

The other couples escaping into the night to find solitude, hoping to drown their sorrows in the familiar ritual of hunting.

Jasper had since replaced Alice on the sofa, curled up in a way so unlike himself it had frightened me at first.

I was helpless when it came to providing comfort for the others, but until that point, I had done a good job of being able to read Jasper. But this new action was so unlike himself, so vulnerable. It was as though the life had been drained from him, exerting his gift so much for the sake of his siblings that he had left nothing remaining for his own comfort.

A shell of that man laid on the sofa.

It took great effort to work up the nerve to curl up beside him, so afraid that my touch would be wrong and he would wither into nothing. The urge to comfort him was great, but no matter how hard I tried to pull him from the depths of his sorrow as the man inside lay dormant. His mind had wandered elsewhere, completely unaware of the world around him.

His onyx eyes were heavy-lidded, as though he would fall asleep any second, though he remained, eyes glued to a random spot on the wall.

He was exhausted, wallowing in the depths of all the dark emotions he had willingly taken for his siblings, carrying the weight on his shoulders until he too had crumbled.

"I think I'll make an arrangement of flowers from Esme's garden, take them to the memorial service," he whispered so softly I almost believed I had made it up in my mind. My hand froze, fingers loosely gathered in his golden hair, before continuing my gentle movements. I couldn't help the eager smile that made its way to my lips, hopeful that this would be a step in the right direction, bringing him back to me.

"White lilies, roses, and lilacs for innocence. Pink carnations for remembrance," he lamented.

My words were equally as soft, though I couldn't hide the hopefulness behind them.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, love."

He didn't say anything else for a long while, only moving his hand to gently rest on my thigh, the first acknowledgment of the fact that he knew he wasn't alone.

It was enough.

That evening I ventured into the beautiful gardens Esme had worked tirelessly to perfect, using the utmost care to pick the different flowers Jasper had specified.

 _"White roses and lilacs for innocence. White lilies for purity and innocence restored to those departed. Pink carnations for remembrance. Tulips to evoke forgiveness."_

When the bouquet was collected, I spend hours meticulously putting it together.

To, for once, make something beautiful and good.

Something perfect.

It was all I could do for the deceased. For Jasper.

 **Acceptance.**

It quickly became obvious that the loss of the two human teenagers had an impact on not just the Cullens and Swans, but everyone.

The city of Forks was in a state of mourning, the weekend edition of the newspaper had covered only one topic- the tragic passing of two of Forks High's brightest students.

Understandably, the high school had closed the following Monday, the city council in unanimous decision to hold that day for the joint memorial service the deceased's families would hold in their honor.

There was no hope for an open casket, let alone a casket to even fill properly.

Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were laid to rest at the columbarium of the Holy Cross Lutheran Church early that Monday morning, the girl's father leading the town in a beautiful but humbling Christian service.

It was said nearly all 3,832 residents of the tiny town were in attendance, and the Cullens were no exception.

It had been the first time I had been left completely alone, no one staying behind to babysit this time.

I had insisted with a firm foot that they all should attend, it was already bad enough that I was linked to the cause of such a travesty.

Jasper might have been thrown out of the house by the leg, having to force him to go. Endless pleas that he see this through, he needed to heal just as badly as his siblings.

I was not about to get in the way of their grieving. I knew by that point that it was imperative that they receive closure.

I could give them that much. I could behave for a few hours.

The total absence of the company was bizarre, something I hadn't been subjected to in months. I had forgotten what it felt like.

The solitude I had once begged for, jumped at the chance to get, yet I no longer wanted it.

The realization was jarring.

I found myself staring at the clock, standing in the foyer as I counted the hours and minutes they were gone, not moving from my place at the door from when I had closed it behind them.

A sense of anxiousness had formed within my chest as the moments ticked by, hoping and wondering if this would, at last, be it. The end of a dark chapter, the one I felt so guilty for inspiring.

What would I do if the pain still lingered? Would the looks of pity and resentment last forever?

My answer didn't arrive until late that afternoon, as the first of the fancy vehicles parked in the garage.

The second was only moments behind.

The heart that I once believed I didn't have clinched in my chest as I waited for the first of the group to appear, making my way over to the side entrance in haste.

A flood of figures dressed in black fabrics of various lengths and materials entered through the threshold, and I held my breath as I waited.

For what, I wasn't sure.

But I didn't find any sadness or eyes clouded by venom as I had seen countless times that weekend. Only clear, golden eyes met my own as each of the family members greeted me.

No looks of anger that lasted a second longer than they should have, betraying any ill feelings. A good thing, I decided.

Chatter was light, not yet flowing as it once had, but it was there, surprising me. Yet another good thing.

Right?

I had been so caught up in hopelessly searching for signs from the others that I didn't register Jasper's presence until he touched me, arms wrapping firmly around my waist from behind, his chest solid and firm against my back.

I couldn't help the purr that the touch brought me, it had been too long since he had sought comfort in my embrace, and I gladly welcomed it.

He hummed in my ear as he nuzzled his nose against it comfortingly, the sound effectively freeing my mind of all worried thoughts and tensions.

The others had already dispersed, moving to other parts of the home as they sought the comfort of one another, leaving Jasper and I to a moment alone.

His hands loosened but didn't stray from their hold on my hips as I turned to face him, studying his face for any sign that betrayed his mood.

While he was far from bright and cheeky, there was light once again in his eye. He was present, no longer a shell, the weight had at last dispersed from his shoulders.

As my thumb trailed along the skin of his cheek he spoke, placing his larger hand atop mine.

"Thank you," he said, and with the genuineness to his tone, I raised a brow in confusion.

"What possibly for?" I asked, perplexed. There wasn't anything about this situation that I deserved thanks for, let alone praise.

He gave a small smile, eyes tender as he placed a chaste kiss to the palm of my hand before moving it back to its place along his jaw.

"For being there, I know the last few days have been difficult, especially for you. Even though you didn't understand what was happening, you at least tried. I shouldn't have withdrawn like that, but the pain was..."

He trailed off, averting his eyes and I frowned at the action, turning his head to face me once more.

I put on a small smile, one I hoped would quell his worries.

"Hey, don't apologize to me. You did what you believed would help your family, selflessly taking their pain as your own. It's been a long process, but you're here now. You can rest at last. That's all that matters."

He stifled a sign, and I felt his jaw clinching under my palm as he fought the emotions that plagued him at that moment. Was it guilt that I saw, there, in his eye?

I was eager to console, waiting for the moment he would give in to the emotions.

At last, he relented, leaning down to place a tender peck at my hairline, and I didn't bother hiding the tender smile that grew on my face at the action.

As we made our way up the stairs, hand in hand, he paused at the second-floor landing, catching me off guard as he pulled me close once more.

"The flowers were beautiful, by the way," he added, a tender kiss placed at the shell of my ear as he spoke softly.

He was slowly becoming himself once more, that voice of his was dripping with honey, my knees feeling weak at the sound.

Another peck along the nape of my neck, tone unabashedly teasing, "nearly as beautiful as the florist who arranged them."

I didn't have time to sputter in embarrassment at the bold words, as in one quick motion he had pulled us up the stairs.

His laughter that echoed off the walls was intoxicating, and I was filled with a sense of joy at the sound that I had been afraid I would never feel again.

I had him back, at last.

I'd never let go.

* * *

The week passed by in a blur, school starting back first thing Tuesday morning.

I had been reluctant to see them go yet again, but with such appeasing words from Jasper, promises of what waited when he would return, it was easy to dismiss the loneliness in favor of dreaming of the activities that awaited me in the dark.

Though things had calmed, it was still rather obvious that some of the others still struggled with the terrible losses that had occurred.

I tried to be a comforting figure for Esme as she stayed home with me, forced to face the world and reality without Carlisle by her side. I had to give her credit, though, she was tougher than she let on.

Despite the sadness that was still consuming her tender heart, she worked diligently through it.

It was the spirit of a mother, I had decided, the force that kept her going for her family.

I hadn't anything to compare it to, but it was sobering to witness.

While we didn't speak much compared to the weeks before, I believed she took comfort in the fact she had someone there with her. I liked to believe the small smiles she wore when she cooked and gardened were because she enjoyed my company once more.

Edward was a whole different story, however.

After his angry outburst, he had made himself scarce. The only time he came home was to change and bathe, avoiding any contact with family as he'd enter the house through the large window of his room.

"He's just feeling guilty for the way he acted the other day," the others would say in an attempt to comfort me when I would watch as he fled whatever room I occupied, yet it was in vain. There was no resentment within me to soothe.

I didn't find him at fault, his words had been true- hateful- but true.

Jasper scowled when I told him as much, refusing to accept that I agreed with his brother.

"It wasn't by your hand that those kids died, it was selfish of him to place the blame on you. He knows there are far more dangers at hand than your presence here."

I wasn't sure if his words were meant to comfort me or him, or if they just served as a reminder to himself that he had to stay sharp.

Danger could be waiting at any corner, any turn.

Thus far, the agreement with the shapeshifters had stayed intact, for the most part anyway.

Taking shifts watching the Swan residence, patrolling our borders while they guarded their own.

Though Edward was at the Swan home nearly every possible hour of the day, the wolves kept their word.

Only time would tell, however, as the future of our agreement rested on their reactions to what they'd witness that Saturday morning.

Would they react in fury at what they saw as we trained, the power and strength vampires truly possessed finally revealed?

They only had knowledge from handling a few vampires, and two nomads and a coven of vegetarians simply didn't count as qualified experience in my book.

There was an entirely different side to our kind that they had never seen the likes of, their egos inflated at the idea that they were stronger, faster.

Yes, they outmatched vampires that fed on a weak food source and were decades, centuries old. And even then, they had been sheltered in that lifestyle from the very beginning.

What Edward, Rosalie, or Esme had experienced as a newborn was completely different from my siblings and me.

Newborns of the _natural_ variety were an entirely different species in comparison.

We moved differently, thought differently, every action is driven by a compulsive need that they had never felt.

And that ignorance would lead to their slaughter if left intact.

I had begun the day with an eager start, my body humming with an energy I hadn't felt in weeks. It felt almost foreign, forgotten as I adapted to the new lifestyle of the Cullens.

An itch in my frozen veins returned, an eagerness to smash and break and tear. It consumed me as I grew impatient, waiting for the day's events to at last begin.

"Does she have to be here?" I bit under my breath, using the last bit of air in my lungs to get the words out.

We had been in the clearing for an hour now, Jasper and Esme eager to get me far away from her precious collectibles as my desire to take action grew unmanageable.

The clearing had been much smaller an hour ago, a good several yards added to the circumference thanks to my hands taking down tree after tree, just as Rosalie had taught me.

She gave me a wicked grin when she arrived, noting my work in approval.

The itch was back now, however, as I let my eyes linger on the human girl in question, almost sure a hole would burn right through her skull with the amount of irritation I held in my gaze.

Jasper's hold on my waist tightened a fraction. A small frown grew on his face at the words, nodding curtly.

"As much as I'd like to tell you no, I'm afraid her involvement was key to the Quileute's agreement to being here. They see her as a buffer, something to hold as leverage to keep us in line. They know we wouldn't dare attack them with her here, for her safety's sake."

I frowned in distaste at the fact, watching as the human girl made her way out of Edward's arms to stand amongst the giant wolves. She stood close to one, in particular, the one who's presence stirred a low grumble in my chest.

Jacob Black stood a good three feet taller than Bella, making the fragile girl look like a China doll as she clung to his side. She shifted awkwardly as the other wolves moved to flank them, pushing herself closer into the boy's side.

I didn't miss the almost smirk that grew on the beast's muzzle at her proximity.

I turned my gaze to something else, knowing the last thing I needed was for the wolves to catch my stare, to think I was contemplating an attack on their precious human.

My focus was shifted to the events taking place on the opposite end of the clearing, where it seemed Emmett and Michael had gotten a head start in their training, wrestling half-heartedly.

I winced in discomfort as I held back my desire to laugh at them, wishing I could freely taste the open air as Michael sent a tree limb soaring through the air, knocking Emmett square in the chest.

I had looked forward to this day, eager for both an outlet for my pent-up energy as well as a reassurance that the coven could better handle themselves when the dreaded day came.

But now I felt as though I wouldn't be able to perform properly.

What if I lost control in the sparring, going after the human?

I was the only newborn, the closest thing they'd have to compare to what would be waiting for them soon. I had to show them my full capabilities.

But again, the damn human was present.

How would I manage to hold back from breathing if I gave it my all in a match?

The tension in my shoulders must have grown worse, as Jasper's grip tightened significantly.

He tested the air, nudging me in the shoulder in an attempt to get me to relax my rigid posture.

A devious smirk grew on his lips.

"Relax a bit, the stench of the wolves masks her scent near completely. I don't think you'll be able to even notice her through their stench."

After a moment of hesitation, I settled into the idea, risking a small sniff, a daring move, though it proved Jasper to be correct.

My nose was flooded with the smell of wet dog, and only at the back of my mind did I recognize the faintest note of Bella's unique scent.

About damn time.

My confidence grew significantly the longer I grew used to the situation, her heartbeat was mingled in and almost muted out by the wolves', only the faintest of flames licked at my throat by the time Carlisle began his introduction.

It would be manageable, for now.

Just long enough to help the others train.

There were far more important things at hand than the human girl's blood.

The coven leader stepped forward as the rest of the group gathered around him, Jasper and I keeping our distance and standing off to the side.

Carlisle's ever-present, kind smile graced his lips as he spoke. His voice was gentle and calm as though soothing a worried patient.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet today, after such troublesome events I believe your presence here will be most beneficial in the times to come."

The air was thick, and I didn't need Jasper's gifts to register the tension in the air. I could practically taste the apprehension and barely-concealed irritation the wolves felt in our presence.

I couldn't help my response to their obvious unease, my posture straightening slightly as I felt a bit smug. They were wary, as they should be.

The others didn't share my sense of vanity and pride, clearly just as worried by the wolves as the creatures were of them.

Another reminder of our different upbringings, the whole reason we were here to practice in the first place.

They needed the training and insight just as badly as the wolves.

Carlisle's attempt to soothe and calm their unease had failed horribly, and as he continued, Edward could only grimace as he read each and every unkind thought the beasts had in response to his words.

Edward spoke, his voice rough as though it pained him to sort through the thoughts thrown his way.

"They want to know what makes the newborns different from us," he bit out, grimacing as his eyes flickered over to his creator.

Carlisle nodded slowly, his words measured and slow as though to not startle the giant creatures, "our kind is never more physically powerful than in the first several months of this life."

Growls erupted from the group at the news, Bella unable to hold in a shiver in response to the sound, still clinging to Jacob's side.

The coven leader continued as they quieted.

"My son, Jasper, has experience with newborns, and he can teach us how to defeat them," he looked in our direction, eyes scanning my form briefly before landing on the man beside me.

Jasper's whole demeanor shifted in an instant, now standing firm as the stern soldier he had once been. He released his hold on my side, and I fought the urge to follow as he made his way over to stand alongside Carlisle.

"Carlisle's right, we are stronger and faster in our first year than at any other point in our existence. While they have these physical advantages, they are severely limited in their control. Their attention spans are shorter, easily distracted by the simplest action. It's what makes them valuable in situations of war, it only takes a dozen to destroy anything in their path and they're easily spurred to fight."

Eight pairs of dark eyes instantly flickered in my direction at the words, burning through me.

I wanted to growl at them in irritation. Of course, they would assume the worst at his words.

Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily, drawing the attention away from me as he spoke on behalf of the wolves yet again.

"They want to know how old Persephone is and if she's still considered a newborn."

Eyes of brown and gold alike looked in my direction once more, and I clenched my jaw tightly in order to keep from reacting. I fought the urge to run under such scrutiny.

But Jasper's eyes caught mine quickly, warm and gold, and the urge lessened. I could feel the alien emotions wrap themselves around me like a ribbon, and succumbed to the feelings.

He nodded firmly in silent command, giving me my cue to speak.

I faced the wolves, locking my gaze on the wolf with fur the color of coal, knowing him to be the alpha. My eyes never left his, forcing all my effort into keeping my composure.

"I was turned 385 days ago," I said slowly, and at the way their heads ticked to the side as though doing the math, I volunteered more information, "Or, a year and twenty days ago. While I am still considered a newborn, my abilities are much more subdued compared to what they had been in the very beginning. Yet, I still have heightened abilities compared to older members of our kind. I'm the closest comparable thing to what the others will be like."

My eyes drifted to Edward as the silence that followed my words lasted a moment longer than what felt comfortable, and he tore his gaze from the alpha wolf, not long after. He frowned, as though trying to convey through his expression that he didn't personally agree with the words he said.

"They want a demonstration."

I didn't miss the way Jasper's jaw tightened at the suggestion, though he remained silent for a moment, his arms flexing as he tightened his fists. Barely restraining the urge to act, protect what was his.

His eyes flickered to mine, searching for my answer to the suggestion. I nodded curtly, and he relaxed slightly, returning the stiff nod.

He turned to Emmett, his voice commanding as he spoke.

"Emmett, let's show them how well you fare against a newborn."

The giant man's laugh boomed through the open sky above, a shit-eating grin growing on his face at the suggestion.

He rubbed his hands together as his eyes flickered to me, taunting and thrilled at the idea of a challenge, and back to Jasper.

"What did you have in mind?"

The most devious smirk graced Jasper's lips as he raised a brow at his brother, barely concealing his amusement in his voice at what was to come, "How about a friendly match of arm wrestling?"

Emmett's grin only grew, his form practically vibrating with excitement at the challenge.

The itching beneath my skin had returned at Jasper's suggestion, the urge to destroy and unleash the strength I held within was starting to burn it was so tempting.

Michael and Carlisle disappeared into the tree line for a moment, causing the wolves to stand taller in apprehension as they searched for their return, confused as to where they went.

But only a moment later the pair had returned, a boulder the size of a car carried between them.

It sunk into the ground with a thud, the earth beneath my soles vibrating at the impact, and I no longer hid the eager grin as the moment neared.

Emmett settled at the other end of the large rock, his gaze cocky and amused as he eyed me with a wide grin.

I returned it with an arrogant smirk of my own, eagerly setting my arm atop the boulder, wiggling my fingers tauntingly.

"Ready to lose to a girl, Emmy?"

He scoffed, eyes wild in amusement as he moved to place his own arm atop the rock, the large appendage thrice the size of my own, rippling with muscle.

"I wouldn't get so cocky just yet, Princess. I'd hate to see you moping around all week because I beat you."

I couldn't hide the laugh that escaped me, almost forgetting we had an audience, enjoying the banter I had come to love so much.

But that quickly faded as we locked arms and silence fell yet again.

His hand engulfed mine completely then, my small fingers hidden beneath his as he held firm. To an onlooker, it would seem as though he could snap my wrist in two with a simple jerk of his hold.

But there was more to newborns than what met the eye.

Behind us, Jasper counted down from three, circling the boulder as he watched closely.

I could feel the eyes of the wolves burning into my body from the distance, but as Jasper counted down to one, at last, my focus shifted to the challenge at hand completely.

The firm grip I had on my control snapped like a frayed tether, the surge of energy that pulsed through me and into my hold against Emmett pushed me forward and down into the rock, the sides beginning to crumble at my force.

There was a single moment where neither hand moved, equally exhorting ourselves, testing the waters. But as I focused on placing more force in the direction of my side, his smug demeanor began to falter.

His gold eyes widening in surprise, brows scrunching in a strained expression as I pushed and pushed, inching my way slowly to the opposite side.

While he knew I was still quite strong from seeing me in action on hunts, it was clear that he had underestimated just how far that power ran. His lips formed a silent snarl as I brought our clasped hands closer to my side of the rock. Slight disbelief clear in his golden eyes.

No one had been prepared for the sound that echoed through the clearing when I brought our hands down into the rock, splintering the hard material into shards at the force. My eyes never strayed from Emmett's look of defeat, but the sound of nervously shifting feet from behind me was like music to my ears.

The point Jasper had wanted to prove to the wolves had been received loud and clear- even in the last stages of the newborn phase, my body overpowered a vampire of great strength with little to no effort.

If I could outmatch someone like Emmett, the possibilities were endless for what my siblings could do.

They would rip us all to shreds just with the flick of their wrists if they got the chance.

Cheers echoed from the Cullens on the opposite side, and the tight smirk I wore grew when I noticed the look on Jasper's face.

His posture was composed as he wore the mask of calculated indifference, but I knew him far too well to miss the glint in his eye.

It was the silent equivalent of him laughing and cheering with the rest of them.

Just for kicks, I smashed my fist into the side of the large rock, holding back an amused laugh when a large chunk went flying in the opposite direction, Emmett dodging it just in time with his quick reflexes.

The pout he wore was only half annoyed- his eyes playful and showing he was just as amused as I was.

It was as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped on my head when I turned to look at the wolves, my amused and prideful emotions vanishing into thin air. My body gave way to instinct, straightening my posture and evening my gaze as I met the dark eyes of Sam Uley.

The wolves were less than pleased with this revelation.

The Cullens quickly sobered after noticing the change in my demeanor, a stiff silence falling over the clearing once more.

Edward scowled as he looked over at Jasper and Carlisle, serving as the mediator yet again.

"They will stay and observe while we spar," his voice was brittle and dull as he spared a glance my way, and I knew one of them must have thought something particularly harsh at the way he grimaced ever so slightly.

I did not envy his gift.

The coven leader nodded at the auburn-haired boy, before turning to glance at Jasper. Giving him a weary look.

It was time to get to work.

Jasper launched into action, directing members of the coven to split off into pairs, instructing them with the most basic tasks.

Find your opponent's weakness and exploit it. At the same time, take note of your weaknesses that your opponent finds in you, and fix them.

Easy enough.

I was paired with Michael, who I was eager to teach a lesson or two.

Memories of that night weeks ago when we encountered my siblings flooded my mind, remembering the way he had struggled against Kristie.

He relied too heavily on his upper body strength and his arms, leaving his stance and legs weak and open to attack.

Michael wore a smug smirk, eyes twinkling as he flexed his arms as we circled one another, watching me in anticipation.

I could see it in his eye- that assumption so many made against me. That because I was a newborn, I'd be weak to a calculated advance.

How wrong they always were.

But I had already noted the way he stood, the way he left his posture unchecked and relaxed.

He had hardly settled into a crouch before I had lunged, catching him off guard, and sweeping his feet out from beneath him in under a second.

Leaves and dust scattered around him as he fell backward into the ground, eyes wide in shock as I stared down at him with a grin.

I pushed off his chest, standing with a smirk of my own at his wide eyes.

"What-" his voice waivered in his surprise, and I chuckled before taking a step back.

"Always stand sure, plant your feet and brace yourself. You focus too much on your arms and blocking hits to your face- it's why Kristie was able to flick you off like a flea. If you have a stronger stance, you won't get pushed around so much."

It was as though a light went off in his mind as he processed my words, and for the next few minutes, we practiced stances, showing him how to hold his ground and utilize his legs.

From there, we sparred for a while, though eventually, he would always slip up a step or two, still learning to share his focus on his lower half rather than just his upper body.

By the time Jasper called for groups to switch, I felt the smallest of weight lift from my shoulders.

I hadn't realized just how much it mattered to me that this coven succeeds.

The warmth that bloomed in my chest at that realization followed me through the day and well into the afternoon, the training granting me a relief I hadn't realized I needed.

We made the rounds, making sure we all sparred with nearly every person present, making sure to cover all weaknesses while also practicing correcting them.

Sparring with me seemed to make most of them more frustrated than confident as they limped off to the next person. Indeed, newborns were difficult to fight, as they quickly found out.

So far it had led to harmless teasing and banter, however, Rosalie didn't take losing as graciously as her siblings had.

A growl ripped from her chest as she landed in the damp soil of the clearing for the third time, pushing herself up with a huff as she glared.

I knew, rationally, that her frustration wasn't personal. Rose and I had grown closer over the last few days despite the chaos around us.

She hated not being perfect at everything, and knowing she had a weakness- a vulnerability- made her venom boil.

I could see it in her eye- the almost _twitch_ of her smoky eyelid as she glared daggers at me, no longer bothering to dust off the dirt. Her expensive clothes and neatly kept hair, now wild and damp, were forgotten. She was desperate to win.

Her emotions guided her movements as she charged, curled fists extended as she aimed at my neck, and the moment her body collided with mine, a booming crack sounded in the air, stunning those present.

When the billows of dirt dispersed from the harsh impact our bodies made with the ground, all eyes were watching wearily. Afraid they may find a broken vampire in pieces from the force of impact.

Yet I felt more alive at that moment than I had in days, legs pressing Rose's torso into the ground, hands splayed just above her throat, hovering with the reality that this would have been her death if it had been the real deal.

She growled after a split second of processing what happened, swatting away my hands with an irritated growl, and I had barely rolled to the side before she leaped up, already strutting away to the sidelines before I had even moved to stand.

Emmett was giving her a sympathetic frown, though he did a poor job of hiding his amusement behind his honey eyes.

"It's okay, kitten, you can't win 'em all," he cooed, to which she hissed, crossing her arms as she stood beside him, making a point to leave a good foot between herself and her mate.

The tension dissipated quickly as the coven turned their attentions back to their own fights, and I allowed myself a moment to simply _be._ To soak in the feeling of relief at releasing my worries and tensions with each lunge and throw of my limbs.

I hadn't realized just how badly I needed to let off this steam, the tension that had threatened to consume me while being trapped in the glass mansion.

My eyes drifted to the western end of the clearing, where I sensed a set of amber eyes already awaiting my gaze. The smug smirk that greeted me fueled a fire my belly, the thrill tingling in my chest only growing at his look of approval.

I longed to spar with him, to experience this freedom of letting go and pushing the limits of my strengths, even falling at his hand. It had been a while since we last sparred together, and that longing only grew the longer I thought of him.

The light and unnecessary clearing of a throat behind me drew my attention away from my quickly-darkening thoughts, and a different kind of excitement welled within my chest as I noticed who called upon me.

Her bright yellow eyes almost glowed against her pale skin and crown of midnight hair, the confident smile on her lips mirroring my own.

The most amusing to watch was whatever poor soul had to spar with Alice, her gift allowing her to simply move out of the way of each attack. By the time she had approached me, no one had managed to land a single hit to the pixie.

Her smile only grew as I circled her, sure that her vision would prepare her for whatever I tried to throw her way.

And for the most part, she was right.

But her gift could only extend so far.

She saw what was calculated, premeditated. And considering she had been practicing with older vampires, those with hard to break habits, each move had been foreseen because they had planned them.

I didn't have the same strategy.

I didn't have a strategy at all.

I saw, and I reacted.

Just as I saw her sweep past my left in an attempt to knock me off balance, her feet twisting in a way that left her legs vulnerable.

I reacted by sweeping my arm across the back of her knees, snatching her up like a sprout of weeds and tossing her down into the ground.

The look of horror in her eyes made me laugh as she looked at me, as though she had seen the impossible.

The clearing fell silent once again at my unusual outburst as eyes turned to look at the scene before them. I kept my eyes trained on Alice, being mindful to extend my hands and being gentle in my movements as I stood from the ground, worried I may have scared her.

I could practically see the gears in her head turning as she processed the events, what it meant.

She had never been bested before.

I had to remind myself that she wasn't upset by the fact _I_ had taken her down, blindsided her in such a way. No, it was as if she were just realizing that if I could act without thought, my _siblings_ could as well. That a newborn vampire could take her down. _That_ was what startled her.

But I didn't miss the weary look Michael wore the next time I met his gaze.

For the slightest moment, I worried I had done too much, that I had done more harm than good that day.

My intentions had been good- I wanted to help them better their tactics, protect them from what was to come. Did they know that, or did they think I was too harsh?

Did I just singlehandedly ruin the trusts I had spent weeks building in one afternoon?

Before the insecurities could drown me, a blanket of reassurance wrapped its way around my chest like a ribbon, followed by the gentle yet firm press of a hand at the small of my back. I instantly relaxed into the hold, my shoulders slouching as Jasper pressed himself closer into my side.

Despite the dark markings of dirt muddying his trousers, he had managed to keep his appearance relatively unblemished from the day's activities. His hair was as perfect as ever, golden tendrils grazing just past the sharp edge of his jaw in the light breeze.

That fluttering of heated emotion was back again, twisting and turning in my belly, though not unpleasantly by any means.

He met my gaze with a curious side glance, perfect blond brows raised in question as he studied me, though by the mischievous glint in his amber eyes and the cocky upturn of his lips he already knew damn well what his presence stirred within me.

"I think we have accomplished enough for one day. They're aware of their weaknesses now, and moving forward they can work on bettering themselves," he said lowly, voice a breath of a whisper, yet that velvety tone managed to sneak its way through his words. A pleasing tingle snaked its way down my spine at the sound, a feeling of pride seeping into my pores.

I nodded, though stiffly, as I studied the scenes around me, watching the pairs continuing to work on their skills. I wanted to train forever, spend every moment working towards preparing for what was just over the horizon. Yet it wasn't my call, my coven to command.

They all had lives to go back to, roles to play and appearances to keep.

His hand snuck around to hold my hip, squeezing slightly in reassurance before releasing me not a moment later, walking ahead to where Carlisle sparred with Edward.

I watched as the ever-graceful coven leader greeted his son, smiling as though he weren't covered head to toe in dirt. Even at a distance, the gleam of appreciation shone in his golden eyes as he listened to Jasper's words.

Pairs broke apart at Carlisle's call, gathering around the coven leader as he turned to the wolves. The pack had watched intently the entire time, many pacing the edge of the clearing, never venturing closer.

Bella hadn't strayed from Jacob's side, the giant wolf sitting tall as she used his furry side as a prop to lean on. And even though I had long gotten used to the mingling of her heart with the creatures', I still found my body stiffening on its own accord when I acknowledged her existence directly.

I moved to stand alongside Rosalie, who had relaxed significantly after Emmett ever so graciously allowed her to use him as a punching bag. A teasing nudge to the shoulder and a small smirk from the blonde confirmed that she held no ill will from our sparring, and I returned the affection with a grin of my own.

"I want to thank you all for coming today, I know the information revealed today was no easy pill to swallow, but it is necessary to understand what we are up against. My family and I will continue to work together to strengthen our skills over the following days, if you wish to observe further, the company is more than welcome."

Carlisle's eloquent words echoed through the clearing, immediately capturing the attention of the pack, pointed ears standing tall and alert at the sound of his soothing voice.

Standing to his full height in his wolf form, Sam's stature towered over those around him, his presence commanding attention.

He pointedly stared at Edward, and after a long pause, the boy finally translated, nodding lightly to his father.

"He thanks you for the invitation, this new information is indeed helpful," his frown returned at the next bit of information, "but it is unlikely they will return to our land unless it is an emergency."

Carlisle did well to hide the disappointed frown that nearly etched its way onto his pale face, nodding stiffly in Sam's direction. His eyes were slightly dulled as he spoke his last farewell.

"I understand, as you wish. If there are any questions or concerns about what you have witnessed today, I am always willing to with you speak over the phone, Sam."

The wolf nodded curtly, and just like that, the conversation was over. With a stern look to his pack, he led the way out of the clearing, heading in the direction of the reservation.

Only one wolf remained, Jacob Black clearly fighting the commands of his alpha so that he could have Bella's affections for a moment longer.

But even he couldn't resist bending to Sam's will, leaving with a pitiful whine and cringe-inducing look of longing at the human girl.

I immediately straightened my posture at his departure, halting in my movement as I had just about inhaled.

Now that the distractions were gone, Bella's scent would already be permeating the air like a freshly lit beacon and I would have been a moth to that flame.

It would have been a terrible mistake.

Rosalie was quick to note the change in my demeanor, jumping into action by pulling me into a conversation.

I could only nod or shake my head at her questions and ramblings, but until Jasper was finished discussing who-knows-what with Carlisle, I was grateful for her attempt to keep me focused.

Ten minutes passed and the group had shifted and scattered, Jasper at last freed from his conversation with his father-figure. We trailed along the edge of the clearing, growing closer to where the human girl now sat atop Emmett's Jeep, yet Jasper's iron grip on my waist was sure.

I'd be a disassembled pile of limbs before I could even think about lunging at the girl with him by my side.

He spoke of the worries and questions Carlisle had confided with him when the human girl looked up from the crinkled book in her lap.

My skin prickled when I sensed her heart rate increase, her brown eyes widening as she noticed Jasper's approaching figure.

It was as though she were oblivious to my presence. That or she simply didn't care. I figured it was the latter, unfortunately.

What a pair on that girl, I mused.

"Hey! Jazz, could I talk to you for a second?"

Her voice cracked slightly as she called from the distance, as though regretting calling attention to herself halfway through speaking. Her hand waved awkwardly at her side as Jasper looked in her direction.

We stood stiff like statues, there along the edge of the forest, as though this situation couldn't possibly be real.

How could he respond?

His confidence in his ability to prevent an incident or my control- I really hoped it was the former because that would be _very_ wishful thinking- I wasn't sure, prompted him to tug us forward, closing half the distance between us and her frail body.

Her frail, ambrosia-filled body.

My mind was reeling, completely in disbelief that I was this close to the human girl and no one had batted an eye.

Where the hell was Edward?

I hoped the interaction would be quick, perhaps a simple greeting or apology or _something._

But she was a curious creature, as Edward had once warned.

"Jasper, are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

Her eyes lit up when Jasper answered her question, his stiff posture relaxing a bit.

"Well, your presence alone- your scent- will drive them crazy. Newborns won't be able to resist, their instincts taking over instantly, they won't know what hit them until it's too late."

The girl's eyes had flashed to mine the moment he said the token word that labeled me as different.

Brown flecked with the depths of night. Chocolate and molten like the long wavy hair that cascaded down her back.

The epitome of innocence.

I understood Edward's musings, then. Her very essence was a reminder- a representation of all that we were not.

Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare for a moment, the unmistakable look of terror on her face as I nodded in confirmation to Jasper's words.

The scent of her blood had driven a vampire in the very last stages of their newborn year to near insanity from her proximity, her mind registering that fact as she remembered the struggle it had been for me to restrain my instincts to kill her.

Did she have any idea how a _freshly_ turned newborn would act?

I could tell she had lost herself in the trance that so many humans had fallen victim to as she lost herself in my eyes. I broke the stare so that she could gather herself, looking away to the forest beyond.

A furious blush graced her as she regained her composure, and I didn't have to look to know it, already painfully familiar with her body's response to such an elevated heart rate. My eyes were glaring daggers into the tires of the Jeep, looking anywhere but at her.

She nodded as she thought on his words, a look of relief washed over her face.

"Good, I'm glad," she replied meekly as she settled back into her relaxed slouch on the hood of the Jeep.

Jasper nodded once in a polite goodbye, before holding my side firmer as we turned away, intended on heading back to join the others. The only goal to get me out of her presence, to safety.

The sound of her fumbling and struggling to get down from the tall vehicle was hard to ignore as she suddenly spoke again, causing me to freeze in my step as I heard her feet plant on the ground. Her heart rate had skyrocketed in her furious attempt to gather herself. Her voice was airy as she gathered the courage to ask her question.

"Wait! Jasper- how do you know so much about this?"

Jasper froze in response to my sudden halt, his arm snaking around my shoulders tightly not a moment later, ready to restrain if it came to it.

A second passed, and I stayed stoic, refusing to move freely as he angled his body to face her, dragging me along as he tried to gather himself.

He hadn't expected her to call on him directly, not in this way. Especially not in such close quarters, when the others were too far away to stand as barriers.

Their relationship was strained, after the events of her birthday as he had told me, I knew he still carried the guilt of his actions.

I noted the slight surprise in his eyes, the glaze of fear that was so quickly concealed that the human would have missed it completely as he corrected himself. The stiff posture and worried frown disappeared in an instant, replaced with a small smile as he nodded, almost as though to himself. That he could do this.

She gave a tentative smile, relieved that Jasper had felt comfortable entertaining her curiosity.

Of course, he wasn't comfortable with it in the slightest, but her human eyes missed all the signs. The way his fists moved to hold stiffly at his sides so tightly I could sense they were seconds from splitting open, the stiffness to his back as he stood firm.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings," he said slowly, and I was sure the human girl was oblivious to the discomfort and dark emotions hidden behind his words as she stared in wonder.

Again, further proof the girl had absolutely zero instincts of self-preservation.

He swallowed thickly as he risked a step further from me- dark eyes flickering to me every other moment to ensure I hadn't moved- and forced his hands to relax.

Jasper rolled up his sleeves for emphasis, exposing the pale flesh of his forearms to the girl.

Her eyes glimmered in piqued curiosity as she stared, almost as though dazzled by the array of scattered crescent bites, before gesturing to her own wrist.

"Those bites are like mine..." her voice was airy, her mind lost deep in thought as she marveled at the revelation.

As she dared a small step forward, slowly making her way closer to his towering form to get a better look, I forced myself to look away.

Even though I knew she would be drenched in the scent of the wolves, I didn't want to risk anything. Jasper's words hadn't been an empty gesture of reassurance to the girl- my instincts still beckoned me to her like a siren's call.

 _Pretend she isn't there_. That he's speaking to a wolf, another of our kind. That her heartbeat means nothing, it wouldn't be appetizing...

The illusion almost worked.

But I was no longer willing to risk it.

With a pointed glance at Jasper, who caught my look but said nothing, I took a step backward leaving the two to their conversation.

It was best if they didn't have an audience, I decided. My presence was less than pleasant and I could tell that Jasper was enjoying himself no matter how hard he worked to hide the fact.

He had longed for a moment to bond with his sister-to-be, to make up for the mistake he regretted so strongly.

I turned away completely, taking long strides in the direction of the others as he spoke his next words, the unmistakeably proud tone of his voice told me that he wore that signature smirk of his.

"Battle scars..."

The words were the last I heard of their conversation by the time I had made it to the other end of the clearing, where the others that remained continued to practice and chat amiably.

I learned that Edward and Michael had headed north towards the mountain, looking for a place out of range that could be used to hide Bella when the army arrived.

Conversation flowed easily amongst the others, though as my mind began to wander, I noticed the strange looks Alice was trying- yet failing- to hide from me.

I raised a brow in question the next time I caught her in the act, though she immediately looked away as though it never happened.

I shifted on my feet, uneasy with her actions, and though the others were oblivious, I knew I needed answers.

Something was up.

Planting my feet firmly in the ground, I prepared myself to use up the last remnants of my breath to speak.

I had one shot to steal her away before Edward returned, the nosy bastard. I'd never get her to spill with him around.

Plus, it was highly likely Michael would let her be alone with me after the events of today.

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind, I really think it would be best if I grabbed something to drink before heading back," my voice was uncharacteristically dripped in honey and slightly-whiny, and all it took was a glance in Bella's direction to sell the act. Heads were nodding vigorously in agreement before I had even bothered to continue speaking.

"Oh, poor dear, of course. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier, your eyes are pitch black," Esme cooed, and I stifled a grimace as she grasped my hands with her own in an effort to comfort. I forced a small smile.

"It's okay. I just think it's best that I take all precautions," my eyes drifted to Alice, who must have seen this coming, as she looked like a deer in headlights," Alice, would you like to accompany me? I could really use the company, and I'd hate to drag Jasper away from his conversation."

I had to give it to her, the pixie was a phenomenal actress, her smile gleaming and radiant as she pranced over.

Her hand interlocked with mine as she spoke, "Of course, Seph. I love a good girl's trip!"

With a last farewell to the others, she dragged us east, in the opposite direction from where Michael and Edward were scouting.

I quickly realized it was intentional, as she ran faster than I had thought her capable of.

She led us several miles out into the national forest, only stopping once we were in a secluded area on the far edge of the territory.

I had never been to this area, as little wildlife populated the land. It was practically deserted save for the thick evergreens that surrounded us.

Just as Alice wanted.

She leaned against the base of a tree, the giant trunk twice her height, making her look even smaller.

I narrowed my eyes as I studied her, my thirst long forgotten as I noted her expression.

She looked sick to her stomach. Like a human about to double-over with panic.

My voice was more of a hiss than a coherent sentence as I forced it out, the anxiety bubbling in my chest quickly becoming overwhelming.

"What are you hiding?"

"The visions, they're still the same," she said, her voice was weak, hardly a whisper.

My body froze in its movement, unaware that I had started pacing, standing stiff as her words registered in my mind.

But the look in her eye sent tendrils of ice through my body, and I felt I had no other choice but to probe further. I needed answers.

I hesitated in my next words, not quite sure if I wanted to know what she meant.

" _What_ visions, Alice?"

The words were hardly audible, yet harsh and cold all the same. I hated the way she winced at my tone, but I couldn't help it.

I was on the verge of breaking composure.

"It was a mere stroke of luck that Edward wasn't around when the first vision came to me, he was away with Bella-" she looked away, trying to hide her expression, but I didn't miss the way she grimaced, "and it's only because he's been away with her these last few days that I've gotten around him seeing."

I understood, she didn't have to continue.

If he had seen, I wouldn't be standing here right now.

"You think I-" my voice died in my throat, the word refusing to unlodge itself from within.

The memories of her telling of her very first vision of me flashed in my mind, the vivid picture she had painted of what they thought would come from my presence.

My words were hollow, my body shaking with disbelief.

"You think I'm going to kill Bella?"

Something akin to lead settled into my stomach, the heaviness threatening to drown me and hold me captive.

Her eyes were glossy, painted with an emotion that struck me hard in turn as I recognized it. It was devastating to know she doubted me.

"I'm sorry, but yes."

I shook my head, violently, refusing to accept her words as truth. An internal battle raging in my mind as I fought the thoughts that plagued me. All the self-doubt, the worry, charging full-force through my self-esteem.

The heavy emotions clawed at my throat, tearing away at my insides as I tried to force out the images and harsh truths that came to mind.

"But I wouldn't-" _I would, "_ I would never intentionally-," _I've thought about it every single day, "_ Alice, _please,_ there has to be something we can do to prevent this."

Her eyes were shining with venom as she gave me a sad, heart-broken frown. Something cracked and crumbled inside of me at her gaze.

I had seen it a million times- fantasized about, dreamed of the ways I could so easily make it happen. The taste of reaping such rewards for my actions...

No matter how much I argued- with her and myself- the truth was there. We both knew it.

The dark, ugly truth.

I would inevitably kill Bella Swan.


End file.
